Brother Wes Oneshots or The Never Ending Story
by Eraman
Summary: A series of oneshots with missing scenes from LBW and BBW... or AU stories... or stories people wants to have as long as they are in the Little/Big Brother Wes-verse ;)
1. Little Brother Is Now Big Brother

**It was Little-miss-laughs-alot that inspired me to write this oneshot. There might be more of them to come, some will be AU and some will be missing scenes from Little or Big Brother Wes. So it is necessary for you to have read those stories first ;)**

* * *

Little brother is now Big brother

Nathan and Otto were both thinking that they were geniuses. They could easily surprise Wes from here… and scare the crap out of him at the same time… while also embarrassing their little brother in front of the Warblers of that year. Wes would, if they counted it correctly, be a junior by now. They weren't unfamiliar to the other Warbler either. They had met most of them at the annual Warbler Midsummer Party that Kim always arranged, with different hosts each year because everyone wanted to host.

Otthan as the duo always called themselves may not remember all names but they knew a few… especially the names of two of the shortest boys they had met… Wes included. They remembered Thad and Blaine because the two had seemed to be afraid of everything around them. The thing with those Warbler Midsummer Parties… the Warblers from Wes' first year at Dalton mostly stuck to themselves and didn't really let anyone else in on the group.

So the guys that were younger than Otthan stuck together instead… it wasn't the best way but the first group just had something special in their relationship that the others didn't. But they had also noticed something else… the freshmen that summer stuck to Wes' side like kittens to their mom. Did that mean little brother was now big brother? Surely not. I mean they could _not _have missed their little brother become big brother… right?

Anyway right now the duo was hiding in the Warbler Hall, with a sheet in their hands and wicked smiles on their faces. They were just waiting for Wes to take his seat at the table. They knew he was still chairman and they weren't surprised, Otto had chosen him after all because he knew Wes was a leader within… and because none of the older boys that year had what it took to be chairman. The boys that were seniors weren't unfamiliar to Otthan either because the group had been sophomores when they were seniors themselves.

"You think he'll squeak, squawk or yelp", Nathan sniggered at Otto. They had put a pin on Wes' chair, knowing he wouldn't check it before he sat down. They had done the same to Jerry, Brad and Austin… Nathan had tried doing it to Otto but it hadn't worked.

"Yelp", Otto said calmly and then they heard the doors opening and happy voices were talking loudly. Otto smiled, nothing changed. It was a whole new generation of Warblers but they were all still happy, hyper and loud… as always.

"Okay lads settle down", a calm voice said and the volume decreased dramatically at ones. Otto and Nathan stared at each other. Was that? No! It could not have been! They peaked out through the fireplace behind the council table, where they were hiding. It was so dark and deep no one could see them. The boys knew it had been an old escape tunnel but they didn't know how to open it, shame.

"Come on Wes", a voice said. "You have to admit that it is exciting!"

"Not really", Wes said calmly. "What is so exciting about a pair of pranksters?"

"Dude it's the king of pranks", someone shouted.

"Volume Jeff, I'm not deaf."

"Sorry… but… but it's the Dalton prank kings we are talking about! How can you not be excited about that?"

"Pranks has _never _been my favorite spare time activity."

"Why", a shy voice asked.

"Because Trent, I've been victim of many a cruel prank. A green menace nearly blinded me once."

Otthan sniggered, knowing what menace he was talking about. Remember? Otto, Nathan and Julian dumped slushies on Jerry, Lucas and Wes in the library. They had to pay for it though but it was still worth it seeing stuck up Lucas and Jerry green and sticky. They saw someone move to the center chair and pulled it out. They smirked evilly as this someone sat down and they saw him twitch but the person did nothing else.

"Now shall we talk about what I heard some of our seniors complain about in the hallway", Wes said calmly.

"Oh come on it was not that bad", a voice said.

"Peter", Wes said sharply. "You were discussing of kicking someone out of the club because of a handicap."

"Well we can't win because of that! We need to do more than two-step!"

"I know for a fact that's not what the older Warblers did", another voice spat.

"Juan", Wes said sharply. "I will not deny that you are speaking the truth but have any of you even thought about what Oliver is thinking about this?"

Nathan and Otto recognized that type of silence. It was the kind of silence that followed when someone was feeling ashamed. They saw Wes move his hand so that he knocked his pencil down on the floor. He bent down to get it and managed to swipe the pin at the same time without anyone noticing. As he grabbed the pen he suddenly froze.

"Alexander", he said sharply. "Walk out that door and you are out of the Warblers." Wes sat up straight again and Nathan's chin hit the floor… well would have if it was possible. There was _no _way Wes could have seen the boy leave in the position he was. Wes sat up again.

"Look", Wes continued. "I know you all want to do a bit more advanced dancing but is that really fair to Oliver?"

"It's not our fault he has an artificial leg", someone spat. "He could join another club."

"What club would that be", Wes asked calmly, putting the pin on the table. "You know as well as I do that he hates the academic clubs because he thinks it's boring. He loves music and to sing and the Warblers is about being a family. We don't push anyone aside just because of a slight problem they have."

"Yeah you know all about that don't ya", someone spat.

"Howard", a guy beside Wes cut in. "Shut up."

"Guys", Wes cut in before an argument could start. "Drop it. Howard is right, I know all about that. Being at Dalton for a few years make you see stuff you wouldn't see at other schools. But now I'm going to ask you all this… if you were in Oliver shoes. Would you want to be part of a club that you love and its members show you sympathy by doing two out of three numbers without advanced dancing you can't handle or be a part of a club where no one is doing anything to help you… at all? It's not Oliver's fault that that car exploded when he was 15. It's not his fault he has an artificial leg and we are not and I repeat we are _not _to give him hell for it. Have I made myself clear?"

Low murmurs were heard.

"I said", Wes said sharply. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir", the whole room said and Otthan heard the doors open and someone limping inside.

"Sorry I'm late", the newcomer said. "It's kinda far and hard to get here when you can't run from the other side of the school."

"It's okay Oliver we understand", one of the boys next to Wes said. "Are you okay? You look as if you are in pain."

"My leg has been bothering me all day… you will most likely have to perform without me tomorrow."

"Are you sure", a voice asked. "We will if you want us to."

"We most certainly will _not_", Wes said sharply and Otto was yet again amazed at the power in his voice.

"Wes it's no problem", Oliver said. "I'm okay with it."

"You mouth speak one meaning but your eyes a complete different one Oliver", Wes said softly. "We are a family and we won't do this without you. We need you."

"Oh please all I do is cause you guys trouble and distress because I can't dance… you don't need me."

"Yes we do", Wes said calmly and moved away from the table and out of Otthan's view. "Ollie you are just as a big part of this group as anyone else. You are the strongest bass we have and you are a great help when it comes to keep the other basses in tune. They follow your lead which is perfect. Without you the bass section would be good instead of perfect."

"Wes come one, you don't mean that."

"I'm saying it in front of everyone so I must be. Look Ollie when you joined the Warblers our 'elders' assured you that we would make sure you could always perform with us. They promised you as much and I intend to keep that promise. Now stop looking so sad and get that amazing smile onto your face again."

They heard chuckles all around.

"Thanks bro", Oliver said. "It means a lot to me that I can always count on the Warblers."

"I know the feeling", Wes said with warmth in his voice and he returned to the council table. "Now shall we get started?"

Otthan took that as their cue and left the fireplace, holding the sheet up. The Warblers stared at them in shock but Otto held a finger to his lips. The Warblers started grinning, the only ones not noticing what was going on was Wes and the two boys beside him. Otthan reached them and was about to drop down the sheet on them when:

"Nate, Otto if you drop that thing onto us I will personally castrate you."

Otto and Nathan gaped as Wes turned around and glared at them. The Warblers also gaped or looked amused.

"How did you know it was us?!" Nathan asked letting go of the sheet.

"Well let's see", Wes said and started to count on his fingers. "One, there was a pin on my chair and the only people I know who are childish enough to pull that off are you two nitwits. Two all the Warblers are in front of me. Three… you did the same thing to Jerry, Brad and Austin. Four there has been talk of the Dalton prank kings being seen… a title you two have in your possession… even though Niff is a very close second…" Wes then smiled. "It's good to see you both though."

Otto blinked but then grinned and Wes got up. Otto grabbed him and pulled him over the chair and into a tight hug. Nathan joined in on it.

"We missed you lil' bro!" Nathan cheered.

"You saw me at midsummer", Wes croaked out from within the bone-crushing double hug.

"True but we miss you constantly", Otto said happily.

Wes shook his head and looked out over the room and blushed. All Warblers were looking at him with big grins on their faces.

"Okay, okay you've hugged me", Wes said to the two "men". "So let me go now!"

"Killjoy", Nathan said but they did and grinned wide. Wes brushed off his blazer and looked around the room, everyone was grinning wide at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What is this", he asked. "A toothpaste commercial? Stop grinning and get out of here. The meeting is obviously dismissed."

The Warblers left and Wes turned to Otto and Nathan, big grin on his face now and he jumped into Nathan's yet again open arms. He was still their little brother of course… when no one else was watching.

* * *

**That's that ;) Wes can still be a little brother... when none of his little brothers are watching ;)**


	2. BBW interactions

**This one has been on my computer for a while now. So I just had to get it out here now that I got a place for it ;) Oh and I take prompts. :) Any story or thing you'd want to happen that you missed from BBW? Just let me know and I'll see what I can do ;)**

* * *

Big Brother's Secret – Goodbye Big Brother Wes II

Wes settled down in his new home, a student apartment in new York, at Julliard. He plugged in his computer and the first thing that happened was that he had gotten 40 new emails. He smiled and started to read through them all. It was from all his big brothers, congratulating him on for his graduation and wishing they'd been there. Wes smiled and politely answered all e-mails with. When he got to the last he realized it was much longer than all others. It was from Jerry. Wes smiled as he read through Jerry's letter about what he'd been doing the past month and he smiled as he read that Jerry was finally starting to like Tokyo and that his dad was very proud of him. He chuckled at first but then… he remembered what had occurred earlier that day. He looked at the e-mail and took out his phone. It was 11 pm here so it was either noon or 1 pm in Tokyo. Wes sighed and dialed the number and got an answer at once.

"Hi Jerry you got a moment?" he asked.

"For you, always. What's up?"

"Jerry… my father came to Dalton."

* * *

Big Brother We Need You

Mark Connors smiled as he held his phone to is ear. He always found it amusing when his little brother was angry and needed to rant. He could still imagine him puffing like he did when he was 12 years instead of the 19 years he now held. Apparently the Warblers were all idiots and he was going to kill every single one of them. Mark chuckled at all the suggestions Wes was giving him on how to do it… and questions about he'd get away with it.

"Wes", he cut in after a bit. "I am not in homicide and you know that. I can't tell you how to get away with murder… not even when it has to do with stupid, annoying, crazy, weak and utterly idiotic teenage boys that I don't even know."

"You're much of a help", Wes spat. "What kind of cop are you if you can't even give me advices on how to kill people and get away with it?!"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry buddy, I thought cops were supposed to _protect _the little guy from murderers, not help murderers murder people."

"Well you suck."

"Mind to tell me why you want to kill them all so badly?"

Wes told him about some guy named Sebastian and what he had managed to make the Warblers do and how they had left a fellow Warbler on the ground, hurt. Mark listened calmly and when Wes was done he asked:

"What are you planning to do then?"

"Get my boys back in line", Wes answered. "I'm gonna make them wish they were never born."

"And how, not that I doubt that you could, are you intending to do that with your size?"

"Hardi har har very funny Mark. We can't all be a jolly chocolate giant with blonde hair."

"Well you should try it, it is very relaxing."

"Uh huh the thin air must finally be getting to you."

"Hardi har har very funny Wes."

"And you know it."

"Oh shut up and tell me what you plan to do."

"Scare the crap out of them and tell it as it is… maybe spook them into feeling guilty. I just don't know how."

Mark smirked.

"I do", he said.

"Huh?"

"Remember all those secret passageways around the school? You know the one in the Warbler fire place, beside the second door to the right on the second floor, the one in the floor in the janitor's closet on the first floor-"

"The door which secret open-button is that statue on that ugly wall-painting outside of the Warbler hall?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well how about disappearing and popping up all over the place? You and those Everett twins did draw up your very own Marauders' map didn't you?"

"Yeah", Wes chuckled. "This place really is like Hogwarts… oh now I get what you are getting at. Mark you are a _genius_!"

"Thank you now go get them buddy."

"Oh don't worry. I plan to."

* * *

Anger Of the Big Brother

Mitch, Nathan and Otto stared at the image of their little brother that was looking back at them through the computer. Nathan was red in the face from anger and flew up.

"Who did it", he yelled. "Who fucking laid a hand on you?!"

Wes rolled his eyes.

"Nate come on", he said calmly. "It's just a black eye and I pretty much asked for it."

"No you didn't", Nathan said. "You just don't go up to someone and say: 'please sir could you be so kind to give me a black eye'!"

"I didn't either… but that's not saying I didn't slightly provoked him."

"Baby what did you do", Mitch cut in before Nathan could say anything like: "Give me his name so I can kill him!"

"I didn't do anything", Wes objected and then looked guilty. "Uh… other than becoming coach of the Warblers, kicking a guy out and getting him sent across the Atlantic and making sure he punched me first so that I could punch him back in self-defense."

"You did what?!" all three yelled and Wes blushed.

* * *

Oh Badass – Oh So No I'm A Disney Villain

"Darling what the matter you look completely haggard", Justine said as she and Wes sat down in the Lima Bean for a cup of coffee. Justine was in town for a few days and had demanded to meet with her baby.

"It's nothing really", Wes said and drank his chocolate, that Trixie made him as soon as she saw him… while making Justine's caramel macchiato. "Just one of my little brothers getting attacked by slushies that nearly killed him."

"What… again?" Justine asked and looked horrified. The Warblers of the First Age, as they called themselves, all knew about Wes' little takeover, through blabbermouths Nathan Newland and Otto Johnson.

"Not that kind of slushie", Wes said and looked at his drink. "We went to McKinley to tell the New Directions-"

"Please tell me you just did _not _say what I thought you said", Justine interrupted with big eyes.

"Get your sweet red head out of the gutter darling", Wes said and smiled. "I did not say what you obviously thought I was saying. Now we went to see the ND and when we were there some jocks threw cherry-slushies onto my boy Thad… he's deadly allergic to the stuff and got an allergic attack."

"Oh no", Justine said horrified. "Is he okay?"

"He is now, but it was way too close for comfort… why can't I ever protect those boys." He looked at his hands and then felt Justine's now smaller one take his and he looked up at her.

"Now darling don't go and pull a Lucas on me", she said.

"A Lucas?" Wes asked skeptically.

"Oh baby you did not see him after you went missing during the whole closet incident."

Wes shuddered involuntarily.

"Now don't you worry about those little brothers of yours", Justine said and smiled. "Tell me what you plan to do for regionals. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do actually", Wes said and smirked.

"What?"

"_Lion King_."

Justine smiled.

"Wes baby you are a bloody genius", she said and he raised his cup at her.

"Cheers mate", he said and they knocked their cups together gently before continuing their small chat.

* * *

Take Us Through Regionals

Otto Johnson smiled as he got a text message that evening. It said:

"We made it through, I'm gonna keep my promise this time Otto, I swear to you"- Wes

"Good", Otto said. "Go get 'em lil' bro… I know you can do it."

* * *

Troubles Comes With Cars And Blue Hair – It Started When Jacob Harrison Arrived

Jerry crushed the glass he was holding in his hand. How. Dared. They?! They were almost 20 years too late! How dared those assholes go to his little brother and just expect him to greet them with open arms?! How dared they? Wes was still ranting in his ear about how angry he felt and how he absolutely despised the Montgomery-family.

Jerry wasn't the only one listening, Mark, Lucas, Brad and Alvaro were on the line too. Now more than ever Jerry wished that he was back in the states. Because if he was it would be him and not Alvaro who offered to drive all the way to Westerville and kick the crap out of them. It would have been him and not Lucas to ask if he needed to come and act support. It would be him and not Brad that offered to drive down and help Alvaro killing the jerks. It would be him and not Mark that offered to come to Dalton and arrest them for intruding on private property or something else. Jerry wanted to do all that but he couldn't because he was stuck in fucking Japan.

"Jerry are you still there", Wes asked suddenly and he jolted at the almost vulnerable undertone in Wes' voice. It was clear to him that this was very upsetting for Wes.

"Yeah I'm here", Jerry said. "I just didn't know what to say. But buddy you gotta be strong okay? Don't let those jerks get you off your game and don't you let them upset you. They are so not worth it. I mean, what do you need those guys for anyway? You already have dozens of brothers, older and younger. And screw blood-relatives you and I look so much alike we could be related. Now that' enough for me and the guys, is it enough for you?"

Silence and then a chuckle, Wes' chuckle.

"Of course it's enough for me, more than enough even", Wes said. "Screw 'em I don't need or _want _them in my life so they can just get out. It's certainly not my loss."

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Sure you are", Brad cut in. "You are our little lost puppy."

Everyone except said puppy laughed.

"I hate you all", Wes said but they all knew he didn't mean it.

"We know", Alvaro said. "Now don't go and fall off that roof."

"How the hell did you know that?!" Wes asked in shock and the boys laughed. They knew him after all.

"Wait", Jerry said when he realized what Alvaro said. "What roof?!"

* * *

Awesome Big Brother Stories And More – Hearts Don't Tick/No Matter What

The Warblers of the First Age had their own homepage where they "met" to talk and discuss stuff, you could also start video-conversations through Skype, only five people could speak at the same time though but everyone could hear and the rest could write. Now all of the WotFA were present because they'd all gotten a text that said:

"Help me." – Wes

Wes told them all what had been happening, how his brothers came to Dalton, how he gave them a chance to talk, how they turned their backs on one of their own because he was gay and how Wes just took the kid to heart at once… without wanting to at first.

He begged them to help him figure this situation out, what to do about his half-brothers and what to do with the whole Jeremiah/Roger situation. The Warblers all came with ideas and comforting words but it was Nathan who solved the whole boyfriend trouble by suggesting Wes calling the guy up and getting him to Dalton, after all if they met at the same school for rich kids Roger's parents should be able to pay tuition for Dalton… right?

* * *

Chang Of Plans

The WotFA could read in their random commentary section the next day: "Have a blood-relative now who is in the Warblers and I am a bloody genius."

* * *

Wes Is A Genius

"I hear congratulations are in order buddy", Mark said as he spoke to Wes over the phone.

"Oh?" Wes answered.

"I got a text from Mitch that said that what he gathered from your final rehearsals the Warblers are better than ever and will win… oh and that my little buddy got himself a Broadway part. Don't worry dude I'll _so _be there at the premier."

"Thanks Mark it means a lot", Wes answered. "I gotta go now because I can hear the guys coming from the stage."

"Bye buddy, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Face Off

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down Wes", Otto yelled into his phone. "Jesse St. Fucking James is in town and threatened you!"

"Otto take it easy I already handled it", Wes said. "I can handle him on my own, no trouble."

"Oh there will be trouble for him when I get my hands on him! No one touches my little brother and gets away with it!"

Wes just rolled his eyes fondly. Some things would never change. He knew his phone would be constantly beeping that night or ringing because Otto would spread the word about his face off with Jesse. No worries, Wes could handle him.

* * *

Finals/Why didn't it hurt – Waiting

Jerry wished _now _more than ever that he could fly to the states but he couldn't, his father's people wouldn't let him! He was locked into his room with no means of escape! He had gotten word from Mark… word about his little brother getting shot by some punk named Jesse St. James. The Warblers had won nationals and Wes got shot at the same time. It was not fair! It was not fair that Wes was there and Jerry all the way over here! He wanted to know what was going on, hell he demanded to know but no one knew anything! Wes could be dead already and Jerry wouldn't even know! He didn't know how long he waited before he got the call… Wes was going to be just fine.

* * *

His Mother Wanted Him – You Sir Are Unbelievable

Alvaro would never admit it but he was jealous, jealous of that girl Tina and her mom and dad… why did they have to be Wes' real family? Was he not enough? Was the Warblers not enough? Alvaro was jealous, he wanted to have Wes in _his _family but now he couldn't even have that. He jumped when he got a text and opened it, it was from Wes. It read:

"Just because I have blood-relatives now doesn't mean my brothers looses their place in my heart. You were there first, how can I kick you out?"

Great now the kid was a mind-reader also… where would the world end?! But Alvaro couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Let's see those people try to take his place. He would _never _allow that.

* * *

Tomorrow Is Another Day

Wes finished singing and left his funeral reception behind him. As he walked he saw a group of guys waiting for him and closest to him was an Asian man that looked so much like him that it was spooky. Wes smiled and ran up to him and gave him a hug. The two Asian's got joined by about 40 boys all dressed in Dalton Academy uniform. Big Brother Wes may have left his home behind but Little Brother Wes was home again and until his little brothers joined him, he was content with being the little brother again.

* * *

**And yes this follows Big Brother Wes' timeline. ;)**


	3. What is this feeling?

Jeff glared daggers at the young Asian man in front of him. He hated that he had been the one to draw the short straw and get Wes as his partner for this sing off. The music teacher at Dalton wanted the freshmen and juniors to compete together, since they had that damn mentor thing going on. Jeff had pulled Wes' name out of a hat and everyone thought it was hilarious. It was no secret that Jeff did _not _like the Asian.

Things had been fine, Jeff had managed to break Wes' arm at their first meeting, but then turned sour. Wes was a killjoy. Wes was prefect of the dorm and for some reason the guy always knew when they were about to pull pranks on someone. He always stopped it. He stopped all pranks he could, even in other dorms.

He also didn't let Jeff's suggestions to their dance-routines for the Warblers even get a try. They weren't _so _advanced that the Warblers wouldn't be able to do it. But Wes always said no. He was so damn stiff that it drove Jeff crazy! His best friend Nick didn't understand it though, he and the rest of the freshmen loved Wes. Everyone at this freaking school loved Wes… everyone but Jeff.

He always wanted to punch the guy's smirk off of his face. Everyone in the Warblers told him that he was exaggerating and they all said they were a bit jealous that he would be singing a duet with Wes.

Jeff had suggested many songs but Wes had said no. Jeff didn't get it, why was he being so damn difficult? They were to rehearse right now and Wes had yet again shot down one of Jeff's ideas. What was so bad about _She_? Jeff had printed out the sheet music and everything and he could even sing it, it was just a tiny bit low at places but he could handle it… mostly. Wes just looked at the music and said:

"No."

Now Jeff was going crazy.

"What is wrong with you", he yelled and Wes looked up from his computer screen.

"Excuse me", he asked.

"What is _wrong _with you", he asked. "You keep killing all my ideas! You are as stiff as a ruler and you keep destroying all our pranks! Don't you want people to have fun?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Jeff", Wes said calmly. "May I remind you that this school has a lot of students that come here because they have been bullied ruthlessly in the past?"

"No! My best friend is one of them!"

"And still you two are trying to pull pranks on those who's been treated the worst. You planned on dropping cherry-jelly onto Thad right?"

"Yes", Jeff said. "It would have been hilarious!"

"Would it be as hilarious when he dies?"

Jeff stared at him.

"What", he asked. "No one dies from cherry-jelly!"

"You do if you are deadly _allergic_ to it", Wes said calmly and Jeff opened his mouth to object but then what Wes said registered.

"What", he asked.

"Thad has a deadly allergy to cherries", Wes explained calmly, looking at his computer screen again. "Therefore I stopped you before you killed him. He was nearly killed by bullies that threw cherry milkshakes at him and forced him to drink some of it. Imagine what you, his _friends,_ would make him feel if you threw that stuff at him."

Jeff stared at the junior.

"Okay", he said. "I can understand that. But what about that time we decided to threw Juan into the pool?"

"He has a chlorine allergy and can't swim", Wes answered.

"Rock and the egg, water and flour incident?"

"He would've been forced to cut off his long hair."

"Blaine and the soaped floor?"

"You had soap all the way to the stairs."

"You and the lime slushies?"

"Been there done that."

"Oliver and the buttered floor?"

"Oliver has an artificial leg, which you two should've known if you had listened at the first meeting when he told everyone and we informed you newbies that's the reason we are doing the two-step at every number."

Jeff stared at him.

"What", he asked in shock.

"I don't hate your choreography ideas Jeff", Wes went on. "They are amazing, but we can't do them unless we leave Oliver out of the performances… and he never smiles as big as he do onstage."

"You like my ideas?"

"Of course I do", Wes said and stood up and performed parts of one of Jeff's choreographies.

"But…" Jeff stared as the junior sat down again. "But… what about my song-selections? What are wrong with those?"

"Jeff you're a tenor and I'm a high tenor", Wes said calmly. "I can't take the lower harmonies you have given me. If we change a few octaves higher it will be too high for you at places."

"What?"

Wes put all the sheet music on the table and pointed out what was wrong and Jeff felt bad. He hadn't even thought of those things. He'd just printed out what he found.

"Jeff you can't just take for granted that everyone can take every note", Wes said with a kind smile. "Didn't you know that?"

"I… I didn't think about it", Jeff mumbled. "I um… never think."

"You don't say", Wes said with a laugh and Jeff smiled too. Earlier that day he would not have but he realized that Wes was just teasing him in a friendly way... and keeping him from doing mistakes he would regret his whole life.

Had he pranked Thad with that cherry-jelly and he would've died Jeff would never forgive himself. If Juan nearly drowned because of the prank Jeff would feel like the worst person over. Rock would've killed him if he was forced to cut off his long hair. He would never be able to look Oliver in the eye if he made him slip and fall. He would never be able to face Blaine again if he got his friend hurt. Wes was just protecting them _and_ Jeff.

"Um", Jeff said. "The performance is tomorrow…"

"I know", Wes said. "I think I might have a song that suits us." He handed Jeff some sheet music and Jeff stared at it and then Wes. "Don't you think?"

"I", Jeff stuttered.

"Jeff I know what you think of me", Wes said and looked a little sad. "I get it, I'm a bore and killjoy, I'm no fun and I make you angry all the time. But you have to understand that I'm looking after my younger brothers and that includes you. Even though it seems like I'm a stiff jerk it's just because I care. And I'm sure you don't believe me when I say that I care for you too, not just the others."

Jeff felt ashamed and looked at his feet. Wes was not what he had thought at first.

"I'm sorry", Jeff said. "You're not any of that. I was wrong… forgive me?"

"Of course", Wes answered. "If you forgive me too for coming off as a little… harsh."

"It's okay, I understand why you do it now… and I actually liked you from the first time we met."

"Uh huh one couldn't tell with the broken arm you gave me."

"Hey that was an accident! I was just trying to help! I wasn't-"

"Thinking", Wes cut in with a smile and Jeff stuck his tongue out at him. Wes laughed and they started rehearsal.

* * *

The next day the juniors and freshmen were gathered in the auditorium. All the numbers so far had been fantastic and Jeff was bouncing in his chair. Eager to get started. They had rearranged the lyrics a bit but it was all in good fun. Nick and Trent sat on either side of Jeff and they were nervous. Jeff had complained this whole week about having Wes as his partner. They both knew that their friend despised the guy even though they couldn't understand why, they both liked him a lot. Their teacher called out Jeff and Wes and the junior was the first to get up.

"We require some assistance", he said and a group of boys entered, it was the seniors in the Warblers and Wes handed them some sheet music. Jeff bounced up from his seat and ran at Wes and grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the stage with a big grin on his face. The two boys stood back to back and then the number started: (**Wes, **_Jeff, **both**_)

_(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle_**_  
_****(spoken) My dear Papa**

**_There's been some confusion_**  
**_Over rooming here at Shiz_**

**But of course, I'll care for the guys**

_But of course, I'll rise above it_

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond**_  
_**(Spoken:) Yes**_  
_**There's been some confusion**_  
_**For you see, my roommate is**_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
__And altogether quite impossible to describe_

Wes looked at Jeff and said dryly:**_  
_**

**Blonde_  
_**

They boys turned so that they were facing each other.**_  
_**

_What is this feeling,__  
So sudden and new?  
_

**I felt the moment****  
I laid eyes on you**

_My pulse is rushing_

**My head is reeling**

_My face is flushing_

_**What is this feeling?  
**_**_Fervid as a flame,  
_****_Does it have a name?  
_****_Yes! _****_Loathing  
_****_Unadulterated loathing_**

_For your rules_

**Your pranks**

_Your ruling__  
**  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
**_**_Though I do admit it came on fast_****_  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!_**

**_Warblers:_**

Dear Wesley, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Wesley, you're a martyr!

**Well; these things are sent to try us!**_  
**  
**_**_Warblers:_****_  
_**Poor Wesley, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

_**What is this feeling**_  
_**So sudden and new?**_  
_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**_  
_**My pulse is rushing**_  
_**My head is reeling**_  
_**Oh, what is this feeling?**_  
_**Does it have a name?**_

**_Yes_****_  
Ahhh_**

_**Warblers (background)  
**_Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For his face, his pranks, his clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

**_Loathing!_**

loathing

**_There's a strange exhilaration_**

loathing

_**In such total detestation**_

loathing

**_It's so pure, so strong_**

So strong!

**_Though I do admit it came on fast_****_  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be..._**

**_Warblers (background)  
_**loathing...

**_loathing_**  
**_For forever..._**

_**Warblers (background**_)  
loathing...

**_loathing,_**  
**_Truly deeply loathing you_**  
**_loathing you_**  
**_My whole  
Life long!_**

**_Warblers  
_**loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

**Boo!**

_AH!_

The juniors and freshmen cheer and Jeff threw his arms around Wes and hugged him tight, with a big smile on his face. Wes just laughed and patted his back.

"I take it the message of the song is not true in real life", the teacher said and asked the seniors to leave and the next group to take the stage. Wes and Jeff walked off the stage, arms slung around each other's shoulders. Showing that the message in the song was not true in real life.


	4. A Grownup But A Child At Heart

**After I'mInLoveWithYou's wishes I made this little AU oneshot. It happens after Original Songs in season 2 of Glee.**

* * *

The Warblers decided to host a party for the New Directions to celebrate their victory at regionals. The two groups were having fun together in the Warbler Hall, everyone except one person. Wes Montgomery was standing in the corner watching his friends, new and old, having a blast.

He was not as happy. He had promised Otto that he would take the Warblers all the way, but he had not been able to. He let him down and he guessed that's why none of his Warbler brothers from his first year had called him or sent anything for his birthday.

Wes' birthday was the 9th of February and he hadn't gotten a call, a card, an e-mail or anything from his brothers. He guessed they wanted to give him some space during his hard work for regionals but when he wrote in their special forum that they placed second at regionals he got no answer at all. He sighed. His brothers really had abandoned him.

* * *

Wes didn't know it but a few people noticed how down he seemed. One of them was Rachel.

"What's wrong with your friend Kurt", she asked the countertenor and Kurt looked in the direction she inclined her head to.

"Wes", Kurt asked and also noticed how down he looked. "Oh… um I think he's just down because it was his last competition."

"And because you lost?"

"No", Blaine told her. "Wes always says that it's not about winning, it's about having fun and winning is just an extra bonus at times."

"I also think it's because he's graduating soon", Kurt said and smiled sadly. "Dalton is like… his home. And the boys here are his brothers… well little brothers."

"He even goes by the name big brother Wes amongst us", Blaine said with a smile.

"Has it always been like that", Rachel asked.

"He's been big brother Warbler since his sophomore year when he took over as 'captain'."

"What? Sophomore year?!"

"Yeah", Kurt said with a fond smile. "No one can challenge him because he is the best there is. He's head Warbler, student council president, head boy, dorm prefect and is in the martial arts team."

"He's always been big brother Wes", Blaine said fondly.

"Oh come on", Finn said who'd overheard them. "He's not that big… or that scary looking."

"You have never seen him angry", Kurt said. "And be thankful for that."

"Yeah", Jeff said skipping over happily. "Even the teachers are afraid of him when he's angry. And the teachers and principal and other staff members trusts him way more than any other student."

"Why", Finn asked.

"He's so mature, calm, collected, just, fair, objective, trustworthy and never loses his cool", Blaine explained. "The perfect student… almost a grownup already."

"Yeah I know of nothing that can make him loses his cool and drop the grownup act", Jeff said happily and then the doors were slammed open. Everyone turned to it and saw two young men. One was tall, blonde and had blue eyes and beside him was a slightly shorter man with brown hair, dark eyes and a big grin on his face.

"Where is he", the brunette asked and a big group of young men and one young woman entered.

"Excuse me", David said. "But what are you doing here?"

"We are looking for our little brother", an African-American that was wearing glasses said matter-of-factly.

"Who may that be", Thad asked and crossed his arms.

"Shorty show your face."

"Lucas!" a joyful call was heard and the Warblers and the ND stared as the African-American grinned and walked forward, catching a guy in Dalton uniform that flung himself at him. Lucas smiled and swung the guy around in a wide circle and laughter filled the air, laughter of a kind the Warblers and the ND had never heard before. Lucas stopped spinning and put the guy down and ruffled his hair fondly, looking slightly down at him. The Warblers and ND could now see that it was Wes Montgomery that had laughed like a little child. They stared in shock at him.

"Good to see you Shorty", Lucas said and Wes' smile was bigger than his friends had ever seen before.

"You can't really call me that Beanpole", Wes said. "I'm almost your height now!"

"Keep on dreaming Shorty." Lucas ruffled his hair with a fond smile on his lips.

"My baby!" the brunette from before screamed and flung his arms around Wes and pulled him into a tight hug. Wes just laughed and hugged him back just as tight. The blonde from before joined in on the tight hug.

"Nate", a short brunette, around Blaine and Thad's height said. "You are killing him."

"Mitch!" Wes exclaimed and wiggled his way out of the double hug. He hugged the shorter boy to him. After Mitch the rest of the guys came forward and started to hug him until someone cleared their throat and a young woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a short, tight pink dress, with a nice cleavage and wearing white leather boots, white gloves and a white necklace stepped forward.

"Darling", she scolded and Wes smiled wide. "How _dare _you greet all these _boys_ before greeting me?"

Wes giggled and the Warblers stared at him in shock. Wes just _giggled_?! He had _never _done something like that before! Why was he acting as such a kid?!

"Now get over here", the girl said and Wes got out of the arms of a young man with long blonde hair and brown eyes. He walked over to the girl looking a bit ashamed and stood in front of her and pouted.

"No what do we say", the girl asked him.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to", Wes said and looked down.

"Good darling and how do we show someone that we are sorry?"

Wes smiled brightly and leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. She huffed.

"I thought I taught you better than that darling", she said.

"What do you want me to do", he asked playfully. "Scoop you up bridal style and snog you?"

"Yes that sounds like a really good idea."

Wes blushed and started to splutter something when she without warning grabbed hold of his blazer and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips. Wes' eyes widened at first but then he grinned and kissed her back. It became clear that tongue was involved and the girl smiled into the kiss.

"Oi!" the brunette from earlier called and grabbed Wes' shoulder and pulled him back. "Justine shame on you! That's pedophilia! He's just a baby!"

"I am not a baby Nathan", Wes said with a big grin on his face. "I just know a pretty lady when I see one and if I want to kiss her and she me I can."

"I see no lady", Nathan said. "Ow!" Wes and the Justine-girl had hit him at the same time.

"Wes", a _very _deep voice said from the door and a man entered and everyone that didn't know him stared in shock. He was _the _tallest and most muscular person they'd ever seen. He was taller than Finn, much taller than Finn. Finn was tall with his 191 centimeters or 6 feet and 3 inches. This guy was 220 centimeters or 7 feet and 3 inches (about).

"Oh my God", Brittany whispered to Santana. "A chocolate giant."

"Wes", the guy continued. "Do not hit others."

"Sorry Papa", Wes said but the grin on his face told them he was not sorry at all.

"Good", 'Papa' said and held his arms open. "Now come and give me a hug Little Buddy."

Wes grinned and first jumped onto a chair and then jumped into the guy's arms. Wes was 175 centimeters or 5 feet and 9 inches after all. The guy just laughed as Wes hooked his legs around his waist and hugged him. Looking a bit like a small child clinging to his dad. Wes was grinning so big his face ached and the Warblers watched in confusion . The giant 'Papa' was smiling softly and had his eyes closed as he hugged the smaller guy. He was holding one arm around Wes to keep him up and the other hand he used to rub the back of Wes' head.

"I missed you Mark", Wes said and leaned back so he was no longer resting his head on the guy's shoulder.

"Missed you too", Mark side and kissed his temple before putting him down.

"If that's how much you missed Mark", a voice said from behind the crowd at the door. "Then how much did you miss me?"

"Alvaro?!" Wes sounded shocked and looked around Mark and saw his Latino friend.

"Yo Shrimp", the Latino said and walked up to him. Wes gave him a tired look. "What?"

"When are you gonna stop calling me Shrimp, Jerk-Face?"

"I just call it as I see it", Alvaro said smugly.

"I do too Jerk-Face." Wes smirked and then squeaked when Alvaro grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Yo Nate", Alvaro said. "His sides are wide open."

"Don't you dare", Wes said and tried to wiggle himself loose. The brunette from before, Nate, smirked evilly and walked up to Wes and Alvaro.

"Help!" Wes squeaked and sadly enough for Alvaro and Nate he got it. Everyone else decided to save the Warbler from his tormentors. Mark grabbed hold of Nate and hoisted him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and Alvaro was forced to let Wes down on the floor again when he was circled by the rest of the boys.

"Uh hum", Rachel cleared her throat and they all turned to him. Wes was in Justine's arms again. She was holding her arms around his neck and was smiling brightly.

"Oh", Wes said and grinned sheepishly. "Hi."

"Wes", Kurt said. "Um… who are all these people?"

"Oh sorry", Nate said, now upside down along Mark's back because he had tried to wiggle his ways loose and Mark now held him by his feet. "Did we interrupt something baby?"

"Yeah a little", Wes said. "You see we were celebrating New Directions' victory at regionals. We placed second."

"Really?" the blonde from before asked. "Wow, that's much better than any placing we got."

"But not nationals", Wes mumbled and looked ashamed.

"Meh who cares", the blonde answered.

"But I promised you…"

"I know baby", the blonde said and pulled Wes into a tight hug. "But I know that you will get them there… someday."

"Otto", Wes said. "I graduate this year."

"What?! Really?! Already?!"

"Uh yeah", Wes said.

"But you're too young to graduate", Nate objected.

"Nathan", Wes told him. "I'm 19."

"Ah!" Nathan exclaimed. "Right! That's why we are here!"

"Excuse me", David asked.

"Well you see", Nathan explained and crossed his arms, still hanging upside down. "We always celebrate my baby here on his birthday but didn't this year because we wanted to surprise him by coming back home to Dalton."

"Back home", Kurt asked. "Wait… you've all been Warblers before?"

"Yes", the about thirty guys and the girl said.

"Huh", Nick asked and looked at her. "How can you be a Warbler? Dalton is for boys only."

"I know", she said and skipped up to him. "And to quote my character in life's musical stage: 'I'm more than a man than you'll ever be and more of a woman than you can ever get.'"

"Hey Justine be nice to my Nicky", Wes said and she skipped up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just teasing darling", she said and cuddled close to him. Wes put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Wait", Puck asked. "So are you a girl?"

"Yes", she said happily.

"But she is also a man", Mitch explained. "His name is Justin Gideon, who you are seeing now is Justine Gideon our one and only Warbleress."

"Oh", the ND and the Warblers said.

"Love you to baby", she said and smiled at Mitch.

"Hey keep your greedy hands off of my boyfriend", Nathan said from his place, still dangled by his feet.

"Her hands aren't greedy Nate", Wes teased. "And how are you intending to stop her from that position anyway?"

"I'll let you know that I am very flexible", Nathan said.

"Oh I know", Mitch said and smirked.

"Mitch?!"

"What it's true… and a good thing too."

"Wanky", Santana and Alvaro said at the same time and then grinned at each other. Alvaro winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Wes laughed and then realized he was being stared at by his little brothers and the ND.

"Oh right sorry", he said. "Guys and Justine."

"Yes", the new arrivals asked.

"This is the New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers of 10/11."

The ND and the Warblers waved a bit stiffly, still in shock.

"Guys", Wes said to them. "This is-"

"The Warblers of the First Age", Otto cried out happily.

"The what", David asked.

"Oh we were here and Wes first came to Dalton at the adorable size of a church mouse."

"And the age of 12", a brown haired guy added.

"12?!" The Warblers yelled and stared at Wes who blushed bright red.

"Oh", Otto said. "You didn't tell them about that?"

"No", Wes mumbled. "Um… was that a bad thing?"

"Yes Mini-Jerry it is."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"I can call you whatever I want to… Mini-Jerry."

"And why is that?"

"I'm older than you baby."

"Yeah you're little brother Wes!" a guy with neon pink hair said.

"No he's big brother Wes", Trent said with a stubborn look at his face and Wes blushed as the WotFA stared at him.

"I kind of grew up", he told them.

"Hell no", Justine objected and stared at him. "You are no such thing. Comprende?"

"But-"

"You will always be little brother Wes when we are around", Alvaro said.

"Aw", Wes whined. "Why can't you guys let me grow up?"

"Because you are too little to do that", Lucas said with a smirk that was identical to the one Wes usually sported and the Warblers stared at him.

"That's not fair", Wes said and pouted and then squeaked when Justine tickled his side. "Hey!"

"Wipe that pout off darling", she said and kissed his cheek. "We have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Wes asked and his eyes sparkled in curiosity.

"Well two actually", Mark said and dropped Nathan down so the boy landed on his head and had to make a summersault to get upright again. "One is at Trixie's."

"It's not a whistle is it?" Wes asked and looked suspicious.

"Never", Otto said grinning. "We declared you the winner."

"Good", Wes said. "I finally got rid of that thing and I intend to keep it that way."

"_What _did you do to _my_ whistle", a voice asked from the door and Wes' eyes got so big it looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

"It can't be", he said and the WotFA smirked and stepped aside making a small path to Wes and the door. In the doorway stood a young Asian man that looked so much like Wes that it was scary. He was a bit taller than Wes though.

"Jerry", Wes whispered in awe.

"Hi buddy", the Asian said and smiled, he had tears at the corner of his eyes. "Missed me?"

"Jerry", Wes said and a smiled crept onto his face.

"Yes that is my name. I'm happy you haven't forgotten it."

"Jerry!" Wes shouted and ran at the guy and flew into his open arms. Jerry hugged him tight and squeezed his eyes shut and started sobbing quietly. Wes was crying too, but into Jerry's neck. The Warblers were confused, they'd never seen any of these guys or never heard of them either. The ND were also confused but Tina and Mike smiled when they too recognized Jerry Jonston. Asian Camp's favorite guy.

"I missed you so, _so _much", Jerry whispered to Wes.

"I missed you too", Wes whispered back.

Both guys yelped when suddenly two sets of arms were around them and soon they were in a big group hug.

"Help", Wes laughed from the middle. "I can't breathe!"

"Alright you vultures", Justine said. "You heard the boy, shoo, shoo!" The boys let go and moved a bit back so that Wes and Jerry were the only ones hugging.

"Hey Wes", Nick called out. "Is that your brother?"

The Asian duo looked at each other and then snickered.

"Nope", Jerry said. "But you can't believe how often we get that question."

"You see", Wes said. "I just happen to look like him… sadly."

"Hey!"

"What you are not the hottest guy in the world", Wes teased and then darted off and hid behind Nathan.

"Oi!" Jerry objected. "Get back here you little twerp!"

"Got to catch me first old man!" Wes teased.

"Oh I'll show you for old man", Jerry growled playfully.

"Eeep", was the only sound Wes made before running out of the room, with Jerry hot on his tail.

"Excuse us", Mark said calmly. "We will return our little brother in one piece a bit later."

The Warblers and the ND stared as the mass of guys left, Alvaro sent a wink in Santana's direction first and Justine blew everyone a goodbye kiss. When the doors closed Kurt looked at Blaine.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I think", Blaine said. "We finally understand why Wes can stand all of our craziness."

"Uh huh", Thad agreed. "Because he grew up with _that _craziness."

"I never thought I'd see the day though", Jeff said.

"What day", Nick asked.

"The day Wes showed that he is not a grownup yet", Jeff said and smiled. "He's just a kid at heart." Jeff and the others may not have been able to hear it but for the first time in a very long time the halls of Dalton was full of laughter from a group that used to fill it with that particular sound many years ago. And the happiest and most childlike was from one boy that was a grownup, but still a kid at heart.


	5. Panic attack

**Okay I HAD to do this because Little-Miss-Laughs-Alot and SickTired BOTH asked for it! **

**This is what L wrote me:  
**_"Hey, with the Brother Wes Oneshots. What if you did one where something happens, and Wes has a panic attack? Like, idk, something happens, and they end up in a really claustrophobic area? Idk what would happen previous to that, or how they would get in there, but..."_

**And this is what S wrote:**

_"My God! I love this! 3 You know you should write a story where Wes would have a panic attack (just like in LBW) and the ND and the Warblers would try to help him, but they can't properly until Finn decides to be the big brother at the sitsuation and comfort him. :) if you have time and you like the idea of course. :)"_

**Well that was the requests and this is how it turned out ;)**

* * *

"When I get my hands on those guys I will kill them", Wes growled. It was a stormy night in March and for some reason the boys in the Warblers had decided to throw a party in the commons for themselves and the New Directions.

When Wes found out he was furious and when he found the culprits, Niff and Klaine, all they did was grin at him and told him to loosen up. Wes growled that he was not okay with this party and that he would be given the blame for it if any teacher found out. The boys just grinned and said they'd gotten allowance from Carmichael to have a small Warbler party, they might just have forgotten to mention to him that the ND would be there as well. Wes had yelled at them for being utterly idiots.

Not only did they endanger their own places at this school but they were endangering the girls of ND too, by putting them in a school full of girl-deprived hormonal teenage boys! Wes remembered the trouble Justine used to have sometimes when she was around and what she did to the boys that tried to bother her was _not _pretty.

Now I bet you wonder why Wes wants to kill 'those guys'. Well it just so happens that Niff and Klaine stole his phone and dorm keys and dashed off so he had to follow them. He chased them all through the school and even by taking secret shortcuts they still slipped through his fingers. He jumped when a flash of light lit up the dark hallway.

"I _hate_ thunderstorms", he grumbled as he got onto the third floor. "Oh great it _had _to be this place."

He was in the same corridor where he had been locked up all day in a janitor's closet. This hallway only had three doors, two of them were classrooms and the other a janitor's closet. Wes shuddered thinking about it.

"Now where are those guys", he grumbled as he walked on. And suddenly someone grabbed his arms. "Hey!" It was Jeff and Blaine.

"Hi Wes", Jeff said happily.

"Let go of me you dolts!" Wes growled and pulled on his arms.

"Um… no", Blaine said. "You see we think you need some time to chill out and stop ruining the mood."

"Blaine I am warning you, let me go or get castrated."

"He has such a foul mouth, don't you think guys?"

"Yes", Nick and Kurt answered and Wes glared at them, but then his eyes widened when he saw them open the janitor's closet.

"Hell no", he said and tried to dig his heels into the floor.

"We'll leave the light on", Nick teased. "Besides it's small and comfy."

"Guys I'm serious", Wes said. "Do _not _put me in there!"

"Sorry", Kurt said with a smile. "But you give us no choice."

"Guys you can't do this to me!"

"Course we can", Jeff said happily. "See ya in a few hours!"

They pushed him inside, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"NO!" Wes screamed in terror and hit on the door, but no sound was heard outside. "NO! Let me out!" The four culprits just high fived and left.

"Guys!" Wes called. "Let me out!"

He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Okay", he said. "It's… it's no big deal… things are gonna be okay… It's just a room… a small stuffy room but still a-a-a r-room a-a-and they'll come back s-soon… they… they won't forget me… yeah it's gonna be just fine…"

He backed away slowly from the door, his eyes wide in fear and his skin pale. As long as there was light it was not going to be as bad… but then the light bulb started to flicker when a crack of thunder was heard. Stupid thing with that door (and actually with my door at home) you could hear things from the outside but those on the outside could not hear sounds from inside the closet. When the thunder cracked like that and the light started to flicker Wes clutched his head, squeezed his eyes shut and sank down on the floor. Every time it became dark Wes felt as if evil shadows was creeping up on him, waiting to take him, taking him into the solitude and darkness where no one would find him. It was cold too… so cold and he started shivering in fear and of the cold.

"Come back", he whimpered. "Guys… come back…Please." He didn't know which guys he was calling out to, was it the Warblers of this year or the 'Warblers of the First Age'? He started to cry and felt the shadows creep closer onto him. He did not feel like 19 anymore. He felt like a scared 5 year old boy, locked into a small closet in his grandparents mansion.

"Please", he sobbed out. "Let me out!" He got up and started to hit on the door again. "Let me out!" He screamed that over and over again and pulled on the handle and hit on the door. He looked around in the closet for something to use but only found old buckets and cleaning supplies. He hit on the door with the buckets but nothing happened, it just left a few small marks and the buckets got dented. He was panicking and tears were streaming down his face. Suddenly the light started to flicker on and off more slowly and he looked around in terror.

"M-Mark", he whispered in fright. "Help me… Mark!" He started screaming. "Mark! Lucas! Alvaro! Help me!"

He hit on the door again, he hit so much his skin broke and he started to bleed.

"Justine!" he screamed. "Otto! Mitch! Nathan! Lucas! Kim! Twins!"

The light flickered slowly and then…

"Jerry", Wes sobbed and the light died. "JERRY!"

* * *

Now had this been on TV the last horrified scream would have echoed and as it died off we'd see Jeff's face come into focus the next morning as he sat up from the floor, grimacing.

"Oh man", he whined and rubbed his head. "What did I _do _last night?" He looked around the room and saw passed out teenagers everywhere. He smirked. It had been a fun and great party, too bad Wes missed it. That's when it hit him.

"Uh oh", he said and got up. He felt on all his pockets. "Key… key, key where is the key?" He started to dig amongst the cups, bottles and pillows around him, throwing them everywhere.

"Hey watch it", Nick said when something hit him.

"Where is it", Jeff asked as he worked on. "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"Jeff", Blaine groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find the key", Jeff said in panic.

"What key", Nick asked sitting up.

"To the janitor's closet."

"What janitor's closet", Puck asked watching them, he was holding an old coat of arms in his hand, a shield.

"The one we locked Wes into last night to keep him from the party!" Jeff said and Kurt, Blaine and Nick flew up.

"Holy shit we forgot about him!" Blaine yelled and they all started searching and the others woke up because of the noise.

"What are you doing", Trent asked.

"Has anyone seen a key?!" Jeff asked in panic.

"No", was the answers they got from most teens.

"Are you talking about the key that's peeking out from underneath the sofa", Thad asked with a weak voice. Jeff flew over the sofa and looked.

"YES!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and everyone groaned in pain. Jeff ignored that and ran out with the other three culprits following him. Puck decided to tag along, he would love to see this, Sam and Finn followed also.

"Don't worry Wes", Jeff yelled as he struggled with the lock. "We'll save you!" He was about to open the door when Nick stopped him.

"Wait", he said.

"What", Jeff asked.

"Do… do you think he'll be very angry?"

"No", Blaine said. "I mean… it's Wes right? He always forgive us for our antics… right?"

"Only one way to find out…" Jeff said and opened the door. He hid behind it expecting a furious fist to fly at him and he was also afraid to meet the angry glare from his friend and leader. But there was nothing, no shouting or hitting or glaring.

"Wes", Kurt asked carefully. "Are you in there?"

Had someone come by and let the senior out? The boys all walked closer and looked inside. The Warblers felt a bit worried when they saw their friend though. Wes was on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, clutching his head and burying his face in his knees.

"Dude", Sam said. "What did they guy _do_ in here?!" They all looked around and saw the broken buckets and cleaning supplies.

"Guys", Puck said, he was still holding that shield, well actually it was strapped to his arm and he couldn't remove it. "Check the door…"

They did and saw dents in the wood and…

"Is that… claw marks", Blaine asked and then stared at Wes. He saw his friend's hands, they were covered in blood that had dried.

"He sure as hell didn't want to stay in there."

"Oh shit", Jeff said and hurried inside. "Wes, hey buddy are you okay?"

He put a hand on Wes' shoulder and the older boy looked up and Jeff felt his insides turn to ice. The gaze that met his was haunted, scared… and so young. Wes' eyes looked like those on a scared toddler.

"Nick", Jeff called softly. "Go get principal Carmichael and the nurse."

"Sure", Nick said and hurried off.

"Come on Wes up you go", Jeff said and helped his friend rise. He led Wes outside and they all saw his disheveled state. His hair was tussled, his blazer open, his shirt wrinkled and bloody, his hands were torn up and he was ghostly pale.

"Wes are…" Blaine began. "Are you okay?" he reached out to see if Wes had a fever, so he reached for his forehead.

"Don't touch me", his friend answered in a quiet and fragile voice.

"Wes", Kurt said gently.

"Don't touch me", Wes said again, in the same broken and quiet voice and he pulled his arm loose. He had _never _sounded like that before.

"Wes you're starting to scare me", Kurt said. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone", Wes got out between small gasps of breath. He pushed past Kurt, swaying a bit and almost falling.

"Wes take it easy", Kurt said and grabbed him, but something flashed in Wes' eyes then.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted in fear and pushed Kurt back forcefully.

"Hey!" Puck said and grabbed Wes' arm. "Knock that off."

Wes screamed then and turned on Puck, swinging at his head.

"Whoa!" Puck said. "Dude what the fuck?!"

Wes screamed again and hit at him. Puck held the shield up and hid behind it and Wes started to pound on it. With every pound he screamed.

"What the hell!?" Puck yelled and Sam and Finn was shaken out of their shock and they grabbed hold of the raging and screaming senior.

"Calm down dude!" Sam said. "Yaow!" Wes had bit him and then screamed again. Finn growled darkly and put one hand over the shorter boy's mouth and held his other arm around his torso.

"Hey knock that off!" Finn shouted as the senior trashed in his arms. Puck got out from behind that shield.

"That guy is wacko", he said.

"Guys!" they heard someone call and they saw Nick hurry towards them. "Guys! Guys! Wes is claustrophobic! Whatever you do don't touch him or he'll panic!"

"Too late for that", Kurt mumbled and watched his friend trash like a panicked animal in his brother's arms. But the trashing was getting weaker and weaker and he stopped screaming, Finn could feel that so he removed his hand from Wes' mouth.

"Wes", Blaine asked as the guy relaxed completely. Carmichael and a few teachers came towards them. Wes' eyes closed and he went limp in Finn's arms. He didn't expect it at all so Wes fell to the floor with a thud.

"Shit", Sam said.

"Don't you touch him", Carmichael said sharply and pushed the boys back. "Move back boys there's nothing left to see."

The gym coach was with them and he was a rather big man. He bent down and picked Wes up like a small child.

"Take him to a hospital", Carmichael said. "And then one of you better call up Mark…" The four Warblers and the three boys from the ND watched as their friend was carried off and Carmichael turned to them.

"I am _very _disappointed in you boys", he said before walking off and Jeff sunk to his knees.

"We didn't know he's claustrophobic", he said and started to sob. Nick sank down beside him and pulled him into a hug. Finn, Sam and Puck left to tell the others what was going on and Kurt and Blaine joined Niff on the floor.

"Dude", Puck said to Sam as they walked. "I'm happy I got this shield stuck on my arm otherwise I'd be dead."

"What do you mean", Sam asked.

"That little guy sure knows how to pack a punch. I mean look at this thing… there's dents in it!"

And there were dents in it from where Wes had hit it. This epic party… didn't really seem that epic anymore.

* * *

The next day Wes still hadn't returned to the school, so whatever happened to him must've been bad, why else would the hospital keep him for the whole Saturday and still holding him Sunday afternoon? They had been yelled at by Carmichael for a long time for what they did to Wes… and for the whole party. At one point he even said that he should expel them all, but he changed his mind because Wes would most likely not want that later on.

The whole Saturday was spent cleaning up the Warbler Hall and the closet they locked Wes into. It was also full of lectures and guilt building up. They all waited outside of Wes' room for him to come back but he didn't. So Sunday afternoon they decided to go and visit him. Not everyone was allowed to go so it was Niff, David, Thad, Trent and Klaine that went. They got to the counter and asked for Wes' room and was appointed to one.

"Should we knock or just go inside", Jeff asked as they stood outside the door to Wes' private room.

"Knock", Kurt said. "At least I think so…"

"Yeah", Thad said. "We'll know then if he wants to see us."

"How do you mean", Trent asked.

"If he wants to see us he'll let us inside and if not… he'll slam the door in our faces."

"True", David said and knocked.

The door opened and they stared in confusion. In front of them was a girl, not much taller than Kurt and she looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair went past her waist and it was golden, like it really looked like gold and she was wearing a designer outfit that made Kurt jealous. She was wearing something that almost looked like the clothes a girl that rides horses wear but just a bit more stylish. She had beautiful eyes as well but when she saw them her eyes turned cold.

"Yes", she asked coldly.

"Hi", Blaine said and smiled. "Is this Wes Montgomery's room."

"No", she said and closed the door in their faces.

"Oh…" Blaine said to the door and then turned to the boys. "I guess we got the wrong room."

They went to the counter again and asked for the room again and was appointed to the same door. This time Kurt knocked and the girl opened the door again and glared at them.

"What do you want", she asked.

"We want to see Wes and the nurse said this is his room", Kurt said.

"Well it is", she said.

"But why did-"

"And you are not welcome here", she said.

"Excuse me?!"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said you are not welcome here."

"Wes is our friend", Nick objected. "We are allowed to visit him if we want to!"

"Not if he doesn't want to see you."

"What are you talking about", Jeff asked. "Wes loves us."

"Loved", she said sharply. "He feels betrayed by you." She stepped out in the hall and closed the door behind her.

"How could you be so stupid", she spat. "Have you no radar for when someone is obviously scared?!"

"We didn't know he's claustrophobic", Nick spat at her.

"Oh but didn't he give you hints?!"

The boys thought back to the moment they got Wes into the closet. His eyes were big and he was doing everything in his power to stay away from it.

"We just thought he didn't like the idea of getting into that dirty room", Kurt said and then yelped as the girl slapped him.

"What was that for?!" Blaine yelled. "Ow!" she had slapped him too and then she slapped all boys.

"That's far less than you deserve for breaking my darling again!" she yelled. "Do you know how hard to get him out of his shell in the first place? And then how hard it was to get him out of it _again_ after Jesse St. Fucking James locked him in that same closet?! Do you have any idea how hard we're still trying to get through to him?! Do you have any idea of how broken he is?!"

"What are you talking about", Nick asked. "Wes is strong, he's never broken."

Her eyes flashed in anger. The boys' eyes widened in shock and fear as she grabbed Nick's Dalton tie and pulled him into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What do you call that then", she spat at the boy and Nick stared at the hospital bed. He saw his friend lying in it, clutching the sheets in a painful grip and he was trashing and shivering. His hands were bandaged and he was pale and sweaty. Nick also gaped when a young man a bit older than this girl came in from the bathroom and hurried up to the bed. This guy was African-American and he was _huge_. Nick had never seen such a big guy in his life. The guy sat down on the bed and gently put his hands on Wes' and made his fingers let go of the fabric. Carefully the giant pulled the whimpering kid into his arms and held him tight, rocking him gently. Nick saw how his friend clutched the fabric of this young man's shirt as if he was afraid that the guy would disappear if he let go.

"I'm here little buddy", the guy said. "Don't worry… I'm here, nothing's gonna hurt you."

"Wes", Nick asked and moved closer but the girl grabbed him in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Haven't you done enough", she growled.

"Wes", the guy that was holding Nick's friend said and caressed his hair. "I have not left you, we'll never leave you."

"Mark", Wes whispered and Nick noticed and that Wes' eyes were slowly opening. There was no spark or glow in his eyes, no warmth, no life no nothing.

"Wes", Nick said and his friend turned to him.

"You… left… me", Wes choked out.

"I know, we're sorry."

"Go away…" Wes turned away from him.

"What", Nick asked.

"I said go away…"

"But Wes-"

"GO AWAY!" Wes screamed and clutched his head. "Go away, go away, go away!"

"You heard him", the girl said and grabbed his arm. "Out."

She dragged him to the door and pushed him out, the other Warblers stared and she gave them all a death glare.

"And stay out", she said and slammed the door shut.

* * *

A few days went by and Wes returned to school, but no one saw him except for the seniors in his class, but rumors still flew around. Things like:

"Wow did you see Montgomery's hands? I heard he smashed a few mirrors."

"I heard Montgomery got jumped by some gang and beat them up so badly his hands got cut up, look at his hands if you don't believe me!"

"Did you see his hands? He must be training way too hard."

"Did he fall or something? What happened to his hands?"

The Warblers were all feeling bad and it wasn't getting better by the fact that most teachers kept sending them disapproving looks, especially Ms. Lincoln the French teacher. She overheard Nick tell the others about the scary girl at the hospital. The only thing she said was:

"I see you met Justine."

The Warblers were right now in the Warbler Hall, waiting for Wes to arrive. He hadn't been there for any of them and they were getting worried. As they were sitting there the doors were opened and that girl from the hospital came inside. But she wasn't alone. She was holding Wes' bandaged hand in hers. Wes' eyes were dull and lifeless… just like last time Nick saw him and the four that locked Wes in sunk deep down in their seats. Wes took his seat between Thad and David and the girl stood behind him, holding her arms around him, smiling softly. Wes took the gavel and looked at the group.

"Sorry I'm late", he said and the boys all startled. Because a: it didn't even _sound_ like Wes and b: it was the first thing he said since before the party.

"Let's start this rehearsal", Wes continued. "Regionals are closing in on us… any ideas of what to do?"

The room was completely silent and Wes looked around and the guilty faces and he sighed.

"Say it", he said.

"Wes darling not now", the girl said.

"Say it", Wes said and looked at Niff and Klaine. "_Say _it."

"Say what", Kurt asked. "That we're sorry? Because Wes we are. We are super sorry for locking you up. We never would've done it if we knew you're claustrophobic?"

"And my struggles against your grip didn't tell you something was up?"

"No because", Jeff began. "We just… we just thought it was 'normal' struggle you know…."

"And we really are sorry", Blaine hurriedly said. "We didn't know you'd freak out if we locked you up…"

"You didn't check back", Wes said and his eyes looked… sad.

"We forgot", Nick said in a quivering voice. "Wes I'm so sorry, we forgot it when we got drunk."

"He could have died", the girl said angrily.

"No he couldn't", David said and she glared at him.

"What if you got so drunk you forgot all about it the next morning? Do you even know the damage you caused?!"

"Justine", Wes said softly.

"Did you know how long it took for Wes to even answer me and Mark?! The first words he said was the ones _you _heard." She glared at Nick. Nick's eyes widened.

"But", he said.

"No, no buts."

"Justine", Wes said. "Leave them alone."

"No I won't", she said and let go of him and walked around the table. "Listen up now you idiots." she put her hands on her hips. "You guys have fucked up and do you know why?"

The Warblers nodded.

"Well then tell me", she said and crossed her arms.

"We locked a claustrophobic guy into a tiny closet", Kurt said.

"That's not the problem", she said.

"What's the problem then", Blaine asked.

"Justine", Wes tried again and got up slowly.

"You broke his trust", she answered. "Wes has a very hard time trusting people. When he got to this school he did not trust anyone and we worked very hard to make him trust us. Two times we lost that trust but we regained it. It was a lot of work, but it made him the person he is today. You all think your lives suck? Well try spending your whole childhood in hell."

"What are you talking about", David asked and stood up from the council table. The girl turned around. She noticed Wes looking at his bandaged hands and Thad looking at him worriedly, while David glared at her.

"Oh I see", she said. "He still doesn't trust you. If he did you would know."

"Justine", Wes said. "Please stop it…"

"Right… sorry I'm just upset."

Wes looked up at her.

"I can't do this", he then said and got up.

"Wes", Thad said and grabbed his arm as the senior walked past him.

"Not… now", Wes said and walked out of the room. Justine sighed.

"It's worse than last time", she sighed. "Mark go with him will you?"

Now was the first time the Warblers noticed the giant standing in the corner. The man nodded and followed Wes out the door. Justine turned to the Warblers, eyes ablaze.

"Have you _boys_ ever seen Wes in a weak state before today", she asked and they shook their heads. "And why is that?"

"Because he's our older brother", Thad said. "He never shows any weakness in front of us… if something was wrong we'd know."

"But did you? If you would've noticed it we wouldn't be here in the first place!" she yelled this at Thad.

"Hey it was an accident", Blaine said and got up. "Who are you anyway? You act as if you care about Wes but you didn't let us see him at the hospital. He's our big brother and we love him!"

"Yes but he's _my _younger brother", she spat angrily. "And I love him _most_, _we_ have seen him vulnerable and it is not a great site. Last time he was like this it took weeks for him to snap out of it. He is still not responding to us."

"Excuse me", Blaine said.

"Wes is shutting us out", she yelled. "He is shutting everyone out and we don't know how to get him back."

"But he doesn't want us", Nick said. "He yelled at me to get out."

"Wes had a sever panic attack after you locked him into that closet. He wore himself out and got a fever going… as well as memories from his shit of a childhood came crawling back into his consciousness."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. "What shitty background?"

"It's not my thing to tell you and Wes clearly doesn't want you to know otherwise you would've known about it already. Now if you excuse me, I have to find my little brother." She left them and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

The Warblers had no idea how long they'd been sitting there but the next thing that happened, a few hours later, was the sound of knocking being heard.

"Come in", David called and the door opened and a guy in a black suit stepped inside.

"Hi", he said. "I'm looking for Wes Montgomery."

The Warblers stared at him and then Kurt got up to escort the guy.

* * *

Mark and Justine were watching Wes sit on his bed, clutching his head. He was trying to get all the bad memories out, but nothing helped. He'd hoped that he'd snap out of it being in front of his little brothers, but nothing worked. He wanted to get rid of the shadows and the haze and the fear and the panic and the worry. But nothing helped. He couldn't power through it.

It had been worse this time… worse than when he got locked in the last time. Because then there was no thunder… it was not as alike as it was this time. Wes was scared and he hated being scared. Justine and Mark kept telling him that he was safe, but he didn't feel safe.

He'd gotten calls every day from his friends from his first year at Dalton and some of the others. But Jerry hadn't called yet and Wes needed him, he needed him more than ever. Jerry would make all the pain and fear and shadows and panic and terrors and regret and anxiety go away. All the shadows and darkness and tightness would go… he would not feel as if he couldn't breathe… he would be safe. But Jerry was not coming. He was in China… or maybe somewhere in Europe. Jerry wouldn't come.

"Darling please look at me", Justine said softly but Wes just shook his head clutching his head. He heard someone knock on the door and he felt Mark move from beside him and walk up to the door. He heard a gasp and then someone slowly walked into the room. He felt someone sit beside him.

"I'm sorry I'm late kiddo", a voice said and Wes' eyes flew open and he slowly, very slowly looked up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked at it. Then he looked up along the arm until his gaze fell on the face of the person that hand belonged too. He met a pair of dark eyes that had tears in them, but was warm, safe and comforting. The person smiled slightly.

"Hi kiddo", he said.

"Jerry", Wes whimpered and the dame broke. He started crying and Jerry pulled him into a tight hug and Wes clung to him.

"Sh kiddo I'm here", Jerry soothed. "I'm sorry, I won't leave ever again. I'm here, don't worry. You're safe now. You're safe."

"Jerry", Wes sobbed.

Mark and Justine watched the two hug and Justine had tears going down her cheeks. She looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt looked at her.

"What should we do now", he asked.

"Well", Justine said. "Work on getting his trust back, but for now just leave him to us. We know how to handle him when he needs a _big _brother."

"But you're a girl…"

"Only half of the time dear", Justine said with a sigh. "Only half of the time."

Kurt nodded and left the room to relay her message to the other Warblers. They had a lot of work to do and hopefully they could regain Wes' love and trust… soon.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	6. Some Nights

**Okay this little thing is a total AU since the Warblers won nationals (alongside the ND) in Big Brother Wes and Sebastian was chased out of Dalton by one angry Wes Montgomery. **

**ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord sent me this request: "**_Would you be open to doing at least a drabble about Wes and the whole Hunter and steroids incident? When it happened the first thing I thought was "Big Brother Wes wouldn't let that ** go down..." so I think it would be awesome if you could!"_

**Now I HAVEN'T seen season 4 yet... haven't come to my country yet as far as I know... anywho. I looked at some videos on YouTube so I'd get a hum on who he is and had a friend tell me little bits of the plot about the steroids so it might not be completely correct :P **

**Anyway I noticed when I watched the Warblers and Blaine(what's up with that?! Don't tell me) sing "My Dark Side" that Thad and David were STILL at Dalton but I couldn't see them or Trent in the videos from Sectionals... I'm confused so I put in my own reason as to why they weren't at sectionals.**

**Oh and if MasterrWessy reads this: I AM working on your request, I'm just stuck for the moment... Have some problems figuring out what will happen after WotFA comes to Dalton after you-know-what happened to Wes ;)**

**Well that was the requests and this is how it turned out ;)**

* * *

There was an assembly at Dalton, a few days after the Warblers got disqualified for using steroids. They were glared at by the other students and most by three Warblers that had refused using the drugs, that being Thad, David and Trent. Nick and Jeff tried to smile at them but only got glares back.

The assembly started with the principal and science teachers talking to them about the risks of using steroids and other "helping" drugs to gain some muscles. The Warblers felt looks aimed at them over and over again as the lecture went on. Hunter and Sebastian where the only ones that didn't look ashamed. They were satisfied with their decision.

Carmichael saw their almost smug faces and fought back a smirk. Those boys would not be able to look so smug when this assembly was over with. As soon as he heard what the Warblers had done he had made a phone call… to the only young man that could straighten out these boys, well half of them anyway. The other half would probably be so scared they either quit or followed their upper classmen's lead. Sebastian and Hunter were the ones he worried a bit about.

Hunter was used to meeting people who was higher in rank, or imagined so anyway and he could stare them down and Sebastian was too charming for his own good. He'd showed that last year, with the slushie incident.

Carmichael had called up the same person that time too, but luckily for Sebastian he was sick when the person came to Dalton. Carmichael had never seen this young man so angry and was almost afraid of him, but he knew the older Warblers that year _were_ afraid of him. Carmichael remembered the conversation about the steroids… well it wasn't much of a conversation. The young man he called up cursed for a long time and then just said:

"We'll be there."

Carmichael hadn't understood what he meant with _we_ but he understood that soon enough when he got about 30 calls telling him to have uniforms at a ready. Carmichael smiled a bit and looked to the side and saw a young man wearing black slacks, black boots, a black shirt, black tie and black trench coat. The only color on the outfit was the red D embroidered on the chest pocket of the trench coat. The young man nodded to him.

"And now", Carmichael said as the teachers finished their lectures. "We have one more person here to speak to you, to _some _more than others." He looked in the Warblers direction. "And I hope he can get through to you. Boys let's give a warm welcome to an alumni, former head boy, former dorm prefect, former valedictorian, former student council president, former martial arts' champion and captain _and _former leader of the Dalton Academy Warblers…"

"Oh shit", David swore.

"Wes Montgomery."

The seniors and juniors started cheering loudly, Wes had always been popular at Dalton after all. Carmichael and the teachers walked off of the stage and Wes passed them on his way, there wasn't a smile on his face and his eyes were cold and hard.

"Never thought I'd see the Dalton President hold a speech again", Jeff heard someone whisper behind him happily. Jeff sunk down in his seat, even more when Wes sent the Warblers a cold look.

"Jeff", Hunter whispered harshly. "Who is this guy?"

"The President of Dalton", Jeff whispered.

"President?"

"You heard his titles… and that's are just the official ones."

Hunter looked at the guy that helped move the pulpit aside and putting on one of those microphones performers used so that they could keep their hands free. He turned to Sebastian.

"We better keep an eye on this one", he whispered and Sebastian nodded.

"Looks like an easy nut to crack", Sebastian said and Trent snorted from behind them and the two turned to him, Thad and David.

"What", Hunter asked.

"You don't know Wes", David said, much paler than usual.

"He doesn't look so tough", Hunter said and looked at the guy. "We'll be able to handle him."

"_Defiantly _doesn't know Wes", Thad said and then looked at the stage as Wes applauded.

"I bet you are all wondering what I am doing", he asked and the boys in the big auditorium looked confused. "You see after a performance I always clap my hands, even if the performance is bad. It's just called being a gentleman." Wes started walking around on the stage slowly. The heels of his boots clicking. "You see, when I first came to Dalton I was told by some people that being a gentleman and a good sport is all what Dalton is about. Here no one is judged because of who they are and everyone has the same worth." He noticed a freshman in the front row.

"You laugh", Wes said calmly and the boy blushed. "I understand why. What was important when I resided at Dalton is clearly not as important anymore."

Mumbles spread around the room and Wes held up his hand and it quieted down at ones.

"When I was a student here I knew I could count on any of my classmates for help", Wes went on. "As a freshman, sophomore and junior I knew I could turn to older boys for help and receive it. Can anyone here say that Dalton is like that now?" He looked around. "Nobody? Wow… I'm gone two years and the place goes down the drain. Good job." He made two thumbs up in the direction of the Warblers.

"Good job" He aimed that one at a big group of seniors.

"Good job." He did the same towards a big group of juniors. Wes looked out at the boys and sighed while shaking his head.

"Wow, do you guys even know what it is to be a gentleman?" he asked. "It's not just about being polite and go all: I am sorry madam. Here let me get the door for you. Is there anything I can do to help?" He made little 'charades' while giving the examples and the boys laughed. "You laugh again, but that's the kind of boys that used to leave this school on graduation day. True gentlemen. But being a gentleman isn't only about being 'well-behaved'." He made air-quotes as he walked around again. "Me myself is certainly not well-behaved… at least not when there's no grownups watching." Everyone laughed and Wes smiled a bit.

"Who is this clown", Sebastian asked Hunter who only snorted.

"But I am not suicidal either", Wes' voice cut through the laughter and his smile was gone. His eyes were hard and angry. The room went quiet. Whispers spread around instead.

"Taking steroids", Wes went on. "Makes you grow stronger faster… but it ruins your body, some people even die. And it's their choice, they do it to themselves, they kill themselves. Not only biologically speaking."

The boys looked confused.

"What's he bubbling about", Hunter asked.

"Did you know that a person can die without really dying", Wes went on. He got no answer. "I count myself as a somewhat well-behaved gentleman… because I know what's wrong and what's right and I care for my health and well-being as well as the health and well-being of others. If I took steroids I would not just let myself down, I would let down everyone that believed in me. That looked up to me. That _loves_ me." He looked at the Warblers. "You're never a winner if you cheat.

Cheating gives no true satisfaction, sure you feel like you are at the top of the world when you win… but the feeling won't last." He turned away from the Warblers and walked across the stage again. "You start thinking about it and it eats away at you… and makes you a bad person… not in competitions but to your loved ones.

When you are frustrated you often take it out on your surroundings… and it's not always 'dead' things like a wall and a mirror. You can hurt people. Did you know that when you take steroids you kill the side of you that knows about moral and the side that knows about ethics? Then who do you kill? The honesty, the loyalty, the pride, the dreaming part… a little by little you kill yourself." Wes smiled sadly. "When I was 14 Dalton was shaken by a suicide… a young man a senior named Elliot killed himself by drowning himself in the pool… the very same pool he had been made school champion and also state champion in butterfly four years in a row." Wes looked confused. "No one could understand it, why? Why did he do that? He had a bright future ahead of him. He was given a swimming scholarship and was going to compete in the next Olympics", Wes was smiling as he talked, fondly remembering the guy. "So why would such a star kill himself?" He looked at the quiet audience. "It became clear… when his brother told everyone what he left in his letter.

He explained how he even since freshman year had used steroids to get stronger, faster, better in a shorter amount of time… and with not having to work himself as hard as all the other guys. He admitted that the guilt had eaten at him ever since he won his first 'win'. He thought he'd be able to handle it at college but when he got into the Olympic swim team… he couldn't handle it anymore.

He didn't want to become a hero for the nation and then found out as a fraud and be looked down upon by the whole worlds as a cheater. He couldn't take it and the only way to stop it from happening was ending it all." Wes sighed. "Steroids ruin lives… and dreams… it's stupid and dangerous and doesn't make you feel like the best. The guilt never goes away." He looked at the guilty looking Warblers, except for Hunter and Sebastian that didn't look guilty at all.

"Working hard and getting results that way is so much better for everyone", Wes went on and looked at the freshman that had laughed. "You, what's your name?"

"Um… M-Marcus", the guys stuttered out.

"Marcus, are you on any sports team?"

"Yeah… um I'm a runner… 100 meters is my distance."

"Ah I see… do you know who Ben Johnson is?"

"Of course, he's the track star that got two golds, one in the world cup and one at the Olympics, as well as a world record, but he used steroids and lost all of it."

"Would you want to be remembered like that?"

"No!"

"Why?"

Marcus was quiet.

"I…" he then said. "I wouldn't be able to live with the shame."

"Good boy", Wes said and turned to the Warblers. "Will you?"

The Warblers looked at each other.

"Excuse me", a freshman asked.

"Will you be able to live with the shame of what you have been doing?"

"I… Yeah…"

"Even when all your teachers, your friends and schoolmates look at you like that?" Wes nodded to some boys that looked at the Warblers with sad, judging and disappointed looks. The freshman Warbler hurriedly looked away.

"How could you be so stupid", Wes continued and looked at the boys he know in the group. "Did you want to win so bad that you forgot the feelings good and hard work gives you when you do something amazing?"

"We wanted to win… for ones", Jeff called to Wes.

"Was it worth it?" Wes asked.

"I… I…"

"You lost some friends here Jeff", Wes said. "And some respect. I don't respect any of the Warblers. Truth is I only respect those of you that refuse. Good job boys." He applauded Thad, David and Trent. "But I am disappointed that the three of you didn't turn to your teachers for help… yes the Warblers are ruled by the boys alone… but this is still a school and the teachers has a say in what happens behind those doors. Personally I know what a choir that works hard and without using steroids is like."

"And we don't", Hunter asked.

"Not really", Wes said. "But I'll show you. With some help from my friends."

"Please tell me you didn't bring the New Directions here", Sebastian said.

"Of course not", Wes said calmly. "This is Dalton affairs… so I only bring Dalton students." He bakced away from the edge and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and started to sing. But as he did, so did about 30 other voices, it was all a cappella.

**Wes and other men: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**  
**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**  
**Wes: Most nights I don't know anymore...**– When Wes sang that a bunch of guys in black uniforms, like the one Wes was wearing took the stage and they started a dance routing rivaling Vocal Adrenaline.

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**Wes: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**  
**Why don't we break the rules already?**  
**I was never one to believe the hype**  
**Save that for the black and white**  
**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,**  
**But here they come again to jack my style**

Wes pulled on his trench-coat's collar and as he did a brown haired guy put a hand on his upper arm and pushed him aside, taking over as lead.

**Brown-haired boy: That's alright;**  
**I found a martyr in my bed tonight**  
**She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am**  
**Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..**. -Wes made some strange handshake with a blonde guy, smiling and they bumped shoulders before getting into position and they joined the dance routine.

**All (brown haired guy leads): Well, some nights I wish that this all would end**  
**'Cause I could use some friends for a change.**  
**And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again**  
**Some nights I always win, I always win...**

**All (Wes leads): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**  
**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**  
**Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)**

**Wes: So this is it. I sold my soul for this?**  
**African-American: Washed my hands of that for this?**  
**Brown haired guy: I miss my mom and dad for this?**

**(Come on)**

**Wes: No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**  
**Blonde guy: When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.**  
**African-American: Oh, come on.**  
**Brown haired guy: Oh, come on.**  
**Wes: Oh, come on!**

The boys in the auditorium cheered and got onto their feet and started to clap in time to the beat.  
**  
All (Wes leads): Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

**Wes: My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"**  
**When I look into my nephew's eyes...**  
**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**  
**Some terrible nights... ah...**

**All: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**Brown haired guy: The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**  
**I called you up but we'd both agree**

**Wes: It's for the best you didn't listen**  
**It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**  
**It's for the best you didn't listen**  
**It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**

The boys of Dalton cheered loudly as the number ended and the boys onstage took a bow.

"Philip Peters", Wes said pointing at the brown haired guy. "Lucas Bedford." The African-American nodded. "And Otto Johnson. And we used to be the Dalton Academy Warblers… 2004/2005."

The auditorium cheered but the Warblers that knew Wes looked confused. How could he be a Warbler if the other boys were it in 2004 and 2005? The "old" Warblers took a bow and left the stage. Wes looked at the audience:

"Which was better", he asked, not even looking as if he was tired after all the singing and dancing. "Us who worked hard to get to where we are… or the guys that took steroids?"

"You", a senior called. "Defiantly!" He was agreed with and Wes looked at Hunter and Sebastian.

"That's how it looks when you earn the respect and love", he said calmly. "Think about it… and maybe those judging looks can stop haunting you. Continue doing something this stupid and I can guarantee you it will only end in more suffering and pain. I suggested Carmichael to send all you boys into a "rehab" and when you get out… I hope you will all be men and not scared little worms. Think about it and to those Warblers that know me… I'm disappointed.

Don't contact me until you're clean and are man enough to face the consequences of your actions… and when you want to ask for my forgiveness for all the work I put down to help you make your voices what they are. I've helped every single one of you, some more and some less… and this is how you repay me? Well do me one favor, make sure Hunter and Sebastian get knocked off of their high horses and I'll think that you will do just fine. No one in this room have to listen to me", he looked around. "Just think about it… and be gentlemen… thank you."

He walked off the stage and the boys of Dalton cheered for him. Hunter and Sebastian didn't. They felt like prey… and by the looks they received from the other Warblers and boys they knew they were it. Hunter caught Wes' gaze just before the guy left the stage and the gaze said one thing:

"Check mate."

"Man he's good", Hunter said and Sebastian sighed.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	7. Witchcraft

**Okay this little thing I've been working with for a while ;) after ****MasterrWessy asked for it. The story didn't become exactly like you asked for but I did my best. I hope you're happy with it.**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is gonna work", Blaine asked Jeff as he looked at the bubbling pot in front of him, Nick, Kurt and Jeff.

"Of course I am", Jeff said happily. "In this old book of spells that I found in the library it says that all the stuff I've been mixing in will help anyone grow taller."

"But it smells really weird."

"It's a potion", Jeff said and looked in the book. "Made out of a lot of strange stuff with very strange smells."

"Are you sure you interpreted it correctly", Kurt asked from where he and Nick were sitting or in Nick's case standing by the kitchen island in the Dalton Academy's cafeteria kitchen. "I don't want my boyfriend to die."

"Hey I aced Latin", Jeff said.

"No you didn't", Nick said fondly.

"Should I be worried", Blaine asked with a grin.

"Not at all", Jeff said happily. "My Latin skills are amazing _and _I'm a good chef."

That was true. Surprisingly enough the hyper boy was a really good cook. Kurt and Nick looked at each other. They weren't okay with this idea at all and they thought their boyfriends were complete and utter idiots for even believing something like this.

Jeff had found an old 'witch-craft' book in the library a few days ago and now they were trying to make, what Jeff had translated from Latin to English, a growth potion that would make you grow 'seven years'. They didn't understand what that meant but figured it was some old witchy code. Maybe you'd grow the amount of the height of a seven year old child.

Kurt and Nick were worried that the boys would poison Blaine, because he was the one that wanted to grow taller or that they would get caught. They were not supposed to be in the cafeteria kitchens because they were technically supposed to be in their dorm, the Dragon and sleep. But they only got time to do this at night and there were no pots big enough for the potion in their dorm kitchen.

"Just two more minutes", Jeff said and sprinkled something in. "And Blaine will be able to drink it."

"Good and then you can explain to me why the hell you aren't in your beds", a voice said from the door and all four culprits turned around and saw a very angry Wes Montgomery glare at them.

"Wes", the four squeaked.

"What the hell are you four doing in here", Wes hissed as he walked in. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into for this?!"

"How about you", Jeff asked.

"I'm head boy and dorm prefect", Wes said. "It's my job to chase down missing people and tonight I put up on the message board that I would check that everyone was asleep in their beds at midnight and not running around the school."

The boys blushed. They'd totally missed that.

"Now what the hell is going on", Wes hissed and walked up to Jeff and Blaine by the stove.

"We were um…" Blaine began.

"We were at the observatory and got this craving for tea", Kurt hurriedly cut in and Wes turned to him.

"Really", he asked and Kurt and Nick nodded furiously.

"Yeah", Nick said. "And Jeff told us about this recipe for tea his grandma uses to make so we tried it out."

Wes looked at the pot.

"Is that the stuff", he asked.

"Yeah", Jeff said and stepped away from the pot. He was afraid Wes would look into it though and see that it didn't even look like tea. Wes walked up to the pot and Jeff's heart sank.

"It looks like tea", Wes said and Blaine and Jeff stared at the pot in shock. And what they saw had them gape in shock. The brew that had been thick and greenish before was now a nice auburn transparent drink. Wes sniffed it and nearly gagged though.

"Geez it smells horrible", he said, his eyes watering slightly. "You are intending to drink this shit?"

"Yeah", Jeff said.

"Give me a cup", Wes said and was stared at.

"What", Blaine asked.

"If that doesn't kill me I can believe you are actually trying to make some tea… so give me some."

Jeff hesitantly took a cup and poured some of the brew into it. Wes blew on it and sniffed and he looked as if he'd smelt a drug or something.

"Phew", he said. "Okay… here we go…"

"Grandma said to drink all at ones", Jeff hurriedly cut in, seeing the opportunity. Wes was going to be their guinea pig and not even knowing it. Wes was also short so if he grew they knew the thing worked.

"Fine", Wes said and cocked an eyebrow. "Strange… the cup isn't even warm… could it cool off that fast?"

"Yeah", Jeff said after reading his book that said that the potion was perfect if it cooled off after being put in a cup.

"Here goes then", Wes said and drank. His squeezed his eyes shut but drank it all and then put the cup aside.

"Are you okay", Nick said carefully.

"Oh shit that was bad", Wes said and coughed. "What was in that thing?"

"Lots of herbs", Jeff mumbled.

"Whatever it was", Wes said and his eyes got teary. "It was horrible… do _not _drink it."

"We won't", Kurt said hurriedly.

Wes nodded and they saw that his face was pale, that he was sweaty and he was obviously having trouble to breathe. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

"Are you sure you're okay", Nick asked him worriedly.

"It feels as if I've gotten a fever", Wes said. "No I feel drunk. God Jeff what was that?"

"I dunno… that never happened before…" Jeff mumbled.

"I'm gonna head to bed", Wes said and turned around but stumbled and nearly fell.

"Wes!" Blaine exclaimed and caught his arm and steadied him.

"I'm okay", Wes said. "Like I said, I feel drunk and my balance is off…"

"We'll help you to your room", Kurt told him and Nick nodded. "While Blaine and Jeff get rid of that vile thing and clean up the kitchen."

"Yes love", Blaine said.

"Okay", Wes agreed looking dead on his feet. Nick and Kurt hurriedly got to his side and helped him out of the kitchen. One thing was clear other than the potion making Wes sick… it didn't make him grow.

Jeff and Blaine were a bit disappointed but as long as Wes lived they were happy. They poured out the brew in the sink and then cleaned up the place before leaving. While they did that Kurt and Nick got Wes to his room and into bed, still wearing uniform because now he was freezing so much he refused to let them help him change into his pajamas. They left the room and went to their own, preparing to lash into their boyfriends the next day.

* * *

Next day Wes didn't come down for breakfast and the four culprits figured it was their fault. They decided to check up on him at lunch. When they got there Wes wasn't in his room. They then figured that he'd gone to the nurse or something and decided to return later.

Now the day went by smoothly but they started to hear weird rumors around the school. The rumors talked a tiny kid in a Dalton uniform working in a room in the library. The kid didn't speak to anyone and was the tiniest boy ever seen at Dalton. The Warblers all heard about it and a few actually went to the library to have a look but they didn't see the kid. But the rumors still went around the place. Even some of the teachers seemed confused and some of them seemed troubled… especially the French teacher Ms. Lincoln. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

When it was time for Warbler rehearsals the boys all went to the Warbler Hall, talking about the rumors and when they got there they stopped outside of the doors as they heard someone play the piano. This someone was playing _Tomorrow Is Another Day_. Which could only mean that it was one person. David grinned and pushed the doors open.

"Yo Wes where you've been all day", he asked as they entered but the grin slid off his face and he stopped walking. He stared at the piano as did everyone else. Behind it sat a boy in a Dalton uniform but he was not their big brother. This kid was _tiny_. He turned around and looked at them. He was Asian and his brow furrowed when he saw them.

"Who are you", he asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"Uh", David said.

"This is the Warbler Hall", Kurt said.

"I know", the kid said and stood up. He couldn't be more than 120 centimeters (3 feet and 11.3 inches) and he walked up to them and looked up at them. "Who are you?"

"Well we're the Warblers", Kurt said.

"No you're not", the boy said.

"Excuse me?"

"I know the Warblers and you're not them."

"Yes we are", Blaine said.

"No. I don't see Jerry or Mark with you and Mark's so big you can't miss him… who are you? Are you here to mess with me, did Alvaro send you to mess with me?"

"What are you talking about", David asked. "Who the hell is Alvaro? And who are you?"

"I'm Wesley Montgomery." They stared at him. "Who're you?"

"Wait, wait", Nick said. "You're Wesley Montgomery?"

"Yes", the boy said and looked a bit scared. "What's going on?"

"This has got to be a mistake", Jeff said. "The Wesley Montgomery we know is this tall!" He held his hand up at about Wes' height.

"Then it can't be me", Wesley said.

"Exactly."

"But it's my name is Wesley and Nathan calls me Wes…"

"Who the heck is Nathan?" someone asked.

"A Warbler, he's just a freshman though… If you don't know him you can't be Warblers… so who are you?"

"Okay funny", Blaine said. "Now what's your real name?"

"I said my real name", the kid mumbled. "I'm Wesley Montgomery."

"Prove it", Joseph said and crossed his arms. "When were you born?"

"I… I was born February 9, 1992."

The Warblers laughed.

"What", the kid asked. "What's so funny?"

"You can't be born 1992", Kurt said.

"Why?"

"You're not 19, you don't even look the part", Nick said with a smirk. "It's not possible with your height."

"I'm not 19 I'm 12."

The Warblers stared at him and then Thad asked:

"What's today's date?"

"Um December 15", the kid said.

"What year?"

"Uh… 2004?"

The Warblers stared at him and then they started to laugh and the kid looked really scared. Backing away from them until his back hit the windows.

"Try March 2, 2011", Fred laughed and the kid stared at them.

"You're lying", he said, eyes big as tennis balls.

"No we're not", Blaine said and crouched in front of the kid that looked close to tears now. "So what's your real name and how old are you? What are you doing at Dalton?"

"I told you", the kid got out trying hard not to cry.

"Tell me again kid."

"I'm Wesley Montgomery and I'm 12, I was born February 9 in 1992 and I go to school here."

"Kid that's impossible."

"No… it's not. That's who I am."

"Nice try", Joseph said and walked up to them and grabbed the kid's arm. "Someone sent this kid to spy on us, let's show him out."

"Let go of me", the kid said and struggled.

"Tell us who you are then", Blaine said sharply.

"I have!" the kid said and pulled on his arm. "Let go of me! What have you done to my friends? Where's Jerry, Mark and the others?"

"There's no one here with those names", Kurt said firmly. "Now stop lying. You're not Wes and you are certainly not a student here."

"I am! I am! Ask principal Carmichael if you don't believe me!"

"As if", Nick called.

"It's true! Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

Joseph didn't let go, but then something flashed in the kid's eyes and all of a sudden Joseph was on the floor. The kid had performed a judo-grip on him that knocked him to the ground. The Warblers stared in shock and the kid bolted for the door but Blaine grabbed him around the middle.

"Let go", the kid screamed. "That hurts!"

"Then tell us who you are", Kurt said sharply.

"I did", the kid sobbed. "I'm Wesley Montgomery."

"You're lying", David spat.

"I'm not… ask P-Principal C-Carmichael! Let me go!"

"Boys", they heard a sharp voice said from the door and they turned and saw their principal and a very pale Ms. Lincoln stand there.

"Sir", Blaine asked, still holding on to the imposter.

"Let him go Blaine", Carmichael said and Blaine did as he was told. The small boy looked down on his feet and wiped his eyes, while sniffling. Carmichael looked at him.

"Wesley", he said kindly. "Could you come over here?"

The boy shuffled over to Carmichael. The man put two fingers underneath the boy's chin and tilted his face up and his eyes widened. The boy looked at him.

"Sir", he asked. "Who are these boys? Why are they so mean to me?"

"I don't know about that last part Wesley", Carmichael said. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Wesley sniffled. "I'm scared and I'm confused and I don't know what's going on. No one in the Dragon or the library looked the same, my room didn't look the same, my clothes were too big when I woke up and I had to look everywhere until I found my uniform that was hidden underneath my bed, Ms. Lincoln stared at me as if I was a ghost, I can't find Mark, Jerry or the others and these guys are telling me it's 2011 and not 2004, you don't look the same either and it doesn't look the same outside either... Sir I'm scared." The kid started crying and Carmichael pulled him into a hug and rubbed the child's head soothingly.

"Sh son it's okay", he said soothingly. "Don't worry. I got you. I got you. Don't worry everything's gonna be alright."

"What's going on", the kid sobbed.

"I'm not sure Wes… I am really not sure."

"Sir", Thad asked. "Is that… is he really… Wes?"

"Yes", Carmichael said and sighed, not looking up from the child he was hugging. "Yes this is the Wes Montgomery that came to Dalton… 7 years ago."

The Warblers stared at the small boy Carmichael was hugging. They couldn't believe it. It was impossible! How could Wes go from being a healthy 19 year old to a scared, timid and tiny 12 year old over night?! It didn't make sense! And how the heck where they even going to turn him back?!

* * *

They'd been sitting in the Warbler Hall for hours, talking to their principal trying to figure out what the heck happened. Tiny-Wes was on a couch far away from them and Ms. Lincoln was beside him, trying to sooth him but it didn't seem to work. He was shying away from her touches and he still looked really scared.

"Something happened last night that turned Wesley into his old self", Carmichael said and watched the child sadly. "I never thought I'd see that boy again."

"What do you mean sir", David asked.

"Oh these days when I see him", Carmichael went on, clearly not hearing David. "I see such a strong, warm, safe, responsible, intelligent and bright young man. A young man so aware of his surroundings that he always knows who's coming and going." He sighed. "And then I remembered the child that arrived here all those years ago. That poor, sad, lonely and broken little child that came here because he was not wanted anywhere else and I think to myself… 'I'm so happy that child is gone and that I won't have to see those dead and broken eyes ever again'… but now…" He looked at the child across the room. His eyes were dull and scared and suspicious. He didn't trust anyone in this room.

"Sir what are we going to do", Thad asked. "He clearly has no idea of who _we _are."

"True… you weren't here 7 years ago."

Nick's head snapped up.

"How many years did you say", he asked.

"7", Carmichael said and looked at him. "Why?"

Nick looked at Kurt, Jeff and Blaine.

"_Seven years_", he told them and realization hit them. "Jeff where is that damn witch book?!"

Everyone stared at the blonde as he started to roam through his bag.

"Here it is", he said and Nick swiped it and searched until he found the right page.

"Here", he said and then read the title: "Antiquus anemon."

"Right", Jeff said. "It means growth potion."

"No", Carmichael said and took the book. "Antiquus means earlier." He read the pages. "This is an age reducing potion… boys where did you find this book?"

"In the library", Jeff explained. "It fell out of a book I needed for Classical Literature."

"Did you make this potion?"

"Yeah", Blaine said. "We thought it was a growth potion and wanted to see if it worked."

Thad hung with his head.

"Did _Wes_ drink it by any chance?" he asked and Klaine and Niff blushed.

"Looks like we got the reason", David said. "Now how do we solve it?"

"Well", Carmichael said. "This book states that there is an antidote, but not in this book."

"We need to find that second book then", Fred said.

"It will be hard… most of these books got destroyed a long, long time ago."

"Sir", Trent asked. "What do we do about Wes? He clearly doesn't trust us and I don't think we can actually handle him when he's in this state."

"I know… but I know someone who can", Carmichael said and got up. "I will make a few phone calls and tomorrow you boys will search _every_ inch of the library until you find the second part of this book. Understood?"

"Yes sir", they said and Carmichael walked over to Wes and said something to him. The boy nodded and followed him out. Looking suspiciously at the Warblers. When the grownups and Wes were gone the Warblers despaired. How where they supposed to find that book? And how long did they have before the effect of that drink became permanent?! And who would Wes trust if he couldn't trust Carmichael or them? And why did Wes get there so young anyway? What was going on? They didn't know, the only thing they knew was that Wes needed _them _for ones.

* * *

"Never thought I'd be back at this place in these clothes ever again", Mark said and looked at himself in the mirror of the men's room of the first floor at Dalton. He was wearing the black uniform of the Dalton seniors, which wasn't used anymore. Beside him was Lucas, Nathan, Justine, Mitch and Otto. They'd all gotten a call from Carmichael and the man told them to come to Dalton as soon as possible. When they got there he informed them of what had happened. Somehow Wes had been returned to his 12 year old self and didn't trust anyone at the school. He had been 12 for three days now and the effect of the potion didn't seem to wear off.

"I never thought we'd be in this situation ever again", Justine said and fixed her skirt. "I thought we got rid of _that _boy years ago and would never have to face him again."

"So did everyone", Mitch said. "But we can't blame this on Wes… it's not his fault."

"I know… I'm just upset he has to go through it again."

"Well look at the bright side", Nathan said with a grin. "We get to be Dalton students again and we look utterly amazing in these uniforms."

"And you look so much better without that mustache", his fiancé said with a tiny smile.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"It's true", Otto said. "There, we're all done."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"You can take the kid out of Dalton but never take Dalton out of the kid", Lucas said. They all looked a lot like they had back then, luckily.

"Never was a truer word spoken", a voice said from the door and they turned and saw a tall Asian wearing the black Dalton uniform.

"Jerry!" Justine cried and ran over to him. They hugged tightly and the others followed suit. The group talked for a few minutes before nodding and leaving the men's room.

* * *

The Warblers and Tiny-Wes was in the Warbler Hall. The Warblers were trying to talk to him but he shied away from them the entire time and didn't look at them. He only mumbled replies ones in a while. It was too weird to see their strong and collected brother this small and frail. It was frustrating as well because they didn't know how to handle someone like this… that was what Wes was good at. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. But before anyone could answer they were thrown open.

"We don't have to knock", a brown haired young man said as he entered the room. "This is _our _hall!"

The blonde behind him rolled his eyes.

"Nate it's called courtesy", a tired voice said and Tiny-Wes' head snapped up. The Warblers looked at the group that entered. It was six young men in Dalton uniform and a girl in a female version of it. Two of them were in black uniforms though, with long trench coats. The Warblers were confused.

"Don't be such a bore Jerry", 'Nate' said and then looked around the room. "Now where is he?"

The Warblers stared as Tiny-Wes got up from his seat and hurried over to them.

"Hi there buddy", the blonde said and pulled him into a hug. "How's it going?"

"Where have you been", the kid said lowly.

"Sorry", a _very _big guy said and crouched in front of Tiny-Wes. "But the freshmen had a school trip that we had to go to. Jerry and I went as chaperones, Lucas and Justine have been out sick. Okay?"

"Where are the others", Tiny-Wes asked. The Warblers stared as the tall Asian walked up to Tiny-Wes and the big guy and the blonde.

"Is that Wes' brother", Kurt whispered to Blaine. "They look so much alike that it's scary."

"I don't know…" Blaine answered. "Truth is, I don't know anything about Wes' family. He never speaks of it."

"Why?"

"I don't know… he just don't. Whenever someone asks about his family he shuts like a clam."

"Well maybe this Wes will actually say something?"

"Kurt no."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

They heard a squeak and looked up and saw that _very _big guy stand up, hugging the kid tight to him.

"Mark you're killing me", the kid said and hit on the guy. "Put me down! I'm not a teddy bear!"

"I know, I've just missed you", Mark said.

"That's no excuse for suffocating me!"

Kurt and the others looked at each other. What happened to the scared kid? This was more like their usual Wes. There was a chuckle from the door and everyone in the room turned to see Principal Carmichael.

"Well", he said. "Seems like I was right."

"Sir", the Asian asked.

"Wes is clearly comfortable enough around you to act more like the boy we know and not the broken child he came as."

"I was wondering about that", Kurt said and looked at the man. "_Why _did Wes get here so early in life?"

"Uhm…"

"That's none of your business", Tiny-Wes growled.

"Hey take it easy", Nick said. "We just wanna know."

"Oh like you just wanted to throw me out a few days ago and acted like bullies?"

"We did not!"

"The bruise on my arm says otherwise!"

The boys and girl by his side glared at the Warblers that all felt very nervous

"You hurt our little brother", the girl asked.

"We thought he was an imposter sent from some other choir", Kurt hurriedly told her. "It wouldn't be the first time…"

The girl glared at him.

"Who are you people", Thad asked then. "Why do you know Wes so well?"

"We were here when Wes first arrived", the African-American with glasses said. "We've been looking out for him."

"More or less", Tiny-Wes muttered.

"I heard that."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Justine Gideon", she said and shook hands with Thad. "The one and _only _Warbleress. Before you ask, yes I was a Dalton student and my male name is Justin Gideon. Never liked being a boy so here I am in all my glory. I'm the queen bitch of this school and no one can take my throne from me."

"Trust us", a small boy around Blaine and Thad's height said. "You don't want to try. My darling is dangerous when angry and competitive."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." The boy walked up to Thad and shook hands with him as well. "Mitch Magnusson, 'freshman Warbler' and resident of the White Tiger."

"Boo" the blonde said and Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Wassup I'm Nathan Newland", the brunette that had opened the doors said. "Warbler freshman and this little squirts best playmate." He put his arm around Tiny-Wes and pulled him close to him.

"You and Otto both", Tiny-Wes mumbled.

"True", the blonde boy said. "Otto Johnson here. Dragon boy and prankster king along Nate here."

"No way", Jeff said. "You're _the_ Otto and Nathan? The prankster kings?"

"Don't remind us", the very tall guy said. "Mark."

"Mr. Talkative's last name is Connors and he's a Warbler senior", the other African-American said. "Lucas Bedford, Dalton bookworm and junior Warbler."

"And I guess you're Wes' older brother", Thad asked the older Asian and the older boys all started to laugh.

"What's so funny", David asked, not liking anyone laughing at his friend.

"Sorry", Tiny-Wes said and he was smiling a bit shyly. "We just hear that often… but we're not related at all."

"Jerry Jonston", the older Asian said. "Warbler chairman and senior."

"I _knew _you looked familiar", Chris exclaimed and everyone turned to the Asian boy. "You used to rock Asian Camp!"

"I take it you use to go there?"

"A few times, ones when you were there", Chris said with a shrug. "You're a legend at that place."

"Well…legend is a bit too much", Jerry said and blushed. "So how are you guys doing on finding that book?"

"Well… not that good I'm afraid", Trent said. "But we're working on it."

"At least the effect isn't permanent", Carmichael said. "But the time for it to wear of various from person to person. It could be days, weeks, months or years."

"What effect", Tiny-Wes asked confused.

"Nothing Wes", Mark said and patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry."

"Why does these guys think it's 2011 then", Tiny-Wes asked and looked up at Mark.

"They were just kidding with you."

"Oh…" Tiny-Wes looked at his feet. "It wasn't very nice."

"No it wasn't", Blaine said and felt a bit bad. "We're sorry about that."

The other Warblers agreed.

"It's okay", Tiny-Wes said. "You didn't know I'm kind of… sensitive."

"Hey no talk like that", Jerry scolded him lightly. "You've had a rough life up till now. No one blames you for having little… fits."

"Thanks Jerry I feel so much better now", Tiny-Wes said dryly. Jerry just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I have an idea", Nathan suddenly said. "Let's go to the Bean, we all seem to be in the need of some coffee."

Tiny-Wes grimaced.

"Don't worry", Jerry said with a chuckle. "I'm sure Ma will have your favorite this time."

"Maybe", Tiny-Wes mumbled. The older Warblers and Tiny-Wes left but Klaine, Niff, Thad, Trent and David followed as well.

* * *

"Hello boys", Trixie said when she saw today's Warblers. "How are you doing?"

"Fine Ma", David said and was about to put in an order when she said:

"Coming right up darlings."

"I hope you haven't forgotten us Ma", Otto said and Trixie twirled around and stared. Then a big smile spread over her face.

"My angels!" she squealed and got around the counter and hugged every single one of the older Warblers tight. And then she saw Jerry.

"JERRY!" she all but screamed and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my baby how I've missed you."

"Missed you too Ma", Jerry chuckled and hugged her back. "Um Ma… there's someone else you should meet… just don't faint."

"What", she asked and backed away and then looked at who was standing beside Jerry and her eyes widened for about a second and then she sighed.

"Take a break everyone", she then called to her employees and they stared at her in confusion. "Now, go have dinner or something." She shooed them all out and then walked up to the door and locked it and turned the sign to CLOSE instead of WELCOME. She motioned for the boys to sit down and looked sharply at her.

"Who used the age-reducing potion?" she asked and the Warblers all stared at her. She gave them a look. "Well that's the only logical explanation, why else would our dear Wes suddenly be our little Wesley again?"

"Don't call me that", Tiny-Wes mumbled and she smiled at him.

"Oh this bring back such memories", she said fondly and got up and kissed his forehead. "Don't you worry, we'll figure this out. Now… _who _used it?"

All eyes turned to Klaine and Niff.

"It was an accident", Jeff hurriedly said when she looked at them. "I translated it wrong and thought I was making a growth potion for Blaine. Wes found us in the kitchens around midnight and demanded to know what we were making and then he drank the brew to make sure we were telling the truth. He looked sick and the next day he was like this!"

"You turned me into a kid", Tiny-Wes asked and glared at him. Jeff shuddered because even this Wes was the size of a church mouse his glare was still freaking scary.

"It was an accident", Blaine squeaked.

Trixie sighed and got up.

"If you wait for ten minutes I'll see what I can do", she said and went into the kitchen. The boys all waited for him and ten minutes on the second later she came back with a steaming cup. She had a small glass bottle in the other.

"Here dear", she said to Tiny-Wes and handed him the cup. "Drink this."

Tiny-Wes took the cup and eyed it suspiciously and then drank. As he did Jerry turned to Trixie.

"How do you know about this stuff Ma", he asked.

"Oh my grandma was a 'witch'" Trixie said. "She taught me how to make universal antidote potions."

"So Wes will be back to normal now", Nick asked and Tiny-Wes put the cup on the table. Then his eyes snapped to the Warblers of today and he flew up. He looked like a storm cloud.

"Not really", Trixie said. "I thought it better for him to grow back into his normal size at home… his clothes won't grow after all." Tiny-Wes slowly walked up to his younger brothers. "But the potion I gave him brought back all his memories from before he drank the potion and he is also aware of everything that has happened to him since then."

"Uh oh", Blaine said and held his hands up. "Wes we're so sorry we-"

"You're damn right your sorry!" Wes yelled and the Warblers of today looked horrified. "I am going to kill and this time I _mean _it!"

"We're sorry", Nick said. "We didn't know that drink would turn you into a… uhm… would…"

"That's not why I'm angry!" Wes yelled and everyone, except Trixie stared at him. "I'm angry at you for putting yourself in the risk of getting like this! What if you drank that potion and we didn't find a solution?! You could've died!"

"Same goes for you", Kurt tried.

"That's not the point", Wes growled.

"Now now darling", Trixie told him and patted his head softly and he looked up at her. "Don't be too angry at these boys. You should be proud of them. Making a working age-reducing potion is really hard, not even my grandma managed to do it properly."

Wes just growled at the boys in front of him and then turned to the older Warblers and his face softened.

"Thanks", he said to them.

"For what", Mitch asked.

"For coming to my rescue… again."

"Aw baby we'll always come to save you", Nathan said and grinned. "Now how about a hug? Hug me like you've actually missed me!"

"I can now because that ridiculous mustache is gone."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Wes just smiled and hugged him. Nathan grinned big and hugged him back tightly. Wes hugged the rest of them too, it was funny when he hugged Mark though because he looked like a hobbit beside the tall man… the man was 1 meter taller than him. But then… when Wes saw Jerry his eyes went huge. Jerry was smiling, tears going down his cheeks.

"Hi", he said and Wes ran at him. Jerry bent down and caught him and lifted him up so that Wes could hook his legs around Jerry's waist and hug him tightly. Both were crying. The Warblers of today was reminded of a movie where a parent gets to meet his kid after years apart.

"Oh stop crying both of you", Justine said and sniffled. "You're making me cry." She took the tissue Mitch offered her and wiped at her eyes. Wes and Jerry looked at her and laughed.

"Now deary", Trixie said to Wes and handed him a bottle. "Drink this when you get home but I warn you. You will feel drunk."

"Again", Wes groaned but took the bottle.

"Sorry dear."

Wes sighed and rested his head on Jerry's shoulder.

"Great", he grumbled.

* * *

A few hours later the old Warblers and the ones of today were waiting in the Warbler Hall. They'd informed Carmichael and the others what had happened at the Bean. Everyone was anxiously waiting to see if it had worked. They heard footsteps approaching the door and held their breaths. The door opened and a 19 year old Wes Montgomery entered.

"Oh thank God", Kurt said and sunk down in his seat. Wes looked at them and then snorted.

"Next time you want to try witchcraft", he said. "Keep me out of it."

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	8. Elevator

**Okay this thing I found on my computer under the name: "Story beginnings?" But I realized it fits into this universe. Wes/Kurt friendship. Kurt gets to be big brother for ones. **

**You guys who's sent in suggestions I'm working on it ;)**

* * *

Kurt looked at the senior beside him. Wes was shaking like a leaf and he was very pale.

"Are you okay", Kurt asked. He didn't know the senior that well but he did know from the other Warblers that he was the guy to turn to when you had a problem, _any _kind of problem. He was Dalton Academy's most trusted student and the Big Brother Warbler… and for the boys in the dorm.

"Y-yeah", Wes stuttered out and chuckled nervously.

"Are you worried we'll be stuck here so long we miss curfew", Kurt teased. He and Wes had visited David at the hospital. The happy African-American boy had gotten appendicitis and had gone through surgery. He wanted visitors because he was bored. Wes and Kurt had been the only ones able to go that day and they agreed happily.

Now they had to leave so that they'd get home in time for curfew… but the elevator got stuck between the 5th and 6th floor. Wes had calmly pressed the alarm button and waited patiently, Kurt had freaked first but when he saw how calm Wes was he calmed down too. Now they'd been in there for more than an hour. The elevator was stuck so that it couldn't open enough on any floor for them to get out… and it had no top hatch for some stupid reason.

They knew that the firemen and staff were working to get the elevator moving, but not fast enough. It wasn't until now, an hour after they got stuck, that Kurt noticed Wes being pale and shaking.

"N-not really", Wes stuttered out. "I mean… I d-did c-call the s-school… right?"

"Yeah you did", Kurt said and he was starting to get really worried. Was Wes sick or something? He'd never heard the older boy stutter before. And now he was forgetting stuff. And he was shaking. And he was pale.

"Are you sure you're okay", Kurt asked him and moved closer.

"No Kurt", Wes said and held his hand up. "Stay away."

Kurt felt insulted.

"Excuse me?!" he yelled. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I stink or something? Or are you afraid I'll give you 'the gay'? Or do you just not like me?!"

"N-no n-nothing of the above", Wes said and sat down."I-I j-just n-need s-space…"

"Space", Kurt asked confused.

Wes smiled, but it was forced.

"T-the a-air i-is s-so c-close i-in h-here", he stuttered out. "R-right?"

"Uh… not really."

"O-oh m-must j-just b-be m-me t-then", Wes chuckled awkwardly. "I-it f-feels r-really s-stuffy i-in h-here…"

That's when Kurt got it. He knew what was wrong. Wes was claustrophobic! That had to be the only reason he acted like this because there didn't seem to be anything physical wrong with him. Kurt got up and went to sit in the corner across from Wes, to give him the sense of some more space. Wes smiled weakly at him.

"T-thanks", he stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell me you're claustrophobic", Kurt asked. "I would've been alright with taking the stairs."

"I-it's n-not s-so b-bad…"

"Wes you stutter worse than a lovesick girl asking a boy out."

"I-I j-just m-mean i-it i-isn't s-so b-bad… u-usually. I-I c-can u-usually h-handle b-being i-in a-an e-elevator… b-being s-stuck I-I c-can't h-handle."

Kurt smiled.

"Everyone feels like that about elevators I guess… but don't you worry, they'll have us out of here soon… in the meantime… let me distract you."

Wes cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable because I'm about to tell you everything about my life."

Wes smiled slightly and nodded slowly. Kurt smiled and started talking.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Sarah - But my sweet sweet friend Little Brother Wes is not DONE yet ;)**


	9. Mother and Son

**Okay this thing I wrote after Felix2010 askd me to write this.**

**Felix2010 - Sorry if I seem like a pain, but an idea for the "Oneshots" could be Wes and his birth mother telling each other about their lives and how much his mother missed him**

**So this is how that ended up. Hope you all like it and especiall Felix2010 since you asked for it ;) Pm me ideas or note in your reviews :)**

**Kagari Higuchi I am working on your request but I am going to twist it a bit making it you-know-who falling for Wes instead or maybe Mark will do it instead of you-know-who**

* * *

Wes Montgomery and Rochelle Cohen-Chang were alone at the Cohen-Chang house in Lima. Mr. Cohen-Chang had taken Tina out for a while so that the reunited mother and son could have a talk. They were sitting in the dining room. Wes sat on one side of the table and his mother sat opposite him. They were silent because none of them knew how to begin. Wes looked at her and then asked:

"What… happened… to um… me?"

"You mean how I lost you?" his mother asked and Wes nodded. "What did Jordan say?"

"Just that… I was taken from you and Mr. Montgomery said that he took me from you… But no details."

Rochelle sighed and took Wes' hand in hers, the one that wasn't in a sling.

"I met your birth father at a dance", she explained. "I was young and just out having fun with my friends."

"How young?" Wes asked.

"19. We were college freshmen out having some fun. Your birthfather caught my eye and I his. We flirted and danced all night… before returning to my home. He was much older than me. I think he's 15 years older than me but I was drunk and didn't give a damn. I was a one night stand for him but that night resulted in you. I was so happy when I realized I was pregnant and didn't tell anyone who the father was. My family… was already dead in an accident so I was all alone. My friends and my friends' moms helped me a lot. When you were born I was the happiest woman in the world. I named you Wayne because I have always been a fan of Batman and you didn't look like a Bruce."

Wes chuckled.

"I guess that's why Mike loves you so much", he teased and she smiled at him.

"Yes", she said. "He and Tina both. One day when I was out with you… I met your birthfather. He recognized me at ones and demanded to know who the babe in my arms was. I told him you were my son and he demanded a paternal test. I refused but he threatened with law suit. We made the test and it came back with him as a father. That's when he panicked. He demanded that I should hand you over to him. I refused. He then said he'd pay me anything, but I still refused. You were my only family and my son. I was not gonna sell you to that man. He took it to court and he claimed he would be better suited to raise you because he's so damn rich. I countered with him not knowing about you or caring about me after that one night stand, he never called back so he clearly wasn't interested. The judge was siding with me because there were rumors of Isaac Montgomery hiding bastards from his wife."

"He had more?"

"No", his mom said. "He hadn't but you know how people gossip about the rich. The judge said that the boy was mine, at least until he was more than a few months old and that we would then start the case again if your birthfather still wanted you." She sighed. "A few days went by and one evening I put you to bed in your cot and then walked into my room. That was when I was attacked I guess because I have no memory of the morning after. I woke up at lunch which was strange because I always wake up really early. Then I felt how much my head hurt and realized I was in my clothes from the night before… and I saw blood on my bed and felt it dried in my hair. I ran into your room but you were gone." She sniffled. The memory still really painful. "I called the police and accused your birthfather.

The police ransacked his apartment in town and his house but found no traces of you. They dropped the case a few days later because it was clear Isaac was innocent… I am still sure he bribed them. I searched for you every day after my classes and called around whenever I heard of a lonely babe being fond. I must've called a dozen orphanages as well… I wanted to hear if they'd gotten some Asian babes but none had… so after a few years I gave up.

Isaac had taken you, I knew that but I had no idea of what he did. And since there was never any talk of a babe in his family until his next son was born… you should've been three by then… so I had no proof. I gave up… and for that I am very sorry. I thought he killed you."

She started crying and Wes got up and sat beside her. She hugged him close and Wes hugged her back with his good arm. She sobbed for a bit and then leaned back.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It was just emotion and you relived a painful bunch of memories", Wes said and took her hand. "It's okay."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"How did you become such a good comforter?" she asked and Wes smiled.

"I've got lots of experience in doing the comforting", he said. "And in being comforted."

His mother looked at him.

"Wes…" she began but then hesitated.

"Go on", Wes urged.

"What…" she hesitated again. "What did your birthfather do to you?"

Wes sighed heavily and rubbed his neck. He looked at her.

"He didn't do much per say", he said. "He took me from you, that I know and then he left me with his parents. They explained to the family that I was the child of one of my birthfather's cousin that had died in an accident. The family bought it… at first. But the problem was that I looked so much like Isaac had at the same age and my grandparents noticed that. It scared them and Isaac so to keep the lie alive I was hidden when family came to visit, a few times I was allowed out in the open."

"Hide you how", his mother asked and took his hand. She had a really bad feeling about it.

"I…" Wes hesitated. What would their treatment of him do to her? Would she blame herself? Would she be angry? Disgusted? Sad? He did not wish pain upon her but guessed he better tell the truth or it would hurt her more in the future if she found out at a later day.

"They would lock me into places no one went to", he explained. "Closets mostly… they'd turn off all lights because a light underneath the door would make children curious… I got a severe case of claustrophobia from that."

She was pale and he felt her grip his hand tightly.

"I still can't handle being in dark closets", Wes continued. "I can handle it a bit if I'm not alone… but all alone… I panic and I hurt myself."

She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand and her heart with the other. Wes smiled feeling a bit embarrassed and he knew his face was red because of the blush.

"When I was almost 8 my half-brothers and their parents came to visit", he hurriedly continued. "Jerome and Jordan chased me around and then threw me into the pond at the mansion… after that they ran up to their mother with Jasper and asked why it was that I looked so much like my birthfather. Their mother lost it and when I came into the house to go change she saw me and started yelling… I was too scared to do or say anything about it so I just stood there… and that pissed her off for some reason and… she threw a Ming-vase at me. I dodged but it hit the wall behind me and a shard nicked my shoulder… I still have a scar there." His mother looked furious and he understood why.

"What happened next", she asked.

"My birthfather calmed her down and said that the little boy she saw looked so much like him because we were closely related on my grandfather's side… his father. She bought it but my grandparents and my birthfather realized that it was now too dangerous for me to stay at the mansion. On my eighth birthday I was sent to a boarding school across the country…I got bullied a bit and the teachers were never nice to me because they all knew I wasn't wanted by my parents so no one else there wanted me. In my loneliness I taught myself how to play the piano, to sing and to draw."

"Draw?" she asked.

"I'm kinda decent on it… haven't done it much recently though…"

"Did you get any friends at all there?"

"No", Wes said and shook his head. "Like I said… I wasn't wanted. I stay in that school until I was 12 and half of the fall semester had passed. Then Isaac decided to move me again, I never knew why but I'm happy he did… because at the age of 12 I arrived at Dalton and the place became my home and still is."

Wes continued to tell her of everything that happened to him when he was at Dalton. He told her about his older and younger brothers. He told her about pranks he was victim of and pranks he pulled. He told her of being locked into a janitor's closet and he told her about Jesse's bullying. He talked about his martial arts team and he told her about the Warblers.

They talked for hours and not only about his life. His mother told her how she met her husband, how they fell in love, how she proposed to him, even though her husband claimed he was the one to propose, the wedding and about Tina's early life. Wes laughed and cried during the talk, as did his mother but they got to know each other better.

Wes removed his sling after a while and when Mike, Tina and Mr. Cohen-Chang came back home they walked into the living room and found Mrs. Cohen-Chang sitting on a chair looking out the window and Wes in front of her, making a portrait with graphite pencils. Tina hurried up to her brother to watch and stared at the portrait. It looked just like their mom. Their mom… Tina couldn't stop the smile and she hugged Wes from behind and he smiled.

Wes had told their mother about how he, Tina and Mike met at Asian Camp and all the stuff they made so she didn't have to worry about them getting along. They were already brother and sister… and Wes was now part of their family. A family they would add Mike into sooner or later.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Sarah - But my dear Sarah the story of how Jeff met Wes is told in Big Brother Wes ;) In chapter 19 aka Face Off**

**Lissi47 - I'm happy you like it :D**


	10. Shut out

**Angst alert... Well some anyway. This story attacked me as a friend ranted to me about the Warblers cheating and asked me what "my" Wes would have to say about it... so I wrote this. Just a few things first:**

**First thing you need to know is that in the Brother Wes universe season 4 could not have happened the way it does because A: I made Thad, David Fred (Jon Hall) seniors in season 3 but they still appear in season 4. **

**B: I made all in New Direction seniors because I hadn't seen season 3 when I wrote the story.**

** C: Sebastian is no longer at Dalton. **

**And D: The Warblers and New Directions tied it at nationals in "season 3". That's why all chapters that has to do with season 4 are AU:s _and_ why I will not make a sequel to Big Brother Wes. And for this story I have made some members younger so that it would work.**

* * *

Nick, Jeff and the rest of the Warblers had been disqualified for using steroids. Nick, Fred and Jeff though weren't ashamed of the fact that their parents would know, or the rest of the school. No they were ashamed that someone else would know… and that they had lost some of their best friends. Trent, David and Thad had refused the shots… heck Thad had even punched Hunter in the face and then Sebastian in the gut when the guy tried to tell him it was a good idea to take the shots.

It had been hilarious seeing their dwarf do that. Nick had been the only one allowed to call Thad that because after Thad he was the shortest Warbler… but now he guessed Thad would not allow it.

Nick, Fred and Jeff had no idea what they would do for the rest of the school year. No one wanted to book the Warblers for performances and the school hated them. Carmichael had expressed his big disappointment in them all and said he was sad not to see them go to regionals and then nationals to win a not joint victory with the New Directions.

But it was weird… no one knew who'd take the Warblers' place at regionals. The news hadn't said anything and the show choir competition board of directors hadn't said anything either, other that the Warblers were disqualified.

* * *

The Warblers had been having a impromptu performance in the entrance hall and everyone still stopped to listen to them. No, not everyone. Nick, Jeff and Fred had not been able to see the guys that hadn't taken steroids and had therefore been forbidden to perform at sectionals. None of them came and the cheers after the show was… not cheers at all. It was completely silent except for a few weak applauds.

The Warblers were now heading back from the performance to the Warbler hall. But when they got there Hunter and Sebastian that was walking in the front stopped. Why? Because they heard singing and laughter from inside the room. Hunter stopped the group and held his finger up for them to listen. From the room came this:

_Making love in the afternoon with Cecilia  
Up in my bedroom (making love)  
I got up to wash my face  
When I come back to bed  
Someone's taken my place_

The boys inside were good and some of the Warblers started to snap their fingers or clap their hands in rhythm. Hunter and Sebastian glared at them and that stopped them.

_Oh Cecilia, you're breaking my heart_ – Some of the singers laughed happily.  
_You're shaking my confidence daily  
__Oh, Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
__I'm begging you please to come home  
__Come on home_

_Oh…_

The boys were doing an "instrumental part" and the Warblers pushed the doors opened and what they saw when they entered had them all stop and stare. Twelve guys were singing, playing on the tables and chairs, glasses and other stuff and in front was Thad leading them and he sang: (**Thad, **_All_)

**Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up**

_Jubilation, she loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and I'm laughing,  
Jubilation, she loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and I'm laughing_

_Oh…_

When they stopped their number one of the boys pointed behind Thad, who'd had his back to the door. Thad turned around and saw them.

"Hi", he said calmly and the boys behind him smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hunter yelled and marched up to Thad. He was a lot taller than Thad.

"I think I am leading a rehearsal and preparing for regionals", Thad answered calmly. "I also think that you all should leave since you were disqualified."

The Warblers stared at him but Thad only turned back to the other boys.

"We know we can pull of Simon and Garfunkel", he said. "So what's next?"

"Hold it!" Hunter yelled and Thad turned to him again.

"What do you want Clarington", he asked tiredly.

"How can you prepare for regionals?! The Warblers got disqualified!"

Thad smirked and the boys behind him laughed, they all knew them of course. It was the members that had not taken the steroids. Nick looked at them and saw David, Trent, Rock and Joseph.

"Did you read the letter", Thad asked calmly.

"Yes", Hunter said. "They said that we were disqualified according to some rule."

"Which rule", Thad asked and crossed his arms. "And what does it say?"

"Chapter seven, subsection 16, rule four, line nine: 'Any team using performance-enhancing drugs including amphetamines, anabolic steroid, human growth hormone or Four Loko will be automatically disqualified from competition'."

"From what year was that book you looked in", Thad asked and walked up to the council table and took a book from there.

"Uh…" Hunter had no idea what this midget was getting at.

"Here, check the new one", Thad said and threw the book to Hunter. Hunter caught it. "Read aloud."

Hunter growled at him but did.

"Chapter seven, subsection 16, rule four, line nine: Any team member using performance-enhancing drugs including amphetamines, anabolic steroid, human growth hormone or Four Loko will be automatically disqualified from competition."

Thad smirked.

"Which means only the Warblers who took the drug are disqualified", he said smugly. "Those of us that didn't take it… well we're good to go. But your presence in here are putting our participation at risk because you are not allowed to help out. So good day."

"How are you planning on winning at regionals", Sebastian asked with a smug look on his face. "All I see is five cowards and… no wait… It's four and a half cowards, Thad here can't count as a whole person." Some of the boys in the Warblers laughed at that.

David was not going to let anyone talk bad about his boyfriend but before he could fly at Sebastian Rock and Joseph grabbed his arms and held him back. Thad smiled at Sebastian, he knew Sebastian always lashed into him because he felt threatened by him… and he might've had a crush on him.

"I think you have to recount that", Thad said and turned to Trent. "Trent if you may?"

Trent smirked and snapped his fingers and as he did the second door opened and in came seven other boys and they all stood behind Thad and crossed their arms. It was John, Luke, Chris, Frank, James, Max and Connor, seven of the other Warblers that did not take the shots. Thad walked up to Sebastian and smirked.

"Right now I see twelve Warblers and fifteen cheaters", Thad said and pushed Sebastian towards the door slightly. "We don't need you or your drugs or your cheating methods or your sneaky attacks on our friends. We don't need any of you to pull us down. Later today there will be an assembly where Carmichael will tell the student body what happened and will tell them that the twelve of us did not take the shots. We've been tested too by the show choir board and we don't have any steroids in our systems. The only injection marks they could find was on Max and he has diabetes so he needs his shots to survive. Now march your cheating asses out of the room, all of you." The last he aimed at Nick, Jeff and Fred. "We won't have you drag us down."

Hunter was red in the face from anger.

"You can't do this", he yelled.

"Oh we can", Chris spoke up. "And we are."

"The board cleared us", David said and Rock and Joseph let go of him now so that David could stand beside Thad, Trent joined him.

"They agreed to let us continue", Trent said. "As long as we have an advisor/supervisor."

"And who would that be", Hunter spat.

"Someone that is not a student at Dalton", David said with a smirk.

"Have worked as a coach before", Max added.

"Have good credits", Joseph added.

"Have turned 20", Luke piped up.

"Knows about the rules and regulations for the competition", Rock spoke up.

"_And _knows how to make great a cappella numbers", Thad finished.

"And who would that be", Hunter growled.

"Me", a voice said from the second door and the seven boys that had just entered parted to let someone pass. Fred, Nick and Jeff paled because they knew him. As did Lewis, Oliver and Rasmus. Sebastian knew him too and paled visibly. He had not forgotten the lashing he took last year from this very same person. He looked at Hunter and said:

"Good luck dude."

Hunter first looked at him in confusion and then turned to the Asian that was slowly walking towards him. The guy was short, but still taller than Nick and Thad, the shortest boys in the Warblers. As soon as this guy entered he noticed everyone straighten up, even the new recruits he'd gotten just for sectionals.

Sebastian shrunk back like a naughty child meeting his parents. Hunter didn't understand but everyone shrunk away from him so that he was facing this Asian alone. He glared at the guy but the Asian just looked back. Hunter looked away first because the power and no-nonsense and no-funny-business glow in them reminded him of some of his commanders at the military academy. When the Asian spoke he shuddered.

"Leave us", the Asian said and the twelve boys that was now the Warblers and the cheaters all left, except Hunter. Sebastian tried to leave to but without looking away from Hunter the Asian said:

"Sebastian stays." Sebastian froze and came back to them. The doors closed and the three of them were alone. Hunter reckoned that if it became physical he and Sebastian could handle this shrimp. But when he saw how scared Sebastian was, he started to doubt it.

* * *

Outside Thad and his Warblers waited. Nick, Jeff, Fred, Rasmus, Oliver and Lewis waited with them as well.

"Guys", Jeff tried but the Warblers didn't even look in his direction.

"What do you think he's doing to them", John asked and looked up at Joseph.

"Who knows", Joseph said. "You remember the lashing Wes gave Sebastian last year."

"Yeah… my ears rung for days… never knew Wes could curse so much… or raise his voice to that volume."

"Guys", Jeff tried again.

"What do you reckon will happen to Hunter and Sebastian after this", Trent asked Thad.

"Wes told me that Carmichael are going to expel them for the danger they put the others in. Carmichael hasn't decided on if he should suspend or expel the other cheaters", Thad explained. "But I guess it's up to Wes… when it comes to the boys of Dalton the faculty listens to Wes first and foremost. If he says suspension it will be that and if he says expulsion it will be that. Wes has power… I'm not sure he knows that though."

"Hunter seemed a bit cocky", Max said. "Do you think Wes can handle him?"

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Hunter came running out, looking as if he'd seen a ghost and Sebastian was not far behind him. Wes came out calmly and looked at the Warblers.

"Let's get back to work shall we", he said and the Warblers nodded and hurried inside. Wes turned his back to the six cheaters in the hallway.

"Wes", Nick asked quietly and their older brother turned to them.

"What", he asked.

"Can… can we watch you rehearse?"

"No", Wes said sharply. "Or these boys can be accused of cheating. I don't want to see any of you and the other cheaters around the Warbler hall. I am going to spend all my time here except from sleep and dinner so I will know if you are around."

"Wes please we're-"

"I don't want to hear it. Not only did you let yourself, your friends and Dalton down. You let me down." He looked sad. "And I am not going to forgive that in a blink of an eye like I did last year. Hurry along now, you all got classes."

"But-", Jeff began.

"Now Henderson", Wes said and turned his back to them.

"Wes please don't shut us out", Fred begged.

Wes looked over his shoulder at them.

"You shut yourselves out", he said and they noticed the sadness in his eyes. He closed the doors and the boys heard him lock it. They stood outside for a bit and heard their former friends… no former brothers start to rehearse. Jeff sniffled because he couldn't keep his tears back. By taking that shot he had locked himself out of the only place he felt like he truly belonged… his family.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Sarah - Sweetie BBW was my first Glee story and have been finsihed for quite some time. Didn't you know that?**


	11. Magic Love Or Why Doesn't Jeff Learn?

**Here we go, Niff and Klaine and witchcraft... not a good combination. Inspiration came from Kagari Higuchi. I hope you enjoy it. This is what KH wrote:**

**Niff (and/or Klaine) mess around with witchcraft again before valentines day to make a love potion to get other people together and bring it to the Warbler Hall. The WotFA also visit their Little brother that day and Wes mistakenly drinks the love potion instead of his water bottle and ends up falling in "love" with Jerry and its all a crazy mess trying to get an antidote for it.**

**And this is what you get from that and my crazy mind ;)**

* * *

"Jeff please tell me that is not what I think it is", Nick groaned as he found his beloved boyfriend in the kitchen of the Dragon mixing something in a pot. It was just after regionals which they had sadly lost but they were still celebrating an amazing performance. Some of Wes' "older brothers" were there too. The Warblers of today was not that fond of the WotFA. Why you ask? It was pure jealousy. When they were around Wes didn't spend as much time with his younger brothers.

"It isn't", Jeff tried and looked in the book again.

"Didn't you learn anything from when we shrunk Wes?!" Nick yelled.

"I did", Jeff said. "But this is not a age-reducing potion."

"Please don't tell me."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to know!"

"But it's what's gonna get David to man up and tell Thad he loves him!"

Nick had covered his ears but when he heard that his curiosity was awaken.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"It's a love potion."

Nick blinked and then face-palmed.

"God", he said.

"What is it", Jeff asked happily.

"This can only end _badly_."

"No it won't. It says here that the person that drinks the potion only has to look at another person to fall in love with him… and if they're already in love with this person they will tell them exactly how they feel."

"Jeff", Nick said with a serious tone in his voice. "This is _David_ we're talking about. You've heard him sleep talk when he had to stay in our room because of the flood in his and Blaine's."

Jeff thought back to that night and blushed. David had fallen asleep and started sleep talking. Nick and Jeff had asked him questions and he answered… a bit too detailed for their liking. They never told David about it but that's how they found out about his love for Thad. The boys still didn't know if Thad felt the same because he was much better in hiding his feelings… and sexuality than David. It had taken Niff all their freshman year to figure out that Thad really was gay.

"I know", Jeff said. "But when he starts getting graphic everyone will probably clear the room or Thad will punch his lights out. For a small fry he really punches hard."

"Are you kidding me?!" a voice shrieked behind them and they turned to find Klaine stand there.

"Didn't we learn from the last time", Blaine asked.

"We did", Jeff said happily. "Never let Wes drink any potions… and never leave without bottles of antidote… I got some from Ma, just in case something like this happened again. I also have the recipe and put it in this book." He smiled happily. "I told her Wes asked for it as a precaution."

"You lied to _Ma_?!" The other three exclaimed.

"Just in case", Jeff mumbled.

"So what are you doing this time", Kurt asked and looked in the pot. "And why is it purple?"

"Dunno… it's supposed to be purple before it turns transparent."

"What is _it_ anyway", Blaine asked.

"A love potion", Jeff said happily. "I'm gonna get it into David… and probably Thad and finally get them to fess up."

"Fess up what", Blaine asked confused and Jeff turned to Kurt.

"Kurt", he said. "Is this boyfriend always this daft or is it just today?"

"Hm", Kurt said. "No he's like that most days."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean", Blaine asked feeling insulted.

"You Mr. Blaine Anderson is _the _most oblivious person on this planet", Kurt told him. "Apparently Thad is hosting feelings for David and David the other way around."

"But David isn't gay", Blaine said. "I would totally notice."

"Yeah right", the other three said.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" the other three said way too innocently. Blaine just rolled his eyes and Jeff continued with his witchcraft. The others wanted to leave but at the same time they didn't. They wanted to see if Jeff could pull this off and in the end… they even offered to help.

* * *

The Warblers and the WFA, easier to write, were in the common room of the Dragon. Wes was sitting with his back to the couch, resting against Jerry's legs and Justine was sitting in between Wes' legs, leaning on him. If the Warblers hadn't known Justine was a guy they would've thought Wes and Justine were dating. That was not the case, they were just each other's snuggle buddy. And one part of it was to tease the hell out of Otthan, that still didn't like Justine and Wes being all touchy. Wes and Justine enjoyed this a lot. Wes noticed how his little brothers kept shooting glares at his older brothers and he knew why.

"Five year olds", he grumbled and Jerry put a hand on his head and ran his fingers through Wes' hair. "They're like five year olds."

"Your younger brothers or Otthan", Justine whispered.

"Both", Wes grumbled. Jerry could feel his annoyance and therefore continued to run his fingers through Wes' hair to calm him down.

"I think their jealousy is quite adorable", Mitch said from his place beside Jerry. It wasn't all Wes' big brothers that were there. It was Otthan, Mitch, Justine and Jerry. Mark had to work and the others worked or studied.

"Everything is adorable to you", Jerry teased. Wes smiled and scanned the room again. He was short four little brothers and it was Niff and Klaine.

"This can't be good", he mumbled.

"Refreshments you guys!" Jeff yelled as he all but kicked the door open and entered with a tray of cups of coke.

"Defiantly not good", Wes grumbled as he watched Jeff hand the glasses out to the boys. Suddenly Jeff tripped and nearly dropped the tray but Nathan grabbed his arm and Otto the two glasses that fell off. The others were only jostled around a bit.

"You okay", Nathan asked Jeff. The blonde was staring at the tray with big horrified eyes. Nick and Klaine looked equally horrified.

"Y-yeah", Jeff stuttered out. "Just that… um…"

"There was not enough normal cokes t everyone", Nick hurriedly said. "There were two cherry cokes and we know Justine and Mitch likes those better than ordinary coke."

"Aw they remember what I tell them", Justine cooed. "Wes your baby brothers are just _too _adorable. But why is the cherry coke a problem?"

"I'm deadly allergic to anything cherry", Thad said. He, David, Jerry, Wes and Mitch were the only ones without drinks.

"Oh I see how that is a problem", Mitch said. "Well, Otthan taste the ones you got."

Otto followed orders and took a mouthful.

"No cherry", he said and smiled.

"Same here", Nathan echoed.

"Give me one", Wes said and held his hand out. Jeff handed him one with shaking hands. They had put cherries in two glasses to make sure Thad didn't get one of them and David hated the taste anyway. Two were normal cokes and the last two would have a brief taste of vanilla or something, that's what the book said. Jerry took a glass as well and both tried.

"Ew cherry", Wes said and handed his glass to Justine. "For you my dearest."

"Thank you darling", she said and kissed his cheek. Jeff handed Wes another glass, he thought he'd detected a small smell of vanilla from the glass next to it. He was not gonna make Wes the object for another potion catastrophe. Jerry had taken a sip and felt no cherry taste. Mitch smelled on the rest of the glasses and found the cherry coke. Jeff handed the last two to Thad and David while Blaine made sure Niff and Klaine got their own glasses.

"How much do they need to drink", Nick whispered to Jeff.

"All of it, then it will work", Jeff answered.

"Hey Wes can I talk to you in private", Jerry suddenly asked. His glass was finished. Wes drank the last of his and looked at Jerry.

"Sure", he said and they both got up and left.

* * *

It felt like forever until David and Thad finished their drink and David looked at Thad. Jeff crossed his fingers and grinned but… nothing happened. Nothing at all. No love declarations… nothing. Everyone else had finished their glasses of coke but no one was acting all lovestruck. Klaine and Nick had noticed too and all four put it together.

"Uh oh", they said and bolted from the room.

"Who wants to bet that Jeff left something on the stove again", Frank asked and they all laughed.

* * *

"Okay where could they have gone", Nick asked as the four troublemakers were looking around the dorm.

"Wes gets onto the roof when he wants to be 'alone' with girls", Jeff said and made air-quotes. "At least that's what I've heard."

"Wes gets onto the roof at every given moment", Kurt corrected. "The only place where he's safe from us."

"Roof", all four said and hurried up onto the roof and it was cold out.

"Are they around here you think", Jeff asked and the others hushed him.

Because they were hearing something… they heard moans and sounds of kissing.

"Um", Kurt whispered. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"There", they heard Wes moan. "Right there… Oh God again Jer."

"Um I guess so", Blaine said bright red in the face.

"What should we do", Jeff asked with slight panic in his voice.

"Look up", a voice said and all four did. Only to get met with cascades of water. All four shrieked or yelped in terror. It was cold water after all.

"That's what you get for not learning your lessons", that same voice called and they looked up. There was Jerry, on top of the chimney with a bucket in his hands. Wes came around the corner smirking at them.

"Don't you guys ever learn", he asked.

"But", Jeff asked and looked between them. "You… the love potion… didn't it work?"

"While it was kicking in I drank an antidote and handed Jerry the other, telling him it would make me happy if he drank it."

"So I did", Jerry called down.

"How did you even know", Jeff asked Wes and stared at him.

"I knew you were planning something as soon as Ma asked me if I'd gotten the antidotes from you", Wes said calmly and crossed his arms. "So I asked her for two more and she handed me two and he gave me to them. I've been carrying them around since then."

Jeff blushed all the way to his toes.

"But… just now", Blaine asked blushing. "Those sounds and…"

Wes held up his hand and kissed into it and the boys blushed.

"Do I really have to moan again", Wes asked.

"How did you make it two moans", Nick asked a bit curious. Wes smirked and pulled him around the corner and pointed at the funnel Wes had tied to the wall and that he had been moaning into.

"Genius", Nick said.

"I know", Wes said and grabbed his ear.

"Yaow!"

Jeff hurried around the corner to save his boyfriend and then paled when he saw what was going on. He tried to bolt but Wes was faster and grabbed his ear as well.

"Now you go and clean up the kitchen", Wes growled. "And all four of you should do that because you all know of this stupid prank! Then you're going to Ma and telling her the truth. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes", Nick and Jeff whined in pain and Klaine nodded full of fear.

"Then go", Wes ordered and sent the four of them running. Jerry climbed down and stood beside him.

"We're not gonna tell them are we", Jerry whispered.

"No", Wes said and shuddered. Jerry nodded, agreeing completely. Making out with your baby brother was just wrong.

* * *

Half an hour earlier

Wes and Jerry had just left the room when they attacked each other's lips. The kiss was desperate and they hit their teeth together a few times. Jerry pressed Wes up against the wall and kissed at his neck. Wes went for Jerry's ear. Both felt that something was wrong but they were too full of passionate love to care.

"My room", Wes moaned and Jerry nodded and took his hand. He pulled Wes up the stairs and into his room. They closed the door behind them and Jerry locked it. Wes jolted at the sound but Jerry put his hands on either side of his face.

"Don't worry baby", he said, moved one hand from Wes' face to his arm and rubbed Wes' arm and kissed his neck. "I'll take care of you. You are safe with me." Wes leaned his head back to give Jerry more access and Jerry moved them back until Wes' knees hit his bed and they fell down on top of it. Wes was on the bottom and Jerry on top of him. They continued to make out and then Wes removed Jerry's jacket and shirt and Jerry went for Wes' blazer. But he felt something in the inner pocket and broke the kiss.

"What's this", he asked and pulled out two small flasks. Wes kissed Jerry's neck.

"What", he asked between kisses.

"These two flasks in your pocket", Jerry asked and sat up. Wes did the same and looked at the two flasks.

"I don't know", he said and leaned his head on Jerry's shoulder. "But I am thirsty…"

"I am too… those cokes didn't kill my thirst… let's drink 'em."

Wes nodded and Jerry kissed him deeply and passionate one more time before giving Wes one flask. They both drank and then continued to kiss, they closed their eyes… but they soon snapped open and they jumped apart with screams. They stared at each other in horror and then Wes' eyes narrowed.

"Niff and Klaine", he growled. Jerry growled too.

"I _knew_ something was up", he told Wes. "They were acting so much like Otthan."

"Oh just wait until I can get my hands on them!" Wes yelled and got off of his bed and tied his tie again, buttoned his shirt and fixed his blazer. Jerry hurriedly got his shirt back on and his jacket. He then walked over to the fuming Wes and helped making his hair looking neat again.

"How should we get back at them", Jerry asked and helped Wes tie the tie. It was not looking good at all. Wes glared at his reflection and smirked.

"I know exactly how", he said. "But first we need to agree on something…"

"What", Jerry asked.

"We never tell anyone about this."

"Deal", Jerry said and they shook on it.

* * *

"Um", Jerry said as he put his arm around Wes' shoulder. "A hickey is showing."

"Shut up", Wes spat and pulled his collar up so it was covering the hickey again.

"Better find an excuse kiddo", Jerry said as they headed for the door. "Or people will ask."

"I was on a date last night you know", Wes said. "I can play theater you know… how about you?"

"Turtle necks are an wonderful invention", Jerry said and they left the roof laughing. It was still a bit embarrassing for them to think of what happened. But at least it didn't get too far… or what do you think?

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Sarah - I see, well you'll have to wait and see ;)**


	12. Mrs Cohen-Chang vs The Montgomerys

**Wow two in one day... I'm on a roll! This is Wes' mum going up against the evil people. Sorry for shortness but this is all I got and here's the prompt or suggestion, from my dear friend. ;)**

**savannah-araiza-5 - this was a great chapter, it would be interesting if Rochelle confronted the Montgomery's wouldn't it?**

* * *

Isaac Montgomery, Jerome, Jack, Joseph, Jordan and Jasper were at a dinner at Isaac's parents' house and they were all sitting around the table. Jordan and Jasper didn't talk to anyone except themselves and on occasion their grandfather, if he asked them something or Jack.

The air was tense but Mrs. Montgomery didn't seem to care. She was eating calmly by her husband's side. Her husband sat at the head of the table and she sat on his left. His son Isaac sat on his right. Beside Isaac sat Jerome, opposite Jerome sat Jordan, beside Jordan sat Jasper, opposite Jasper sat Joseph, beside Joseph sat Jack, beside Jack sat a girl who was 25, her name was Janice and opposite Janice sat her twin Jenny. There was an empty seat between Jenny and Jasper… Jeremiah's seat.

As they ate and talked none of them thought about the commotion outside… not until the big dining room doors were banged open by a woman in her late thirties. She was Asian and had long hair and a perfect body. The majority of the people in the room didn't know who she was… but two people did. Isaac Montgomery got up.

"Rochelle", he said but she held her hand up.

"How _dare _you", she said, her voice cold as ice. "How _dare_ you?"

"Pardon me", Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"How dare you abuse my child in that cruel way", Rochelle growled and walked inside, standing at the edge of the table. "How dare you treat him like garbage and send him away when he was just a little boy? How dare you take my son from me and then send him away? How dare you treat him as a sin and how dare you hurt him? How _dare_ you?!"

Jasper realized it first.

"You're Wes' mom", he said and the woman looked at him. She looked him over and her eyes lingered at his blue hair.

"You're Jasper", she said coldly. "I won't tear your throat out because my baby wouldn't like that. You, Jordan and Jack are safe. But the rest of you…" She glared at every person around the table.

"Rochelle", Isaac said. "Please this is all just a big mistake."

"A mistake?!" She yelled. "You kidnapped my babe and put him through hell! Don't you know anything about children?! They need love and care and warmth and safe environments. My baby didn't get that until he was 12 and he had to be far away from his 'family' to get it! You should be ashamed of yourself Isaac Montgomery!"

"I'm sorry okay", Isaac said. "I never planned for anything of this to happened. After I got Wes here I planned on sending him to an orphanage but my parents refused."

"Keep your family close", Mr. Montgomery Senior said. "To make sure there are no scandal keep the bastards hidden or closer."

"No one would've questioned it if the children's mother had also been Asian", Mrs. Montgomery said. "We could've easily snuck Wes in with the rest but now-"

"He was too different so we had to keep him away from prying eyes", Mr. Montgomery said.

"By locking him up in small rooms in the dark?!" Rochelle yelled.

"What?!" Jordan exclaimed and flew up. "Ma'am I don't think grandma and grandpa would-"

"Where do you think they kept Wes when you guys were here and you didn't meet him", Rochelle yelled. "They locked him up in small closets and turned the lights off so to not awaken any curiosity! Did you creeps know that he has claustrophobia? Did you know he hurts himself when he gets locked up in the dark?"

"Of course", Mrs. Montgomery said. "He always had to clean up his mess afterwards."

Rochelle stormed up to the woman and before anyone could stop her she slapped the woman across the face. Jordan and Jasper grabbed Rochelle and pulled her back, gently. All the males around the table were on their feet.

"How dare you hurt my wife?!" Mr. Montgomery shouted.

"How dare you hurt my _child_", Rochelle yelled. "She's a _grown_ woman but he was a child! He was 8 when you sent him off! That was eight years of horror and tears for him! I have talked to some of his older brothers and they'd given me descriptions of what my baby was like when they first met him. They said they'd never met such a broken child in their entire life! All of them had seen sad children before but Wes wasn't sad he was _broken_.

Completely broken! He didn't trust anyone! He was sure he couldn't trust anyone! Not even grownups! He was afraid to trust others, trust in them, trust that they would help him if he needed it! A child should never have to think they can't trust others! I child should not have to live through what you all put him through! He was a baby! He was a little boy and you took away his childhood and cut him out of your family! Isaac you told me you wanted him because you could give him the best life! Is this what you think is best?!"

"Rochelle", Isaac said in his most calming voice. "I swear to you every day I think of-"

"Save that for the judge", Rochelle spat.

"Judge", Jerome asked. He was going up in court soon for attacking his younger brother.

"I've accused you Isaac Montgomery for kidnapping", Rochelle yelled. "And this time there's living proof of you kidnapping my son! I've accused your parents for child abuse and the lawyer that hid my son has been arrested a few weeks ago and they are looking through all of 'his' hidden children. I am also accusing all of you for child neglect and abuse. Jasper, Jordan I'm sorry but it includes you."

"No worries ma'am", Jasper said. "We know what we've done."

"Yeah", Jordan agreed.

"I am also accusing you Isaac Montgomery for lying in court and thanks to the wires the police got me they all now know of what kind of people you really are."

"What?!" Isaac yelled horrified and the doors opened again and a swarm of police officers entered. Leading them was Ivan Montgomery.

"Misters Montgomery, Misses Montgomery and Mrs. Montgomery", he said. "You're under arrest."

"Ivan?!" Isaac yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent and remember that everything you say can be used against you in court."

"You can't do this", Mrs. Montgomery yelled as she was forced from her seat. Jordan and Jasper held their hands out calmly.

"I can", Ivan said. "And I will ma'am. Take all of them away. Put Jack and Joseph in a separate car and drive them to my house. My wife will look after them for a while."

"Ivan", Isaac said. "You can't-"

"I told you the first time I caught you trying to get a lady that wasn't your wife into bed", Ivan said darkly. "That if you get a child with any of those other women you better fess up and take care of that child. Jordan, Jasper and Rochelle here have informed me of your kidnapping and the abuse."

"I should've drowned you", Mr. Montgomery yelled at Ivan. "Bastard!"

"I'm happy being removed from the family tree all those years ago", Ivan said. "Lads, lasses take them away."

The Montgomery family was pulled out and Ivan turned to Rochelle and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you the first time Rochelle", he said. "Forgive me? And thank you so much for your help. We got every word on tape now."

"You are forgiven sir", Rochelle said and smiled. "It was my pleasure. Now if you excuse me… I have to return home to my son and daughter."

"Of course ma'am", Ivan said and they left the mansion. Ivan locked the door and smiled. He'd finally be able to nail his family to the wall for all of their crimes.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	13. You'll hate me

**Okay there is one thing I need to tell you when it comes to the requests. I will NOT do m-preg. Why you aske? Well it's just something about that rubs me the wrong way :S And I won't make smut either because I'm not good at writing it.**

**I write basically anything else. Slash, femslash, genderbend, superpower AU, fantasy au and so on. **

**Now this one is from Felix2010, my most active pm requester ;) Felix2010 wanted a Jeff/Big brother Wes moment (friendship) so I did this. Here's the request:**

**Hi, it's me again (...) another idea for the oneshots is if Jeff confides in Wes, telling him that he's gay and doesn't know what to do  
because everyone in his family is homophobic and Jeff breaks down into tears and remembers what his uncles and dad did to a gay couple? It's only a little thing that popped into my head and again sorry if I'm starting to become a pain.**

**I scratched the homophobic part because that's not the Henderson family in my mind... Sorry :S**

* * *

This was not how Wes had planned to spend his first free Saturday in three weeks. He'd stepped out of his room and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. It was early, around 6 am why was it so early? Well Wes was going to try and call up Jerry and talk to him a bit. But those plans had been ruined when he'd stepped into the kitchen and had found Jeff Henderson sit on the floor looking miserable. He'd looked as if he hadn't slept for days and Wes knew something had been troubling the youth for a few weeks… about a month after he'd broken Wes' arm. Wes was still doing extra training to get his full strength back in it. Wes had walked over to the younger teen and crouched in front of him.

"You okay Jeff", he'd asked and the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground, on his back and with a blonde freshman clinging to him tightly. That's where we started this story, Jeff was right now clinging to Wes as if he was his last lifeline and he was crying. Wes felt his back protest on the hard hug and he grunted and sat up.

"Jeff", he said and then blonde buried his face in Wes' chest. "Get up."

"Just hold me", Jeff sniffled and Wes realized he was crying. "Please."

"I can't when you're hugging my arm so tight to my body", Wes remarked and Jeff backed off and blushed.

"Sorry", he sniffled and Wes sat up and reached a hand out. He put his fingers underneath Jeff's chin and tilted his face up.

"What's wrong", he asked and Jeff sniffled again and Wes could see he was holding back tears. Wes nodded. "Come on." He got up and pulled Jeff with him. Jeff may be just a freshman but he was still taller than Wes… which annoyed the junior just slightly.

"Come", Wes told him. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk."

* * *

They got up and into Wes' room that he shared with a senior named George, it was only temporary because George's room in the "Bird Cage" had been flooded. Carmichael still insisted on Wes rooming alone this year, it would be good for younger students that needed someone to talk to. Wes agreed fully. George wasn't there when they got there, he was home visiting his sister, her husband and new born baby. Jeff startled when he saw the bullet holes in the roof and floor, Jacob Harrison's work.

"Yeah", Wes said. "They said they'd fix that when George's room and the other flooded rooms in Vermillion is fixed."

Jeff walked into the room and Wes closed the door behind him and lit the lamp. Jeff stood there in the middle of the room and looked at his feet. Wes walked up to his bed and sat down. He watched Jeff look at his feet, looking like a guilty child caught in the act. Wes held his arms open.

"Come here Jeff", he said and the younger boy ran up to him and fell into Wes' warm embrace. He buried his face in Wes neck and tried to keep his tears back. Wes rubbed the blonde's back and hugged him tight. Wes started humming in a soothing way and felt Jeff trying to fight the sobs. Wes smiled and started to sing:

**Come along  
Will there be sunshine shinin'  
Will we find a silver linin'  
Come along**

**Sing a song**  
**When today becomes tomorrow**  
**We'll we find joy or sorrow**  
**Sing a song**

**Is it wrong**  
**To put all our hopes together**  
**And wish for something better?**  
**Is it wrong**?

Jeff couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry and sob into Wes' shoulder and neck.

**To belong?  
To face the future with another  
Who means more than any other  
Is to belong**

Wes rocked Jeff back and forth while he rubbed his back and sang "his" song.

**We'll paint the gray clouds  
With pretty rainbow hues  
And we'll brush the gloom away  
And save it for a rainy day  
Rainy day, oh today**

**If troubles cast a shadow**  
**And shadows make the sun afraid to stay**  
**But it's okay**  
**'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'**  
**And we'll find a silver linin'**  
**Another day**

**Tomorrow is another day**  
**How I hope you'll always stay**  
**Tomorrow is another day**

By now Jeff had calmed down but he was still hugging Wes tight. But now he didn't keep his face hidden. He was leaning his head on Wes' shoulder and looking at the wall opposite them.

"There", Wes told him gently. "Will you now tell me what's going on?"

"No…" Jeff sniffled. "You'll hate me."

"The only reason for me to hate you would be if you were gay… no that's not right because I have a lot of gay friends…" Jeff stared at him as Wes scratched his head in 'deep' thought. "If you're a cross-dresser? No that's not right either… If you're straight? No that would mean I hate a lot of people… myself included… if you're Jesse? Yes then I would hate you but you're not so no I won't hate you… could it be for being taller than me? Nah then I'd hate the majority of the boys in the Warblers and at the school. Oh now I got it!" He snapped his fingers and turned to Jeff. "There's just one reason that would make me hate you Jeff, do you know what that is?"

Jeff shook his head, feeling scared.

"If you're homophobic", Wes said. "If you are I will throw you out so fast your shadow will be left behind."

"I'm not h-homophobic", Jeff mumbled and looked at his lap. Wes' arm was still around his shoulders. Jeff held his hands in his lap, making fists so tight his knuckles were white. Wes smiled and put his free hand on Jeff's. Jeff's head snapped up and he looked at the smiling junior.

"Then tell me why you think I'd hate you", Wes said gently and pulled Jeff closer to his side. Jeff sighed sadly and leaned his head on Wes' shoulder.

"I think I'm gay", he sobbed out. Wes smiled and held him tight. Jeff clutched Wes' hand in his and sobbed. Wes waited for him to finish and then leaned his head on Jeff's.

"Why do you think so", he asked gently.

"B-because I-I think I'm in love with Nick", Jeff answered and Wes started laughing. Jeff stared at him. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because I'm stupid", Wes chuckled and smiled at Jeff. "I should've known what those looks meant."

"What looks? What are you talking about?"

"Oh please you and Nick eye-fuck at every Warbler's meeting."

"We do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Jeff", Wes said sternly. "You _do_."

Jeff glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I hate you when you're right", he grumbled and Wes laughed and pulled him into another hug. Jeff sighed and leaned into the warmth and comfort. They sat so for a bit and then Wes asked:

"So why this distress? You must know Nick loves you."

"I do… it's just… my parents…"

"Don't worry, we'll tell them together okay?" Wes rubbed Jeff's arm. "Before the parents' night, after or during. Don't worry, I'll be by your side and Nick will too."

"I… I don't think so."

"And why is that?"

"I… I kissed him when he was asleep… he woke up and I ran."

"Ah", Wes said. "That explains that frantic running I heard last night…"

"Mm… that was me most likely… N-Nick didn't come after me."

"Do you wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

"Five bucks that when there is a knock on my door in say… three seconds Nick will be the one knocking and then barging in looking for you."

"How-"

There was a panicked knock on the door before it was banged open and a distressed looking Nick, still in pajamas came running in.

"Wes I can't find Jeff", he yelled. "He… he ran out last night after kissing me and then didn't come back. I've been looking for him all night and-"

"Nick", Wes cut in sharply and the freshman looked at him and noticed the blonde sitting by the junior's side. "It's okay."

"Jeff!"Nick exclaimed and ran up to them and hugged the blonde tight and buried his face in the blonde's neck.

"Nick", Jeff asked confused and hugged him back.

"Never do that again", Nick sobbed. "Never leave me again."

Wes smiled at the two freshmen. He moved so that Nick could take his place beside Jeff and then watched the two of them. He smiled as he saw them hug tightly and Jeff brightened up like a sun as soon as he realized Nick was in his arms.

"Kiss and make up", Wes said sharply. "You are both being idiots."

They looked at him and then each other. Both boys blushed and looked away shyly.

"Oh for heaven's sake", Wes said and got up. They looked at him in confusion. Wes did a Severus Snape. He did like Snape does in the forth movie when Ron and Harry are discussing prom dates. Wes grabbed the edges of his sleeves and pulled them down slightly, held up his hands, grabbed the back of Jeff's head and of the back of Nick's head and promptly pushed their faces together so their lips touched.

Both boys jolted at first but then started kissing. Wes removed his hands with a satisfied smirk. The boys continued to kiss so he rolled his eyes and walked down to the kitchen to get a sandwich. When he got back both boys had fallen asleep on his bed. Wes chuckled because they were spooning with Nick as the little spoon.

Wes smiled, took out his phone and snapped a picture before putting a blanket over both sleeping boys. He tucked them in and kissed the top of their heads, like a mom or dad would. He tiptoed out of the room and put a 'don't disturb'-sign on the door but added: tired, distressed freshmen at the bottom. Then he took a bite of the sub he'd made and headed for the Bean. Maybe Ma Trixie needed some help.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**HereToLaugh - I'll see what I can do, but there will be no smut because I can't write decent smut... Read "A Christmas With JJ" if you want more Jerry/Wes for the moment ;)**


	14. Eyes, hair, mouth, figure, dress

**Okay this time the request came from ****Krytsel101 and they wrote:**

** Hey :) i absolutely love the little/big brother series! I was wondering if you could do a one shot about Justin/Justine? We know a bit aboutJustine, but not as much about Justin's personality. Maybe Justin is upset about something,and Wes comforts? I don't know... but yeah, your writing is amazing!**

**I hope this will make you happy, because this is what I came up with due to the mood I am in today. I am in a sad mood today because I miss my grandma that passed away in October last year. So if this feels a bit sad, depressing or just dark it's because of that. But it suited to write to this request due to the mood I had today.**

* * *

Eyes, hair, mouth, figure, dress, voice, style, movement, hands, magic, rings, glamour, face, diamonds, excitement, image. All that had to be taken away so that he could exist. He looked at his face in the mirror. A face that moments ago had been hers.

Eyes… no mascara, eyeshade or eyeliner, just green orbs looking back at him. Hair… short strawberry-blonde locks that looked soft but were short, clearly a boy's hair.

Mouth… no lip-gloss or lipsmack or lipstick, just two pinkish lips.

Figure… no figure, just straight lean lines of a small male.

Dress… hanging in the closet. Voice… deeper but still rather light.

Style… a sour, depressed, boring, stiff, cold, mean, snappy soul and style, not like her.

Movement… stiff, cold, angry, so much anger.

Hands… two pale hands without any nail polish or long nails, just male hands.

Magic… there's no magic in him it dies and she dies.

Rings… not a single ring on a single finger, that's what girls wear.

Glamour… there is no glamour in him.

Face… a pale face without any rouge, colors or anything, just a sad and cold face.

Diamonds… the only diamonds he has is the tears on his cheeks.

Excitement… there is nothing exciting about him.

Image… he has none, she has it all and he has nothing.

He loves her, he loves the spectacle that is Justine, he doesn't want to experience it he wants to _be _it. He _is_ it. But not all the time. At night he can't be. At night she has to go into the closet again.

He has a single room this year but wishes he could share with Mitch. He can't' share with Mitch because the seniors of the White Tiger shares a floor with the sophomores and the juniors share with the freshmen. He wanted to room with Mitch, they were best friends and last year they "were" roommates because the rooms for the freshmen weren't enough so Mitch had to stay with sophomore Justine/Justine Gideon.

Mitch was the only one that fully accepted him. The boys all accepted Justine but not Justin. Nathan and Otto thought he was too depressing and too cold. Everyone thought so, but only they said it. But not Mitch. He always stayed at his side when Justin was out. Justin only came out at times, when Justine was not out, when Justine couldn't be out and that was when Justine was about to be sad. Justine doesn't do sad… Justin is sad. Justin is always sad, snappy, angry or upset. No one wants to be around Justin because he will bite their heads off. If Justine is a joker Justin is the bore. If Justine is sunshine Justin is the thundercloud. They were the same person and still not.

Eyes, hair, mouth, figure, dress, voice, style, movement, hands, magic, rings, glamour, face, diamonds, excitement, image. All that had to be put on so that she could exist. She would look in the mirror in the mornings and see the face that used to be his.

Eyes… green orbs with eyeliner, eyeshade and mascara making them beautiful.

Hair… long or short locks in every color imaginable.

Mouth… shine with lip-gloss or lipstick, always smiling.

Figure… a perfect female figure, not too curvy but curvy enough, sexy, attractive, causes jealousy, causes desire, gives a boost of confidence.

Dress… dresses, long dresses, short dresses, skirts, jeans, shirts, everything.

Voice… sweet and warm, light and happy.

Style… fashionista, sweet, caring, funny, happy, sisterly, motherly, protecting, scheming, fierce, star.

Movement… fluent and happy, like an warm summer breeze.

Hands… beautiful manicured nails, soft and warm and tender and caring, has a hand in it.

Magic… everything about her is magic.

Rings… a few of them on her fingers to make her hands even more beautiful.

Glamour… she is glamour embodied.

Face… rouge on the cheek, soft skin, soft features, the face of an angel.

Diamonds… her smiles are diamonds, her laughs are diamonds, her eyes sparkle with diamonds, her fingers wear diamonds, she has a diamond around her neck, she is a diamond.

Excitement… she is excitement.

Image… the image of an angel. That's Justine. She is everything but what is Justin? Nothing that's what he is. He looks at his face and stands up. He is so tired. He goes to bed. Sleep the pain and ache away.

* * *

Justin is out the next day, he doesn't have the energy to become Justine today. There's no smile to great any boy he meets, only a scowl and a dark storm cloud. Only Justin. He hear boys laugh around him but doesn't join in. They leave him alone, they always do… except Mitch. But Mitch is sick, he's got the flu so Justin sits alone at the table that morning.

No one sits beside him, afraid that he'll bite their heads off. He probably could, that's how testy he was when he was out of the closet. It really is strange. Justin was the one born but Justine is the one living. Justin just can't find a meaning or reason with living. Justine has it all… Justine has everything good and sometimes anger. But anger and sadness is _all_ Justin has.

Justin only comes out when Justine is too sad to show herself. He hear the boys talk and snarls as Jesse asks why Justine is in the closet today. Luckily for Jesse Nathan and Otto are there. They pull him away from Justin before the strawberry-blonde can punch him. Even teachers walk on eggshells around Justin. They are all afraid of him. Everyone is afraid of him. It's not fair. Everyone loves Justine but no one loves Justin. He is snappy and cold and angry and… sour. He is only nice when Mitch asks him to be.

"What crawled up his butt and died", he heard Jesse ask and he would've attacked the guy if not a small form sat beside him.

"Hi Justin how are you feeling", Wes Montgomery asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine", Justin spat.

"Are you sure?" Wes sounded worried. "You're usually a little less feral than this when I see you."

"You haven't seen me that much", Justin spat angrily.

"True but when I do I'm happy I get the chance. It's good to see the big brother part of my sister at times. I wanna know him too and not only Justine."

Justin stared at him and was aware that everyone was watching them anxiously. They were worried about Wes' safety and health… as if Justin could hurt the boy. He was too precious to him, not that Justin really knew him but Justine did.

"What", he asked.

"I want to know what Justin's really like. I mean he must know how to smile too right and not just show-facing at competitions."

Justin looked at the boy that was eating his breakfast calmly. Was this kid for real? How could he be for real? Did he really have that big of a heart?

"Huh?" Justin asked and Wes turned to look at him smiling.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked happily.

"Um… Green."

"Sweet I like black. I know I know it's depressing and dark but it goes with everything. Black looks good and is nice to look at."

Justin couldn't help but feel that Wes was talking about him right there.

"What's your favorite song", Justin asked.

"_Tomorrow Is Another Day_ from the Rescuers", Wes said happily. "It reminds me that there always is another day and that things will be better tomorrow. And you?"

"_I'll Cover You _from RENT."

"I haven't seen that one…"

"How can you _not_ have seen RENT?! Are you for real?"

Wes blushed and looked at him shyly.

"Isolated", he said and Justin stared at him. "Can I watch it with you sometime?"

Justin smiled.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**It felt right to end it there. And big hugs to those that knows where I got the: "Eyes, hair, mouth, figure, dress, voice, style, movement, hands, magic, rings, glamour, face, diamonds, excitement, image" part from ;)**

**ForeverFree - I am brainstorming about your request.**

**kristal - I have some ideas for your request and I plan on combining them with a request I got from ForeverFree.**

**Guest - I'll see what I can do about that. It shouldn't be too hard ;)**


	15. Map Time!

**Okay today's request came from Little-Miss-Laughs-Alot :) and she wrote:**

** I think it would be an awesome oneshot if Niff found Wes and the twins' Marauders Map! Imagine the mayhem! ;)**

**Now I'm not good with pranks so this is how this turned out.**

* * *

"I don't understand why _we _have to clean out the old archives", Jeff grumbled as he and Nick did just that. They had pulled a prank on the one person you _didn't_ pull pranks on if you valued your life. Kurt Hummel. They'd pulled a prank on him and then ran to Wes for help.

Now I believe you all think Wes was the person they'd pulled a prank on but no he wasn't because a: Niff were not idiots and b: he always knew what they planned to do and stopped it before they did. They had no idea on how he did it but he did.

So they'd run to Wes to ask him to save them from Kurt Hummel but it didn't turn out like they'd wanted it to. Because Wes was a: dorm prefect, b: head boy and c: their big brother. He took it upon himself to punish them for this prank, it calmed Kurt down so they wouldn't die today but still… Wes gave them as punishment to clean up in the sheet music archives and dust off all shelves before putting everything back in order.

"The prank wasn't even that bad", Jeff said. "I mean all we did was making Kurt's floor slippery and remove the stitches from the sleeves in his clean blazers."

"This is not so bad if you think of what _Kurt _would do to us if he found us before Wes could calm him down", Nick said. "Now shut up and help me move this box." It was a big heavy box so Nick really needed the help. Jeff hurried over and helped him. Jeff decided to be the good boyfriend and took the box from Nick and hoisted it up high and forcefully. When he realized how heavy it was he dropped it down slightly… and the bottom came out. It actually was the top and Nick had lifted it upside down.

"Oh man", Nick groaned and got on his knees and started to pick up papers. Jeff hurriedly turned the box the right way and then went down on his knees to help. The papers were old and full of songs none of them had ever heard before. Nick wondered what people had written down those sheets and who the Warblers had been back then. Who had they been and what secrets had they been having?

He moved a bunch of papers that had a paper clip holding them together and that's when he saw it. The sheet music was written on paper that had started to turn yellow of age but this folded bunch what not as yellow and seemed to be of a distant structure and instead of being held together with strings and paper clips it was held together by staples. He put the sheet music in the box and slowly lifted up the folded paper. The paper didn't even smell the same as the old sheet music.

"What's that Nicky", Jeff asked and leaned closer.

"I don't know", Nick said and opened the fold ones. "Hey there's something written her with those fancy letters you see in old books."

"What does it say?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"'Mont Everetts proudly preset the Dalton Marauders Map'", Nick read aloud and folded it open. He realized it was not one but three big papers stapled together at the top. "Hey Jeff this is Dalton!"

"It is? Let me see?"

"Wait", Nick said as Jeff reached out to grab it. "Let's clean up here first before Wes kills us and then we can study it in our room." Nick had never seen Jeff move so fast as he did after that. But at least the room got clean and sorted.

* * *

The hardest part didn't become making Wes like their work… it was sneaking the map past him. Luckily Nick and Jeff had their "telepathic" links so they could help each other out. Nick hid it behind his back and when asked to show his hands Jeff managed to get it before Wes could find it. Now the duo was in their room looking at the paper. They'd folded up the first page.

"Okay this is a map of the main building", Nick said. "And this is obviously the third floor."

"How do you know", Jeff asked.

"There are only stairs leading downwards and only one stair leading up."

"Brilliant, you're brilliant."

"Look it even says notes when the janitors usually clean the classrooms or when the cleaning people does it. It even shows when the classrooms are being used."

"Are they still valid?"

"Yeah I mean I have advanced English in room 315 on Mondays at 2 and this thing says that class is held there then."

"You think it's magic?"

"No", Nick said and cuffed Jeff around the head. "I _know _that the schedules for the rooms don't shift and haven't since the last 15 years."

"How do you know?"

"Wes told me."

"Ooooh."

They looked at the map and then Jeff noticed something odd.

"Wait", he said and Nick looked at him.

"What is it", he asked.

"I didn't know there's a third door leading out to the hallway in the philosophy classroom on the third floor."

"There isn't", Nick said.

"This map says so", Jeff said. "Looks there's even a note. 'To find the door poke the guardian's eyes'."

"'The guardian's eye'" Nick asked sounding confused.

"Oh it's a secret door!" Jeff exclaimed and pointed. "And that's the clue on how to find it."

Nick grinned.

"That. Is. Awesome!" he said and both boys smirked.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'", Jeff asked.

"I am thinkin' what your're thinkin'", Nick smirked.

"Best pranks ever!" both boys said and hurriedly left their room, taking the map with them and heading for the main building.

* * *

Wes knew something fishy was going on. He and some other seniors were walking towards there next class when they heard grumbling, muttering and cursing coming from younger students. Wes recognized the three freshmen in the Warblers and walked up to them. But he had to stop a bit away because the three of them was smelling bad, scratch that they reeked.

"Whoa", Wes said and covered his nose and mouth with his hand. "What happened to you?"

"We were sitting in astronomy class", Chris said and glared at Wes. "When suddenly four stink bombs just dropped down from the roof!"

"What", Wes asked. "Had someone stuck them up there?"

"No", John whined. "We were watching the stars' movements you know when suddenly four stars died and the teacher said that was odd and then those four things came crashing down!"

"Well", Wes said and tried not to puke. "You better head back to Vermillion and take a shower."

Wes ran after that. He couldn't take it anymore. But these weren't the first boys he'd meet that would tell him of pranks happening that no one could explain. Someone claimed that they'd seen a painting move in the library, someone said that they heard giggles and running steps in the walls and Trent even claimed that he heard Niff call his name in the hallway but they were nowhere around him. Wes was suspicious but what finally made him realize he'd been right happened during Warbler rehearsal.

* * *

Niff was late and no one had seen them for a while. Wes, David and Thad were sitting at the council table discussing something between the three of them and all other Warblers were watching them. Suddenly Wes started smirking and got up from his seat. Thad and David looked at him in confusion. Wes stood beside the fireplace and held up five fingers and started to count down. They were all watching him and noticed that he now was holding a tennis racket. Wes mouthed:

"Five, four, three, two… one." Then he swung in front of the fireplace and they noticed the racket hit something sending it into the fireplace. Wes reached inside the fireplace and pulled something. There was a scraping sound. Wes whistled and put the tennis racket aside and whistled innocently. The Warblers stared at him but Wes didn't say anything. The meeting continued but no Niff showed up.

* * *

The rest of the week was like that day. Pranks kept being pulled but no one knew who was behind it or how it happened. Nick and Jeff were giddy with glee for all pranks being pulled perfectly. But one thing annoyed them and that thing was called Wes. Every time they tried to pull a prank on him or any class he was in something happened that made the pranks backfire.

For example… they had tried to drop a water balloon at him from a secret "window" in one of the staircases. Only to get drenched when they opened it, someone had put a bucket of water above the place where the window was. Another example was in the cafeteria. Niff had found out that there were at least five secret entrances there and they had tried to get him through every one but… Wes managed to block them all.

People started to think that since nothing happened to the seniors they were the ones behind it all. The seniors were wondering if Wes was crazy because he walked into the advanced Spanish class with an umbrella. It became clear why he did it when green lime slushie suddenly rained down from above but he was safe because of the umbrella.

Niff were getting more and more frustrated and Wes more and more smug. They wanted to get him but they couldn't. He was always one step ahead of them. They didn't know why. But I can tell you. Wes had gotten advice from the prank kings themselves Nathan Newland and Otto Johnson. In comparison to them Niff were amateurs.

* * *

"I want to get him so bad", Jeff grumbled as he and Nick planned their next attack while looking at the Marauders' Map. "Isn't there any way to do that?"

"I don't know", Nick said. "I mean the map is great and all and we've pulled some really funny and epic jokes… but… something is fishy. How come Wes knows about all pranks before we pull them and how does he know about all these secret doors? And who's the one pulling the pranks on us?"

"He must be an epic prankster."

"Or just an annoyed head boy", a voice said from behind them and they jumped up and flew around. Wes was sitting on their windowsill looking pleased with himself.

"Wes", the sophomores both squeaked.

"That's my name", Wes said.

"How did you get in here", Jeff asked.

"I climbed down the vine", Wes said and shrugged. Nick and Jeff both ran up to the window and looked up to the window above theirs… Wes' room.

"Are you insane", Nick said. "What if you'd fallen."

"Please I've been climbing up and down those things for ages", Wes said and chuckled. "So will you stop the pranks now or do I have to inform Carmichael that you've found the Marauders' Map?"

"How do you know about it", Jeff asked in shock.

"I'm Wes", the senior said. "I know everything."

"So how did you know about our jokes?" Nick asked and crossed his arms. Wes smirked and walked up to their ventilation. He pulled up a chair and climbed up. He removed it and pulled out a wireless mike.

"It's connected to my computer", Wes said and shrugged.

"You bugged our room?!" Jeff shrieked in shock.

"Yes. As soon as I heard about the pranks I realized you two must have something to do with it. Don't think I don't know you've found _Otthan's Epic Prank Book_."

"But-"

"Can I have my map back now?"

"What?!" Niff yelled and Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I have my map back now please", Wes said and held his hand out.

"_Your _map?", Nick asked.

"Of course", Wes said and got a picture out of his pocket. "Me and the Everett twins made it. You remember them don't you?" He handed the picture to Nick and he and Jeff watched a younger version of Wes smile at a camera as two identical boys held up the map. Niff did remember the two boys they'd met at the annual midsummer party.

"Are you saying", Jeff asked. "That you made this epic map?" He held the object up.

"Yes", Wes said. "We really just wanted to map out all secret doors in the school. There's quite a few of them actually."

"We noticed", Nick said.

"I know you did. Now hand it over." Wes held his hand out. Reluctantly Niff did what he said and Wes folded the map and put it in the inner pocket of his blazer. He then winked and walked outside and Jeff nearly started crying because he realized… they hadn't taken copies of it or the instructions on how to open the doors. Wes on the other hand was smirking as he dialed a phone number.

"Hi guys", he said when the Everetts answered. "Who's stupid idea was it to hide the map in the sheet music archives?"

"Eric's!" "Brett's!" Were the answers he got and he laughed before walking down the hallway. He was going to find a better hiding place this time. If Niff ever found it again the school would be doomed.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**No one guessed it... oh well it's from Evita.**


	16. My Way

**Okay this was not a request but I totally blame this one on Eddy Martin (the guy that plays Thad) I was watching Warbler clips on YouTube and found one of him singing "My Way" and this story just appeared. You really should check it out because it's amazing.**

* * *

This was it, the old man was saying goodbye to his third home, the stages of Broadway and he did it with a sold out concert. All his friends were there and all his younger brothers,, his sister… and some of his older brothers. Not the ones from his first year, all of them were already gone or were going.

He'd sung so many songs already and it was time to say goodbye. He smiled and took a deep breath and looked around. In the front row sat his younger brothers, his younger sister, his friends and his children. They all seemed to be so proud of him.

His dark eyes shone in the light from the spotlights and his grey hair seemed to shimmer. It was amazing to see this 87 year old man still sing and act as if he was not a day over 60. But this man knew something no one else did because he could feel it. He smiled and started singing:

**And now, the end is near****  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.**

**I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and ev'ry highway;  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.  
**

He remembered the first day he set his foot at Dalton Academy. He'd looked up at the big, grey, cold and old-looking building in front of him. He had been moved again. Again he was going to be kept away from his "family", hidden like some big shameful sin. He actually was a shameless sin… at least to his "father". His "father" had sent him away when he was 8... he had never wanted him in the first place and neither had his stepmom. He had the scars to proof it.

He'd gone in through the big doors and had ended up in a big entrance hall with staircases and doors and hallways everywhere. He'd felt so small… he'd been small. He'd known he wasn't really supposed to have been there. He'd known it because everywhere he'd looked he'd seen boys in navy blue or black blazers, both types having red piping and the boys with black blazers had been dressed completely in black while the boys in navy blue ones had had white shirts, red and navy blue ties, grey slacks and black shoes.

They'd all been so tall. Many of the boys had stopped and stared at him. At the age of 12 he hadn't technically even been supposed to be there. Boys had continued to stop and stare at him and he'd held a tight grip on the duffle bag that hung over his shoulder.

"Yo junior you're in the wrong school", someone had said and he'd looked at his feet blushing madly. He'd been so scared he'd nearly trembled where he stood. After a bit when he'd been standing there alone a young man with red hair and freckles had taken pity on him and had walked up to him.

"Hi", he'd said and the small boy had looked at his feet. "What are you doing here kid?"

"School", the kid had mumbled frightened.

"You'll be going here?" the boy had sounded surprised. "Are you sure?"

The small boy had felt in his bag and found a paper and had held it out to the boy. The boy had taken it and had read through it, his eyebrows had climbed up in confusion.

"Well…" he'd said. "It says here that you are… it also says that a room is ready for you in East. I can take you there if you want."

The small boy had nodded but hadn't say anything.

"Well then", the guy had said and smiled. "My name is George. What's yours?"

"…"

"Well then 'Mumbles', come along", George had said and had started to walk but then he realized something and he'd turned around and had grabbed hold of Mumbles' hand.

"Sorry", he'd said and had looked at the boy that had looked sad. "I didn't mean to sound mean calling you Mumbles like that. Come I'll show you to your room." He'd still held "Mumbles'" hand as he'd lead him towards the dorms.

At Dalton he had been introduced to the people that would mean the world to him and that had made him who he is. The Warblers. Older and younger. When he looked out at the audience he thought he could see his oldest brothers looking at him from the door. They were young, looking not a day over 18 so he knew he either saw a memory or what was awaiting him on the other side.

**Regrets, I've had a few;  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.**

He really had too few regrets to mention, he regretted not telling his younger brothers the truth sooner. He also regretted sinking to Jesse's level because if he hadn't that could've spared his younger brothers the fright of seeing him being shot on stage. But he had always done what he had to, taking hits, taking kicks, taking slushies, slashes, shots, mocking words, injuries and triumphs. He always saw through what he started and he held to that principle all his life.

**I planned each charted course;  
Each careful step along the byway,  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.  
**

He had done it his way. He had his first Broadway premiere when he was still studying at NYADA and he had managed to help lead the Warblers to the first ever joint victory of the nationals show choir competition alongside the New Directions. He'd met his wife in high school but sadly she had to leave, they met again after college. He was one of very few stars on Broadway and a bit in Hollywood that got to the top with no backstabbing at all. He had never backstabbed anyone his entire life. Why? Because he knew how bad it hurt and refused to sink to that level.

**Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall  
And did it my way.**

It had happened a few times that he bit off more than he could chew. But he always spit it out or swallowed it all. Because that was just who he was. He saw things through to the very end and refused to let people down. He never did and whenever he felt he was close he changed so he could spit it out or eat it up.

**I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
And now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.**

He had loved a few girls. The first girl he ever loved was named Becca but she stabbed him in the back and tore his heart in two when he realized she was yet another hateful homophobe that he couldn't stand. He'd dated a few girls after that but none that was _that _girl. Not until he met the girl that was to be his wife. But that's another story.

He'd lost too. One of the worst days in his life was when he 30 years ago got the call from a frantic Otto because Mark had just been shot in duty and in the same hour as Wes got there and held the big man's hand… the loving giant protector of the Warblers told them all how much he loved them and then he closed his eyes for the last time.

Hadn't Jerry and Lucas been there Wes would not have known how to deal. He had lost all his older brothers now except Jordan Montgomery. They guy refused to die before he was 120. He would probably become that old too. Losing Mark had hurt him something awful but a loss that nearly killed him was watching Jerry waste away those last few years when he got cancer. When Jerry died Wes had felt a big part dying inside him. But his children had helped him through it as well as his friends and younger brother. He took Jerry's death so hard because he lost his wife in an accident two months prior. He would've taken it hard anyway but losing her and him at the same time just made it worse.

But with time the loss hurts just a little less and the tears would stop falling as soon as he thought of the people he'd lost. Now he could just think of the good and amusing memories. For example of when Justine put that bully's hand between her legs or when he played all those pranks on Alvaro to get back at him for all the crap he put him through.

**To think I did all that;  
And may I say - not in a shy way,  
"No, oh no not me,  
I did it my way"  
**

He had done it his way, he dealt with love, grief, anger and happiness in his own way and everyone he loved knew that so when he was angry they let him blow off some steam before they went into full-blow comforting mood. Blaine the loveable but yet oblivious idiot took the longest to learn. He _really _couldn't read people.

**For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught.  
****To say the things he truly feels;  
****And not the words of one who kneels.  
****The record shows I took the blows -  
****And did it my way!**

Now had this been a movie or a TV-show the camera would start spinning around the short but straight standing grey-haired and wrinkled man and when it was behind him a third time… The spotlight would blind everything and when the camera face him again there would be an 18 year old standing there. His hair jet-black, eyes dark, no wrinkles and just youth and a big smile on his face.

**And it was my way**

The audience would cheer loudly for him and he would take a bow. The camera would have zoomed out to show the applauding audience and the faces of his loved ones and then back to him. Straightening up he'd be an old man again. Smiling before the scene faded to black. The movie has ended. The end has come.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	17. Leaders Who Refuse To Learn Don't Return

**Okay this was not a request it just sneak attacked me today so I had to get it out. I got inspired by the song Temper Temper from Mary Poppins.**

* * *

Hunter glared at the Asian in front of him, the Asian that had just stopped him from giving the Warblers their shots.

"Who the hell do you think you are", Hunter growled. He could see the Warblers, except Sebastian that was beside him, stand outside the doors looking in at them in worry, but who did they worry about?

"I think I'm the one to take you down a peg Clarington", the Asian growled and Hunter looked at him and then at the wall with pictures of former Warbler chairmen. Hunter saw this young man's face appear three times in a row.

"You're Wes Montgomery", he stated and Wes smirked.

"Yes", he answered. "And now you'll answer to your crimes."

"Fuck off you bastard", Hunter yelled, the steroids making him angrier than usual. "You are just a loser. Under your leadership the Warblers never won a nationals title, a regionals title or a single sectionals title!"

Wes laughed.

"No but when I was coach last year they won the whole thing", Wes said and smirked. "Now calm down, I'm only here to talk to you and Mr. Smythe."

"Me", Sebastian asked and looked confused.

"Yes", Wes said calmly.

"Well I have no intentions of staying and listening to a chink", Hunter growled and headed for the door. Wes looked at the door and narrowed his eyes. It slammed shut and Hunter stared. He headed for the second door and Wes looked at it. It too slammed shut. Hunter stared and then grabbed the handles and pulled on them.

"Temper, temper", Wes said calmly.

"Fuck off!" Hunter yelled and started to hit on the door. "You have no right to keep me here! I don't have to listen to you! I'm fed up with you already."

"Temper, temper."

"Shut the fuck up and let us out!"

"No. I warned Sebastian last year about losing your temper and honor… and now you are both doing it."

"Leave us the hell alone", Sebastian yelled. "Who the fuck do you think you a-"

He got cut off as the drapes suddenly got pulled by the windows by invisible forces and all lights went out. They heard the windows lock and the doors disappeared. Sebastian felt really scared and stared at the Asian that just looked calm. Hunter hurried up to a window, to smash it but when he hit at hit with a chair it just disappeared and he hit the hard stone wall instead. Strange music started to sound and the framed pictures of other chairmen started glowing.

"What's happening?" Sebastian said.

"Just some normal things", Wes answered calmly.

"Normal things?!"

"Yes, normal things."

"Shut the hell up", Hunter yelled at him. "I don't know what kind of mumbo-jumbo you think you're up to but I'll kill you if-"

He stopped because suddenly the frames behind Wes glowed even more intense and Hunter and Sebastian closed their eyes. When they opened them they saw that the frames were empty and that every single Warbler Chairman from the schools founding in 1825 stood before them.

"What's happening", Sebastian asked feeling horrified. "I don't understand!"

"I'm sure you don't, Sebastian", Wes said calmly. "You and Hunter think you have nothing to learn but you don't understand the simplest things."

"Why are you all here?" Hunter demanded.

"You'll find out", one of the former chairmen said and laughed.

"Leaders who lose their temper will lose everything else in the end", Wes said calmly and the other chairmen started to circle Sebastian and Hunter that were now standing side by side. The chairmen started chanting:

**Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper**

Wes walked straight through them and ended up in front of Sebastian and Hunter. He smirked at them.

**Wes: Temper, temper****  
Caught you at last****  
Your quick temper****  
Went a bit fast****  
This is a place of woe**

**Chairmen: This is a place of woe**

**Wes: This is a place where all**

**Wes & Chairmen: Wicked leaders go**

"Fuck off", Hunter spat. "This is mychoir room!"

"No", Wes said sharply. "This is _our_ choir room."

**Chairmen: Temper, temper, that was your crime****  
We've been watching you for some time****  
We knew that you'd appear (That you'd appear)****  
We knew your temper tantrums would lead you here**

They pulled and pushed at Hunter and Sebastian, their clothes, hair and hands. Wes only watched without interfering.

"Stop!" Sebastian called in fright. "Leave us alone!"

"Pray silence for the judge", an Asian that looked a lot like Wes yelled.

"What judge?" Hunter asked.

"All rise."

The fireplace opened and in came a man that both Sebastian and Hunter recognized from paintings all over Dalton. It was Esaias Dalton himself.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Hunter yelled angrily. Sebastian was scared.

"Hunter be quiet", Wes said harshly.

"No! What the hell did you drug us with to make us see this?!"

"I didn't… this is all your doing."

"Fuck off or I'll-"

"Temper, temper, silence in court", Dalton said. "Is this not the story you thought? You have to stand on trial."

"Trial", the chairmen chanted.

"You will not see the daylight for quite some time."

Sebastian felt really afraid and it got worse as the former chairmen started to sing again:

**Leaders who refuse to learn****  
Will not return****  
Leaders who refuse to learn****  
Will not return**

"Are you Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe", Dalton asked and sat down behind the council table and looked at the papers Wes handed him, looking impassive.

"Yes, and we live at Dalton and study here at your school", Sebastian said in fright.

"Not anymore, you don't", a blonde chairman said and smirked. "You're at destiny's crossroads."

"You stand accused of the wanton lost of a most precious commodity", Dalton said. "Namely, your temper! _And _your honor."

"Call the first witness!" Wes called.

"Call the first witness!" a few black and white chairmen echoed.

"Call the first witness!" the other Asian chairman called and a Hispanic looking young man stepped forward and sang:

**Temper, temper, think of the cost****  
Of a temper, once it's been lost****  
You cannot get it back**

**Chairmen: Cannot get it back**

**Witness: It's no excuse to say**

**Chairmen & Witness: That your mood was black**

"Call the surprise witness!" the Asian chairman called.

"Call the surprise witness!" the black and white chairmen echoed.

"Call the surprise witness!" a blonde chairman called.

"And who's that", Hunter said feeling a bit worried, this was getting way to freaky… and why was that Wes guy so impassive? Wes stepped forward and held his hand up.

"Surprise", he said sounding as impassive as he looked. "Yes, I saw them, your Honor. They've tainted the Warbler and Dalton name."

"Go on", Dalton said.

"Last year Sebastian turned the Warblers against one of their own and committed crimes of the most horrible nature. He lost his temper, he tried to steal another Warbler's boyfriend, turned Warbler against Warbler, injured a Warbler and an innocent girl. He tried to cheat many times and I warned him, but he did not listen."

"And Hunter?"

"He stole the trophy belonging to the New Directions", Wes said calmly. "He tried to use it to force Warbler Blaine Anderson to rejoin the Warblers."

"He belong with us", Hunter yelled furiously.

"He loses his temper often", Wes continued. "He's taking steroids that will make him stronger, he is cheating and was trying to force the Warblers into doing the same."

"It was their own choice!"

"He told them to take the shots or not sing… he was caging birds."

"Fuck off!"

"He refuses to listen to my warnings", Wes went on calmly. "They refuse to learn. And we all know what that mean…" He turned sharp eyes at Hunter and Sebastian sang:

**Wes: Leaders who refuse to learn****  
Will not return**

The other chairmen joined up around him and Dalton picked up the gavel on the council table.

**Chairmen & Wes:** **Leaders who refuse to learn  
****Will not return**

They all, save Wes ran forward and grabbed hold of Sebastian and Hunter that both screamed in fright. They struggled against the grips but where forced to give up. Wes stood beside Dalton and chanted with the former chairmen:

**Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper****  
Temper, temper**

"What is your verdict?", Dalton asked and eyed the boys that were held by their arms.

"Guilty!" the chairmen chorused.  
Dalton got up looking at the two boys that looked terrified by now, he too had seen them before today, acting as if they were the only ones that mattered on this earth.

"You stand there bold as brass", he said calmly. "You face the stiffest sentence this court can ask."  
Wes stood tall and sang:

**Leaders who refuse to learn****  
Will not return**  
**Leaders who refuse to learn****  
Will not return****  
Leaders who refuse to learn****  
Will not return**

Sebastian and Hunter stared in horror as the chairmen started to glow, as did Wes.

**Wes & chairmen: Temper, temper!**

Dalton slammed down the gavel while yelling:

"Guilty!"

The room was filled with a blinding light and the doors were slammed open. The Warblers slowly entered and saw Wes stand in front of the council table. In his hands were two small figurines.

"Wes", Nick asked and the former chairman turned and smiled.

"Yes Nick", he asked.

"Where's Hunter and Sebastian?"

"They left", Wes said calmly. "Rather than being expelled."

"What about us then", Jeff asked.

"Elect a new leader", Wes explained. "A better one. Now excuse me I have to go."

"Okay", Trent said and Wes walked past him, holding the figurines. "What are those?"

"A gift for the principal", Wes said calmly. He walked out of the Warbler hall and all the way to Carmichael's office. But the door he opened did not lead to Carmichael… the room was empty save from a few pedestals. One all of them were figurines of the kind Wes held. They were all of frightened looking young men. Wes walked up to two pedestals and set the figurines down on them.

"Leaders who refuse to learn", he said. "Will not return…"

He turned and walked out of the dark room. He closed the door and the light above the two pedestals started to shine and in the stone of the pedestals was carved in two names. One of each pedestals with the figurine of horrified boys. Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe. Leaders who refuse to learn… will not return.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	18. Jack

**Okay this has been THE hardest prompt to write but I was determent to do it because Sarah wanted it! She wrote:  
**  
**Sarah - This was a good one. Here's another prompt: What happened to Jack? He was left to distract his brothers, but I don't think he ever talked to Wes after that.**

**And this is what happened...**

* * *

Many years ago Jeremiah Montgomery had been outed in front of his brothers thanks to a text his husband had sent him when the brothers went to Dalton to be reunited with their half-brother Wes. Joseph had taken the phone and read it aloud, forcing Jeremiah out of the closet. The family broke apart that day. Jeremiah lost Jerome, his sisters, his parents, grandparents and Joseph. But he still kept Jordan, Jasper and he won Wes, Roger and the Warblers. But there was one person that was a sensitive subject… and that was his youngest brother Jack.

At first Jack had been supportive of Jeremiah, telling Jerome and Joseph off for saying bad stuff about him. He sided with Jordan and Jasper at the hotel and when they went to meet with Wes Jack had been told to stay at the hotel and occupy Jerome and Joseph. He did that, he let them rant and vent to him about Jeremiah, their parents and Wes. At first Jack had not cared about what they said but after a while… he did. How could he question everything his oldest brother said? Jerome always knew best and was always there for them, so how could he be wrong? It was because of those hesitations that Jack didn't care if Jerome or Joseph left.

He didn't care until he heard that Jerome had attacked Jeremiah at Dalton. Jack and the others were already back home at the time. Jordan and Jasper stayed clear from the others and that left Jack amongst all the homophobes.

He was young, just 14 and he listened to his teachers and elders. They all said being gay was something wrong, shameful and dirty… so who was he to question every single person that knew more and better than him?

He was there when Jerome had his trial, their father bailed him out of jail rather easy. Wes had been there too, with Jeremiah. The courtroom had divided the family. Jordan, Jasper and Jeremiah was on one end… the rest on the other. Wes was siding with Jordan, Jasper and Jeremiah and that mocked and hurt Jack.

He had thought his new half-brother was amazing at first but now… he started to loath him. Why? If Wes hadn't gotten born they would never have gone to Dalton and Jeremiah would never have been outed! Jerome would not have attacked Jeremiah and they would not have a divided family. It was all Wes' fault. Jack even felt filthy about having the same name as the guy… until he heard from Jasper that Wes had changed his name to Cohen, his mother's name.

Jack hadn't been sad when Wes got shot but he hadn't been happy either. He didn't know what to feel… except jealousy. He'd come down with a bad case of the flu and craved company. But Jordan, Jasper and Jeremiah did not come to visit, they visited their _half-_brother instead… Wes was worth more to them than he was! Jack had kept in contact with them in secret and his brothers was having enough of that. They wanted him to show the world he supported Jeremiah but he refused saying: "You have Wes' support that's enough isn't it? It's worth more than mine isn't it?"

They had argued after that… a long time did they argue and Jack was told to stop being such a baby and Jeremiah told him to stop being such a child… that's when he said it. The words that sealed his fate. He said: "When you stop being a filthy fag!" After that… they knew were his allegiance really lied and he did too.

But… ten years later… he still felt the same thing he did back then. Regret. He regretted everything he'd said and done. He regretted trusting his elders so blindly. It wasn't until he made friends in college with a few gay guys and lesbians that he realized… nothing was wrong with them. They were just like everybody else and their love was neither filthy or wrong. It was love.

That's why he was right now in Jeremiah's living room. Roger, his husband since five years, had let him in and Jeremiah soon arrived from work. Jasper and Jordan were there too, hiding in the kitchen with Roger. Jeremiah walked into the living room and found a young man there. Jack noticed his brother looking different. He looked older of course, happier and just more relaxed.

"Miah", Jack said and stepped forward. Jeremiah turned from him and walked out the door and into the kitchen. Jack heard nothing being said and soon Jordan came and told him it was dinner. Wes joined them also and Jack couldn't help but glare at him. No one talked during dinner and when it was over Roger, Wes and Jasper took care of the cleaning up. Jordan told Jeremiah and Jack to go into the living room. Jack had already told him, Jasper and Roger why he was here. He was here to get his brothers back. He needed them in his life, he loved them no matter what… but he was not here to get Wes into his life as well. He did not want him and he told him so when Wes asked what he was doing here. Jack had almost spat:

"I'm not here for your sake."

Wes had just rolled his eyes, but said no more. Jack felt a heavy stone in his chest as he watched Jeremiah stand opposite him. Last time they met like this was 10 years ago when he was 14 and Jeremiah 17.

"Jerry", he said changing the nickname. His older brother just turned away and Jack sighed and stepped forward, singing softly:

**Miah, it's been all these years****  
You havent even said, "Hello."  
I'm your brother, Jerry,  
Say, "Hello."  
Come on, Miah, you know I'm sorry  
I should have come before today  
Hold me is all I have to say**

Jeremiah turned to him looking close to tears and angry at the same time.  
"You've always been the baby", he said.  
"But I'm trying to change", Jack said and walked up to him.  
"And I have", Jeremiah said. They looked at each other and both sang:

**It's taken all these years to be free**

**Jeremiah: Of loving that man**

**Jack: Finding myself**

**Both: And getting a hold of the anger in me**

Jack grabbed his brother's hand, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**Jack: Miah, I love you despite  
And I love you in the way it should be**

Jeremiah was also crying.

**Jeremiah: I've waited so long to hear you say that to me  
Say it again! Say it again!**

**Jack: Miah, I love you the way it should be!**

* * *

That's when he wake up. Jack looked around. It had been the same since the day he got the call about Jeremiah dying. Jack was 87 now, an old man with both children and grandchildren. But he had never done what he did in his dream. In college when he found out some of his friends were gay… he cut all bonds. He never sought Jeremiah out… he was never forgiven.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Okay the reason why Jack was never mentioned again... well I just didn't care about him :S he didn't leave an impression on me and I felt that he would do what his older brothers and parents did because he was still just 14... and naive.**


	19. Numb (M Rated)

**This oneshot is from two prompts and is rated M. This one is dark and it is my first try on a self-harm so please don't kill me. Prompts used:**

**kristal: Have you ever thought of doing a self harm. Like where Wes or one of the wotfa finds someone hurting themselves. I know it's a difficult subject but I think you could do it very very well :)**

**ForeverFree: You should make a fic where everyone ( The Warblers and New Directions) would come to Wes about anything and never listened his problems and stuff.. :) And Wes would hear them say like ".. Yeah, we could USE Wes for that..." and the word 'use' would push him over the edge. Or something :P**

* * *

He'd had it. He'd had enough. He was so angry that he could seriously hurt someone if they just said the wrong thing. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He'd gotten a call from his _father_ that wanted to come visit him at Dalton. None of his older brothers had answered his calls because they were all busy with their lives. Wes was in desperate need of someone to vent a bit too. His father had sent him off and had treated him like a sin… a pest… an anomaly and _now _when Wes was about to graduate he wanted to come and _visit_ him!

He knew that he looked a lot like his father, that was the reason he was sent off after all. He looked like the very man that hated him… that was now coming to Dalton… to visit him. Wes looked up from the swirling water in his sink. He'd washed his face to cool off a bit. His blazer was on the floor and his sleeves rolled up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was full of fury, his eyes aflame with the same feeling. Everything that had happened during the day was coming flooding into him. He suddenly saw his father in the face that was looking back at him. Wes knew what his father looked like when angry… and it was just like that. With a furious scream he rammed his fist into the glass and it shattered and sent glass raining down into his sink. He moved his shaking fist back and saw small shards of glass stuck in it. Pain.

He felt it and forgot about his troubles for just a second. He started to clean up his hand and then the sink… and floor because small drops of blood had dropped onto the white tiles. When he was done he looked into the only shards left in the mirror frame. He saw his face again and the anger came flooding back. The anger that would hurt someone. He couldn't hurt someone else… he just couldn't. But he had no idea on how to get rid of it. He growled and lowered his gaze to the floor… and that's when he saw it. A shard of glass. No bigger than the nail on his thumb. He sat down on his knees and picked it up. Pain. It had made him forget the last time. Maybe… He moved the glass towards his forearm but froze.

Someone would see… if he put it there someone would see and would get angry with him. He would get angry and hurt someone. He couldn't cut there. He rolled his sleeves up too often. But… his upper arm… he never wore T-shirts at Dalton and if he did the sleeves always covered half his upper arm. He could hide it. Wes removed his shirt so he was only wearing a tank top. He put the glass to his arm… and realized the cut would be ugly. He threw the glass away and roamed through the bathroom until he found a razor.

He put it to his arm and cut. The pain took the anger away and Wes smiled and nearly laughed at the sensation. He closed his eyes and cut again. The pain made him numb… he didn't feel anything but numbness. He couldn't hurt anyone now. All his troubles were forgotten… he was content. Now I am sure you are all wondering what brought this on, it couldn't only be his father coming to Dalton… right? Right.

* * *

Early that morning Wes got a phone call that had gone to the school secretary. Wes was called into the office and was allowed to leave. When he got there he smiled at the secretary and took the phone.

"Wes Montgomery speaking", he said. "How may I help you?"

"Wesley", a voice asked and Wes felt shivers go up his spine. He felt like ice inside. He felt cold and stiff and like a stone.

"Father", he asked with a tiny voice.

"It is… um good to hear your voice", the man answered. "You sound… healthy. How are you doing?"

"I… fine?"

"That's good. I call because I heard you are about to graduate and I thought that I at least should visit you before you leave Dalton. So I will show up sometime next week okay?"

"You're… coming here?"

"Yes. Goodbye son. I'll uh… see you soon."

He hung up before Wes could answer. Wes just stood there with the phone to his ear and feeling all cold. When the secretary said his name he put the receiver down and left. He walked in a daze thinking over that phone call. He didn't know what to think… or feel. His father had never wanted him in the first place and when Wes was very young he had tried to bond with the man… but he refused him and treated him like crap. Wes had o idea of what to do now that the man was coming here. He started shaking because he was afraid. What would his little brothers think? What would his father do? What would he say?

"Wes!" he heard someone call and turned around, coming face to face with David.

"Hi David", Wes said with a small and broken voice.

"Man you gotta help me with my physics homework that's due for the next class!" David said and grabbed his best friend by the arm and dragged him to the library. He didn't even reflect over that Wes looked pale and sounded nothing like himself. Wes never wanted to let his little brothers down so he agreed to help David.

* * *

And on that way it was for the rest of the day. One by one the Warblers came to him and demanded his help _and _as if that wasn't enough. Kurt and some people in the New Directions called him up, asking for opinions on stuff. Wes tried his hardest to talk to his little brothers, to make them notice he was not okay. But no one seemed to know. Wes' mood was changing as the day progressed. He was starting to get annoyed.

* * *

He was sitting eating lunch and was thinking about what to write to his _older _brothers, so that they could give him advice. The problem? He didn't think he could do it. He was a senior now and just couldn't go running to his big brothers if he needed help. That would just make him what his father always thought of him… a burden. Wes was about to text Jerry and ask how life was when his phone was snatched from him by Jeff.

"Pay attention Wes", the blonde whined and Wes looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me", he growled.

"I said I need your opinion on something."

"Jeff I'm busy."

"No you're not", Jeff said with a grin. "You're never too busy for your little brothers."

"You're pushing it Jeff", Wes spat.

"I just need your help, you were just playing with your phone anyways."

"Jeff I was _texting_ a friend of mine."

"But I need you."

"Did you ever stop to think that I might need this guy?"

"You never need anyone", Jeff said happily. "You're big brother Wes! You're unbreakable! You move through life in a way that nothing can stop you or make you feel down in the dumps!"

"Jeff-"

"That's why you're such a great leader and great big brother. You always know what's need to be done and what you just shouldn't try. Which is why I need you."

"Jeff-"

"It's very important Wes! Please?"

Wes sighed and held his hand out.

"Give me my phone back and I'll help."

"Can you help me too", Trent asked and Wes realized the rest of the Warblers were around him. "I seriously need help with math."

Wes sighed and nodded. Turned out Jeff needed help with math as well so Wes spent his lunch helping the sophomores with their math. And all the while his heart got heavier and heavier and he got angrier and angrier.

* * *

When the afternoon came around he had calmed down slightly because Blaine had approached him and needed some brotherly advice about how he should feel about Kurt being in New York without him. He had also spent two hours talking to a distressed Rock who didn't know what to do with himself, should he join another sports team or just stick to football and basketball? Would his parents be mad if he didn't choose a third? Wes didn't understand it… how could he who had no parents, no family be the best adviser on the matter? Well at least he could… His thoughts got interrupted by his phone going off.

"Wes Montgomery", he said when he answered.

"Yo is this the Asian dude from Dalton", a voice asked.

"Yes", Wes said tiredly. "Who is this?"

"Artie Abrams."

"What do you want?"

"I seriously need some advice about girls."

"And why are you calling me?"

"Kurt said you are the person to call when you need help and I seriously need it. I first lost one girl and now I've lost the second. I really don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Well how should I know?"

"Oh… you're gay?"

"No."

"Then what do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"Well how can I know how to help you when I don't know what your problem is?"

"Kurt said you are kind off a mind-reader."

"Yeah when it comes to people I _know_."

"No need to be so bitchy."

"You're right", Wes said and rubbed his face. "Sorry it's just been a stressful day and I-"

"Yeah well that doesn't matter. I just need some help with treating girls right."

"What are you doing then", Wes asked and listened as Artie told him everything. Wes gave the advices and Artie hung up without even saying thank you. Wes sighed and pocketed his phone, turning it on to mute so that it wouldn't disturb the Warbler rehearsal.

Artie hadn't been the first to tell him his problems didn't matter. Every time he tried to tell someone they would just say: "Yeah, yeah whatever." Or "Wes it's not about you." Or. "Can it wait? I'm busy?" That was everything he'd been hearing all day. Everyone was too busy with their own shit to even stop and listen to him. They were using him… spreading the brotherly love to max and Wes was starting to get fed up.

He'd been annoyed since lunch but he still kept it together. Not even his best friends wanted to listen to him… to help him. No matter. It was Warbler rehearsals now and he needed to be perfectly focused for that. They may still be out of competition but the Warblers had shows to prepare for. He reached the door and felt himself become a bit happier and reached for the slightly open door… but froze when he heard:

"Yeah we could use Wes for that."

Wes wondered what David meant.

"I mean he does anything we need him to", David continued. "So using him for this will be natural! I mean he's the only senior after all and it's not like we can use any other."

Wes started shaking. In rage. His eyes narrowed. Using him? Yes that was what it was all about wasn't it? They were just using him. Using him so that their lives would be less stressful, putting all their stress onto him and not caring if he cracked under pressure. They didn't love him. They didn't want him. They just wanted to use him. They'd used him since they came here… all of them. Even Thad and David. Wes balled his hand into a fist and heard Blaine say:

"Do you think Wes can help me with my chemistry homework later? I can really use him."

That was it. Wes turned on his heel and left. He went to his room in the Dragon, slammed the door shut and stormed into his bathroom to cool off, to cool off his anger.

* * *

And that's where this story started so let's continue. Wes had just cut himself and was feeling calm and content. That's when there was a knock on his door.

"Wes", Thad called. "You there?"

"Just a minute!" Wes called and pulled his blazer on and splashed some water onto his hair. He got to the door and opened. Thad stood there looking annoyed.

"Where the hell have you been", Thad asked. "We have Warbler practice!"

"Sorry", Wes said calmly. "Coach wanted me to do some extra practice and I was just getting into the shower. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Make it five", Thad said. "We need you."

"Yeah right…" Wes grumbled.

"What?" Thad asked confused.

"I said sure." With that he closed his door and heard Thad leave. Wes felt the anger again and balled his hand into a fist. He felt the sharp object in his hand. He sighed and pulled off his blazer again… and cut. The anger was gone. He put a bandage over the cuts, put on his shirt, fixed his hair, put on the blazer, took his Warbler files and left. When he reached the Warbler hall everyone looked slightly annoyed. Wes was almost an hour late.

"Oh so _now_ you show", Blaine asked. "What kind of leader has his members running all across school to get him?"

"I'm sorry guy", Wes said. "Coach needed me and I've been-"

"No excuses Wes", David said. "You're the chairman, you're supposed to be here before us and not be tardy! We need you to keep your head on straight."

"Of course", Wes said calmly and took his seat. "It won't happen again. I was just-"

"Whatever", Joseph said. "Let's just get on with it." And they did. They rehearsed and talked and Wes helped his little brothers with various stuff. But… no one noticed his injured hand, the pain behind his eyes or the dullness of his voice.

* * *

A few days went by and they all started the same. Wes woke up and was angry, angrier than ever before and he cured that by cutting his upper arms and below the hipbone when he ran out of room. No one would look there… no one would see. Then he'd go and eat breakfast and then have classes. But his anger would return after every lesson so between classes he went to his room and cut… and cut again until the rage was gone.

He'd gotten a notification from the school secretary that told him his father would be there Saturday. Wes just nodded and cut to numb the anger. The Warblers didn't notice his pain and that pissed him off so he cut even more.

When lunch came around those days he wouldn't even eat, just push the food around. But no one noticed. No one cared. Last-run-stress they called it and just shook their heads at him. Rage build up every time when they scolded him for acting weird.

No one offered a hug, an ear, a smile… a friendly advice. No one asked him if he was okay. No one asked if he was sick. No one noticed the visible damage made by the mirror and from the times Wes went out in the woods and hit on with his hands, martial arts style, so that his hands were all cut up. He did that after his last classes and before Warbler practice or martial arts practice. No one noticed his changes and that made him angry… so he cut.

* * *

Saturday morning came around and Wes watched his reflection in his new mirror. He told the janitor he slipped on the wet floor when he was mopping it and rammed the top of the mop into the mirror. The man asked no questions. Just helped him get the new one up. Wes watched the reflection and saw someone that he didn't know. The young man that looked back at him was pale, thinner and had dark rings around his eyes.

No one noticed how sick he looked. No one cared so why should he? Anger came again and Wes took the razor out of his pocket and pulled the waist down on his slacks and cut at his hip. He hissed at the pain but then smiled and felt content again. That's when there was a knock on the door. Wes hurried to open, dressed in black slacks, a black turtle neck and black shoes. He opened the door and saw a tall Asian man stand there.

"Wesley", he asked and Wes nodded. "Let's go."

Wes nodded again and followed the man. He noticed his friends in the Dragon watch them curiously… but no one asked why he looked so pained… so hurt… so sick.

* * *

"We got to do something", Thad said as the Warblers gathered in the Lima Bean that Saturday. "Have you seen what his hands look like?"

"I'm more worried about his face", David said. "He looks so sick."

"Do you think he is", John asked.

"Sick? Yeah."

"Oh come on he's just stressing about graduation and college", Fred said and smiled. "You know how the seniors get around this time."

"But he's hurting", Blaine cut in. "Surely you've noticed. He looks sick, tired and pained."

"He keeps acting strange", Chris added. "He goes to the woods after his last class and comes back with bleeding hands… but he's still smiling."

"Wes dropped a razor in the hall the other day", Trent said, looking slightly green. "I saw it."

"That doesn't mean anything", Joseph cut in. "There are fake razors that people use as jewelry."

"This is Wes you guys", Nick said. "There's nothing-"

"How dare you?!" they suddenly heard someone shout and turned around. They saw the object of their discussion stand up at a table. Looking at a man opposite him, that looked quite a lot like him. The man said something but Wes cut him off:

"How dare you show up after all these years to tell me what kind of career I should choose?! How dare you just waltz in here and demand I become a soldier and go overseas?! You want me out of the country now?! You want me dead?! You want to hide me from that bitch in a country where I might die?! You want me dead!" the man said something and Wes hands balled into fists. "I will not let you use me for your own purposes! I won't let anyone use me! I won't ever let anybody use me ever again! Nobody! Not you, not the boys at Dalton, not the New Directions, not the Warblers NOBODY! I'm sick and tired of being used as some vent-basket or as something to ease your conscience! Do I make myself clear!" The man got up, saying something and reached out to touch Wes.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Wes yelled and jumped back… but that tore his sleeve from the shoulder. It hung around Wes' wrist and the boys saw them then… cuts. All over Wes' shoulder and biceps were cuts. Some newer, some older and some still bleeding. Wes just stormed out without saying a word. The Warblers looked at each other and ran after their friend.

* * *

They didn't catch up to him until they got to Dalton and heard him scream from inside his dorm room. Fred and Rock knocked the door in and they all hurried inside and stared in horror. Wes had torn off his turtle neck and was cutting away at his arms, chest, stomach and hands. Wes didn't notice them he just kept cutting, while crying.

"Go away", he screamed to something as he cut. "Go away! Why won't you go away! I don't want to feel it! Go away!" He was about to slice his wrist with the razor and Thad felt his feet move. He tackled the older boy to the floor and the razor flew out of Wes' hand.

"Wes", Thad yelled as Wes struggled. "Stop it!"

"Let go of me", Wes yelled. "I need to numb it! I need it gone!"

"Need what gone?"

"The rage! Give me back my razor!" This he yelled at Jeff who'd picked it up. "Give it back! I need it!"

"No", Jeff said. "Wes you're hurting yourself…"

"The pain makes it go away! I need it!"

"No you don't", Thad said softly. "You don't need to hurt yourself. You…"

"You just need someone to talk to", Blaine said when Thad trailed off. "You need someone that will listen. Talk to us man! We-"

"You won't listen", Wes yelled. "You never listen!"

"You don't know that", David said and then felt scared because the way Wes looked at him was fucking scaring. Wes… whose upper body was bloody from all cuts looked at him in pure hatred.

"I fucking tried", Wes growled. "I've been trying for days! But you just won't listen! All you want to do is use me for your own personal gain! Don't think I didn't hear you! None of you wants to help me with my worries! I've been trying all week but you just brush me aside and demand I help _you_!"

The Warblers all felt ashamed.

"And as if it wasn't enough", Wes yelled and pushed Thad off and got up. "Kurt and the New Directions keep calling me for advices! I'm not some fucking shrink! I don't know everything! Stop fucking using me! My father that sent me off, cut me out of his life, when I was 8 came to Dalton today and demand I become a soldier and go to Iraq! The man fucking hates me! He cheated on his wife and I was the result! He hid me with his parents and let them _torture_ and hurt me! They locked me into tiny spaces, hit me, broke me and robbed me of a childhood! Then I was sent off to various boarding schools where I got bullied and treated like a living sin by students _and _grownups! No one gave a damn! Then I got to Dalton and met Jerry, Mark and the other guys and thought I'd finally found a place where I belong! But when Oliver graduated last year I lost my place!

You guys just use me! You don't see me as a brother like they did! You just see me as a tool that you can use to feel better! You never stop to think of what I feel! Am I alright? Am I okay? Do I need help? Do I need support? Do I need advice?! Yes! I fucking need help and advice but you are all too selfish to give it to me! I drop everything I do for every single one of you at any given moment but you can't do it back! I get it, I'm a sin and should be hated by the world. But then tell it to my face! Don't fucking hide behind the 'little brother' title! Fuck I should just end it right here and now! Give me that fucking razor so I can kill myself."

"NO!" Thad yelled in horror and threw his arms around Wes. That shocked the older boy and his rage gave way for confusion.

"What", he asked.

"NO! Don't hurt yourself anymore!" Thad sobbed. "We love you! Don't leave us! Please! We need you, we love you!"

Wes looked around the room and saw the Warblers crying. They were all watching him, crying. Some were sitting on the floor, some were hugging, some tried to keep their tears at bay, but they just couldn't and some… like Thad was bawling his eyes out. Wes started shaking and felt so cold.

"Wes", one of his little brothers begged. "Stop it _please_."

"Stop hurting yourself", another sobbed. "We can't stand seeing you hurt."

"Please forgive us", said a third.

"Wes _please_", a fourth said. Wes looked around the room and saw his little brothers hurting and _he_ was the cause of it. He was the reason they hurt! Thad was hugging him tightly, sobbing. Wes moved a shaky hand to the back of Thad's head and hugged him back.

"Help me", he whispered and the Warblers looked at him. "I don't want this anymore… _help me_."

The Warblers made a promise that day. They were all going to help their brother heal, help him stop his dark habit… help him become whole. They didn't know everything yet, but they knew one thing for sure. They would do _anything_ to listen… and help.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Sarah - You are welcome :)**


	20. You Can't Have Him, You Don't Love Him

**This oneshot is from kipper****22 and they wrote:**

**Ok so I know u have already done a Oneshots with Wes calling Jerry after his dad shows up but can u do one where the WoTFA shows up at the same time Mr. Montgomey does? I love all of the ones with the WOTFA's in them**

* * *

Everyone started to laugh and Mike and Wes high-fived before hugging in a brotherly way. Tina ran up to them and hugged them.

"You know each other", Quinn asked them. The three Asians had met during Asian camp a few times and were good friends. They looked at each other and smirked and said:

"The Asian community is tight!" Everyone laughed and then someone cleared their throat at the doors. Everyone turned around and Wes sobered up at once.

"Principal Carmichael", he said and nodded.

"Mr. Montgomery I see you are still here", the principal said and walked into the room smiling.

"Yes sir it is very hard to leave", Wes said and his voice cracked just a little. The principal chuckled.

"I can understand that Wes", he said and held out his hand. Wes took it and was pulled into a tight hug. "You will be missed." Wes was shocked at first but then hugged back and the principal started to laugh and held him at an arm's length.

"I am so _proud_ of you", he said. "When I look at you now I can't seem to find any traces of that poor, sad, lonely and broken little child that started here. Just look at you Wesley! _Look_ at you! So tall and proud, so responsible, smart and bright! Dalton was happy to have you here!"

"And I was happy to be here", Wes said and he could feel the Warblers glare at the back of his head. "David stay where you are." David froze mid-step and the principal laughed.

"You have to teach me that son", he said and patted Wes on the shoulder. Wes smiled but then caught movement by the door and looked behind the principal and gasped.

"Wesley", the principal asked and everyone had noticed the boy asp, his eyes wider than they had ever seen before. They all looked at the door and Kurt gasped in shock. There stood a big group of young men and in the front stood a young man that was taller than Wes but he looked so much like Wes that it was scary. There were at least 30 young men behind him and one young woman. One of them was the tallest person anyone had ever seen. But the Warblers grinned when they recognized a few of them from their annual midsummer dinners, but not all of them were familiar. The New Directions didn't know them, except for Mike and Tina who knew the guy in the front. Principal Carmichael smiled softly because he knew every single one of the young men that entered.

"I thought you weren't going to make it", he said and Wes stared at him in shock. "What? Everyone else has their family around them for graduation and you do not only have _little_ brothers." Wes stared from him to the young men by the door. The guy that looked like him smirked and held his arms open.

"Get over here you little runt", he said. Wes grinned bigger than ever before and ran up to the guy and hugged him tight. The others around them joined into the hug, cheering for their little brother. The other Warblers grinned. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Who are they", he asked.

"Oh they were Warblers before. You see that brown-haired boy. That moves a bit stiff?"

Kurt looked the hugging young men and saw Wes hug a guy that was a bit stiff in his movements.

"Yeah", he asked.

"Last year", Blaine said. "He was a senior. The others are older Warblers as well."

"Wow… the Warblers used to have lot of members when Wes was a freshman."

"Clearly", Blaine said and grinned. They all moved over to the newly arrives and some hands got shook. But then there was a whistle because Puck, Sam, Artie and a few Warblers had laid eyes on the gorgeous young woman. She wore a short skirt that showed of her amazing legs. She was also wearing a shirt that showed off her perfectly sized breast just a bit. She was petit and had long blonde locks, gorgeous green eyes and skin as pale as Kurt's. Puck moved towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Hello gorgeous", he said. "Did it hurt to fall out of heaven?"

She looked at him tiredly.

"Did you want something", she asked calmly.

"You hottie", Puck said and smirked.

"Oh you are not having me", Justine said sharply. "Run home kiddies this woman is not for babies such as you."

"We're not kids, we're in high school", Sam said smugly.

"Oh but baby that is a kid."

"Oh and what about the Asian dude you just hugged?" Puck asked and Justine looked at Wes. Th Asian was trying his best to seem indifferent, but he was failing because he was shaking with laughter. As was everyone else.

"Wes? Why he graduates… which means, and try to keep up, that he is a college student now, a grownup."

"Uh Justine", Wes tried to calm her before things got carried away.

"Hush baby I'm talking now", she said and patted his hand but never looked away from the Pcuk, Sam, Artie, Joeseph and Frank. "So he can be here."

Puck snorted.

"Well when ya want a real man let me know", he said. And a somewhat short Latino with longish hair stepped forward threateningly and cowered Justine from their view.

"Back off kid", he growled. But Puck was taller than him so he just snorted and looked at the girl again.

"Are you dating that kid or something sweet cheeks", he asked. "Why? You can do so much better."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind tapping that", Artie said with an impish grin.

"You mean like this", Puck said and slapped Justine's butt. Wes' eyes widened, as did the eyes of all the young men that just arrived.

"Oh no you didn't", Wes said in horror. Before grabbing hold of the Latino along with two African-American twins.

"Oh no you didn't!" Justine screamed and slapped Puck across the face.

"Wow she got spunk too", he said and smirked. "I like that. How about a kiss babe?" He made kissing noises.

"Sure", Justine said and smiled. Everyone stared at her. Wes gulped.

"Uh oh", he said because saw the wickedness in that smile, but Puck and her admirers didn't. They just made ooooh noises. She waved with her finger, telling Puck to come closer. Wes and the others moved back to give them some distance. Austin looked smug all of a sudden, which the Warblers and ND thought was odd.

"Close your eyes sweetie", Justine said. Puck complied and Justine pulled him into a kiss. His friends started cat calling while Wes smirked. Justine pulled Puck closer to her so they were flush against each other. Puck put his hand on her butt and squeezed while she tangled her fingers in his shirt. She parted her lips and invited him in. She was one of the best kissers ever and it became clear that Puck thought so too when he moaned. Justine then took his hand and put it between her thighs. Wes saw Puck's eyes snap open wide in terror and he backed off looking horrified.

"What's wrong babe", Justine said sweetly sucking on her finger a bit. "Not your kind of thing?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Puck and he ran and hid behind the girls of ND. Justine turned to Wes.

"Not his cup of tea", she said and Wes started to laugh. Followed closely by the other young men. The Latino walked up to Justine and kissed her.

"But it's mine", he said.

"Puck what's wrong", Sam asked confused.

"Dude!" Puck yelled. "That broad is a dude!"

"What?!" Sam and the other admirers looked at Justine who only fluttered her eyelashes at them flirtingly. Wes laughed happily and shook his head. He squawked all of a sudden and all eyes went to him. The WotFA started laughing because their little brother had practically drowned in Mark's big embrace.

"Is that a chocolate giant", Brittany asked confused and everyone laughed. Wes just hugged Mark back and then there was someone clearing their throat by the door. The WotFA moved so that the door was visible. There stood a tall man, taller than Finn and he looked like an older version of Wes. No one that knew Wes could deny who this man was…

"Who's the big guy", Brittany whispered to Santana and Tina.

"That's Wes' dad", Tina said.

The man walked up to the Asian guy that looked like Wes and held out his hand.

"Wesley", he said but the guy didn't move so the man cleared his throat and pulled his hand back rubbing his neck. "Um… uh could I talk to you for a second?" the guy still didn't answer. His eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists.

"What do you want", he spat. The WotFA stared at him, Jerry was never rude.

"The school secretary called and told me you graduated", Mr. Montgomery said calmly. "She told me how a great student you've been. Straight A's, Head Warbler, Student Council President… Prefect. I must say son you make me proud."

That was _it_! All the emotions Wes had kept bottled up over the years burst.

"Don't you dare call me that", he yelled furious and everyone in the room jumped and turned to him where he was getting away from Mark. "You have no _right_ to call me that!"

"Wesley-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Wes voice broke and tears started to stream down his cheeks. "You have _no_ right to call me son after what you _did_ to me! If anyone has the right to call me son it's Principal Carmichael! You lost the right the day you sent me away! The fuck are you doing here huh? Did it take you more than a decade to decide that you care about the bastard son of yours?"

Mr. Montgomery sighed.

"Wesley", he said and tried to put a hand on Wes' shoulder.

"Don't touch me", Wes yelled and hit his hand away still crying. "You _abandoned_ me! You got _rid_ of me! You were _ashamed_ of being my father! Now… now you come here to congratulate me on a job well done and that you are proud, _proud of me_!" Wes was completely livid and was heartbroken at the same time. The Warblers were in shock. They had all seen Wes angry before and a bit down but nothing like this! This was something new and… really terrifying.

"Wesley you don't understand", Mr. Montgomery tried.

"Ha!" Wes said. "I understand just fine! You were drunk and fucked my mom and were never planning to see her again. But then I ended up being the result of that Asian fusion and oh no you had made a mistake that had to be dealt with! So rather than taking your son in and raise him you sent him across the country! You chose to do that instead of telling your wife and children the truth! You robbed me of a normal childhood and you robbed me my family!" Wes rubbed a hand over his face. "And now you dare to come here… you _dare_ to come here and ruin this day for me… to ruin my last day with _my_ family! Ruin everything I have fought for!"

"Wesley", Mr. Montgomery said and put a hand on Wes' shoulder and the boy froze again and looked up at him. "I came here to bring you back with me."

"You lie", Wes growled.

"No I want you come back with me and then I'll make sure you get into the right career."

"No", Wes said and shook his head.

"Yes. Whether you like it or not you are still my son and will do as I say."

"The hell he is", Jerry said and stepped forward and pushed the man back and pulled Wes close to him. "You have no right to tell him anything."

"Young man, that boy is mine!" Jerry just snorted at that and Mr. Montgomery sang as he held up a piece of paper:

**Isaac: I got a bill of claim right here  
That says he belongs to me  
I got him fair and square that day  
And I own the little cuss**

He held the paper up and walked closer but stopped when the WotFA glared at him.

**Isaac: Look here, read the writin' that gives us a legal claim****  
Oh I got a bill of claim right here  
With dear little Wesley's name!**

"I don't believe it", Jerry spat angrilly.

**Isaac: We got a bill of claim in hand  
and young man, if you don't budge  
I'll pick ya up right where you stand  
And bring ya before the judge**

"No Sir", Jerry stated calmly.

**Isaac: That boy is my property****  
Same as the family car  
'Cause I got a bill of claim right here  
And I'm gonna take him now**!

He walked forward again but Mark stepped into his path and glared at the man. Jerry held Wes close to him.

**Jerry: You can't have him (Isaac: gotta take his course)  
You don't love him (Isaac: make him be a man of the laws)  
All you've done (Isaac: Study hard)  
Up to now (Isaac: Work for me)  
Is break his heart (Isaac: Do what I say)**

**You'll abuse him (Isaac: he'll be good with laws)****  
And just use him (Isaac: getting use of his claws)  
Look out, or I'll take you apart (Isaac: I'd like to see you try it)**

**Isaac: I got a bill of claim right here  
He's mine until he dies**

**Jerry: Stay where you are - just one more move**  
**And you'll get it between the eyes**  
**You won't make a slave of him**  
**Even if you connive**

**Isaac: Yes I will, cause I got a bill of claim right here**  
**I got a bill of claim right here**  
**I got a bill of claim right here!**

**Jerry: You can't have him****  
You don't love him  
All you've done up to now is break his heart  
You'll abuse him  
And just use him  
Watch out, or I'll take you apart (Isaac: I'd like to see you try it)**

**Isaac: I got a bill of claim right here**  
**that says he belongs to me**  
**Fight all ya want**  
**Won't do no good to holler and fume and fuss**

**Jerry: Leave town, keep on goin' before I can count to five!**

**Isaac: I got a bill of claim right here (WotFA: We'll protect...)****  
I got a bill of claim right here (WotFA...him...As)  
I got a bill of claim right here, right here! (WotFA...long as we're...alive!)**

**WotFA: You can't have him****  
You don't love him  
All you've done up to now is break his heart  
You'll abuse him  
And just use him  
Watch out, or we'll take you apart  
****Leave town, keep on goin' before I can count to five!  
****You got a gang of bros right here, right here!**

Isaac Montgomery found himself encircled by a big group of people and he gulped slightly. Especially when Mark glared at him. Jerry still held his arm around Wes and glared at the man.

"You leave now and never come back", Nathan growled.

"Wes doesn't want you in his life so beat it", Otto growled.

"Touch him again and we'll pick you apart", the Everett twins said.

"Approach him again and I'll run that bill up somewhere where the sun doesn't shine", Justine spat.

"Try to talk to him and I'll make sure you regret being born", Mitch bristled.

"Now fuck off", Mark said with his _deep_ voice. Isaac looked around the room and saw that everyone including his son was sending him withering glares. He was not an idiot. He knew when a battle was over and in this… this was a battle he would never win. But he wanted to make one last try.

"But", he said.

"Don't try to act as if you are interested in what is best for your son", Austin yelled. "You just think of doing what is best for you, what will keep a scandal away! You just want to use him and hide him away! All his life you've been treating him like shit and now you suddenly have a use of him and plan on being the best father in the world! You fucking bastard! Get a move on or I will personally throw you out!"

"A father should raise, love, care for and protect their children", Jerry growled. "You've done nothing of it."

"All you've done is cause misery and we won't stand by as you hurt our brother more and more", Lucas growled. "We were here when Wes got her at the age of 12 and we saw the broken shell of a boy. We saw the fearful and confused child that didn't know the meaning of trust, loyalty, family or love. We saw him go from a mess to a strong leader. Your son is everything you're not and never will be."

"We will not just stand idly by as you tear him down and ruin him again", Alvaro spat. "We will never let you turn him back into a mess."

"We will never let you harm him ever again", Kim said. "The Warblers are family a band of brothers and if you hurt one the rest will come after you and as you can see… Wes has many younger brothers to defend him."

"And 43 older brothers", Jerry said with a smirk. "Do you really want to mess with all of us?"

"Mr. Montgomery", Principal Carmichael said. "I suggest you leave. _Now. _You are _not _welcomed to this school."

Isaac knew by now that the battle was lost and with one last look at his son, who was glaring hatefully at him, he left.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Singing Violet - I'm happy you liked it :D**

**kristal - You are welcome :)**


	21. RENT

**This oneshot is from a prompt from Sahara224 that told me to write a RENT kind of thing, kinda like my Of Gleeks And Godspell. Th****e prompt went:**

**"Something like your Godspell story but with Rent instead (cause Telly/Wes makes an awesome Angel)"**

**PS. Sahara224 I will make the other request also ;)**

**Oh and before you read. This one is major AU from the Big Brother Wes story since all in ND and some Warblers graduated... Warblers that later appeared in season 4 as well -_- So this is AU but some elements from BBW will appear ;)**

* * *

The day that Kurt and Rachel heard that RENT was making it back onto Broadway they screamed in glee. RENT had been produced off Broadway but was now going to be on Broadway again and it was a dream come true. They waited and waited for the tickets to come out and when they did they bought for themselves and their boyfriends.

Kurt knew that RENT was an all-time Warbler favorite so he sent a text to the Warblers that had been there the year he had attended the school. They all got ticket as well and even invited the New Directions, to get their friendship bond back together after the whole cheating thing and the slushie incident.

Kurt had called Wes up and asked him if he wanted to go but with a kind voice the older boy declared. Kurt asked why and Wes said he had something more important to do that evening than going to watch RENT. Kurt yelled at him for twenty minutes after that, but Wes just laughed it off.

So now… the Warblers and the New Directions were hanging out in Kurt and Rachel's apartment. They still had quite some time until the show started so they were just talking and relaxing. Kurt was thrilled to see the Warblers out of their uniforms and dressed in clothes that made them look amazing. Thad and David sat together since they were dating as did Nick and Jeff, Kurt and Blaine, Rachel and her new boyfriend Brody who also was coming along, Sam and Brittany, Jake and Marley and Tina and Mike who had gotten back together after Wes gave his younger sister a yelling for her stupid reason of breaking up with Mike when it was clear to everyone that she still loved the dancing Asian.

"Not to sound mean", Rachel said and turned to Nick. "But why didn't you refuse to take the steroids like Thaddeus, David, Trent, John, Luke and Christopher did?"

"Because", Nick said and sighed. "I'm not as strong as them."

"Oh come on", Finn said. "What a bunch of hooey."

"You weren't there Finn", Jeff spat. "You didn't need to suffer Sebastian and Hunter's bullying.

""Was it bad", Blaine asked carefully. He had been almost gleeful exposing the Warblers as cheaters but had completely forgotten the reasons why his friends just did what Hunter and Sebastian told them. Blaine found all eyes turning to Thad.

"It's nothing", Thad grumbled.

"Thad they got you to break your arm in the Lacrosse pitch", Trent said firmly. "Thad said no to the drugs and the two jerks didn't watch his back at a game… Thad broke an arm and busted three ribs."

"David refused and Sebastian said something about exchanging all his body lotions, lip balm, shampoo, shower gels you name with cherry flavors", Fred growled darkly.

"But that would…" Blaine said and looked at Thad and noticed David hug the shorter boy tight to him.

"Would what", Unique asked confused.

"Thad's deadly allergic to cherries", Quinn explained softly to the newer members of the New Directions. "Last year the Warblers came to visit us at school and the jocks threw cherry slushies at him."

"The cute puppy-kitten nearly died", Brittany said and the Warblers looked at each other.

"Puppy-kitten", they asked and Kurt sniggered.

"So you can't even have a gum with cherry flavor", Jake asked and Thad shook his head. "That sucks."

"So Thad got hurt, David got threatened", Blaine counted. "And the rest of you?"

"Not as bad as David", Jeff said. "But we all got threatened."

"They told Jeff they'd get him deported back Down Under if he didn't take the shot", John said. "They had nothing on Chris, Luke and I so it was easy for us to refuse."

"Same with me", Trent said. "Thad and David quit because they knew what staying would do to Wes if he found out."

"And did he", Santana asked and the Warblers nodded. "What happened?

""We're not sure", Frank said sheepishly. "Hunter and Sebastian came to practice, announced their resigning and left. They left Dalton too… we have no idea where they are now."

"They were scared though", Fred said. "They were looking around every corner as if they expected a murderer to be there…"

"When they were gone we brought Trent, John, Luke, Chris and Thavid back into the ranks", Jeff said. "Apologized to the school, the school board, the competition and you… I hope you got our gift…"

"We did", Finn said. The Warblers had paid for their ride, costumes and makeup to regionals. "Thank you."

"It was Trent's idea", Jeff said. "We really wanted to get forgiven and make up for the cheating. We sent gifts to that other choir too…"

"But more than anything we wanted our friends back", Nick said and Blaine walked over to him and gave him a hug.

They talked for a bit more and just enjoyed being together. Marley and the new guys finally got to see the friendship between the New Directions and the Warblers that they had heard so much about. Then David decided to change the subject.

"Favorite character in RENT", he said. "Go!"

"But no spoilers", Thad added.

"Mark", Blaine said.

"Joanne", Kurt said happily.

Everyone listed their favorites, Rachel couldn't decide so she said them all and those who hadn't seen the show were told to name them after the show. Roger and Mimi got a lot of votes but the all time favorite turned out to be Angel.

"Why Angel", Kurt asked Chris and the Asian shrugged.

"Angel's the coolest", he said. "Funny, smart, nice, caring… I think I like Angel the most because the character reminds me of Wes."

"Totally", Jeff agreed with a grin.

"So who is this Angel character", Puck asked.

"Let's wait until you see the show", Rachel said. "You will be surprised." Little did they know that they would all be surprised.

* * *

When they got to the theater Tina, Mike and Chris suddenly froze and stared ahead.

"Guys", Blaine asked confused when he noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"It is impossible", Tina said.

"What's he doing here", Chris asked.

"Am I really seeing this", Mike followed their gaze and saw a group of guys talking and close to where they were standing was a tall Asian that looked like an older version of Wes. The Warblers started to grin because they recognized some of the guys.

"Otto", David called and a blonde turned to them. He grinned when he saw them and the Warblers walked over, John and Luke dragging Chris that was still in shock.

"What's up guys", Otto Johnson asked and grinned. Kurt remembered him from his one and only (sadly) Warbler Midsummer dinner. "You here to see the show?"

"Yeah", Thad said happily. "You remember the Warblers 2010/2011?"

"I do", Otto said and grinned. "We're quite the mix here with Warblers from as early as 2004/2005. I was a freshman back then myself."

"This is the New Directions", Blaine said and gestured for the group to come closer. "Guys this are some of our Warbler alumni."

"Cool", Puck said and shook hands with a _big _African-American in a police uniform.

"So you have all been Warblers before", Rachel asked and the group nodded. She saw a pair of twins, a strawberry-blonde with blue eyes, two guys that were obviously a couple, a Latino, an African-American guy with glasses, Otto, that tall African-American and the Asian that Tina, Mike and Chris was still staring at. She looked at him closely.

"Are you somehow related to Wesley", she asked and the former Warblers laughed. "What?

""Um no", the Asian said. "We just get that a lot. Hi Tike, Chris." The three Asians just waved mutely.

"Oh what's wrong with you girl", Mercedes asked and slapped Tina's arm. "You look as if you are meeting a star or something."

"That's because this guy is a legend at Asian Camp", Mike explained.

"I don't know about that", the guy laughed. "The name is Jerry Jonston."

It turned out the twins were Eric and Brett Everett, the strawberry-blonde was named Kim Johansson, a Swedish guy, the couple was indeed a couple and they were even married, their names were Nathan and Mitch Newland, the Latino was a honorary Warbler named Alvaro Sanchez, the tall African-American was named Mark Connors and the other African-American was named Lucas Bedford.

"So what are you all doing here", Otto asked happily. "Seeing the show as well?"

"Yeah", Kurt said shyly. "Everyone in the Warblers love it and Rach and I are Broadway nerds."

"We tried to get Wes to come but he said he had something more important to do", David said and noticed the former Warblers smirk in a way that told him they knew more than they did themselves.

"He said that did he", Jerry asked.

"Yes", Tina said. "Which still upsets me because I'm his little sister!" The former Warblers all sniggered.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is really is important", Lucas said. "Let's go."

The doors had opened and they entered the theater.

"We'll catch up with you after the show", Jerry told them as they split up to get their seats.

* * *

They hadn't gotten that long into the first act before Kurt noticed something. He recognized one of the actors. The one that was supposed to be Angel, but the guy was moving too fast for Kurt to get a good look at him. The distance also made it hard. But then… "You Okay Honey" started and Kurt found himself and everyone else around him gasp. Because A: now he got a good look at the guy, B: The guy had an amazing voice and C: Kurt would know that face and voice anywhere.

"Hey", Kurt felt someone pat his shoulder and turned to see Puck.

"What", he asked.

"Isn't that the Big Shot Warbler?"

"No", Kurt said and felt a bit angry that Wes had nailed the part as Angel without telling them. "Absolutely not."

They watched the show and none could deny that it was amazing.

* * *

When the show was over the former Warblers, Warblers of today and New Directions waited outside of the theater to get a chance to catch a certain performer. They heard laughter and noticed the cast leave the theater. One of them stopped walking when he saw them and gave the other cast members hugs before hurrying over.

"Hi", Wes said when he reached his friends. "Did you like the show?" He squeaked when Mark suddenly scooped him up in a bear-hug.

"You were amazing little buddy", he said. "Best Angel I have ever seen."

"Thanks Mark", Wes said and hugged him back.

"Hey don't you hug our lil' brother", Nathan said and walked up to the duo. "Give me my baby!"

Wes laughed and let Mark put him down and then got hugs from all his older brothers. Alvaro though just _had _to say something.

"You made a pretty cute girl you know", he said. "Are you sure you shouldn't do that sex change operation?" Wes swung at him half-heartedly.

"In your dreams Sanchez", he then said as Alvaro rubbed his arm.

"What you are just half a man as it is Shrimp", he teased and the former Warblers went:

"Oooooh." Wes turned to Alvaro with hands on his hips.

"Excuse me", he said.

"What can I say", Alvaro said. "You're a squirt, which makes you half a man."

"Well", Wes said with a smirk. "Maybe I really should start wearing drag and then be 'more of a man than you'll ever be and more of a woman you can ever get'."

Alvaro just laughed and pulled Wes into a tight hug. Wes hugged him back and then turned to his younger brothers.

"Hi", he said and Kurt glared at him.

"It's not fair", he said.

"Huh", Wes asked.

"First you get a role in the revival of _Godspell _and now you nail another one in RENT?!"

"What can I say", Wes said with a shrug. "I'm just lucky."

"And talented", Nick said happily. "You were amazing Wes!" He jumped into Wes' arms. "Are you still not going to marry me?"

"You already have a husband", Wes said and Jeff clapped his hand and Wes chuckled before throwing Nick over to Jeff who caught him skillfully. "There you go."

"Why didn't you tell us you're in RENT", Blaine asked.

"I didn't", Wes asked confused.

"No", the Warblers and New Directions said.

"Really", Wes asked and looked at his older brothers.

"You told us", Jerry said. "On the Warbler Forum."

"See", Wes said and turned to the Warblers. "I told you."

"No one reads that forum you know", David said and Wes shrugged.

"Don't blame me for you being lazy", he said and got rammed by Mike and Tina. They were hugging him tightly.

"My brother is a cross-dressing star on Broadway!" Tina cheered. "I've never been so proud!"

Wes chuckled at that.

"Anything to make you happy", he teased.

"I must say", Unique said with a smile. "That you pulled off the cross-dressing really good."

"Thank you", Wes said with a smile. "Coming from you it means a lot… speaking of which…" He looked around. "Where's _our _cross-dresser?"

"Darling!" a shout made them all jump and Wes got tackled to the ground in a big hug. All the others had time to register was something blonde.

"'Sup guys?" I voice asked and another Latino walked up to them.

"Hiya Austin", Nathan said happily. "You two enjoyed the show?"

"What do you think Newland?" Austin asked and looked at the blonde girl squeezing the daylights out of Wes.

"I think you did", Nathan said. "Yo Gidiaz you're killing our boy."

"Shut your food hole Newland", the girl said and got up, pulling Wes with her. "I can hug my baby as much as I want."

"Do I have any say in this", Wes asked.

"No."

"Oh my _God_", Kurt said. "I know _you_!" He pointed at the girl. "You're Justine Gideon, owner and founder of _Just Mitch_!"

"That's me", the girl said happily. "But it's Gidiaz amongst my friends."

"Wes", Quinn asked. "H-how do you know a super-designer?" The former Warblers all looked at each other.

"Through school", they all said.

"What", Rachel asked confused.

"I was the one and _only_ Warblerette", Justine said happily. "I attended Dalton."

"But you're a girl", Puck said.

"I'm Angel."

It dawned on most of them, those that didn't know her of course. Finn was still confused, as was Sam and Puck, but they refused to ask. John though was not afraid of that.

"I don't get it", he said and Wes smiled at him.

"John she's a cross-dresser", he explained.

"Oh", John said. "So she's sometimes a he?"

"Yes", Justine said. "And gorgeous even then." She then looked at Kurt. "Why are you staring at me like that sweetie?"

"Can… can I have your autograph", Kurt asked. "I love your creations and-"

"Don't be silly", Justine said happily. "A friend of Wes' is a friend of mine. Give me your address and I'll send over something from my latest creation. Inspired by my babies."

"Your babies", Tina asked.

"She means Wes, Austin and Mitch", Jerry clarified.

"Oh sugar I mean _all _my Warbler boys", Justine said happily. "Oh darling you have got to tell me how you thought that _amazing _look up." She walked up to Kurt and linked her arm to his. "Walk with me to the restaurant."

"Restaurant", Kurt asked.

"We got work to do and you'll get hungry… are you in need of a job?"

Wes just laughed and with his arm around Tina and Jerry's arm around his shoulders he followed Justine, someone had to save Kurt after all.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Lissi47 - Your prompt has been noted.**


	22. Behind RENT

**First of all I want to apologize because by writing this prompt I jumped over a few of those that has been on my to-do-list longer. But it goes alongside RENT and I just had to get them together. Sorry about that. This was the prompt:**

**xxxMECxxx - Can you do a oneshot of what Wes would have said to each of the boys individually and how he reacted when they told him about the threats each of them had?**

* * *

"I demand to know what the bloody hell has been going on", Wes told Thad as he sat in the short brunette's room. Thad did not meet his gaze. "Thad, why on Earth are you no longer a Warbler? Why did the Warblers agree to take steroids? Thad, talk to me."

"I… I can't…" Thad said.

"Why not?" Wes asked, nearly growled. "I was informed about the cheating in the news and not from any of my friends. I told you that if you run into any sort of trouble you should call me up and I'll help. None of you did last year when Sebastian threw that slushie. I had to hear it from Kurt and Principal Carmichael. Thad, I trust you and David more than anyone here… so why can you not do the same?"

"I… Wes it's not that simple."

"And why not?"

"Because they… they hurt me…"

"They. Did. What?!"

Thad blushed slightly and looked at his feet. He felt tears threaten to spill because he did not feel brave at all. Thad had always been scared, scared for his life. But his first years at Dalton, with Wes there had made him unafraid. But now he was afraid again. He was the same little wuss, in his own eyes, that he was when he got there. He was scared of what Sebastian and Hunter would do to him if he told anyone about the steroids. He was afraid they'd leave him open on the lacrosse field again. He rubbed at his arm that was almost completely healed by now. This did not go by unnoticed by Wes. The Asian narrowed his eyes as he watched Thad's arm and moved off of the bed he was sitting on so that he could sit beside Thad instead. He gently took Thad's hand in his.

"Don't", Thad mumbled but Wes ignored him and rolled up the sleeve and saw the support bandage there. Thad didn't need his cast anymore but he still needed some support bandage. Wes felt anger flare up in him.

"Who did this", he growled.

"S…" Thad sighed. "Sebastian and Hunter."

"What?!"

Thad bit his lip and nodded and then he felt it, the familiar sensation of safeness an warmth. Wes was hugging him, tightly to him.

"Tell me everything", Wes ordered and Thad followed.

He told Wes how Hunter had proclaimed that they should take the steroids and Thad, as senior council member refused. He spoke the wishes of his Warblers. Told Sebastian and Hunter that this was folly. Thad had refused and Hunter gave him an ultimatum. Take the drugs or leave… or else.

Thad had said no and had paid the price. At the next lacrosse game the team was facing a brutal team and they would've made it out just fine… if not Sebastian and Hunter decided to not protect their third star player. Thad had been having the ball and one of the opponents tackled him, hard and brutally. Thad had broken his arm on impact and started screaming as he lied on the ground. Sebastian had sunk down by his side and had whispered:

"Take the drugs, leave or get hurt even worse next time."

Thad had stopped his screaming then and only glared at Sebastian. When he had come back from the hospital with his arm in a cast he had stood in front of all Warblers and had said:

"I leave." With that he had walked out. Hunter had called after him that it would get worse if he did not take the drugs but Thad had not listened. He had wanted to tell someone… but then heard what they did to David and didn't dare to.

* * *

"They said they'd kill Thad Wes", David sobbed from his big brother's embrace. "They said they would exchange all my body lotions, lip balm, shampoo, shower gels and other stuff with cherry flavors. If I didn't take the steroids I'd have to quit or face the consequences. Thad was already hurt Wes… I couldn't just watch them kill him!"

David sobbed into his older brother's shoulder as Wes just held him and listened. David told him how Sebastian and Hunter cornered him and demanded he take the steroids. David refused and they said that if he didn't he would most likely find all his stuff with cherry taste and that wouldn't be good on poor Thad would it? David the right thing, the only thing he could do to save himself and his boyfriend. He quit.

"They threatened the fresh…" David began but changed his mind. "They threatened the 'freshmen' as well."

* * *

"It wasn't so bad Wes honest", John said. "They really had nothing to threaten me with. Chris, Luke and I were together when they cornered us and they threatened to expose all three of us as boyfriends, that we are sleeping with each other."

"They threatened to 'out' us as gay", Chris said and shrugged. "Those rumors already circulate this place."

"So we just left", Luke finished. "We didn't want to watch our friends become what they became…"

"We didn't want to see them lose themselves", the three said together.

* * *

"I wasn't losing myself Wes, honest!" Jeff said as he watched Wes watch him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Jeff you took steroids instead of quitting", Wes said sternly. "You put yourself and your body in danger just to win a title."

"It was more than that!"

"How?"

"It… I just… we wanted to… Stay…"

"Jeff you are not making any sense. Stay what? Stay in the Warblers? Forgive me but I don't think that is a good enough reason to take drugs."

"It was steroids."

"It was _drugs_", Wes said sharply. "I just don't understand Jeff. You have always been so healthy, your health has always been important to you. So why wasn't it now? Why did you put yourself through all the risk and the dangers? To win?"

"No…"

"To impress me or your former members?"

"No…"

"To stay friends? Because if this is your way of staying friends with Thad, David, John, Trent, Luke and Chris I highly doubt your methods. Jeff have you even spoken to them?"

"Of course I have… Have you?"

"Jeff."

"Of course… you're big brother Wes. You know everything… oh."

"Yes oh. I know David got threatened with losing Thad, Thad got threatened with bodily harm, the 'freshmen' by rumors and Trent just left before anything could happen. Why didn't you?"

"Because I was weak… and afraid."

"Of what?"

"It's… it's nothing…"

"I wouldn't call it nothing", Wes said and sat down beside Jeff on the bed. "Jeff look at me."

The blonde shook his head so Wes put two fingers underneath his chin and tilted it up. Their gazes locked and Wes saw the unshed tears in Jeff's eyes.

"What did they tell you Jeffy", Wes asked and the dame broke. With a sob Jeff threw his arms around his big brother and cried into his shoulder. Wes just held him and rocked him back and forth as he sobbed. Jeff's devastation was real. He really was upset about this. There was no doubt in Wes' mind that Jeff didn't put himself at risk willingly. But then what was behind it? It must be something big to make his little brother this upset and it most likely had to do with Nick. Wes hadn't seen the other boy yet, but he was his next stop.

"They", Jeff's broken voice broke through to Wes and he looked at the blonde in his arms. "They said they'd get me deported if I didn't take the shots."

Wes felt it then… again. He had felt it with every visit to his little brothers. Anger. Anger flared up in his chest, hot and dark and furious. Like a fire. He growled and held Jeff tightly.

"They'd take me away from Nick", Jeff sobbed. "From… from you, Nick and everyone! I'd be all alone again! I don't want to be alone Wes."

"You're a Warbler Jeff", Wes said softly. "You'll never be alone."

"They said they'd send me back Down Under Wes! They said I would be separated from you, my family, Nick, the guys… everyone! I'd be all alone on that tiny island!"

"It is not tiny Jeff."

"I know that", Jeff sobbed and clung to Wes. "Don't leave me! Please Wes don't ever leave me! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be all alone! I want Nicky and you and the guys and Kurt and Blaine and… and my parents… and… and…"

"Jeff…"

"Please don't let them send me away! Please!"

Wes held him tight, letting his anger go back to rest… for a bit. He held Jeff tightly and rocked him back and forth. He felt Jeff's tears sink through his sweater and made his neck all wet. Wes sighed and started to sing softly:

_**Little birdie in the tree**_**_  
__Aim for the sky and always have a dream_  
_Don't be afraid just hold on tight_  
_With my help you will take flight._  
_I promise you I will always stay_  
_Little birdie come my way_**

_**Raise your voice now sing for me**_  
_**Be who you were meant to be**_  
_**Little birdie come my way**_  
_**We'll be friends forever more**_  
_**Don't cry what are tears for?**_  
_**Little birdie,**_  
_**Little birdie come my way**_

Jeff's sobs lighted up a little and he looked at Wes.

"Do you really mean it", Jeff asked and Wes smiled and wiped away a few tears.

"I do", he said. "And I am sure Nicky and the others do too Jeffy."

"Wes", Jeff sobbed and hugged him tight, sobbing into the older boy's neck. "Help."

"Always little brother", Wes said and looked at the door. "I swear."

"Make it go away", Jeff sobbed. "Make the hurt go away… far… far away."

"Oh trust me", Wes said and smirked. "I will."

* * *

Hunter and Sebastian were going through the new steroids that had arrived, they were trying to find a way to get rid of it. Maybe they could inject it in all the freshmen? Hunter was looking at the syringe and smirked at Sebastian.

"What do you think Jeff would say if we injected Nick with this?" he asked and Sebastian laughed. Hunter pretended to use the syringe and laughed… but then he felt it. _Pain._ Why?Because someone had _kicked _the syringe out of his hand!

"If you touch my little brothers with that thing I'll fucking _kick _your head off!" an angry voice shouted and Hunter looked up. He saw a young Asian man a couple of years older than him. He was wearing black pants, a hoodie, black shoes and gloves. His hands were in a fighting stance.

"And who the fuck are you", Hunter asked rubbing his hand.

"I am your worst nightmare Hunter", the guy growled and stalked up to Hunter. "Touch my little brothers with that thing and I'll knock all your teeth out!"

"I'm not scared of you, you're a shrimp."

"I'm small but deadly."

"Oh yeah?" Hunter asked and took a swing at the guy. The guy grabbed his arm, turned his back to Hunter and threw the bigger boy onto the ground by pulling him over his head. Sebastian gaped in shock. Hunter though flew up.

"Oh now you've done it Asian", Hunter growled and took off his tie and blazer. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Id' like to see you try army boy", the Asian spat and Hunter went at him with a roar. He kicked and hit at the older guy but all his moves were blocked. Suddenly the Asian turned and ran toward the door. Hunter took off after him. The guy didn't try to open the door, instead he ran up it. Hunter gaped and watched the guy make a vault above him… and then he felt pain. The Asian had run up that wall, made a flip backwards, landed behind Hunter and pushed him face first into the door. Hunter groaned but felt the Asian grab him around the waist with one arm and his neck with his other hand. Hunter struggled but found himself thrown onto the table where he had lined up the drugs. They cracked underneath him.

Hunter sat up on the table and glared hatefully at the Asian. He grabbed hold of a syringe. Hunter ran at him with it. But the Asian stepped slightly to the side, punched Hunter on the throat while taking the wrist with the syringe in his other hand, grabbed the arm with the syringe with both hands, twisted it, kicked Hunter on the inner thigh and then the Asian stepped back as Hunter went down coughing. The Asian was now in position of the syringe and he broke off the needle and threw it in a paper bin. Hunter groaned and got up.

"I'm not done with you yet", he yelled and ran at the Asian. He grabbed the Asian's shoulder but then got another nasty surprise. The Asian jumped up, hooked one leg over Hunter's left shoulder and the other underneath Hunter's right arm and slammed him onto the ground. They even mad a small roll but the Asian ended up on top of him and Hunter had no way out.

"Knock it off", the Asian yelled as Hunter struggled.

"Let go of me you sicko!" Hunter yelled and the Asian did, because Sebastian pulled him off of Hunter… only to get a small flying trip himself. Because he pulled the Asian off, pushed him back and punched at his face. But the guy got his arm underneath Sebastian's and got it in a lock, grabbed hold of Sebastian's shoulder, got around him so he was behind Sebastian, stepped up on Sebastian's thigh with one foot, hooked the other leg over the opposite shoulder and threw himself slightly forward, sending Sebastian to the ground with a bang. The guyrolled off of him and got up. Both Sebastian and Hunter were groaning in pain.

"Let that be a lesson for you", he spat. "Touch any of my little brother with those drugs and I'll do worse things than that, I promise you that!"

"What is wrong with you", Hunter groaned.

"I'm a protective brother."

"How did you _do _that", Sebastian groaned as he sat up.

"You just messed with a guy with black belts in Krav Maga, Tae Kwando, Judo and Karate."

"Fuck I just messed with a real life ninja", Sebastian groaned.

"You did", the guy growled. "Now get out of _my _choir room before I throw you out! You will quit the Warblers and leave this school forever or, so help me God, I Wes Cohen will kick your ass to China and back!"

Sebastian scrambled up and ran for it, Hunter got up more slowly and walked towards the door.

"You'll pay for this", he growled.

"With what", Wes asked mockingly. "Checks, cash, beatings? I can give you all kinds."

"Just wait until we tell Sebastian's father about this!"

"And tell him what", Wes asked. "That Dalton's most loved and most precious student ever attacked you when you tried to inject younger boys with steroids? If you didn't notice it Hunter some of my friends here recorded everything that has happened in this room since you started suggesting steroids. I have proof against you and since our little dance began we've got an audience and it has been recording this whole scene, showing you attacking me first so I defended myself."

Hunter paled, he turned around and saw a lot of Dalton students film them with their phones, some looking smug. There was no way he'd get out of that mess without dragging this all to court where everyone would know how he and the army choir got to nationals last year.

"Fuck", Hunter said.

"You will leave my little brothers alone from now on", Wes said. "Or I'll go ninja on your ass again, understood?"

"Yes", Hunter said.

"You and Sebastian will go to the next meeting, announce your leaving and then never come back… understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Hunter exclaimed and then covered his mouth. Wes smirked and Hunter ran for it. Wes himself just smirked and left the room… and Dalton. Things would turn out right now.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Lissi47 - You are welcome**

**Meee - I will write your prompt when I reach it on my list.**

**Singing Violet - Thank you :D**


	23. Birthday Whistles

**This story is based from a prompt sent in to my by Sahara224. She wanted a first meeting but I've kinda done so many of those so I changed it just a little bit. Please don't hate me ;)**

**I have gotten quite a few prompts so I'm gonna tell you how it works. I have a list with the prompts and I take the oldest first. After I've written this the list looks like this, prompts from:**

**1. Vampireharry the second**

**2. Savannah-ariza**

**3. Suntan140**

**4. Felix2010**

**5. Little-Miss-Laughs-Alot**

**6. Lissi47**

**7. micro mini monkey **

**8. Meee**

**9. XxX Warbler's Girl XxX**

**10. xxMECxx**

**So now you know when you can expect me to write your prompt ;) Unless I get fics into my head from my own prompts :P**

* * *

"Guys this really isn't necessary", Wes told Klaine, Tike and Thavid as he continued to unpack his stuff in his new apartment in New York.

"But you must have a big party Wes", Kurt objected. "We've even rented a party-space where we can all fit two times over."

"No", Wes said and stepped onto a chair so that he could load a box into the space above his wardrobes, like a secret hideaway.

"But come on", David said and grabbed hold of Wes' legs. "It'll just be us, the Warblers and the New Directions. We want to celebrate your 22nd birthday in a big way since you forbid us from celebrating your 21st and twentieth!"

"But _I_ don't", Wes said and looked down at him. "And let go of my legs before I fall."

Tina looked at the box Wes was holding and read what was written on it. There was written:

"Warblers 2004-2011."

"Wes what's that", she asked and pointed at the box and Wes looked at it.

"Oh nothing much", Wes said and smiled sadly. "Just some memories…"

"Oooh I wanna see!" she hurried up to her older brother and David grinned and gave Wes' legs a little shake… but the result didn't turn out the way he had planned. Wes fell off of the chair and the box landed on the floor and its contents got scattered across the room.

"David", Thad scolded his boyfriend as he started to pick up note books and folders with sheet music. David and Tina helped Wes up, the young man was rubbing his head.

"Ow…" he said.

"Sorry", David apologized grinning goofily. Wes glared at him but then they all started to pick up the stuff that had fallen out. Blaine grabbed a black album and got curious. He opened up the first page and saw a picture there. On it was seven boys in graduation gowns and the boy in the middle was hugging a small Asian boy to him. The page also had pictures of each of the boys hugging the kid. Blaine read at the top of the page where it said:

"Warbler Graduates School-year 04/05."

Blaine turned the page and saw pictures of the boys in those uniforms Wes had walked around in as coach of the Warblers. There was also a picture of the Warblers of that school year and Blaine gasped when he saw the little kid standing by the boys that seemed to make up the Warblers Council. The others turned to him.

"What is it", Tina asked but Blaine didn't answer. He kept staring at the picture and read all the small names underneath it. The Warbler council and the kid were the only ones standing. The other boys sat in diagonal rows beside them, except for a few short boys that sat on chairs in front of the council. The kid was standing on the back on one of those and the Asian in the middle was holding an arm around him to keep him from falling off. It was a tall Asian, maybe around 1.8 meters or something.

"Wes what's this", Blaine asked and turned the book around and pointed at the page. Wes looked up from where he was putting stuff back into that box and he smiled.

"The Warblers", he said.

"No", Blaine said. "I mean yes it is but who's the kid?"

"Really Blaine", Wes asked standing up and giving him a look. "_Really_?"

The others moved over to the album Blaine was holding and watched. It was Tina who realized it first, at once actually.

"Aw you were so cute as kid Wes!" she said and Blaine blushed when he realized he hadn't recognized his friend.

"Wait a minute", Mike said and took the book from Blaine and looked at the picture and then up at Wes and then the picture again. "It was you!" He then exclaimed.

"It was I what?" Wes asked confused.

"Do you guys remember", Mike asked Kurt and Tina. "We were in Westerville with our school and you two, Matt, Brittany, Santana and I were playing with a ball when this big kid came and took it."

"Yeah", Tina said. "He made Brittany cry and hurt Santana, Matt and you."

"Then that Asian kid came out of nowhere and saved us when he", Kurt began but Wes cut him off with:

"I dodged his attack, performed a judo grip that slammed him to the ground and warned him that I would kick him next time he did something like that again."

They all stared at him but then grinned.

"Wes, a hero even at the size of a church mouse", David teased.

"Oh shut up", Wes said and walked over to them, took the album and looked at the picture with a somewhat sad smile on his face. He turned the pages over and the others crowded around him to get a look. Every page was filled with pictures of Warblers and him throughout the years.

"I recognize some of those guys", David said and pointed at a picture marked:

"Warbler Graduates School-year 06/07."

"Those guys were seniors and juniors when we got into the Warblers", Thad said smiling.

"This is the first picture without black-dressed Warbler seniors", Kurt pointed out as they watched a picture from Wes' sophomore year. They watched the pictures and then went back to the beginning because not all of them had seen those pictures.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed. "That guy must be taller than Finn!"

"Mark Connors", Wes said with a fond smile. "Papa, loveable giant, softy, juvenile delinquent, best hugger ever, overprotective and bass in the Warblers. You met him Kurt, remember?"

"Yeah at the midsummer dinner", Kurt said. "He _is_ taller than Finn. Speaking of it, we met a lot of these guys there right? We didn't talk to everyone."

"Yeah", Wes said with a small smile.  
"Why do you call him Papa", Tina asked curiously.

"We all did", Wes explained. "He was like our Warbler Papa and Jerry Jonston", he pointed at the tall Asian "was our Mama. They hated to be called that but they were our Mama and Papa."

"Oh yeah that suits him", Mike said and the three Asians shared a snigger. The other boys looked at them oddly.

"Uh inside joke", Mike asked and Tina and Wes laughed again. Then Wes looked at Jerry's face on the picture.

"Jerry always watched out for me", he said and smiled softly and it was a bit sad. He still missed Jerry something terrible. They all noticed the sad smile on Wes' face.

"When did you last meet them", Tina asked.

"I met Mark last time midsummer school year 10/11… Jerry… not in quite some time. We email each other frequently." Wes' phone rang. "Shoot… I'll be right back." He went through to the other room and when he was gone Thad turned to the others grinning.

"I know what to do for Wes' birthday", he said and they all looked at him in confusion.

* * *

Wes was sitting alone in his apartment, it was his birthday today and his parents, sister and friends had called him congratulating him. He was happy that he'd talked his friends out of having a party for him. He was right now looking through those folders and albums that Blaine had found when he moved in. He smiled at each face meeting him, Warblers of the past. These books stopped when Wes was a freshman. He hadn't had time to continue them from then on. He sighed.

"Man I miss those guys sometimes", he said and then there was a knock at his door. He got up and opened it and gaped in shock. Behind it stood a tall blonde man with blue eyes and beside him a slight shorter man with brown hair, dark eyes and a big grin on his face.

"Wes!" the brunette said and pulled him into a hug. "My baby!"

"Nate?! Otto?!" Wes exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping you oh shoot", Otto said and pulled out a note from his pocket. "I forgot to keep to the script… Um Wes could you close the door and open again when we knock?"

Wes nodded confused and closed the door muttering:

"What are those crazy idiots doing now?"

There was a knock on the door and he opened it.

"Yo new kid", a happy Nathan said. "Principal Carmichael sent me with your…" Nathan trailed off when he saw Wes look at him in confusion and Otto smirked and said:

"Nathan what's taking you so long? Uh hi!"

"Hi", Wes said confused.

"Um… okay uh this was awkward", Nathan said. "Uh we're looking for your brother."

"Don't have one here", Wes said and smiled fondly, he knew what they were doing.

"Uh…" Otto said. "You must have, the principal sent us here with his uniform. He said this was the room of our newest student."

"Oh…"

"Yeah", Nate said. "So where is he?"

"I'm him", Wesley mumbled.

"You?" Otto asked grinning. "How old are you? 9, 10?"

"I'm 22…"

"But… but… but you're too young to be here!" Nathan said.

"I'm not", Wes said laughing. "But I'm here anyway."

"Why", Otto asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I graduated from school and attend college here?"

"Sorry… uh… well, here are your uniforms then… you got three of them and training clothes as well."

He handed the brown box to Wes and the younger man took it, and looked down at it with a smile.

"What are you two idiots plotting now", he asked

"In due time Wes", Nathan said. "We must stay to scrip first, right Otto?"

"Right!" Otto said and smiled at Wes. "I'm Otto Johnson I'm a freshman here."

Wes chuckled and put the box down, but remembered what their first meeting had been like so he just looked at the offered hand and then shook it.

"Wesley Cohen", he said smiling.

"What's that", Otto asked.

"Wesley Cohen", Wes said again.

"Wesley?" Nathan asked. "No no that's not good enough for our new friend."

"Friend", Wes asked as he let go of Otto's hand.

"Sure", Nathan said grinning and putting his arm around Wes' shoulders. "Everyone who lives in the Dragon are friends with each other!"

"Dragon?"

"The name of our dorm", Otto explained.

"I thought this was New York."

"It is but it's nickna… stay to the script Wesley!"

"Okay, okay geez."

"Thank you. Now where was I?"

"You were going to say it's nicknamed the Dragon", Otto reminded his best friend and Nathan grinned.

"Right! Thanks mate! It is but it's nicknamed the Dragon" Nathan said happily. "So where you from Wes?"

Wes smiled fondly at them.

"Wes", he asked.

"Your new nickname!" Nathan said beaming and hugging him. "Unless you hate it."

"No I like it."

"Great!"

Otto chuckled and then looked at his watch.

"Hey Wes wanna come with me and Nathan to grab some lunch in the cafeteria", he asked. "I promise no one will be mean to you."

Wes nodded and Nathan ushered him towards the bathroom with one of his "new uniforms". When Wes got out Nathan grinned. Wes was dressed in the black Dalton uniform for seniors.

"Aw look at Mini-Jerry!" Nathan said.

"Still", Wes asked dryly.

"Jerry is our dorm prefect", Otto went on ignoring Wes' not-in-script answer. "He's Asian like you and is the Warblers' chairman as well."

"Warblers?"

"You'll see", Nathan said and took his hand. "Now come on guys I'm hungry!"

Wes chuckled and let them drag him outside of the apartment, he locked the door first though.

* * *

"Guys where the hell are you taking me", Wes asked feeling in front of him with his hands. Otto had blindfolded him so he had no idea where he was going. The two other former Warblers were grinning wickedly.

"Oh just somewhere with good food and fun company", Nathan said and caught Wes as the younger nearly fell. "Sorry."

"If you are going to blindfold me at least guide me a bit better will ya", Wes snapped and Otto and Nathan smirked and grabbed hold of his hands.

"Now doesn't this bring back memories", Nathan teased.

"Shut up Nate", Otto said happily and Wes said it in annoyance. They walked for a bit more and Wes heard them open a door, turn on a light switch and the blindfold was pulled off from his eyes. He saw a big dining room and everyone from New Directions and the Warblers from his senior year and from his year as coach. All the Warblers were wearing their school uniforms. They all cheered and grinned and hugs were exchanged. When Wes had hugged and thanked everyone he turned to Thavid, Klaine and Tike glaring slightly.

"I said no party", he growled.

"Don't be such a bore", David teased.

"Yeah", Otto said putting his arm around Wes' shoulders. "You sound like Jerry!"

"Who sounds like me", a voice asked behind them and Wes' eyes went _really_ wide. He slowly turned around and his mouth fell open. He saw the Warblers from his first year, which had meant the most to him, after his little brothers. In the front stood a tall Asian man wearing the same black uniform as Wes, Nathan and Otto. The Asian was smiling brightly and held his arms crossed. He stood between two African-Americans. One was gigantic and the other one was smaller, but not short and he wore glasses.

"Well", the Asian asked and held his arms open. "What are you waiting for Wes?"

Wes rubbed his eyes and then looked at the newly arrived group and then a wide grin spread over his face.

"Jerry!" he shouted and flew into the taller man's arms and they hugged. Jerry was grinning as wide as Wes and nearly fell backwards when Wes flew into his arms. The giant had to steady him but Jerry ignored that. He hadn't met Wes in the flesh for so long. The two had e-mailed and spoken over the phone, but not met in the flesh. Wes was so happy he cried as did Jerry.

"Aw don't cry Mama", teased the African-American with glasses and nudged Jerry.

"Don't call me Mama!" Jerry shouted in mock annoyance but his wide grin ruined the image. Jerry was holding such a tight grip on Wes it nearly hurt, but Wes was holding him with just as much force. Wes chuckled but it came out as a sob.

"Aw don't cry Wes", Jerry said holding him tight, tears going down his cheeks as well.

"I've missed you so much!" Wes sobbed.

"I've missed you too", Jerry sobbed out as well.

"Okay", the giant said. "Enough crying."

He pushed the two Asians apart.

"Yeah I want a hug too!" Nathan said grinning.

Wes laughed and tackled Nathan in a hug, they both fell to the floor. Otto laughed and hoisted Wes up and off of Nathan, who tried to get him back but Otto just pulled Wes into a tight hug, Nathan got up and joined in, as did all the other ex-Warblers. Thad and Kurt high-fived, it had been a brilliant idea. None of them had ever seen Wes this happy.

"My turn", the giant said with his _very_ deep voice and hoisted Wes out of the group and hugged him tight.

"Papa!" Wes said in a teasing tone and threw his arms around the man's neck. Mark was holding him above the floor, he was that strong and that much taller than Wes. Wes was 175 centimeters and Mark 220 centimeters, you do the math. Mark hugged him close.

"How is my little buddy doing?" he asked. "You were fantastic in _Godspell._"

"Thanks Papa Warbler", Wes said and was put down and then felt someone tap his shoulder. It was the other African-American.

"Aren't you happy to see _me_ Shorty", he asked.

"I'm not _that_ short anymore _Flagpole_", Wes answered smirking his famous half-smirk. An identical smirk crept onto the other man's face.

"True, but I will continue to call you Shorty."

"You swear", Wes asked crossing his arms.

"I swear."

"What's the capital of Albania?"

"Tirana."

Wes grinned and the two hugged.

"Man I missed you Lucas!" Wes said.

"Missed you too Shorty", Lucas answered.

"You swear?" Wes' tone was teasing.

"I swear."

"What's the capital of Albania?"

"Tirana."

Mark chuckled, patted Wes' shoulder and turned to the other people in the room. The Warblers and ND were looking at Wes and Lucas oddly.

"It's just their thing", he said and shrugged. "We can't explain it."

"You should be able to", Wes said and he and Lucas smirked identically again. "You were there."

"I'm not the smartest", Mark said. "Now little buddy, be kind to introduce all these people."

"Right Papa", Wes said and turned to his other friends. "This will take forever if you don't let me make it fast. Black-dressed Warblers line up please, council at the end and Philip where I can see you."

The men complied and the Warblers and ND followed their example. Wes cracked his knuckles.

"Okay", he said. "ND, Warblers this is former Warblers Nathan, Otto, Julian, Mitch, Eric, Carl, John… did you guys line up in age as well?"

"Jerry's drilled us too hard", Julian said and shrugged.

"Onwards!" Otto called and Wes nodded.

"This", he said. "Is Joseph, William, Roger, Matt, Justin/Justine, Reed, Malcolm and Tom. They were sophomores when I got to Dalton. Then we have juniors: Peter, Michael, Charles, Lucas and Ethan. This is senior members Mark, Scott, Bastian, Brad, Fredric and Richard."

"How don't you mix anyone up", Jerry asked with a small smile.

"Training. Now this is Jerry chairman of the Warblers, Austin Warbler council secretary and councilmember Brad. And last but not least we have former lead singer Philip Peters."

"Aw I get a last name Wes", Philip teased.

"Oh shut up, it sounds better than just saying Philip." They hugged. "Ex-Warblers this is Rock, Jeff, James, Fred, chairman Nick, Chris, Frank, John, Joseph, Trent, Luke, Kurt, Oliver, Roger, Jeremiah, Rasmus, Connor, Lewis, Max, former secretary David, former councilmember Thad and former lead singer Blaine. All of these gentlemen as you can see have been or are still Warblers. Jeremiah Montgomery here-"

"Oh so you're Jeremiah", Jerry asked and walked over shaking Jeremiah's hand. "Wes told me about you." Jeremiah grinned. Wes then introduced the ND and when he came to Tina he put his arm around her shoulders.

"And this is my younger sister Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Oooh you never told me your sister is a hottie", Otto said and winked at Tina, she giggled and blushed. Mike glared but Wes beat him to the chase.

"And last but not least we have my brother-in-law Mike Chang", Wes said and pushed Tina and Mike together. "They'll get married soon enough, we just have to bug them a bit more."

"Shut up", Tina said and stuck her tongue out at him. Wes chuckled.

* * *

The group sat down to have a small dinner. Wes was sitting with Jerry, Mark, Lucas and Justine, but one chair was still empty which confused him. But as he talked to Jerry about the earthquake in Japan, where Jerry had been at the time, someone suddenly cowered his eyes.

"So Nathan you finally managed to shrink Jerry so he looks like a munchkin", a voice asked and Wes started smiling.

"Alvaro!" he said and the hands were removed. Wes turned around and saw a man there. He had jet-black hair and black eyes as well and olive skin.

"Hi shrimp", the guy said and Wes flew up and hugged him tight, both of them laughing. Wes introduced him to those that didn't know him and Alvaro took the empty seat by the table. The group talked for about 30 minutes before Lucas leaned over and whispered something in Wes' ear and the boy smirked evilly. Then he nodded. Alvaro smirked and hit on his glass with his knife. Everyone turned to him.

"If all black-clad Warblers could get on the stage please", he said. "Except for Jonston. We have a slight surprise for the prodigal son."

"What have you done _this _time", Jerry asked looking at Wes who only looked innocent.

"Me", he asked. "Nothing." Then he darted off with Lucas before Jerry could grab him. Mark just patted Jerry on the back and joined the other black clad Warblers on stage. The group was whispering and the ND and blue-clad Warblers, Jerry and Alvaro waited. Then the boys took their positions and started whistling. Wes walked to the centre stage and sang:

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby****  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go**

Look at the video of the Warblers performing this in season 4 and put Wes in Hunter's place and you got their performance. Jerry face-palmed while Alvaro and the rest laughed happily.

**I bet you like people**  
**And I bet you love freak mode**  
**And I bet you like girls that give love to girls**  
**And stroke your little ego**  
**I bet you I'm guilty your honor**  
**That's just how we live in my genre**  
**Bet your lips spin back around corner**  
**Slow it down baby take a little longer yeah**

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby__  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
_**  
**_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_

**It's like everywhere I go**  
**My whistle ready to blow**  
**Shawty don't leave a note**  
**She can get any by the low**  
**Told me she's not a pro**  
**It's okay, it's under control**  
**Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle**  
**So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music**  
**Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it**  
**Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it **- When Wes made a backwards flip the room cheered.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ –Wes suddenly held something up, a very crooked something.

_Let me know__  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

Wes threw what he'd been holding at Jerry and he caught it and growled.

"Wesley Cohen!" he yelled and Wes grinned and fled the place, Jerry hot on his tail. The ND and the Warblers were confused. They had never seen their friend act this way, so childish. But it was a fun change, even though they clearly couldn't lure that side out. Wes was too protective over them, but with these new guys… he was the youngest, the one needing protection so he could let loose and be a bit childish… once in a while.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Sarah - You are welcome :)**

**Singing Violet - I will try ;)**


	24. Furry Magic or Jeff NEVER learns

**This story is based from this prompt:**

**Vampireharry the second - I'd like to see Niff and Klaine use witchcraft to turn themselves into animals, one story where they do so on purpose and another story where they do so on accident!**

**I had no imagination for both so I did a mix up ;)**

* * *

Niff and Klaine were in the kitchen at the Dragon. Niff had asked Kurt and Blaine to come and try out a new recipe of Jeff's. Kurt and Blaine had not suspected anything, but they should have. Kurt was the first to taste what it was Jeff had made. It looked like a strawberry jam and Kurt happily took a spoon of it and then Blaine stared. Because the spot where his boyfriend had just been was now occupied by a small furry animal.

"Cool we turned Kurt into a rabbit!" Jeff said happily. Kurt the rabbit was looking himself over and then sat on his hind legs, crossed his front legs like arms, an angry huff on his face and started to stomp with one of his foots in annoyance. Looking more like a cartoon rabbit than a real rabbit… and so cute the boys couldn't help but laugh or coo. Kurt himself was not amused and bounced up to Jeff and bit him in the shin.

"Ow!" Jeff exclaimed and fell backwards, dipping his hand in the jam, falling to the floor and pulling it down onto his head. The jam was even sent flying everywhere and even hit Blaine and Nick. And by reflex this two licked their lips.

"Oh shit", Nick swore and all of a sudden the kitchen was very, very, very big. Because he had turned into a kitten. "This can't be happening…"

"What are you complaining about", Kurt asked. "I'm a bunny!"

"A very cute one", a high voice said and the two now animals turned and saw a small green brown animal sit on the floor.

"Blaine", Kitten-Nick asked. "Woe you look… tasty."

"Keep your claws off of my boyfriend", Kurt growled and Nick shrunk back.

"Help", a small voice squeaked and they hurried over to the big pot and managed to push it aside to find that Jeff had been turned into a small Chihuahua-puppy. "Wow this is so cool!" He said and started barking in a very hyper way… until Nick scratched him on the butt. Jeff yelped and turned around and gave his boyfriend big sad puppy eyes.

"Stop that", Nick spat. "They're not gonna help, only Thad and Blaine to some extent have good puppy-eyes."

"But I'm a puppy", Jeff whined.

"Which leads to the big question", Kurt said calmly. "_Why_ are we animals?"

"Because we wanted to turn Thad into a puppy, just to see what his puppy eyes would be like then", Jeff said happily. "But we needed to make sure he was turned into one…"

"We know a Josh in our science class has a dog so we took a few hairs from him", Nick said happily. "But he had a lot on his blazer so it seems he has a cat, a dog and a bunny."

"But I'm a warbler… kind of anyway", Blaine said.

"Well maybe a feather got into the birdseed we bought", Jeff said and scratched behind his ear with his hind paw. "Hey this is cool!"

"Jeff focus", Kurt snapped and hit the puppy on the head. "How are we getting to get out of this situation?"

"Well I'm sure Wes still has some of the flasks with antidote left in his room", Blaine said.

"Blaine that's on the third floor", Nick pointed out. "How will we get there without getting caught?"

"I can", Blaine said and flapped his wings. "It shouldn't be too hard right?"

"Try it", Kurt said. "Nick stopped drooling over my boyfriend!"

"But he looks so tasty", Nick meowed.

"If you eat him I'll make sure you get castrated!" Kurt yelled. Nick squeaked and hid behind Jeff. That's when the kitchen door opened and David entered. He stretched, yawned and then froze in that position when he saw the four little animals.

"Hi David", Jeff said happily and the African-American moved slowly.

"Guys", he called out through the door. "Tortie, the Tigers or the Birds are playing a prank on us!"

"David it's us", Nick said.

"Get some nets!" David yelled.

"What is he talking about", Blaine asked and jumped onto Jeff's back. "Can't he hear us?"

David turned to them, with a kitchen towel in his hands.

"I think he can hear us", Kurt said and backed away slowly. "I just don't think he _understands_ us."

"Now what", Jeff asked.

"Animals are strictly forbidden in the dorms unless it is a school mascot", Nick quoted Wes.

"So", Blaine asked.

"Run!" Kurt yelled as David threw himself at them and he ran. Nick and Jeff did the same. But when Jeff moved Blaine fell off. He flapped his wings hysterically but nothing happened and David was closing in. A few other boys appeared in the door and Thad went for Kurt.

"Thad it's me!" Kurt yelled as he jumped away.

"Help!" Blaine yelled from where David had managed to get a hold of him.

"Super-Pup to the rescue!" Jeff yelled and ran up to David, lifted his leg and peed.

"Ew!" David exclaimed and let go of Blaine. "You rat!"

"HELP!" Blaine yelled because he was falling towards the open mouth of Nick. The kitten was licking his lips just waiting to get a bite.

"Oh no you don't", a soothing voice said and Blaine felt soft hands encircle him. "There you go little bird."

Blaine looked up.

"Wes", he sang. "Wes help it's me Blaine!"

Wes looked around the room.

"You got the rest?" he asked. Rock who was studying with David was holding puppy Jeff in a good grip, another boy was holding kitten Nick, cooing at him and Thad was having a good grip on Kurt.

"What are we gonna do Wes", a freshman asked worriedly. "Will the teachers expel us for this?"

"Somehow a wild warbler a wild rabbit a cat and a dog got in here", Wes said and smiled. "The warbler is easily explained with all open windows, the others… not so much."

"So what will we do?" David asked.

"Let the bird and rabbit out, they are wild animals."

"Very tame wild animals", Thad said as he ran his hands through Kurt's soft fur and Kurt seemed to enjoy it.

"Thad has anyone ever told you that your hands are amazing", Kurt almost purred.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed.

"That rabbit seems to like you Thad", a boy pointed out. "Look at him melting in your arms."

"The puppy clearly dislikes David", Rock teased as he scratched Jeff behind the ear. Jeff couldn't help but liking it.

"When I get my hands on that rat", David growled.

"You're not gonna do anything Mitchell", Wes said sternly. "Well it seems like all these animals are tame. We could take the bunny to the primary school, they have pets there and I think they'd love to have a bunny. The cat can be taken to the retirement home, I heard they are looking for a sweet little fur-ball to have around the old people, to cheer them up."

"Oh the hospital is looking for a puppy to help cheer up sick kids", David remembered reading about that.

"What about the warbler?" someone asked. Wes looked at Blaine and put the bird on his shoulder. Blaine moved close to his cheek.

"Obviously it can't fly or it would've done so already", he said.

"You think we can keep it", David asked. "It could be good with a bit of new blood in Pavarotti's line."

"I'll talk to Carmichael", Wes said and scratched Blaine underneath the beak. "Has anyone seen Klaine or Niff?"

"Nope", was the answer he got and he sighed.

"Maybe they went to the Bean", David suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time they skip over homework for a coffee."

"True", Wes said.

"I don't think they have anything to do with this", Rock said, reading their leader's thoughts. "We just have to wait out the storm and then this animals can get their new homes."

"Right. Thad can you take the bunny after the storms lighten up?" Wes asked and turned to Thad. The rabbit in his arms were snuggled very close to him and seemed to crave his petting.

"Sure", Thad said and sat down on a chair, letting the rabbit rest on his lap so that he could easilly cuddle with it, well it with him.

"Let's keep them all in here for the moment then", Rock said and put down the puppy on the floor. Nick was also let down and Wes looked at the bird on his shoulder.

"I'll call the office", he said and moved his hand to his pocket. "Shoot I forgot my phone upstairs. I'll be right back."

He left and Blaine stayed on his shoulder. The bird gave Kurt a longing gaze as he noticed his boyfriend really enjoying his time on Thad's lap. Kitten Nick and Puppy Jeff were wrestling on the floor while the rest of the boys started leaving, dubbing Thad the animal keeper.

* * *

"Now where is it", Wes grumbled as he looked for his phone. "Aha! Found it!" He walked over to his bathroom and got out the small bottles of antidote Ma Trixie kept supporting him with. With that he turned and walked down to the kitchen again.

* * *

Wes smiled when he got inside and Blaine bristled. Thad had put Kurt down on the floor and was right now being kept busy by petting and cuddling with a kitten and a puppy. Kurt was rubbing against his feet though in a way to get the short boy to pick him up and pet him again.

"Thad can you do me a favor", Wes asked and put a soft hand around Blaine.

"Yeah", Thad asked and looked up.

"Put the animals down and give me a plate will you?"

"Sure", Thad said and did as he was told even though Jeff and Nick protested. Thad then went to a cupboard and got out a plate. Wes took a bottle from his pocket and put Blaine on the floor. He then poured it up.

"What's that Wes", Thad asked.

"Antidote. Our lovely magical nutcases have gotten themselves in a spot of trouble", Wes said calmly. "And I think that big mess over by the stove is the reason."

Thad looked at the mess on the floor and nodded and then his head whipped around to look at the animals.

"Wait you mean", he said and blushed. Wes smiled and told the animals to drink and they all did and with a little poof the animals were gone and their friends were back to normal. Thad blushed so he looked like a tomato. Niff and Kurt smiled sheepishly at him and Blaine glared at all three of them.

"Well", Wes asked and crossed his arms. "What did you do this time?"

"Jeff turned Kurt into a bunny and then got the rest of us transformed by mistake", Blaine said and glared at Jeff and Thad.

"Well", Wes said with a sigh. "Jeff promise me to stop with this magic stuff or I will take some of that magic jam, turn you into a puppy and take you to a vet to get castrated."

"You wouldn't", Jeff said and paled.

"Try me", Wes growled.

The four culprits blushed and hurried over to the mess and started cleaning it up. Thad turned to Wes.

"Will you tell anyone about this", he asked.

"Nah", Wes said. "I'll tell them Carmichael came and took care of it for us. Just you worry about the fact that Jeff, Nick and Kurt probably will be after your amazing fingers."

"You knew?!" Blaine yelled as he overheard what Wes said and Wes smirked, winked and left with Thad. Intent on protecting him from the petting-addicts.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Singing Violet - Sadly I can't do that. It's not that I don't want to, but I want to get the part in LBW where he helps getting them togehter working first before I do a oneshot with them getting together at Asian Camp. Thanks for the suggestion though but I won't do it. I hope you understand.**


	25. You Fit In

**This story is based from this prompt:**

**savannah-araiza-5: I was wondering if you could have Jeff have like some sort of breakdown about something sad and Wes comforting him?**

**Of course I can have that ;) **

* * *

This was something no one had seen before. Wes Montgomery was late. He was never late. But since the get go this morning his day had been a constant event of misfortune. His bell rang half an hour later than usual so he his whole schedule was shifted half an hour forward, well not when it came to classes. All his extra work and stuff he always did between classes was half an hour off so he was constantly late. It was unheard of! But Wes was adamant on getting everything done, even if it meant he was a bit stressed. He was right now late for his pre-Warbler arrangements. Blaine had notified him that Kurt wanted to join today so there was going to be an audition, so Wes had some things to take care of before. Mainly get the camera and recording gear set up so that they could record Kurt's audition. But also make sure he had harmonies for a countertenor.

But as he was hurrying down the stairs of the dorm he froze. He heard sobbing and as the boys named it: his big brother senses were tingling. Wes stopped his run and turned around completely, facing away from the stairs and walking up to a door. He knocked slightly.

"Jeff", he asked. "You okay?"

He got no answer.

"Jeffy I know you are in there."

He still got no answer and with a sigh he sent a text to Thad, asking him to set up the camera and the other recording gear and asked David to make sure he got all their arrangements for sectionals out so Wes later could work in what was needed while David lead them through the choreography. He got texts back asking if he was sick but he ignored them and pushed the door open to Jeff and Nick's room. He turned and closed the door and dropped his things on Nick's bed which was closest to the door. Wes then turned, walked up to Jeff's bed and sat down on the floor next to it… and next to Jeff.

Jeff didn't look at him but Wes could still see the tears. Wes raised his arm and as he did Jeff latched onto him, burying his face in Wes' shoulder and hugging him tightly. If Jeff had been sobbing before he was bawling now. Wes smiled sadly and put his arms around Jeff and hugged him tightly. Jeff just cried and buried his face deeper into Wes' blazer. Each sob was so strong and sad that it tore at Wes' heart. He rocked Jeff gently and the younger boy moved around a bit, to get Wes closer to him. He threw his legs over Wes' so he was almost on the older boy's lap. He put his arms around Wes' neck and continued to cry. Wes just held him and rested his head on Jeff's.

_**Come along**_  
_**Will there be sunshine shinin'?**_  
_**Will we find a silver linin'?**_  
_**Come along**_  
_**Sing a song**_  
_**When today becomes tomorrow**_  
_**Will we find joy or sorrow?**_  
_**Sing a song**_

_**Is it wrong?**_  
_**To put all our hopes together**_  
_**And wish for something better?**_  
_**Is it wrong**_  
_**To belong?**_  
_**To face the future with another**_  
_**Who means more than any other**_  
_**Is to belong**_

_**We'll paint the grey clouds**_  
_**With pretty rainbow hues**_  
_**And we'll brush the gloom away**_  
_**And save it for a rainy day**_  
_**Rainy day**_  
_**Oh today!**_

_**If troubles cast a shadow**_  
_**And shadows makes the sun afraid to stay**_  
_**But it's okay**_  
_**'Cause there will be sunshine shinin'**_  
_**And we'll find a silver linin' another day**_

_**Tomorrow is another day**_

_**How I wish you'll always stay**_

_**Tomorrow is another day**_

Jeff's sobbing eased a little and he cuddled closer to Wes. The older boy rubbed his back and waited for Jeff to calm down completely. Wes wondered where Nick was and made a mental note to make sure he knew that soon. He listened to the footsteps outside of the door. Nope not Nick's. After a little bit more Jeff had calmed down even more but was still holding on tightly to Wes.

"Will you tell me what's wrong", Wes asked gently and rocked the younger boy back and forth, like a mom would a small child. Jeff sniffled and snuggled even closer, if that was possible. He sniffled again.

"I overheard something", he mumbled.

"What", Wes asked and moved his hand to Jeff's hair to run his fingers through it. He knew it was a way to calm Thad down, but it worked on the other Warblers as well.

"Some seniors were making fun of me…"

"How?"

"They were joking about me being an Aussie and for blowing five solo-auditions."

Wes felt his brow furrow and he tightened his hold just a little.

"They said", Jeff said and sniffled. "They said that it was obvious that I wasn't good enough to solo just good enough to backup the real stars. They said it was obvious I was the worst of the Warblers so they keep me doing backup because of it."

"You know that's not true baby", Wes told him soothingly.

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Sticks and stones can break my bones…"

"But words can't harm me."

"What a load of crap", Wes said and Jeff stared at him. "I can swear… fuck."

Jeff smiled slightly and then rested his head on Wes' shoulder again.

"Wes… why don't I get solos?" he asked and Wes sighed.

"Because I keep getting voted down", Wes said sadly. "I try and try to hand it to you and Nick but the other members, since you joined, always want Blaine to solo instead. So we ask the whole group and the whole group votes for Blaine. Jeff you have an amazing voice. Don't let those idiots bring you down."

"But… they said all I am good for in the Warblers is to have something to fantasize about…"

"What?!" Wes stared at him and Jeff sobbed.

"They said I'm just in the Warblers because I'm good looking and that the only reason I probably got in last year was because someone on the council fucked me or something."

"WHAT?!" Wes' yell caused Jeff to jump sky high and he scrambled away from Wes.

"I'm sorry", he sobbed. "I didn't mean to make you angry! I'm sorry!"

"Jeff", Wes said and grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm not angry with you."

"But… but you yelled… you never yell."

"I yell when someone hurts my little brothers", Wes said firmly and rocked Jeff soothingly.

"But… but what if they are right? What if I'm not good enough to be a Warbler?"

Wes sighed and got up from the floor. Jeff looked at his feet and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"What if they're right", Jeff mumbled.

"Okay that's it", Wes said and grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him up.

"Huh?" Jeff asked confused.

"We're taking a little road trip Jeffy", Wes said and dragged Jeff out of the room, taking his stuff with him of course, it was Mr. Organized after all we're talking about.

* * *

Jeff had no idea of where they were going. Wes was leading him by the elbow and he promptly ignored anyone that was in his way he just in a gentlemanly way told them to fuck off. Jeff blushed when they brushed past a group of freshmen that gave them strange looks.

"Wes", he tried but the senior was not listening. Jeff was still confused but soon realized where they were going, the Warbler Hall.

"No!" Jeff said. "Wes please!"

Wes ignored him and dragged him into the room. David and Thad were there and looked up when they came in.

"Hi", Thad said and smiled at them from setting up the recording stuff. "We're almost done here Wes."

"Good", Wes said calmly. "Come along Jeff."

"Uh Wes where are you going", David asked and Wes walked past him and up to a door. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He opened it and pushed Jeff inside. Then he looked at Thad.

"Thad do you have your laptop with you", he asked.

"Yeah", Thad said. "Why?"

"Can I borrow that for a little bit?"

"Uh… sure."

Wes snatched the laptop, got in behind Jeff and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Wes I promise I won't ever be a bother again!" Jeff said in panic. "Please just don't murder me and cut me to pieces!"

Wes ignored him as he looked through the shelves and soon found what he was looking for. He opened up Thad's laptop and got it started. Jeff had no idea on how Wes knew Thad's password but at the same time he wasn't shocked or surprised. This was Wes after all. Wes opened up the DVD unit and put in a disk.

"Uh Wes", Jeff asked but then a voice started talking and Wes handed Jeff the laptop.

"My name is Jeff Henderson and I love to sing and dance", the voice said and Jeff watched himself on the screen. It was his audition to the Warblers from last year. Jeff listened to himself sing and saw his own face lit up when Wes told him he'd gotten in. The audition video finished and he looked up at Wes but the older boy just pointed at the screen. Jeff looked and realized that the video wasn't over yet. A new title was written.

"Council Motivation" it said. Wes phased into view along with the other council members. They were sitting behind the council table and it was clear that they were the only ones there.

"The council all agreed that Jeff Henderson suits within the Warblers", Wes said and the boys beside him nodded. "Jeff has a voice that is not yet fully developed. But so far it is amazing."

"We believe that with some more training Jeff will have one of the best voices within the Warblers", the secretary said. "His technique needs some small tinkering to make him go even further."

"Other than that", the other member said. "Jeff has the energy and spirit the Warblers are looking for. He is happy and when he is everyone else is. He sings with emotion and it's clear that he feels what he sings."

"There is no doubt with any of the council that Jeff might become lead soloist someday or shared lead soloist", Wes said. "All he needs is just some more training and then there will be no stopping him."

"The council is united in these opinions", the secretary said. "Is Jeff Henderson a Warbler?"

"Defiantly", the whole council said and they faded away and the clip ended. Jeff stared at the screen. He never knew the council felt like that about him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and hugged Wes tightly. Wes rubbed his back and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"See Jeffy", he said softly. "The council has believed in you from the start. You just need some practice. You are just a sophomore kiddo. I promise you will soon be as fantastic as our former leads."

"Not as good as Blaine?"

"This stays between us but no, you will be better. Blaine gets sloppy sometime but you always work hard to improve while Blaine is content with being where he is… voice like. You strive to get better and you will be kiddo. Trust me."

"I always trust you Wes", Jeff said and looked up at Wes. Wes wiped the tears off of Jeff's cheeks and smiled.

"So let's go see what this Kurt can do okay?" he asked and Jeff nodded and flew up. He smiled brightly and gave Wes a hug before running out.

* * *

Jeff and Nick stared as a bunch of seniors came limping into the cafeteria and when they saw Niff looking at them they hurried away as fast as they could.

"What did you do", Jeff and Nick asked each other at the same time.

"Nothing", they said.

"But I didn't-"

"So you must've-"

"Who-"

They got there answer when the seniors stopped just by them and was about to say something.

"Move", a sharp cold voice said and the seniors high-tailed it with a few:

"Sorry Jeff!" or "Forgive me Henderson!"

Jeff and Nick stared at the retreating forms and watched who they'd run from. Wes sat down beside Jeff and patted his shoulder.

"Wes what did you do", Nick asked.

"Nothing", Wes said. "Just made sure some jerks knew how I really felt about something." He winked at Jeff and Jeff grinned and hugged Wes tightly.

"I don't understand anything", Nick said and returned to eating his lunch. Jeff just smiled and held on to Wes for the rest of the lunch, hugging him happily and if he got annoyed he didn't even show it.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Singing Violet - Well I hope you will enjoy it when we get there ;)**

**Lissi47 - Happy you liked it and maybe you should see someone about that ;) Just joking.**


	26. Kidnapping

**This story is based from this prompt:**

**Suntan140 - can you make a chapter that wes is missing and wes brothers come up this a test to seen how much wes friends care for him and what will they do to found him again.**

**This was a prompt I had a bit of a problem to understand so I hope this came out alright :S**

* * *

"Where is he", one angry Kurt Hummel yelled as he slammed the doors to the Warbler Hall open. The boys inside, all Warblers, jumped in shock and some papers flew into the air or onto the floor.

"Kurt", Blaine asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Why are you back so late?"

"Because I had to walk to the nearest bus stop and then take the bus back to Dalton!"

"Weren't you going with Wes to Lima", David asked confused. "He was going to pick up some sheet music and you volunteered to go with him."

"I was and we did! But then we stopped by my dad's garage and I went inside to say hi and while I was in there Wes drove off! Now _where _is he?"

"Why would Wes do that", Nick asked. It didn't sound like something Wes would do, he would never risk someone being in danger and Kurt being alone in Lima meant danger. Besides it was Kurt's car they used and Kurt never let anyone else drive it, not even Wes.

"I have no idea", Kurt spat. "I think he did it as payback for that prank I tried to pull on him during April's Fools."

"What prank", Blaine asked.

"I hung a bucket of water above his door that would fall down on him when he opened the door… then I put a panicked tone into my voice and called his name. He opened the door but had an umbrella over his head… He smirked at me and swore he'd get back at me for trying to prank him… so this must've been it! So where the hell is the jerk! I wanna kill him!"

The Warblers looked at each other and then Kurt.

"Um Wes isn't here", Thad said."I haven't seen him since he left with you."

"What", Kurt asked confused. "But… have anyone seen him?"

The Warblers all shook their heads. Kurt turned and headed for the parking lot. If his car was there he knew Wes was in the school somewhere.

* * *

When he got to the parking lot his heart dropped because his car was nowhere to be found. Kurt must've looked around the place three times when he finally decided to pick up his phone and call Wes. Kurt dialed the number and held the phone to his ear and waited. He got to voice mail but decided to try again and this time someone picked up… someone that wasn't Wes.

"Hello", a confused voice asked.

"Dad?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt", Burt asked confused. "What is it? Who's phone is this?"

"It belongs to my friend Wes… why do you have it?"

"When I was outside of the garage I heard it ringing and then it stopped but then started again. It was lying in a trashcan… why?"

"Be… Because my friend is missing dad. He went with me to Lima today and I told him to wait in the car while I went in and said hi to you and when I got back the car and Wes was gone. I thought he was getting even with me for a prank I pulled on him. But when I got back to Dalton he wasn't there and the car is still missing and you have his phone and-"

"Kurt", Burt cut in. "Calm down. Look maybe he is still playing that prank on you. Now go back to your friends and wait for a few more hours. If he hasn't returned by then call the police and tell them what's up. I promise it's probably nothing to worry about."

"Okay dad", Kurt said and headed back to the Warbler Hall.

* * *

A few hours later there was still not a word from Wes and he hadn't returned and now everyone in the Warblers were getting worried. In fact they were getting _really_ worried. Wes was never gone without telling people where he went. That he had now just disappeared from the face of the earth was shocking and scary. The boys didn't know if they should call the police or not, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. David walked over and opened. Outside was a young man dressed in a telegram delivery service uniform. The young man was really short, even shorter than Blaine and Thad. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi", he said. "I have a telegram for David Mitchell."

"That's me", David said and held out his hand. "May I?"

"Of course it's for you after all." The guy smiled kindly, handed it over and then left. David turned to the others and opened the telegram.

"To get back what you have lost you have to think of what it cost to love you as much as he do and go to the place where he first met you", David read and they all walked up to him.

"What's that supposed to mean", Luke asked and scratched his head.

"Duh", Trent said. "We've lost something… well someone and to get him back David must go to where he first met him."

"Okay", David said. "Stay here, just in case this just is a joke and Wes comes back or calls or something."

The Warblers nodded and David left. While he was gone they all sat around and waited anxiously. They wondered what could've happened and why someone would kidnap Wes. Maybe it was because of his parents… where they really important people? They were rich, the boys knew that since Wes' parents travelled around a lot with private jets. At least that's what he told them but Wes never lied so why should he do it this time? They heard running feet before David came running into the room with a Lima Bean cup in hand.

"Why do you have that", Nick asked.

"Because", David said and took out a new note. "This was taped to it."

"Well read it", Jeff said. David cleared his voice and read:

"This cup comes from a place with love, who's master can take of a glove. To find what was taken this is where you most go and remember she wants it stirred not shaken."

"To the Lima Bean then", Blaine said. "Should we all go?"

"No some of you stay here to make sure nothing else goes wrong or someone else disappears", David ordered. "Thad, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Kurt and I will go."

* * *

The boys made it to the Lima Bean and it was not many people there. They saw a table where four boys and one girl was sitting. When they looked around for Ma Trixie and soon saw her lecture Nelson about something. Nick and Jeff hurried up to her.

"Hi Ma", they said happily and she turned to them with a smile.

"Well hello boys how are you today", she asked.

"We're fine Ma", Nick said. "But listen, we're looking for Wes, have you seen him?"

"Not since he and Kurt stopped by before going to Lima", she said. "Why? Has something happened?"

"We're not sure… but he's missing."

"Missing", Trixie asked. "Oh dear not again."

"Not again", Jeff asked confused.

"Oh something happened when he was just a little freshman", she hurriedly said. "The seniors were pulling pranks and Wes got locked up in a closet for about a day."

Thad, Kurt, Blaine and David had joined them now but Kurt turned around when he heard scraping of chairs. He looked at the table where he saw the four young men and that girl. The boys had all gotten up and was about to leave. One of them was blonde, one of them was a brunette, two of them were Hispanic and the girl was dressed in a cute pink dress, white heels, white jacket and had long blonde hair and green eyes. The boys walked out but she stayed back a bit.

"Well", Kurt heard Ma said. "I wouldn't worry too much. The seniors are constantly pranking each other these days since they're soon out of high school. Oh going so soon honey?"

"Yes", the girl said and walked up to the counter. "The boys are already on the move. Are you boys the Warblers?"

The boys stared at her and nodded. David, who was actually bi-sexual, couldn't stop staring at her. Because she was very beautiful. Kurt couldn't stop staring either because he recognized her, but from where he wasn't sure.

"Yes", Blaine told her. "We're Warblers."

"Well I have a message for you", she said and smiled sweetly. "The day you first met you fell but he had you and your life began anew. If you want what is lost and been taking from you I think that you know what to do." She read this from a piece of paper and handed it to them. "Tata darlings." She walked out swaying her hips and David was staring at her behind. Thad smacked him up the head while Nick smacked his arm.

"Ow!" David yelped. "What?"

"Focus", Nick said. "We got another clue you idiot. Stop falling in love with girls and start thinking. What does this one mean?"

"It's simple", Thad said and took the note. "We need to get back to Dalton…"

"Why?" Jeff asked as Thad headed for the door.

"Because I know where next clue will be."

* * *

When they got back to Dalton Jeff suddenly stopped walking so Nick and then Kurt crashed into him. David, Thad and Blaine stopped and looked at them. Jeff was staring with big eyes at a door.

"What is it Jeff", Nick asked confused. "Why did you stop?"

"Wes?" Jeff asked and they followed his line of sight. They saw a young Asian man talk to one of the teachers, well not a teacher it must be a substitute. He looked like Wes except for one thing… he was taller.

"No just some Asian", David said. "Now shake a leg." The boys hurried onwards, Thad leading them through the school and he was hurrying pretty fast. As they hurried down the hallways they called up the rest of the Warblers and told them to meet them near the staircase that lead to the third floor, by the science classrooms. When they walked Kurt nearly collided with a pair of twins. They just grinned at him before hurrying on. No one had seen where they came from because there was no door or hallway in that direction, just a statue. But they didn't take time to think on that because Wes was far more important.

"Hi guys", they heard someone call as they were joined by the rest of the Warblers.

"Hi", David said. "We got another clue at the Bean, something about this staircase but only Thad knows what."

"When you were gone Trent got a text", Chris said. The boys looked at Trent.

"It was from an unknown number and it said that we should 'not despair he's always there'", Trent explained and showed them the text.

"What is this", Rock asked. "A treasure hunt?"

"With Wes as the treasure", Joseph asked with a small grin.

"A really good treasure and valuable", Trent said and they reached the staircase. "Now what?"

"Look", John said and pointed. "Another note."

Rock who was one of the tallest boys had to get it because it was too high up. It wasn't addressed to anyone so he opened it and read:

"Congratulations you have come far but you still have a distance to go. There is a place where he can always shine so come on let's get on with the show."

The Warblers looked at each other.

"Auditorium", they said and headed there.

When they got there they stopped because they were not alone. On the stage was the _biggest_ guy they had ever seen. He was a giant and he was also in a police uniform. Which actually worried the Warblers a lot.

"Welcome", the man said. "You must be the Warblers."

"We are", David said and looked at the big African-American. "And who are you?"

"Officer Mark Connors", the man said. "And I am here to talk some sense into you boys."

"About what", Trent asked.

"Have a seat."

"No really what about?"

"Have. A. Seat."

The Warblers sat in perfect sync and there was a chuckle from the side. Out on the stage came a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was not as tall as Officer Mark Connors but let's face it, _no one_ was as tall as that man… or big.

"Looks like you still got it Papa", the blonde said.

"Stop calling me Papa", Officer Mark Connors growled.

"Why? The rest of the Warblers are doing so… so why shouldn't I?"

"They do it to annoy me… I'm not their Papa."

"You're protective as one."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are or we wouldn't be here."

"Why exactly are you here", Kurt asked. "And where is Wes?"

"_That_ is an excellent question", Mark said and glared at Kim. "We are here because you boy are taking something-"

"Someone", Kim cut in.

"-for granted", Mark continued as if Kim hadn't spoken. "So we decided to fix it."

"Excuse me", David said.

"How many times have you guys helped Wes out or cheered him up? How often do you tell him that you care a lot for him?"

The boys looked at each other confused. What was this about?

"Wes is graduating this year", Kim said. "And it is a very big deal since he's not only the only Warbler senior and have all those titles… uh what were they again Mark?"

"Dorm prefect, student council president, Head Boy, he'll be Valedictorian, he's captain of the martial arts team, head of the Warbler council, former lead singer and just in all a great guy."

"Wait", Trent cut in. "What do you mean former lead singer? Wes was never lead singer?"

"Things _did_ happen at this school before any of you arrived", Mark said with a deep chuckle. "Wes became leader of the council his sophomore year."

"And he even bossed me around", Kim said.

"Now I remember you!" Blaine exclaimed and pointed at Kim. "You're the Swiss."

Mark started laughing and Kim was red in the face.

"For the billionth time", he said. "I'm SWEDISH! Not from fucking Switzerland!"

"Oh so you're from the country that produces the great chocolate and the cuckooclock!"

Mark laughed again and Kim growled.

"No", he spat. "That. Is. Switzerland!"

"Oh", Jeff said. "Uhm is it the good hockey nation?"

"Yes."

"And ABBA?"

"Yes."

"The banks?"

"Switzerland."

"The alps?"

"Switzerland."

"Yodeling."

"Switzer-fucking-land!"

"Calm down Swiss", Mark said and patted his shoulder. "We are not here to give a geography lesson."

"But they-"

"Kim."

"But-"

"No."

"Can't I just-"

"No."

"Perkele."

"Ah ha!" Nick exclaimed. "You're from the country that produces Nokia."

"That. Is. FINLAND!"

Mark put a hand over Kim's mouth as the Swede started cursing in his native tongue.

"Don't listen to him", he said. "But congratulations you managed to upset the Swede."

"I thought Swedes were supposed to be neutral", Trent said in confusion.

"Again. Switzerland. But now let's get down to business so first… Kim get a grip."

He dropped him and Kim fixed his clothes while muttering stuff no one understood.

"And second", Mark said. "This graduation is a big deal for Wes since Dalton is the only home he's ever known."

"What do you mean", Kurt asked.

"Because of some circumstances Wes arrived here at the age of 12, it's his story to tell, not mine but know that he has never had a home or family before coming here. So leaving Dalton won't only mean leaving school for him, he's leaving home."

"Changes", Kim began.

"Chances", Mark cut in.

"_Chances_ are that he will be very upset and depressed so you need to cheer him up. He's already been quite upset about leaving and none of you have noticed."

"He never shows it", Blaine said.

"Oh please", Mark said. "Just by seeing him today I could see that he was in a desperate need of cheering up. And that's your job these last few months."

"You've seen Wes", Kurt asked with big eyes. The young men nodded. "Then where is he?"

"Follow the notes", Kim said and threw a paper-plane at them and Nick caught it. "See ya!"

With that he ran off and Mark followed.

"Hey wait", David said but they were long gone.

"Nick what does that note say", Frank asked.

Nick opened it and read:

"Congrats you have reach the end, now you know it's on you this depend. To find what you treasure and care about most go to the obvious place for this host. He is at the first place you should look and remember this is the first step that you took. Now it is your turn to comfort and care, so look for him, he will be there."

"What's that supposed to mean", Blaine asked. "Ow!"

"Idiot", Thad said after smacking him. "He's in his room!"

* * *

The Warblers slammed Wes' door open and was met by a scene they hadn't expected. Wes was tied to a chair, he was gagged and was throwing death glares at a group of young men that was obviously tickling him. Wes tried to kick them but they jumped aside.

"Wes!" the Warblers all exclaimed and he looked at them and struggled against his ropes.

"Took 'em long enough don't ya think", a brunette withdark eyes said happily. Wes glared at him. "Aw baby don't look at me like that. You needed to be shown that they cared about you."

The Warblers stared as the delivery guy from before ungagged Wes.

"And this was the best way you could think of you idiots?!" Wes yelled at the brunette.

"Hey it wasn't _only_ my idea", the guy said. "Otto, Eric and Brett were also-"

"Oh right it was the four utter idiots of older brothers that I have", Wes cut him off. "Now get me out of this thing!"

The Warblers stared because they realized that the young men they had seen at the Bean and the girl they met there was there as well. She walked up to him and untied him and as soon as he was loose he threw himself at the brunette. The brunette squeaked in fright as Wes started to slap on him.

"Nathan I'll kill you", Wes growled. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack when you snuck up on me in that car!"

"These are the kidnappers", Kurt asked confused.

"We're not kidnappers", a Latino guy said and smirked. "We're his big brothers and we knew he needed some cheering… uh oh."

Wes was standing in front of him.

"Alvaro I will _kill _you", Wes said.

"Oh come on just because I was the first person to tickle you I-"

SMACK. The Warblers stared as Wes continued to "beat up" his kidnappers. The Warblers had now realized these guys were either old Dalton students and even Warblers and they also realized that Wes seemed less tense and well even though he was angry now he looked happy. Maybe there was some sense into this whole kidnapping spectacle. Maybe Wes really needed to be taken care of… and they had realized that he really was very important to them. After all… they had spent a _lot _of time trying to find him.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Oh and guess which big brothers were here ;) There is ten of them, maybe eleven ;)**


	27. Break Free

**This story is based from this prompt:**

**Felix2010 - Hey, can you do a one-shot where Jeff gets kicked out of the Warblers because he's the odd one out and Wes gives him the idea to submit a write in club for sectionals or regional(whatever one is first) and when they need a 'sponsor'** **Wes agrees to be it?**

* * *

Jeff was crying and he was not ashamed of doing so. He didn't understand why no one had spoken up for him, not even Thad or David… or Trent or Fred or Nick… No Nick wasn't there. He was out sick so he couldn't speak up for him. But to kick him out of the Warblers because he was blonde and he refused to dye his hair? That was just mean and it hurt that no one spoke up for him. But since Sebastian had taken over the club just after sectionals no one had a say anymore.

John, Luke and Chris had already quit. They quit after sectionals when Sebastian got the freshmen to agree on getting rid of the council and making him captain. Even though they were few no one else said anything so the freshmen… I mean sophomores had already quit. They refused to be part of a dictatorship. Jeff had missed them and he knew Trent missed his little gossip whores the most. But the trio didn't speak to any of the Warblers, too angry with them. Rock followed their lead, as did Joseph and Frank. But the rest stayed.

Jeff had stayed because Nick stayed and Nick stayed because of David and Thad… and David and Thad stayed because of Wes. Wes. Jeff sobbed. If Wes was here none of this would've happened. Sebastian would've been dealt with sooner. Thad and David had promised Wes to run things smoothly but they hadn't been able to do so.

And now Jeff was kicked out because of the color of his hair! He sobbed again. No one had stood up for him and no one had come looking for him. No one. Wes would've. He would've come looking and make everything better. Jeff had the phone to his ear even before he thought the thought.

"This is Wes", a voice answered on the other end.

"Wes", Jeff sobbed out.

"Jeff? Jeffy what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Big brother I need you."

"Where are you Jeffy?"

"In… in the hallway."

"Why aren't you with the Warblers?"

"They…" Jeff sobbed. "They kicked me out."

Silence.

"What", the utter disbelief in Wes' voice made Jeff cry even harder.

"They kicked me out Wes", he sobbed. "Big brother I need you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jeffy. Can you talk to me instead while I get the tickets?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"The new kid… Sebastian."

"Yeah you told me about him. What's he done? Is he bullying you? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Jeff really wanted to say yes to the last one but Wes would be in trouble if he hurt Sebastian.

"He's taken over Wes. He got rid of the council and made himself captain and lead vocalist and… and he kicked me out."

"What for Jeffy?"

"For being blonde."

"He what?!"

"He kicked me out for being blonde. He says it makes me stand out and the Warblers is a unity and it should be shown on stage. My blonde hair makes me stand out too much and he wants me to dye it. I refused and he kicked me out! No one said anything against him! Not even Trent, Thad or David. The sophomores already quit and Rock and Joe are gone and Frank and… and I don't know what to do Wes. He kicked me out."

"What did Nick say?"

"Nick's sick… Wes I need you. I wanna sing and dance and I wanna win. I wanna beat Sebastian but I can't."

"Yes you can baby", Wes said in a soothing voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that I believe you can do anything?"

"But Wes I can't", Jeff sobbed. "I can't. I'm not smart or strong like you."

"No you are smart and strong like you."

"What", Jeff asked.

"Baby you are stronger and smarter than you give yourself credit for. I have ordered tickets so I will be there tomorrow."

"Wes I need you", Jeff sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

"Of course you do baby", Wes soothed. "I know you do. You want to sing, dance and compete so… start a write in glee club."

"What", Jeff sniffled.

"Start a write in glee club. It means you can take members from all over the place, as long as you are twelve students by the end."

"But… Dalton won't sponsor a second choir."

"You just leave that to me baby okay? Now dry your tears baby and I will see you tomorrow."

"Wessie", Jeff sniffled.

"Yes Jeffy."

"Can… can you sing the mouse song."

Wes smiled, Jeff knew it, he could hear it in his voice.

"Of course baby", he said and started singing:

**Come along**  
**Will there be sunshine shinin'?**  
**Will we find a silver linin'?**  
**Come along**  
**Sing a song**  
**When today becomes tomorrow**  
**Will we find joy or sorrow?**  
**Sing a song**

**Is it wrong?**  
**To put all our hopes together**  
**And wish for something better?**  
**Is it wrong**  
**To belong?**  
**To face the future with another**  
**Who means more than any other**  
**Is to belong**

**We'll paint the grey clouds**  
**With pretty rainbow hues**  
**And we'll brush the gloom away**  
**And save it for a rainy day**  
**Rainy day**  
**Oh today!**

**If troubles cast a shadow**  
**And shadows makes the sun afraid to stay**  
**But it's okay**  
**'Cause there will be sunshine shinin'**  
**And we'll find a silver linin' another day**

**Tomorrow is another day**

**How I wish you'll always stay**

**Tomorrow is another day**

"Wes", Jeff said in a small broken voice.

"Yes baby", Wes answered.

"I need you."

"I'll be there tomorrow okay? Now you go and do what you have to do. Sounds to me as if you already have tenors, baritones and basses."

"I do", Jeff sniffed.

"John, Luke, Chris, Joe, Frank and Rock."

"But they quit the Warblers."

"You are not a Warbler anymore Jeffy. You are creating something new. With the guys and Nick, I can't imagine him leaving you, there will be eight of you. Spread the word around, on Facebook and show choir blogs. You will get the last four. Okay?"

"Yeah", Jeff sniffled and dried his eyes. "Wessie."

"Yes Jeff."

"I love you."

"Love you too little brother, okay I'll see you soon."

Jeff nodded and hung up.

* * *

Wes had been right. Thad had sent Nick a text about Jeff being thrown out of the Warblers and Nick quit the second he heard. Nick was going to stick by Jeff till the end because that's what you do when you love someone. Jeff told him of Wes' idea and Nick agreed. They texted the sophomores and Joseph, Frank and Rock. Now the group was in Niff's room in the Dragon.

"So what should we call this new group", John asked, while Rock was e-mailing the show choir competition people. Since the Golden Goblets had folded there was an open slot at regionals and they were taking it.

"I was thinking Breaking Free", Jeff said and smiled sadly. "I got kicked out but the rest of you broke free."

"That's cool", Luke said. "I like that… so who will the last five members be?"

"Three", a voice said from the door and Nick flew up and tackled Thad to the floor in a hug. The smallest Warbler soon found himself buried in a happy pile of hugging boys.

"Make that two", Trent said as he also stepped inside. "Now where are my gossip whores?"

John, Luke and Chris practically tackled him to the floor too in their eagerness to hug him.

"_At last_", Rock said in a fake-psycho voice. "_My arm is complete again_."

"Shut up", Trent and his gossip whores said, happily. They all sat down and started to muse about who the last two would be… when Chris' phone started ringing.

"Nǐ hǎo", Chris said happily and the boys stared as he babbled away in Chinese. His smile gave way for confusion and his eyes went huge. "Really?! You mean it?! Are you sure?! Man that would be amazing! But… why I thought things were back to good at McKinley."

The boys stared at him with even bigger eyes.

"They did _not _say that", Chris asked. "You gotta be kidding me?! Sam?! As in Evans? They chose _Sam_ as the featured dancer over Blaine and _you_?! And Ti? No way! Are you joking? Yeah sure I'll ask." He turned to the Breaking Free members. "Would you guys mind having Mike and Tina joining us?"

"No not at all", Nick said and smiled. "That would be really great. Tell them to meet us outside of Dalton tomorrow morning. It is Saturday so…"

"Sweet", Chris said happily and started talking Chinese again.

"Am I the only one that thinks everything is sounding exactly the same?" Jeff asked and everyone shook their heads. He was not the only one. But this was good. They were twelve now.

"Anyone knowing how Tike knew before we told anyone we are looking for members", Rock asked as he sent the choir information to the competition people. Everyone shook their heads. They had no idea.

* * *

"Oh I'm so happy to see you all", Tina said as she gave each boy a hug, she hugged Chris just a little bit tighter. "We heard what happened and decided to join."

"Thanks Tina, Mike", Jeff said as he hugged both Asians. "But how did you know?"

"The Asian community is tight", Chris and Tike said and then laughed.

"You told them", Luke stated and Chris shook his head.

"Nope", he said happily. "Wes did!"

"He told us everything", Tina said and hugged Jeff again. "And don't you worry. We will crush the Warblers and the Nude Erections."

"Why this hate", Rock asked as they headed for the gym, they were going to practice in there… and stay out of sight from the Warblers.

"Tina and Rachel had a diva off about a Celine Dion song", Mike explained. "And Tina won the thing clearly but Schue told her she could not solo at regionals because she did at sectionals and her voice is not near as good as Rachel's."

"It's not", Nick said. "It's better."

Tina smiled at him and Mike grinned proudly.

"Breaking Free is a perfect name by the way", she said. "Because that's what we are doing."

"We should've called it Tina and the Tweets", Trent joked and they all laughed. In the gym they sat down and Mike told them that Schue had decided to feature Sam as the dancer since he spoke more to the female crowd than Mike did. Because Sam was a: blonde, b: muscular, c: good looking and d: had that innocent boy next door air around him. When Mike pointed out that his talent was better Schue told him to not be so selfish. Mike had gotten enough of it then. Mike had given up so much of his time and had had a fallout with his dad because of what he did for the glee club. That was the last straw so he didn't feel bad about leaving.

"With Jeff and Mike joining us I am sure we can get amazing choreography", Tina said proudly.

"Don't sell yourself short Ti", Chris said. "You're not that bad yourself."

"When is regionals by the way", Frank asked.

"In two weeks", Trent and the sophomores said.

"And what about the Warblers?"

"Sebastian has had four more of his brainless goons joining the ranks", Chris said.

"In the exact moment Thad and Trent quit he sent out messages to them and they were there in two minute", John continued.

"They are planning on doing Shakira and Stevie Wonder for regionals", Luke picked up. "So far it's _Whenever, Wherever_ and _Signed, Sealed, Delivered_ that is their setlist."

"Sebastian is leading in both songs", Trent finished.

"How do you know all this", Mike asked in awe and the ex-Warblers chuckled or snorted.

"Mike", Rock said. "Tina. Let me introduce you to Trent and the Sophomores or the Gossip Pimp and his Gossip Whores."

Tina laughed and Mike smiled.

"So what songs should we do", Frank asked and they started thinking.

"We don't have to go a cappella", Thad added. "Tina would sadly drown in the testosterone."

"Agreed", the ex-Warblers said.

"I have an idea", Jeff said. "We should do _I Want To Break Free_, but we hide Tina in the middle and maybe Nick can lead the first verse and then for the second Tina appears and takes the rest of the song."

"That is a splendid idea Jeff", Trent said. "Oh and we need a duet."

"I know", Thad said and smirked. "Niff you will sing _With Or Without You_."

"And Thad will blow them all away with _My Way_", Frank added.

"Wait what", Thad said confused.

"Dude I've heard you sing it, you're amazing."

"Then we have our setlist", Jeff stated. "So let's start talking about choreography."

"Wow and here I thought I'd walk in on a chaos", a voice said and they looked up.

"Wes!" Jeff cheered and catapulted himself from his seat on the bleachers and into Wes' awaiting arms. Wes smiled fondly as he held Jeff. Jeff started sobbing again and Wes rocked him while whispering soothing words to him.

* * *

After a lot of hugs and greetings Wes listened to the gang telling him about their plans. He agreed that they were all good but he told them to find a place to rehearse off Dalton and in between Lima and Westerville to make it easier for all of them. Mike knew the perfect place. There was an abandoned dance school in a small town between Westerville and Lima. Mike knew the guy who owned it and he was sure they could rehearse there. But there was still one problem.

"We need someone to sponsor us", Tina said. "Dalton and McKinley have both agreed to be the schools but we had to get a sponsor and money by ourselves."

"Leave that to me", Wes said with a smirk. "I can get you hair stylists and wardrobe that will make everyone jealous."

"How", Trent asked and Wes got up.

"Tina and the Tweets", Wes teased. "Say hello to your two sponsors. From the upcoming fashion line Just Mitch… Justine Gideon and Mitch Magnuson!" He pointed at the door and in through it came two people that was somewhat known by the ex-Warblers. They had met them during the midsummer parties. Justine was wearing skinny jeans, a white shirt with three quarter sleeves, a tight black vest, black stilettos and she had green eyes and long blonde hair.

"Holy smokes", Rock said with a dreamy look on his face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And judged by the looks the sophomores, Joseph and Frank had… they felt the same way. She walked up to Wes and took his hand before giving his cheek a kiss.

"Hello darling", she said. "So this is my new project?"

"Yes Justine, but take it easy on them", Wes said. "Do not tear their clothes apart or tie them to chairs so that Mitch can cut their hair."

"That is reserved only for Nate, you and Austin", Justine said happily and squealed before hurrying up to Tina and giving her a hug. Tina smiled happily and hugged her back. Wes was in meantime hugging a short brunette… that was even shorter than Thad.

"Wow I feel just a bit taller all of a sudden", Thad teased and Jeff smiled down at him. Mitch and Justine started to ask them about their visions for the show and while they did Wes pulled Jeff aside and gave him a hug and they talked about everything that had been going on. Because Wes could see that Jeff was still hurting. Jeff was so happy to have Wes there. Once again their big brother was there to save the day, when they needed him the most and he would once again chase away all the darkness, turmoil and hurt. And Jeff loved him for it.

* * *

The two weeks flew by and Wes had stayed with them to help coaching them a bit. So it was no surprise when Breaking Free named him their coach in their application so that he could go with them to the greenroom and watch them from the wings. When the competition came Wes, Justine and Mitch followed the kids to McKinley and helped them get in order.

Justine had taken Trent and Tina under her wings and was teaching them anything they needed and Tina felt smug because she knew Kurt would be so jealous. _Just Mitch_ was spreading like wildfire and Kurt wanted clothes from there but they ran out too quickly. Justine told Tina that she was going to use her as a model in an upcoming advertisement along with Trent, Joseph and a girl she knew back in New York. Tina was so happy about being able to help her new friends.

Mitch had managed to style everyone's hair so that they all looked amazing. Rock had been the hardest to get through with. They had been forced to tie him to the chair while Mitch worked his magic. In this case it meant just cutting off a little bit of Rock's long hair and make it just a little less curly. Tina looked amazing, all the boys agreed. She looked like a movie star and she sang like the biggest of Broadway stars. Niff shone whenever they rehearsed and Thad was truly as amazing as Frank said. The choreography was simple but outstanding at the same time.

"Oh my God you guys these outfits are amazing", Tina squealed when she saw them. She was going to wear a purple dress that was both cute and gothic at the same time and 100% her. To it she would wear black shoes she could easily dance in. She had a black belt around her waist to help show off her figure and she looked totally amazing. Mitch had styled her hair so it was black but with purple high lights matching her dress and he had her hair pulled back with a clip that looked like a black rose but she had two slings hanging loose by the ears.

The boys all had black pants, black shoes, black vests, black bands around their arms, black ties and dark purple shirts in the same color as Tina's dress. Nick, Thad and John also sported black fedoras with dark purple bands around them. Because they were the dwarves. Mike's hair was tussled in a sexy way and Mitch had put in some highlights in Jeff's hair to make it more golden and making Nick nearly faint when he saw him. Because he was sure Jeff was now really an angel. Jeff, Joseph and Frank were the three blondes and Justine had marked that by masking the stitched on the outside of their pant legs with a golden stripe. Rock, Mike, Luke and Chris were sporting sun glasses.

* * *

They had managed to sneak into the school without the Warblers or the New Directions seeing them and they were ready to bring them down. Wes smiled and told them he was going to watch from the audience when the Warblers and the New Directions performed. Mitch and Justine went with him. Justine was in the middle and was hooking her arms to Mitch and Wes'. As they walked towards the auditorium there were running feet behind them.

"Wes what are you doing here?"

Wes smiled. He'd know Blaine's voice anywhere. He turned and saw him and Kurt, along with Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes.

"I came to watch this regionals because my friends are in it", he said and gave Blaine a hug and then Kurt.

"Have you heard about our opponents", Kurt asked.

"Of course I've heard about the Warblers", Wes said and smiled.

"I meant Breaking Free."

"Yes I've heard about them and they are good."

"Darling they're not good", Justine cut in. "They are amazing."

"Oh my God", Mercedes said and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Kurt that's… that's…"

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said and was getting all exited.

"I think they recognized us baby", Justine told Mitch.

"Totally", he said. "So weird experience."

"Oh my God this can only mean good things", Rachel squealed. "Justine Gideon and Mitch Magnuson are here to watch us perform!"

"Oh my Gaga I admire you two so much", Kurt said and looked as if he was about to faint. "If I will ever be able to buy one item from you I would be in heaven. But every time I try you are sold out."

"Justine's creations are popular all over the country", Mitch said. "We still don't have the means to produce enough."

"Mitch don't sell yourself short baby your creations are going just as fast as mine."

"Is it possible", Quinn asked. "For us to have a closer look at something you've created?"

"Yes", Justine said and the girls and Kurt squealed. "All you have to do is watch Breaking Free."

The squeals stopped and Wes laughed. Blaine stared at him.

"Breaking Free are using Mitch's and my clothes and they are all sporting hair designs by my baby here." She gave Mitch a hug. "We aren't only their stylists, we're their sponsors."

"What", Rachel asked. "How… why?"

"Wes asked us if we could", Mitch said and Wes smiled happily.

"Wes", Kurt gasped in horror. "How could you?"

"I'm their coach", Wes said and turned. "Of course I'll get them the best. Good luck guys see you soon."

* * *

Wes, Justine and Mitch watched the Warblers and the New Directions perform and all three agreed. Breaking Free were _so _much better. Wes noticed that the Warblers were sitting in the front but the New Directions sat just behind them. When it was time for the last group.

"And now last out tonight", the emcee said. "From William McKinley High and Dalton Academy, Breaking Free."

The crowd applauded politely while ND and the Warblers looked really confused. The music stared, a very familiar intro but added to it was boys singing. The curtain was pulled up and they saw a group of boys standing there looking down. They were standing in a V formation and the three boys in the front all had fedoras. The one that was in the point of the V looked up and sang:

**I want to break free**

"Oh my God it's Nick!" Kurt squeaked somewhere behind them and Wes looked smug, as did Justine and Mitch. "Their clothes are amazing."**  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies** – Here he pointed at Sebastian.**  
You're so self-satisfied I don't need you** – And moved his hand to point at the ND.**  
I got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free - **"Oh trust me kid", Justine spoke up. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"What does she mean", Rachel asked but then on stage the boys spread aside in a few dance moves and out came…

"Tina?!" the ND exclaimed.

**Tina: I've fallen in love**  
**I've fallen in love for the first time**  
**And this time I know it's for real**  
**I've fallen in love, yeah**  
**God knows, God knows I've fallen in love** – Here she smiled at Mike and he grinned back while he and Jeff lead them through the choreography. Tina was being lifted and twirled and treated as a dance partner for all of them. And she was enjoying every bit of it.

**Tina: It's strange but it's true (hey yea)**  
**I can't get over the way you love me like you do**  
**But I have to be sure**  
**When I walk out that door**  
**Oh how I want to be free baby**  
**Oh how I want to be free**  
**Oh how I want to break free**

During the instrumental part they turned the dancing up a notch and the audience cheered and got on their feet. Jeff was front and center with Mike and they really showed off what it meant to be a real dancer. The crowd loved them and the Warblers and ND could just gape in shock and jealousy.

**But life still goes on**  
**I can't get used to living without, living without, living without you**  
**by my side**  
**I don't want to live alone, hey**  
**God knows got to make it on my own**  
**So baby can't you see**  
**I've got to break free**

**I've got to break free**  
**I want to break free, yeah**

**I want, I want, I want, I want to break free hey!**

Joseph, Rock, Mike and Frank hoisted her into the air on their arms while the others gathered around them in various poses. The audience cheered and Tina was slowly put down on the floor when the next number started. Nick and Jeff sang with such emotion and love that no eyes were dry. Even the judges were crying and Wes handed Justine a tissue as she sniffled a thank you. Wes just smiled and then watched Thad wrap it up with _My Way _and he got a standing O. Wes was smiling with pride for all of them but his eyes were on the boy that was lighting up the whole stage with his smile, Jeff.

* * *

"We did it Wessie we did it!" Jeff cheered as he hugged their coach close. "Oh my God did you see the audience they loved us and the Warblers… oh God did you see the Warblers? Oh and the ND?! They couldn't believe their eyes!"

"I know Jeffy", Wes said and smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"I didn't do that much."

"Of course you did baby", Wes told him. "You started it all and kept everyone on track during rehearsals. You helped those that needed it and helped encourage everyone. This would not have been possible without you Jeffy. We all know it so shut it."

"But-"

"I said shut it."

"But Wessie", Jeff whined. Wes laughed and hugged him tightly. Before both of them were being in the center of a huge group hug. There was a knock on the door and they all turned to it. There stood Fred, David, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Mr. Schue.

"Can we help you", Justine asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We just came to say that you guys were awesome", David said and Fred hurried up to hug his little brother tightly. "I hope you guys win."

"You guys didn't do too bad David", Thad said and David lit up like the sun when he heard that.

"If you guys go to nationals", Fred asked. "Is there room for one more?"

"Always", Jeff said happily. "We are a family."

"Now what does the ND want", Mike asked holding his arms around Tina.

"We just came to wish you good luck", Rachel said stepping into the room. "And to tell you that you are welcomed back when we win even though you betrayed us."

She stopped when she got a finger in her forehead.

"Turn around and walk out that door missy", Justine said with so much venom in her voice that Rachel hurriedly obeyed. "Breaking Free is no traitors."

"Yes they are", Finn said.

"No", Jeff yelled. "Because you all let us down. We created this group to show that the fault is not with us but with you all and we were amazing and best. We will win because we are the best. We're breaking free from your stupid ideas and dictatorships. We are a group, a family and everyone means exactly the same. We all have amazing talent but you were too blind to see it, you and the Warblers both. So you'll have to pay for it now by watching us soar above your heads, soaring through the sky like the stars we are. You can't tear us down with your words and ideals and hurtful words. Because we are breaking free from that. We don't need you guys but you needed us."

"Well said Jeff", Joseph said and gave him a hand. Breaking Free joined in and cheered. Jeff smiled proudly and seeing the proud smile on Wes' face made him smile even bigger. The lights started flashing.

"So let's go and get the evaluation", he said and took Nick's hand. "Let's see what the judges and the audience think about the choices you made and the choices we made." With that they stormed past and the last to follow was Justine.

"A piece of advice", she told Kurt. "Your outfits are always exaggerated and overworked. Tone it down and you might be able to get somewhere. Ratchett-"

"It's Rachel", Rachel cut in but Justine went on as if nothing had happened.

"-I would cut my nose hair, trim the witch nails, get rid of the hypocrisy and get a soul." With that she stormed off and took Mitch's hand while swiping the hat from John and putting it on her own head.

"Satisfied", Mitch asked her.

"Always", she said happily.

Now to say that Breaking Free didn't won would be utterly ridiculous. The crowd loved them, the judges loved them, everyone loved them. They won and were heading for Chicago to blow the Windy City away with their winds of freedom because they were Breaking Free and all thanks to Jeff and Wes.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**In the last chapter I had: Mitch as the delivery guy; Justine, Alvaro, Austin, Nathan and Otto at the Bean; Jerry as the guy talking to the substitute teacher aka Lucas; the Everett twins nearly colliding with Kurt and Mark and Kim in the auditorium. **

**Did you catch them all ;)**

**Lissi47 - Well not maybe but it was them and you managed to get them all actually I think no wait you missed Lucas ;)**


	28. Puppy-eyes contest

**This is a totally laugh fic and one of the worst I've done. But my dearest friend XXXNiffWevidTradRobastianXXX along with the short film Puss in Boots and the Diabols (or whatever) gave me this idea...**

* * *

The Warblers and a lot of former Warblers were gathered at the house belonging to Kim Johansson. It was midsummer and the Warblers as always held their annual midsummer party. This year they invited the New Directions along… well former since they had graduated. Tina was snuggled up with Mike but still close to Wes since she was still getting used to the fact that her friend from summer camp was actually her older brother. All were tipsy by now and it was fun to see some of the more stuck up guys and girls unwind a little. Wes was holding it together better than most. They were just talking and having fun. Blaine was about to take a swig from his beer only to realize it was empty.

"Wes", he whined. "Can you give me another one."

"You have had enough", Wes said and took the empty bottle from Blaine with a small smile.

"Aw but pwease", Blaine said and gave him his best puppy-eyes.

"Nice try Blainey", Wes said and ruffled his hair. "But that doesn't work."

When it didn't work on Wes Blaine turned to his boyfriend but Kurt just snorted.

"No", he said. Blaine continued to try to persuade people with his puppy-eyes.

"Kid it ain't working", a guy that Blaine remembered was named Nathan said. "You ain't got the puppy-eyes power."

"Thad does", David said and pulled his boyfriend close. "He's got the best and workiest puppy-eyes in the whole world!" At that Thad blushed and reminded his boyfriend quietly that workiest wasn't a word. When David got drunkish he started making up own words. Well he did that a lot of other times too.

"Pft", Justine snorted and the older Warblers all laughed. "You've never seen Wes'."

"Wes doesn't do puppy eyes", David scoffed.

"Of course he does", Mark Connors said. "He's used them on us more than once and he always gets what he wants."

"No he doesn't", David declared. "Wes doesn't do puppy-eyes and if he does their ain't that good."

"David", Wes said. "Can you please go and get me a coke from the table?"

"No, get it yourself I'm too comfy!" he pulled Thad closer.

"Davi", Wes said and David looked up… right into Wes' puppy-eyes.

"That's not fair", David whined and tried to look away but the damage was already done, he was fidgeting because he knew Wes was still looking at him in that way. "Awwww!" he whined and got up and walked over to the table, got a coke and gave it to Wes. Wes winked and opened it and drank. The big brother Warblers laughed but the others looked shocked. They had never seen their older brother do something like that.

"Do it again!" Nick cheered and Wes cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What", he asked.

"Do the puppy-eyes again! Oh do them on Thad! A puppy-eye-showdown!"

Wes looked at Thad and found the younger boy smirking.

"I'm game if you are", Thad said and Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me", he said.

"I'm game if you are, come on Cohen show me your best puppy-eyes."

Wes smirked and rolled up his sleeves.

"Bring it on junior", he said. Thad smirked and threw his best puppy-eyes at Wes.

"You might have some problems there kiddo", Jerry said and patted Wes' back.

"Pft", Wes said. "Just watch me."

"Okay even I have to admit that the guy is freaking adorable and that I'd do anything for him", Puck said. "How are you gonna top that… big-shot-Warbler."

Wes looked at his lap with a somewhat wicked grin.

"Puck", he said. "Do me a favor and go flirt with Kim's cousin."

"Oooh", the older Warblers said and looked at the girl talking with a few of the other Warblers. They had all informed him of the girl that was related to Kim and there was two words to describe her when it came to annoying, drunk and horny boys… killer fists. She may be small but she could pack a punch and Puck knew this. He'd seen the bruises Alvaro had gotten throughout the evening and Puck knew the guy got game.

"Are you insane?!" Puck yelled. "I don't have a fucking death wish!"

"Pretty please", Wes teased.

"No", Puck said.

"For my sake Puck", he asked but the younger boy was not looking at him.

"Never in a million years."

"Please", Wes said and this time Puck turned.

"Now you look here", he said but froze because he got caught in the full force of Wes' puppy-eyes. "No! I am not doing this!"

Wes just kept looking at him and Puck was getting more and more antsy. He was running his hand through his Mohawk and his legs were shaking. Thad was in awe, as was everyone else.

"Please", Wes said again and…

"Awwww!" Puck groaned and got up and slowly walked up to Kim's cousin. They all watched him talk to her and saw her face darken before…

"Oooooh", they all said and cringed.

"That's _got _to hurt", Sam said and bit his knuckles. Puck came back, looking close to tears from pain… and terrified.

"I'm okay", he said as he sat down. "Kim… your cousin is a monster."

"I know", Kim said with a goofy grin. "I'm so proud of here."

"Lunatics", Puck mumbled. "All them Switzerlanders…"

"Sweden!" Kim yelled and slapped his arm.

"Yaow! What's wrong with you people?! I thought Swedes were supposed to be gentle!"

"We're also supposed to all be blonde and blue-eyed, freakishly tall and the girls are all supposed to be sexier than a teenage boy's sex-dreams!"

Wes looked at Thad, totally ignoring the small argument that took part at his side.

"I win", he said and Thad nodded. "Now where is David with my coke?"

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Lissi47 - I agree with that ;)**

**magalie-bregeon - Uh... what? No speaking French here... sorry :S**


	29. Model

**This is sneak attacked me 15 minutes ago and I just had to post it. ;)**

* * *

The doors to the Warbler Hall slammed open two days after everyone returning from Christmas Vacation. In the door stood a fuming Kurt Hummel, looking ready to kill someone.

"Where are you, you bastard", he yelled. "You lying rat you slimy little cockroach you horrid little creature!"

"I think he's talking about you Blaine", David said and patted his friend on the back.

"Why", Blaine asked.

"Because you're a little creature."

"But so is Thad, Nick, Wes and John."

"Kurt would never harm Johnny boy because he's a freshman", Jeff said happily. "Nicky has been with me since he got back so he can't have done anything. Thad's too freaking adorable to hurt-"

"Hey!" Thad objected, he didn't like being referred to as adorable.

"-and Wes is well Wes", Jeff finished without acknowledging that Thad spoke. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Can you kill Blaine quietly Kurt", he said and walked around the group of boys so that Kurt could see him. "We are busy over here."

"You!" Kurt then yelled and marched up to Wes with such fury that Wes started to walk backwards around the room, Kurt following. "You lying little rat, you slimy little gargoyle, you evil power-hungry leech…"

"This is a first", Nick said as Kurt went on and on and Wes continued to back. "I've never seen Kurt this angry."

"And at Wes of all people", Fred added. "What did he do?"

"Excellent question", Wes said and then looked at Kurt again. "Kurt what did I do?" Kurt glared at him while he dug for something in his bag and got out a magazine.

"This", he yelled and shoved it into Wes' chest. Wes lost his breath as it hit solar plexus and after a bit of coughing he looked at the magazine.

"Oh", he said.

"Oh", Kurt asked. "Is that all you can say?! Oh?!"

"Look Kurt it's not really what you think", Wes said and lowered the magazine slightly.

"Oh so it's just some scheme you've pulled to make fun of me and my obsession with Vogue?!"

"I'd never do that."

"Are you sure you didn't do that just to prove that I really do read through it cover to cover?!"

"I am sure. I'd never do something like that."

"Then why did you do this?!"

"Excuse me", Rock said and the two boys looked at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what exactly did Wes do?"

Kurt snatched the magazine back and showed it for the entire room while he said:

"Wes is modeling in Vogue Magazine with five other hot guys!"

"What?!" the Warblers yelled and looked at the magazine. It was the commercial pages and on one big picture they saw Wes in a sharp looking suit, with a fedora on his head and elegant looking cane in his hand. The picture was in grey-scale and he was giving the camera the normal sexy half-smirk of his.

Jeff flipped the page and gaped. On the next page there was six guys, still in grey-scale, only wearing jeans or tight black trousers and they were all making some sort of pile. Wes and another young man was sitting on the floor, back to back and looking at anything but the camera, they were both laughing though. Laughing at something a boy that looked Latino was saying because he had a satisfied grin on his face where he sat in the middle of a row of boxes. He had a boy lying with the head in his lap, looking up at him laughing and beside him was a dark haired guy with his arm around his shoulders, the Latino that is. Behind the three on the boxes was an African-American that was leaning on the Latino. They were all looking like really good friends.

But it was the next picture that did it for Kurt… And the Warblers. The models and Wes were only in boxers and this picture was not in grey-scale. All boys were toned and all the gay guys thought they were all really hot. A blonde boy with blue eyes was leaning on the lamppost that for some reason was in the all white room. Beside him was the Latino, looking as if he was walking towards the camera, with a sexy smirk on his face. Wes stood with his arms crossed and giving a very seducing look to the camera while a brunette was having an arm resting on his shoulders and looking like sex-on-a-stick. The African-American stood with them as well, in profile and was looking at Wes with a suggesting look in his eyes. Another brunette was close to them as well and his face spoke of mischief. It was all in all a fantastic picture but seeing Wes like that was a shock and… just so wrong for some reason.

"Wes for heaven's sake you're just 18 years old", Trent said and turned to their leader.

"I was doing a favor for a friend", he said. "She commanded what all pictures should look like. Be happy they didn't choose the one where Nate, Otto and I were goofing off."

"What did you do then", Jeff asked and Wes took the magazine.

"Do you see the blonde guy and the brunette looking like he's up to mischief?" he asked and they nodded. "When we were shooting the jeans and black pants commercial we got bored after a bit. So Nathan pulled my back to his chest and told me his idea. It was me leaning on him, head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed and he kissing my neck. I had my leg pulled up and his hand resting on my thigh. While we did that Otto was in front of me running a hand over my chest and putting the other one on my butt, smirking down at me." He looked up and found the boys staring at him, some blushing so much they looked like tomatoes. "Oh come on we were just goofing off."

"Why did you even do this?!" Kurt asked.

"Like I said, I did it for a friend."

"What friend?!"

Wes ignored that question and smirked.

"Did you know they are all former Warblers", he asked and everyone stared at him even more. "The African-American is Lucas Bedford. The brunette with his arms around me is Joseph Hughes. The other brunette is Nathan Newland. The blonde it Otto Johnson. Then there's me and the Latino is bestselling author and fiancé of the client, Austin Diaz."

"Austin Diaz", Kurt asked. "As in the guy that is dating Justine Gideon… one of the creators of Just Mitch?"

"Uh huh oh and Nathan Newland is married to the other founder Mitchell, aka Mitch, Newland. Also former Warbler… along with Justine Gideon. It's them I made this favor for."

"Wait", Kurt said. "Are you trying to tell me that _you_ the person with no other clothes than that uniform and your sweatpants and t-shirts-"

"I resent that", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"-are a friend of Justine Gideon and Mitchell Newland?"

"Pretty much, Justine even call me her baby."

Kurt stared at him and then turned to Blaine.

"I am going to die from shock now", he said.

"I'll order your tombstone", Wes said dryly and then his phone rang. "Speaking of the devil." He grinned and answered. "Hi love what can I do for you? Yes I talked to her two days ago. Yes I've seen the pictures… sure you can just drop by whenever and love don't go breaking hearts when you get here. Oh and can you do me a favor? You have a few fans here could you and Mitch let them have something small from your collections? Thanks love. Yes I love you too Justine okay bye." He hung up and found them stare at him again.

"Oh get over it", he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	30. Unique Ryder Meets Gidiaz

**Little-Miss-Laughs-Alot wanted me to write a oneshot where Unique and Justine met and my dear friend XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX and I was talking about how Austin could maybe help Ryder figure out his feelings for Ryder in a AU universe... Remember that I have not seen season 4 yet so don't go hating of me if they seem OOC to you ;)**

* * *

It was at Blaine's birthday party that they met for the first time, Wes and Unique. Wes liked her at once and they talked a lot. There was also a boy there named Ryder that Wes felt kept shooting these looks at Unique. Wes had realized early that Unique was more than just a girl, he knew that she sometimes was a he. How? Well being so close to Justine Gideon actually made it clear what to look for. It became clear to Wes that Unique needed someone to talk to, someone to help her because she seemed to be really confused on the simple little theme called boyfriend. She told Wes she had no idea on how to get one because she was a girl but also a guy and she was really liking this boy Ryder and he was straight as far as she knew. Wes just smirked and told her to meet him at the Lima Bean the next day.

* * *

"What I didn't tell her", Wes told his 'older brother' and 'sister' the next day. "Was that I was not going to be alone or that Ryder would join us."

"Well", Austin Diaz said. "She will be happy afterwards I'm sure."

"Of course she will because you and I can help her", Justine Gideon said and looked at her reflection in her small makeup mirror. "Well I don't know how much of a help you will be."

"Thank you Just and I love you too", Austin said and rolled his eyes. Wes just laughed.

"Oh darling you know I love everything about you", she said to Austin and kissed his cheek. "Especially that your sexual orientation makes you love both sides of me."

"How someone can just love one part of you is beyond me", Austin grumbled and Wes laughed again and looked at the door. He noticed Ryder and Unique there. Both looking confused on seeing each other.

"Ryder, Unique", he called and waved. The couple noticed him and walked up to him and his two friends.

"Hi", Unique said shyly. "I was really not sure if I should come here or not but Blaine and Kurt told me that if you want to talk to someone this someone better listen because you know what you are doing."

"Well I try to", Wes said and smiled at her and she sat down between Wes and Justine. "Nice to see you Ryder."

"Hi", Ryder said and sat down between Wes and Austin. "Am I missing something?"

"No", Wes said. "I asked you two to come here because I think you both need a little help with your feelings… and solve some problems."

"Oh", Unique asked shyly. "What kind of problems?"

"Well you told me, Unique", Wes said with a kind smile. "That you have a hard time when it comes to finding a boyfriend that will accept you fully. And you Ryder said you have a bit of a problem figuring out your feelings and thoughts."

"Well", Ryder mumbled. "It's true… but I don't understand why these two are here…" He nodded at Austin and Justine.

"They are here to help because I think they understand you both far better than anyone."

"What", Unique asked and looked at Austin and Justine.

"Guys this is my friend Austin Diaz."

"Hi", Austin said and shook their hands.

"And this is his girlfriend Justine Gideon."

"_The _Justine Gideon", Unique asked as they shook hands. "The upcoming fashion designer?!"

"Guilty", Justine giggled. "But that is not why I am here. You see we are the same you and I Unique."

"Oh sister there is no one like Unique", Unique said in her cocky way and Ryder smiled fondly.

"Maybe", Justine said and smiled. "But just so you know I'm-"

"An uprising star", Unique said all giddy. "Like Unique but honey I will be bigger."

"I don't doubt that", Austin said looking at her figure and Justine narrowed her eyes at him and smacked him. "Ow!"

"Keep your head on straight Diaz!" Justine spat, obviously not happy with her man checking out another girl.

"Aw baby you know I don't mean anything by it", he kissed her cheek.

Wes chuckled at the little display and Justine huffed at her boyfriend… buuut she couldn't stay mad at him for long. After just a little bit of him kissing her cheek and then neck she got all giggly and hugged him.

"So Austin", Wes said sipping from his drink, looking way too innocent. "When did you fall in love with Justine?"

'_What does that have to do with anything_', Ryder thought.

'_Why is that important?_' Unique thought and noticed Austin smile.

"Actually", the Latino said. "I fell in love with Justin."

"Little flirt said what", Unique asked and Austin snorted.

"I said I fell in love with Justin."

"Who's Justin", Ryder asked.

"That would be me", Justine said happily and then sang:

**How d'you do, I see you've met my **_faithful __candy_**man** – Austin rolled his eyes at her change in lyrics.**  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the **_handy_**man.** – "Baby seriously", Austin asked but she ignored him.**  
Don't get strung out by the way I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,****  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover**

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

Ryder and Unique started at her and Austin and Wes laughed at their shocked expressions.

"Wait", Ryder asked after a bit. "So you're a dude?"

"And a whole lot of woman", Justine said.

Ryder then looked at Austin.

"And you knew that?" he asked.

"Of course", Austin said. "You see the first time I met my lady here she wasn't a lady."

* * *

_Flashback to fall 2002_

_Austin was nervously walking around at his new school after the first assembly. He was going to try to audition for the Warblers and he was already nervous. The guy he was sharing his dorm room with was also auditioning but they didn't have the same classes before the auditions. Austin had watched in awe as the Warblers performed and couldn't wait to join. He was looking for the Warbler Hall and soon found it. There were lots of people there today and most of them were freshmen because they all knew that the Warblers mostly took in freshmen rather than older students. Austin waited for his turn and it soon came. He sang _Queen of My Heart_ and was instantly accepted. As he sat there waiting for the auditions to end the name Justin Gideon was called and he looked up. In through the door came a young boy with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He looked shy and nervous and after laying his eyes on him… Austin knew he had to make that boy his_.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"But I fell even harder when Justine showed her face for the first time", Austin told the teens by the table. "I had known for quite some time that I was bisexual because I am attracted to both genders, no matter what people say. Justin made me fall but Justine made the fall deeper. I couldn't believe it that I could be so lucky to have the best of both worlds. I have by my side the world's most beautiful girl _and _the world's most beautiful boy."

"You're just saying that", Justine giggled.

"No I don't and you know it. Now why don't you take Unique aside and let me have a nice little chat with Ryder?"

"Of course baby", Justine said and got up and pulled Unique with her to another table. As soon as she was gone Wes and Austin looked at Ryder and noticed him look at Unique with a somewhat dreamy look on his face. Wes and Austin shared a knowing look before Austin, kindly, slapped Ryder up the head.

"Ow!" Ryder exclaimed. "Dude?! Ow! What the hell?!"

"Get a grip kid and get your head on straight", Austin said sharply. "If you like her act on it."

"But-"

"It is clear to everyone but her that you are in love with her so man up and act on your feelings. Look I know you are confused. You're in love with that amazing girl, you love her looks and her personality and everything about you. What bugs you is the tiny little detail of her also being a boy."

"You don't understand", Ryder spat. "You're bisexual! You're in love with everyone!"

"Excuse me", Austin asked darkly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ryder hurriedly backpedaled. "I meant that it's not a trouble for you since you love both men and women… but I'm straight."

"But you love her."

"I do…"

"So what's stopping you? If you really love her you will love the whole of her. I know Justine thought I was just pulling her leg when I started to show her interest because she knew I was liking boys. Jesse, who outed me, called me closeted gay in her presence and she was sure it meant I loved boys. But I love boys and girls and I love her. I told her that. But she didn't fully believe me until I manned up and took her hand, spun her around to face me and just kissed her in front of everyone at our dorm."

"How did that end", Ryder asked.

"With a smack to my face and then another kiss", Austin smiled and looked at Justine. "I love her, both sides of her… all of her. I accept and love her for who she is and that is what's important. It doesn't matter to me that she doesn't have breasts or that she has a penis. I love her anyway, 'faults' and all. Can you do the same with Unique?"

"What", Ryder asked and Austin looked sharply at him.

"Can you love both of her sides or will you run far away when Unique is not out in the open?"

Ryder looked at him and then at Wes who was still just sipping his drink, looking as if he didn't give a damn about what was going on around him. Wasn't he supposed to be the guy you could always talk to?

"Answer me Ryder", Austin said sharply.

"I…" Ryder stuttered. "I think so?"

"You can't think", Austin said. "You must know. Do you know what your feelings mean?"

"Yes…"

"So?"

"So what?"

"_Say _it."

"Say what?"

Austin looked at Wes.

"Is he always this thick?" he asked and Wes shrugged.

"How should I know", he said. "I met him yesterday."

Austin rolled his eyes and then turned to Ryder again.

"So, can you love her, all of her and not only the lady parts?" he asked. Ryder looked at him… and nodded. Austin smiled and patted his shoulder.

* * *

While this was going on Justine and Unique chatted happily about fashion and stuff. But Unique kept throwing looks at Ryder and the other two boys. Wes was looking as if nothing was going on around him and Austin was lecturing Ryder about something… by the looks of it. Justine noticed her look at the boy's table and smiled.

"Boys", she said.

"Yeah…" Unique said and sighed.

"You think you won't ever get a boyfriend", Justine said and smiled when the younger transsexual stared at her in surprise. "Sweetheart I've been there. I was you, I am you I will always understand you. When I was your age I was sure I would never get a boyfriend… but now I do." She turned to look at Austin and smiled as he, Wes and Ryder laughed at something.

"I never thought someone would love me", she said and turned back to Unique. "_All _of me. A lot of boys have fallen in love with my female or male side but no one loves both of them. The gay guys are not hot for the girl and the straight ones are not fond of the boy. But Austin loves them both and he doesn't love one side more than the other. I never thought that would happen, but it did. I liked Austin from the first time I saw him but never thought I had a chance with him. I'd seen him date girls and I'd seen him smile at them and make them all giggly and weak in the knees… I never thought that he could love all of me but he does… a lot."

Unique looked at the woman in front of her.

"Do you think I'll find someone like Austin someday", she asked.

Justine smiled.

"Of course", she answered. "Just don't give up trying. That Ryder is a cute boy that really seems to like the female part of you."

"That's just the thing, that's the only part he likes", Unique said and looked at her lap.

"Oh sweetheart you don't know that unless you give him a chance."

Unique looked up at her and then Ryder and noticed him look at her. She smiled and he smiled back. Maybe she could give it a chance? What had she to lose?

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	31. I'll Show You Fun

**This is the prompt I got: **

**Lissi47 - Can you write a one shot of just Wes having fun with his friends? Like, maybe the Warblers are surprised at how fun their strict leader can be. Kind of like when his big brothers visit, but without them being there. Just something fluffy. What would hyper-on-caffeine Wes be like? Hmmm...**

**No caffeine high I'm afraid but is it okay anyway?**

* * *

The Warblers had lost regionals but that didn't damp their spirits for long. The council had agreed to performing more and more outside of the school and they had just finished a performance at a nursery home. When the Warblers were getting on the bus Wes was counting them off.

"Gandalf, Bilbo, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin", he said as he counted. "Good everyone is here." He turned to the bus driver and signaled for him to start driving. The man smiled and started to drive. Wes started to look for somewhere to sit.

"Who is Fili, Kili and Thorin", Jeff asked as Wes walked past. "You know those three dies."

"I know", Wes said. "But you, Nick and Blaine have been lost causes from the beginning."

"Hey!" Blaine objected as everyone else laughed. Wes just continued back along the bus to find a place to sit down at. He soon found it in the front and sat down.

"What are you going to do when we get back to Dalton Wes", Trent asked. "The boys want to go to the Bean and visit Ma before a movie night."

"Sorry but exams are coming up so I'm heading back to my room to study."

"Aw", John whined. "Stop being so boring and just have some fun! All you ever do is work, work and more work!"

"Unlike you lot I'm graduating and aren't getting any more chances in raising my grades", Wes said with a fond smile.

"You already have straight As in everything!" Joseph objected and grabbed Wes by the shoulders and shook him. "Come on man live a little!"

"I will when exams are over", Wes said calmly. "Something you lot should think about too actually, instead of running off and amuse yourselves constantly."

"Aw", everyone in the bus whined and Wes felt a few paper balls hit his head. He just shook his head and took out his textbook and started to study. The boys watched him and Joseph pouted.

* * *

When they got back to Dalton Wes was still reading as they walked towards the dorms to change out of uniform. The Warblers wondered how it was that Wes didn't walk into things with his nose stuck in that book. They all looked up as Nick started to sneak towards Wes. He reached for the book and…

"One step closer Sullivan and it will be your butt on top of the flagpole", Wes said calmly and Nick groaned, forgetting that Wes always knew who was coming close to him, he wondered why that was. Surely Wes wasn't really _that _paranoid! Nick grinned sheepishly when Wes looked up at him Wes was about to say something when Joseph reached over and snagged the book from Wes. Wes' eyes widened.

"Hey!" he shouted and Joseph grinned. "Hand it back McElroy."

"Why", Joseph asked and looked through the book. "Ew is this what we have to cover in senior year? If it is _I _quit."

"Hand it over", Wes growled and Joseph grinned.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Do you want to find out", Wes growled.

"Nope", Joseph said and threw the book over his shoulder. David caught it.

"Mitchell", Wes growled and then headed for the boy. David grinned and threw the book to Blaine. The boys threw the book back and forth while laughing at Wes who struggled to get to it. He was getting more and more annoyed and it was fun to see him being less in control. His eyes shot fire and his lips were thin lines on his face. He was furious but was trying his hardest not to show it.

"Her Wessie", David teased and held the book out to him. Wes smiled and reached for it but David pulled it away.

"David", Wes growled. "Hand it over."

"Nope."

"I said", Wes growled and was now nose to nose with David, well almost. "Hand. It. Over."

David gulped, he'd never been this close to an angry Wes.

"Uh Blaine", David squeaked and threw the book… but Blaine missed it and it ended up in a water puddle… face down.

"No!" Wes exclaimed and ran up to it and it was dripping. Something fell out from between the pages and Wes tried to catch it… but it ended up in the water as well. Wes got it out and looked at it with huge eyes. Then he closed them and held the note or whatever it was close to his heart. His shoulders slumped.

"Wes", Thad asked carefully.

"Leave me alone", Wes growled.

"Wes we didn't mean it", Blaine said carefully. "We were just having a bit of fun. We just wanted you to let loose a little."

"Let _loose_ a little", Wes asked and glared at Blaine. "Let loose a little?! No Blaine Anderson I won't let loose a little! Because in comparison to most of you I have to pass every exam and get straight As in everything because my college dreams are depending on that! If I don't get straight As no college for me! Do you think I want to always study? To always work? No I don't! I want to have fun sometimes but in comparison to you guys I can't always have it! You guys still have three, two or one year ahead of you before you graduate and I have a few months! If I want to have fun I will let you know!"

"Well what do you think is fun", Kurt asked and crossed his arms. "I only ever see you having fun when you are singing and we do that constantly. What else is fun? Sitting around reading rule books?"

Wes only growled and stalked off, but no one heard him mutter:

"I'll show you fun."

Wes slammed the door to the Dragon shut behind him and the Warblers felt guilty. They hadn't wanted to anger their friend.

"Too much", Kurt asked Blaine as they headed for the Dragon to get changed.

"Yeah", Blaine mumbled. He looked towards Wes' door and felt bad and wondered what Wes was doing. He was probably studying. But the Warblers didn't know that Wes wasn't studying… he was plotting.

* * *

The next day the Warblers headed for the Warbler Hall to practice for a performance at middle school. But when they got there they didn't find Wes like they thought they would. Instead they found a note on the council table. David walked up to it and read aloud.

"My dear Warblers", he read. "Today's practice will be a bit different. Dress in clothes you are not worried about and step onto bus number 7. Jump off at the 8th station you pass and then follow the arrows. I will meet you there. Wes."

"What does he want us to do", Kurt asked confused but none of the Warblers were none the wiser than him. But they decided to do what Wes said, it was Wes after all and they had all learned that their leader knew best. He knew what they needed and what was good for them.

Or maybe he didn't… The Warblers followed Wes' directions and were now standing in a forest glade. In the glade there was a huge pit with sand, mud, ramps, obstacles, hills, puddles, sharp turns, wide turns and so on. There was no one there when they arrived. The place was deserted and the only thing there was a locked warehouse.

"Hello", Kurt called as he walked into the glade more and more, vary of not stepping in the mud puddle with his boots. "Anybody here?"

"Why would Wes tell us to go here", Nick asked as the Warblers started to look around. The Warblers looked around and Jeff heard a clinking sound from behind the warehouse.

"Hello", he called. "Is there anybody there?"

No answer.

"Wes?"

Jeff walked towards the sound and then jumped high when a dirt bike came out of nowhere in front of him. Jeff fell backwards in shock and everyone looked up as they watched the dirt bike drive into the pit and driving around the course.

"You okay Jeff", Fred asked as he helped Jeff get up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", Jeff said. He was watching the biker in awe. He was driving like a pro and was jumping over those jumps like it was nobody's business. Jeff grinned. "Wicked."

Suddenly they all gaped as the biker jumped into the air with his bike and did a stunt where he removed his legs from the support and did a split in the air before getting back onto his bike before it took ground.

"Whoa!" Joseph exclaimed as the biker did similar stuff over the next few jumps and ramps.

"Look at him go!" Luke exclaimed when the biker let go of the handle, while being in the air, gripped the saddle and then got back into normal position. When he was the furthest away he suddenly put everything to it and steered towards the edge of the pit, where they were standing and the boys hurriedly scattered as the bike flew up and landed in front of them. He made a swipe with his bike and then turned it off. When the dust from the gravel finally cleared the Warblers saw a navy blue dirt bike with red decorations on it that looked like vines. The biker was wearing a navy blue uniform and a helmet that matched the bike… and protective glasses of course. He was muddy and he didn't say a word. Kurt slowly walked up to him.

"Um hey", he said. "Excuse me."

The biker looked at him.

"Hi", Kurt said feeling a bit awkward. "Um I'm not sure we're in the right place and wonder if you could point us right. You see our friend Wes Montgomery told us to go here but this", he gestured for the dirt bike course "is not a place where one would find him. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah because this is way too fun and way too cool, even for him", Jeff said eagerly.

"So he would never be here", the biker said, his voice muffled by the helmet. "Is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah", Kurt said. "This place is not classy enough for him, he wouldn't be caught dead here and…"

Kurt trailed off. The words died on his lips because the biker removed his glasses and helmet as he spoke. When the helmet was off he shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes. He was sweaty, warm and dirty. But there was no denying it. _That _was their leader on that bike. _That _was Wes Montgomery smirking at them.

"I wouldn't be caught dead her", he asked and Kurt closed his mouth with a little plop. Wes grinned at their shocked looks.

"Come", he said and got off the bike and nodded at the warehouse. "Follow me."

The Warblers followed.

"Uh Wes", Blaine asked hurrying up to him. "What are we doing here?"

"Unwinding", Wes answered. "You see I had my exam today and now I need some fun so that I can unwind."

"But", Jeff said and hurried up to him. "This is not like you."

"Yes it is", Wes said and got a key out of his pocket. "I don't come here as often now that Collin graduated. It's his bike but he can't use it anymore so he is saving it for his little brother. He told me to use it until his brother can come and get it. So." He clapped his hands together and then pushed open the door to the warehouse. "Grab a bike and let's have some fun… Wes Montgomery style."

The Warblers stared at him and when Wes nodded they all grinned, even Kurt, got into the warehouse and got a bike. Soon the glade was full of the roars of engine and laughter. Most of the Warblers had never done this before so they kept at easier parts of the tracks. But Wes and a few others took on the advanced one, although Wes was the only one to do the stunts. As Kurt watched the more experienced boys drive around he also taped them and then…

"Oh Wes you clever bastard", Kurt giggled when a song suddenly started playing over the PA. Had Kurt been standing on the hill where Wes and a few of the Warblers were standing he would've seen the fire in his eyes as the music started playing, loudly.

**Get your motor runnin'****  
Head out on the highway****  
Lookin' for adventure****  
And whatever comes our way**– The boys looked at each other and started their race around the court while the less experienced boys watched.**  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen****  
Take the world in a love embrace****  
Fire all of your guns at once**  
**And explode into space**

**I like smoke and lightning**  
**Heavy metal thunder  
****Racin' with the wind  
****And the feelin' that I'm under  
****Yeah Darlin' go make it happen**– They made jumps but only Wes did the advanced stuff.  
**Take the world in a love embrace  
****Fire all of your guns at once  
****And explode into space  
**

**Like a true nature's child**  
**We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never want to die**

**Born to be wild**  
**Born to be wild**

"Whoo!" Jeff cheered watching them. "Come on guys!"

**Get your motor runnin'****  
Head out on the highway****  
Lookin' for adventure****  
And whatever comes my way**  
**Yeah Darlin' go make it happen****  
Take the world in a love embrace****  
Fire all of your guns at once****  
And explode into space**

**Like a true nature's child****  
We were born, born to be wild****  
We can climb so high****  
I never want to die**

**Born to be wild**  
**Born to be wild**

* * *

After a few hours the Warblers were heading to the Bean to get some coffee and some cookies from Ma. As soon as she saw them she walked up to them and stopped them.

"Oh no, no, no", she said and put the head of her broom in Wes' chest. "I do not want any mud on my newly cleaned floors and _you _Mr. Montgomery I have told you before and I thought that I was going to get rid of _this_" she gestured at the mud "when Collin graduated!"

"Aw Ma please can't we come in", Wes said and smiled. "Please? We've been out all day and would really love it."

"No."

"Pretty please with a big kiss on top… or a love song?"

"No", but she was more hesitant this time.

"I'll promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"_You _are always on your best behavior."

"See you don't have to worry", Wes said with a grin. "I promise that if you let us dirty little mongrels in I will play a song for you on the piano."

"Singing as well", she asked.

"No but I'll play your favorite song."

"Sing it and I'll give you all an extra cookie."

"Give us extra _cookies _and I'll sing."

"Or I can just get the water hose and spray you down."

Something lit up in Wes eyes and that reflected in Ma's eyes.

"Boys", Wes said. "Let's go round back for just a tiny little bit?"

The Warblers looked at each other. Wes had a weird tone in his voice, but he always knew best and he would never do something towards them… would he?

* * *

"Wesley Montgomery I am going to kill you!" Kurt shrieked as Wes sprayed him with the water hose again. They'd gone into the alley behind the coffee shop and Ma had handed Wes the water hose and there were a few buckets as well. A water fight was going on. The Warblers were trying to get to Wes but he sprayed them every time and Ma helped him by throwing water balloons at the boys or just buckets of water.

"Aw but Kurt I thought you wanted to be clean", Wes teased and dodged a boot aimed at his head. "Ha you missed! Oi!" He dodged a few water balloons from his brothers.

"Ha", Wes teased. "You'll never get me!"

"We are 15 and you are alone", David called. "We'll drown you."

"I have Ma and a water hose", Wes smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

The war commenced and it didn't end until Ma and Nelson got a big basin of water and dumped it onto Wes, Ma declared:

"Well you were dirties of them all."

* * *

The Warblers were sitting outside of the Lima Bean, drying up in the sun and drinking coffee, tea, hot chocolates or sodas.

"You know", Nick said and looked at Wes. "You're rather fun when you let loose."

"And otherwise I'm not?" Wes asked with a kind smile.

"Of course you are", Jeff said and grinned. "But this was the best day ever! Why haven't we ever done this before?"

"I don't know", Wes said and smiled somewhat sadly. "I think I just needed this little boost to get me through my last few months at Dalton."

"But… you're not leaving are you", Kurt asked.

"Wes is a senior", Blaine told him. "He's graduating come June, haven't you been listening?"

"Of course I have", Kurt mumbled. "It's just… well Wes won't be gone forever right? You'll come visit… right?"

"Of course I'll come visit", Wes said and pulled Kurt into a hug. "I'll never leave my little brothers out here all alone."

"Good", David said and joined into the hug. "We'd miss you something terrible… we will miss you something terrible."

"I will miss all of you too", Wes answered and one by one the other boys joined into the hug and just sat there in the warm spring sun. Not knowing that Trixie was watching them from the door with a fond smile.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Guest (chapter 29) - This might sound stupid but... What Harry Potter reference?**

**Guest (chapter 30) - Lol this isn't really a story just a bunch of crazy oneshots ;)**


	32. It Was An Accident

**This prompt comes from micro mini monkey and they wanted me to write a fic where Wes' big brothers yell at his little brothers for getting him hurt. This is what I come up with... but it took a while. Hardest one to get out actually :P**

* * *

The boys of the Dragon was disturbed while during their various activities by a banging sound. They knew what it was… after a bit. Wes, the dorm prefect, and two other seniors were fixing the railing from the senior and junior stairs. It broke the other day when a senior was moving a sofa and pushed it into the railing. The seniors got material from the janitors and promised to fix the stairs themselves. But to do that they had to remove parts of the railing… something Jeff Henderson didn't know about. He was helping David carrying down boxes to his car. They were full with clothes he had outgrown and were donating to charity in Westerville.

"Hand me that last box David", Jeff said happily. "I can take two at the time."

"Jeff I don't think that's a very good idea", David said. "Remembered what happened when you did that helping Peter move his stuff in."

"Pft that was ages ago!" Jeff said as he started to walk. "Come on I'll race ya! Last person down has to talk to the woman that keep flirting with everyone under the age of 18!" David paled and hurried after Jeff and both boys started laughing after a bit.

"Hey watch where you are going", a senior yelled as they hurried past him towards the stairs. David overtook Jeff and looked over his shoulder.

"Watch out!" someone yelled and got in between David and the gaping hole that used to be the staircase railing. David grinned at Wes, while the senior just glared at him. Wes was standing on the edge of that hole… but then. Jeff slammed into David's back, he hadn't seen what was going on. The box David had in his hands lunched forward, hitting Wes in the stomach and pushed him backwards. Wes' eyes widened and he flailed with his arms trying to gain his balance.

"Wes!" one of the seniors yelled and reached out… but too late. With a frightened scream Wes went down over the edge. David stared in horror. He heard his friend hit the stairs leading from the sophomore and freshmen floor to the bottom floor. He heard his friend tumbled down the stairs and then slam into the floor.

"Wes!" the seniors that had helped him, two of them, flew up and hurried down the stairs. Everyone in the Dragon had heard the scream and now got out of their rooms, kitchen, study room or just in through the door. Wes was not conscious and his right leg was at an odd angle.

"Wes are you okay?!" the senior that had been trying to grab him asked. When he noticed Wes was out cold and with blood forming on the floor by his head he paled, "Somebody call 911!" Wes' eyes fluttered open just a crack but then started to close again.

"Oh no you don't", the senior by his side yelled. "Stay awake Montgomery! You hear me! Don't close your eyes! Don't!" Wes' eyes closed. "Damn it… where's that fucking ambulance?!"

Every inhabitant of the Dragon hurried towards the scene… except two. David and Jeff stood at the top of the stairs staring down at their running dorm mates and realizing what they had done… they had seriously hurt their friend… their big brother.

* * *

"What happened", John asked and looked at Rock as the boys that didn't live in the Dragon watched an ambulance stop outside of the dorm.

"Maybe someone got sick", Rock supplied. "Or hurt, I heard the staircase was broken in the dorm." Two people got out of the ambulance and hurried inside with a stretcher.

"We can always ask Wes later", Joseph said and smiled. "He'll know what's going on."

"I already texted him but got no answer", Fred said and looked at his phone.

"Try Thad or David then", Trent said and sent a text to Kurt and one to Blaine. "I'm texting Klaine."

"Nick doesn't know", Frank said reading from his phone. "He's not at the dorm. Jeff hasn't answered yet."

"Neither are Klaine", Trent said and rolled his eyes. "They're at the Bean."

"When aren't they there", James asked and grinned. The boys talked for a bit more as they waited for the answer from Thad, David and Jeff. But they got none. The Warblers started to move closer to the ambulance and after just a little bit they saw the stretcher come into view again. This time someone was resting on it, with a mask over their face, a neck brace and a brace on the right leg and one arm. The Warblers' heart froze because even when the oxygen mask on they could recognize the person.

"Wes", John asked in a scared whisper and their older brother got loaded into the ambulance.

"Is anyone here family that can come along", a paramedic asked.

"This is his little brother", Carmichael's voice said and Chris jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Let him go with, I'm their caretaker for the moment so tell him everything."

"Sure", the paramedic said. "Come along kid."

"Chris listen to me", Carmichael said and turned the freshman around to face him. "Go with them and figure out what's going on, remember Wes has no allergies and they should have his records already because of past injuries."

"Yes sir", Chris said.

"Good, now go."

Chris nodded and climbed into the ambulance and it drove off at a high speed. The boys around looked at Carmichael.

"Everybody continue with your business", he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Wes will be okay, he's in good hands. The Warblers should go to the hospital and the rest of you just relax and continue with what you were doing. I assure that you will be informed later about what's going on."

With that he turned and left he had some people to call, he already knew what had happened. A boy in the Dragon ran to the principal and told him as soon as he heard what had happened.

* * *

The Warblers, all of them now, hurried into the hospital and found Chris pacing back in forth in the waiting room. He was rubbing his neck and looking at his feet.

"Chris!" David called and he looked up and was soon swarmed by the others. No one said anything, just encircled the boy, leaving him in the middle of the ring so that he can tell them everything and being heard and seen by everyone.

"Wes' thighbone is broken, he has a neck injury, a concussion, two or three broken ribs, a broken wrist and some internal bleedings", Chris said and sighed. "He had to be rushed to surgery to stop the internal bleedings… he seemed to be okay other than that. His pulse was strong all the time but he didn't wake up once… what happened to him?"

All attention turned to the boys in the Dragon.

"It was my fault", Jeff sniffled.

"It wasn't your fault", David said. "It was just as much my fault as yours."

"But I egged you on!"

"I didn't complain did I?"

"What are you two talking about", Nick asked and David explained what had happened. He told them they had no idea Wes and the other two were fixing the railing at the moment and when they raced to David's car David had been in the lead. He told them how the accident happened but he didn't tell them how horrified he'd been when he met Wes' horrified gaze just before he fell.

"Oh my God", Kurt said when David was done. "I don't know what amazes me more, Wes getting in your way to stop you from falling down or Wes surviving that fall and tumble."

"The fall and tumble", Thad said. "Wes get himself into danger to keep all of us safe all the time. Remember when James was nearly run over by that crazy motorcycle-asshole?"

"Yeah", James said and shuddered. "Wes pushed me out of the way and I was so shocked that he just attacked me so I grabbed hold of his arms and we both went down into the river and both got out okay… only wet."

"What", Kurt asked.

"We were walking back from the Bean last year", Blaine explained. "We took the path through the park. We were just having fun when suddenly this motorcycle came out of nowhere and was about to hit James. Wes went to push him out of the way but when James fell backwards he grabbed hold of Wes and both ended up in the river. It was horrifying and hilarious at the same time."

"Not this time", Jeff said and sniffled. "Not this time."

David put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The others also joined into the hug but it didn't really have the effect it usually did… because Wes wasn't there.

* * *

About a day went by but Wes still hadn't woken up yet. The Warblers were very worried about him but they had to attend classes anyway. The whole school seemed worried and the boys got asked how Wes was doing and the like. But all they could say was that his broken bones and his wounds were healing… but he was still out cold. The Warblers were going to go to him after their last classes ended. They were a bit confused though. Wes had been in the hospital for about a day… but… there had been no family there to see him. The doctor didn't even ask about them. The Warblers were confused.

Soon enough school let out and they hurried to the hospital. They expected Wes to probably still be out cold, but what they didn't expect was to enter a full room. Well almost full. There was an Asian, two Latinos, a girl with long chestnut hair, four African-Americans, two blonde young men and two brunettes. The Asian was sitting by Wes' bed and was caressing his head softly, looking worried. One of the Latinos was sitting on the windowsill, looking murderous. The other one was sitting on a chair and had that really beautiful girl sitting on his lap. One of the African-Americans were standing behind the Asian and this guy was _massive_ and a cop, he was in uniform. Two of the African-Americans were identical twins and were leaning against the wall opposite the bed. Beside them was one of the blonde's, the one with blue eyes. The other blonde was sitting beside the angry Latino on the windowsill. One of the brunettes were sitting by Wes' side holding his hand, with the broken wrist, gently while the other brunette sat on his lap.

"Uh", David said. "Hi?"

The young men and the young woman looked up at them.

"The Warblers", the angry Latino asked.

"Yeah", David said and nodded. "Wait… I know some of you guys. I've seen you at those midsummer parties."

"That's right", the blonde beside the angry Latino said.

"So you have all been Warblers before then", James stated.

"No", the angry Latino said. "Not me."

"You're an honorary Warbler Alvaro", the Asian said. "Deal with it."

"Never."

The Asian rolled his eyes and Kurt looked at him closely.

"Are you Wes' older brother by any chance?" he asked. At that all the older people in the room snorted, chuckled or giggled. "What? What did I say?"

"No", the Asian said with a kind smile. "We're not related but we're still brothers… just like you guys are."

"Yeah good brothers they are", the brunette holding Wes' hand spat.

"Nathan", the brunette on his lap said.

"No", Nathan said and glared at the Warblers. "This is all their fault because they are too fucking stupid to use their brains!"

"Nate", the blonde with blue eyes said.

"You guys only do one thing to our little brother and that's to cause him harm!"

"That's not true", Jeff objected, but he was close to tears. "We didn't mean for this to happen."

"Of course you didn't", Nathan said sarcastically. "Because you weren't thinking."

"We didn't know there was a hole in the railing", David objected. "Don't blame this on us! Wes and the guys helping him could've put up some kind of warning system!"

"They shouldn't have to!"

"Of course they should", Kurt objected. "What if Wes hadn't stopped David? David would've fallen instead and Jeff also because he was following and not watching where he was going!"

"What?!" Nathan yelled and flew up. "You weren't watching where you were going so all this happened?!"

"I didn't mean to", Jeff said and looked at his feet, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I was just trying to help…"

"Well don't in the near future or you will might kill someone, in fact I know you will. Wasn't it your 'help' that broke Wes' arm last year?"

"It was an accident", Jeff said and started to sob, why wasn't anyone defending him? Where they blaming him too? "I just wanted to-"

"Help yeah we get it", Nathan cut in and got out of his chair and marched up to Jeff. "But in the future, _don't_. You will most likely kill your boyfriend or something, you won't get hurt of course because you never do. You always seem to get out of the chaos unscratched, maybe you are doing it on purpose."

"Nathan that's enough", the massive African-American said.

"Can't you see you're upsetting him", the girl asked.

"Nate come on", the twins said.

"No because you all know I'm right!"

"Hey!", David said. "Jeff ran into me and I was the one facing Wes and got him pushed over the edge!"

"Yeah but who's idea was it to race in the first place?"

"Mine", Jeff said. "It… I… It was just meant to be some fun."

"Oh and to nearly kill your friend is so much fun? Maybe you aren't stupid. Maybe you're just a sadist."

Jeff was sobbing and that hurt even more. He never meant to hurt people or took pleasure in their pain. He didn't dare to look up so therefore he had no idea what it was that made that crashing sound and why the room suddenly became so quiet. The only thing he noticed was that someone pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear:

"It's okay, you can cry."

Jeff didn't care who it was that said that. He only clung to this someone and hugged him tightly while he cried.

"What the hell Diaz?!" Nathan yelled, sitting on the floor and a his cheek already swelling from the punch Diaz gave him.

"You were overstepping the line a long time ago Nathan", Diaz said while rubbing Jeff's back. "They're just kids for heaven's sake. Do you really think any of them wanted to hurt Wes? It's not Jesse we're talking about here."

"But-"

"And you really aren't one to talk", the other brunette said. "Remember what you nearly drove me to?"

Nathan lowered his gaze.

"That was low", he said.

"But true", the brunette said. "Nathan when you are upset you say and do horrible things to people without meaning it. You don't think, pretty much like Jeff here but he does it with good intentions. You know he never meant for Wes to get hurt, he only wanted to help. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do Mitch", Nathan said and wiped at his eyes. "I'm just-"

"Worried we get it", the girl said and sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug. "But don't lash out on the boys, it wasn't their fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Yeah", the now not-so-angry-looking-Latino said. "What's that Carmichael said during _the _breakup dark day?"

"I heard that he spoke of how the blame could be pinned on everyone", the blonde beside him said.

"Yes", the cop said. "All this is everybody's and nobody's fault. It's Wes and the seniors' fault for not taking precautions. It's Jeff and David's fault for not looking where they were going. It's the staff's fault for not doing their job and it's the fault of those who broke the railing in the first place. Everyone is the cause for this to happen so we can't blame a single person. We all know that."

"Wes probably doesn't blame anyone but himself", the Asian said fondly. "He does that."

"He takes after you Jerry", the girls said and smiled.

"I sure hope not", a tired voice said and all eyes went to the bed. Wes' eyes were open, but just slightly. "I don' wanna be like Jerry."

"And why not", Jerry asked and looked offended, it wasn't real of course.

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Oi!"

"What? Not my fault you're ugly and boring."

"I resent that."

"What?"

"All of it!"

The former Warblers laughed and the Warblers of today smiled a bit. Wes looked around and his eyes landed on Jeff in Diaz's arms.

"Jeff, David", he croaked and held his uninjured hand out. David and Jeff hurried up to him and with some help from that massive African-American Wes got into a sitting position so that he could hug both of them.

"'s not your fault", he said. "Okay?"

David nodded but Jeff just sobbed, but this time he was happy. Wes was awake, which meant he would be okay again, he would be back with them. Just like always and he would always protect them… always try to keep them from harm.

* * *

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

**Sarah - I'm happy you liked it :)**

**Lissi47 - My pleassure ;)**


	33. The Truth

**This is the prompt:**

**Meee: I have an idea for a oneshot. What if one (or more) of the WotFA came to visit Wes and they end up meeting the Warblers of 2011. The Warblers of 2011 ask what year they graduated, and when they say 2004 or whatever, they're like "how do you know Wes then? Wes is a senior this year" and then Wes explains his past.**

* * *

The Warblers were actually studying this time because Wes had banned Blaine from starting up performances just like that when they all needed to study for tests. Wes was right now sitting with the three freshmen, helping them with their studying. Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, Wes really was like a big brother to all of them. He may just look like he could be related to Chris but still… He wondered how they'd actually survive at this school without Wes, he kept them all in line and made sure their grades were good, very good. But Kurt couldn't help but wonder… who did that for Wes and how did Wes become to be who he was now? Was there a story about "Little Brother Wes" somewhere? The Warblers were doing their studying in the Warbler Hall and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Dave can you check", Wes asked without looking up from where he was helping John through European history. David nodded and got up and opened the door… only to be met by two water balloons.

"Niff!" he shouted and the two normal culprits looked up from the studies.

"What", Jeff asked. "We're here how could we have done that?"

David was about to answer when he heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see a brunette and a blonde.

"Sorry", the blonde said. "We thought someone else would open the door."

"Yeah", the brunette said. "Baby sacrificing others over yourself? When did you take lessons from Lucas? Ow! Shit man I was only joking!"

The Warblers were all looking up now and David moved aside to let a group of boys and a young woman pass. It was nine of them in total, one was carrying what seemed to be a present as well. It was two brunettes, one redhead, two African-Americans, one blonde, a blonde girl, a Latino and an Asian. The shorter of the two African-Americans was looking annoyed while the other was smiling. But he was gigantic. The biggest guy anyone had ever seen.

"Uhm who are you", Blaine asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"We're here to pay a visit to our baby", the brunette that had thrown a water balloon at David said happily. "And Bastian wants to hand over a late birthday/early graduation gift."

All eyes turned to Wes, he was watching the group with a soft smile on his face.

"I thought I told you to do that at midsummer", he said and the other Asian smiled at him.

"Well you know us kiddo", he said. "We never do what you tell us to, so why don't you come up here and give me a hug?"

"No hug me!" the brunette said. "I know you've missed me most!"

Wes smiled and got up and hurried up to the group… and hugged the Latino first. The Latino smirked and held him tightly.

"Hey that's no fair!" the brunette said. "You can't hug Austin first!"

"Of course he can", Austin said and he and Wes both looked at Nathan while still hugging. "I've been gone the longest!"

"And who'd miss you", Wes teased and the brunette gaped at him. Before turning to the blonde.

"Otto our baby is mocking us!" he said.

"He must pay Nathan", Otto said.

"Shit", Wes swore.

"Don't worry darling they won't lay a hand on you", the girl said. Wes smiled at her.

"Uh hum", Kurt cleared his throat and Wes looked at him, still hugging the Latino named Austin.

"Yes Kurt", he asked.

"We who are these people?" Kurt asked.

"Oh! Right you and the freshmen haven't met most of them yet…" Wes said and grinned. "The rest of you should at least recognize them from the midsummer parties."

"Will you stop hugging Austin and hug the rest of us before Otthan gets an aneurysm", the _big _African-American asked. Wes looked at him.

"No", he said and hugged Austin tighter. Austin just laughed and did the same.

"Allow me then", the older Asian said. "I'm Jerry Jonston, the big African American is Mark Connors, the other one is Lucas Bedford, the _tiny _brunette is Mitch Magnuson, the other one is Nathan Newland, the blonde beside him getting an aneurysm is Otto Johnson, Wes is hugging Austin Diaz and the redhead is Bastian Nolan. And the only girl in the room is Justine Gideon."

"Who demands to get her boyfriend back", the girl said crossing her arms over her chest. Wes smiled and moved out of Austin's arms so that she could take his place. Wes opened his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing. He rolled his eyes, it was the signal he used for student council members.

"What is it Rufus", he asked when he answered the phone. "Okay, okay I'll be there." He hung up and packed his stuff. "I'll be back soon guys, feel free to answer any question the Warblers have… except Niff asking Otthan about pranks and stuff. That's a big no no." With that Wes hurried outside. When he was gone every Warbler in the room turned to the older teens.

"So you've all you boys have been Warblers before", Joseph asked.

"Yes and Justine as well", Mitch said.

"How's that possible", Fred asked.

"I'm a cross dresser", Justine explained happily. "I am the history's one and only Warblerette!"

The older Warblers laughed at that.

"So when did you graduate since you all seem to know Wes?" Trent asked. "It must've been 2008 right? When Wes was a freshman."

The older Warblers looked at each other.

"Actually", Jerry said. "Bastian, Mark and I graduated 2005. Lucas in 2006, Justine and Austin in 2007 and only Mitch, Otto and Nathan graduated in 2008."

The Warblers stared at them.

"What", David asked. "But… Wes was a freshman in 2008… how do you guys know him then? You can't be so close to him only because of those midsummer parties we have each year."

"Well Wes may have been a freshman in school year 07/08", Lucas explained. "But Wes got here school year 04/05."

The Warblers all gaped and stared at the older Warblers.

"What", Kurt asked. "But… how old was he then? 11?"

"Actually", a voice said from the door and they turned to see Wes stand there with a sad smile on his face. "I was twelve but looked like 9 because I was the tiniest boy ever attending this school."

"But", Thad asked as Wes entered the room and sat down on a couch. "Why?"

Wes sighed.

"Because my biological family didn't want me…" he said. Jerry's brow furrowed and he sat down beside Wes and put an arm around his shoulders and Wes smiled at him. Bastian sat on Wes' other side and put a hand on his shoulders.

"What", Jeff asked. "That's ridiculous! What family wouldn't want you?! That can't be true!"

"Yeah how come you're saying that", Nick asked.

"It's a long story", Wes mumbled.

"We have time", Fred said. "We all need a study break anyway."

Wes smiled slightly.

"Okay then", he said. "Get comfortable people… this might take a while. Well I'll stick to the basics."

The Warblers all gathered around him and Wes sighed.

"My father is named Isaac Montgomery and he is a very rich man", he said.

"I've heard of him", Frank said. "But… isn't he married to an African-American woman and have kids?"

"He is and he has", Wes said, he smiled awkwardly.

"Oh", the Warblers all said as they realized what was going on.

"Yeah", Wes said. "As far as I know my father met my mother somewhere and when I was born she left me with him for some reason. I hope it is because she thought it would give me a better life but I have been told she just didn't want me… I don't know her name or anything."

"Not even what she looks like", Kurt asked.

"I guess she might be short because my father is almost as tall as Mark… I didn't get my height from him… or musical talents."

"Or artistic talents", Bastian said fondly.

"Maybe… Anyway. My father couldn't deny I was his but he couldn't keep me because his wife would find out he was being unfaithful… so he sent me to live with his parents. They weren't… very nice."

"How so", John asked curiously.

"They made it their business to make me realize that I was a living sin. They treated me worse than dirt. I was being introduced as an orphaned cousin of my father's which is why we looked so alike… then when they sometimes wanted it to feel as if I was not living with them when my father's family came to visit they would lock me into tiny spaces, turn off all the lights and lock the doors. They didn't care if I had food or got scared, I am sure they enjoyed it."

"They what?!" Kurt yelled. "They can't do that! You were just a tiny kid!"

"That doesn't exist in any records", Wes said and everyone stared at him, except for those who already knew this.

"What?!" Frank yelled. "What do you mean?"

"My father and his parents hired a lawyer that has masked my existence for the world. There is no record of me being born or being related to Mr. Montgomery… only when he dies will those records be released to my oldest half-brother to do what he want with."

"But", Kurt said. "Can they do that?"

"Apparently", Wes said with a shrug.

"How long did you stay with those fuckers", Jeff asked angrily.

"Language", Wes and Jerry said at the same time.

"Wait are you and Jerry related then", Blaine asked. "You look a lot alike."

"We're not related", Jerry said. "If we were I'd keep kiddo with me always."

Wes smiled fondly at that.

"I will come back to that", he said. "When I was eight… the very same day I turned eight it was decided that it was too dangerous to keep me around the house anymore so I was sent to a boarding school… I stayed there for a bit and was shipped to another where I stayed until I was twelve."

"But… you went home on breaks right", Luke asked and Wes shook his head.

"No… I wasn't wanted and the teachers at those schools made sure I knew that… as well as everyone else. When I was twelve I was sent to Dalton…"

"Hang on", David said and held up his hands. "You always say, on breaks, that you are waiting until everyone else have left before you leave yourself or that your parents are late."

"That um… might've been a lie", Wes said and scratched his neck.

"What?!" the Warblers yelled.

"But Wes you never lie!" Nick objected. "Never!"

"Well I think you can understand why I did this time right? It is embarrassing and I never wanted to put the weight of my troubles on anyone… I was even hesitant to let these guys into my life." He motioned for the former Warblers.

"It's true", Mark said with his _deep_ voice. "It took us up to Christmas to make him stop calling himself Wesley and actually make sure he trusted us completely."

"And it took a while for that to happen", Lucas said. "We had a few lumps in the road."

"Like what", Kurt asked.

"Well we might've been jealous of the little guy and called him lots of bad stuff and he overheard."

"There is also the incident with the janitor's closet", Austin said and everyone involved shivered.

"And the breakup-circus", Nathan said and pulled Mitch close to him. "Horrible experience that I never want to experience again…"

"But it did pull all of us closer", Mitch said softly.

"What happened", Blaine asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

While Nathan, Justine, Otto and Mitch launched into that story Bastian nudged Wes with his elbow and handed him the present. Wes smiled and opened it and a soft smile crept onto his face when he saw the painting.

It was a forest in wintertime and high on a slope overlooking a pack of sleeping wolves was a big and strong looking alpha male. It was grey with a white stomach and paws and with a bushy tail and black eyes. He was looking up at the dark sky where almost transparent forms could be see, four other wolves. One was black, one was crème colored, one was brown and one was grey. All four were watching the alpha on the slope. Pride was shining in their eyes and Wes knew what it meant.

He smiled at Bastian and gave him a big hug. Jerry smiled at the painting. All of the Warblers had gotten wolf-paintings form Bastian that had themselves as wolves but the chairmen also got paintings where they were somehow overlooking the pack.

Wes turned his attention back to Mitch that was telling the wide eyed Warblers of today about his suicide attempt and how it pulled everyone closer. He really was lucky. He had the best big brothers one could ask for, they were all so understanding and he couldn't shake the feeling that after today his little brothers would be much more understanding of him and support him more. Now that they knew the truth.

* * *

**What is it with me and sucky updates recently?!**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	34. Midsummer Mayhem!

**Happy Midsummer! I know, I know it's a day late... by Swedish standard. Midsummer's Eve was yesterday but I had no time to write then.**

* * *

_**The projectiles whined through the air but their targets still stood steady awaiting their fate. The poor soldier knew that even though the first projectile missed, one of the next following five would not. One by one the soldiers would fall. It was a battle field where towers were pushed over and churches were crushed. When…**_

"Austin stop writing and come join the game", a voice yelled by his ear and he jumped where he sat.

"What", he asked and looked around. Justin was standing in front of him, when it came to games Justin was always better than Justine.

"Come on we gotta and watch those boys show that Swiss who's boss!" Justin said and took Austin's hand and pulled him up. Austin put aside his notebook and hurries after Justin to the field that Kim and his cousin Emma was putting up.

"Okay", Emma said when they were done. "You said you could beat us in any game boys so let's see then."

"Yeah", Kim said smugly. "Let's see if you can handle _this _game."

Puck looked at the field unimpressed.

"It's a few wooden bricks and sticks", he said sounding unimpressed.

"Is not!" Kim objected. "Okay listen up. This is the 'battlefield'. It is formed as a rectangle and on either of the short sides there is five 'kubbar' or wooden blocks. Each side has five and the aim is to knock down the other team's kubbar with these." He held up a wooden baton. "You are only allowed to hold it in one end and throw it under-handed. You have to stand at your baseline, among your kubbar."

"So we stand by our kubbs and do under-hand throws at the other teams kubbs", Nathan asked and took a baton.

"Yes", Emma said and smirked. "And beware of hitting the king." She pointed at a big block in the middle that had a pointy head, a crown. "If you hit him before all the kubbs are down you lose."

"So if my team is throwing at the other team's kubbs but it hits the king instead… we lose", Wes asked.

"Yes", Kim said. "Now if you hit a kubb the other team has to throw it onto your playfield and knock it over before they go after your kubbs. If they don't… you can stand by that kubb when you throw next time."

"Cool", Nathan grinned.

"If the team does hit it then it's get taken out of the game completely", Emma explained. "And if you guys hit more than one kubbs they all get thrown onto the other field. _But _if I throw one and say hit it with another kubb you have to pile them on each other, building a tower."

"What if it's three", Puck asked.

"Well then you build a church, piling the three on top of each other. The tower is shaped as a T and when you build a church you put the third one on top of the horizontal one."

"But if there's four or more?" Finn asked.

"Only three in a church", Emma explained. "If you have a forth you throw it somewhere else on the field… and there can never be five down."

"Why?"

"You see the rules states that after getting down the last kubb you _have _to have at least one last baton that hasn't been thrown. If not… well then the kubbs are put back into place. You hit the last kubb and then take down the king. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry we'll explain the rules when a situation happen", Kim said. "So… What teams?

"Me", Puck said and gripped two batons. "With Finn and Sam against you two Swedes, let's take 'em down guys!"

"Uh guys", Nathan said.

"Oh bring it on kiddies", Emma said and smirked before going over to her side of the field, Kim following.

"We begin because we are two", Kim said and took the batons.

"Shit", Nathan swore.

"What", Puck asked.

"You guys are dead."

"Why?"

"Because… Emma is crazy, competitive and she kicks _ass _at games that has to do with throwing balls or other stuff. You're dead."

"No we're not", Finn said and threw a baton up and caught it again. "We'll win."

"Guys they've _grown up_ playing this game!"

"So? How good could they be?"

Suddenly Emma threw her three batons and there was a klonk and then another klonk as she knocked down two kubbs. Kim followed suit by bringing down two more. The ND boys stared.

"Clearly pretty damn good", Nathan said as he stared at the kubbs.

"Hey no fair we weren't ready yet!" Finn called.

"Well put them up again and you start then", Emma called and Kim laughed. Finn did as told and soon realized that hitting those bloody kubbs was _way _harder than it looked. No one on his team hit a single one… and Emma and Kim cleared up the boys' side of the field in two swift goes.

"Next", Emma said with an angelic smile.

* * *

More people challenged the two Swedes and even though some came closer to beating them than others they still stood victorious.

"Okay no fair!" Otto objected. "No more Emma and Kim on the same team!"

"Okay", Emma said. "How about this, a girls' team versus a boys' team?"

"Hell yeah!" Nathan cheered. "So who plays?"

"Well who wants to play with me?" Emma asked the girls. Tina, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Sugar joined her. Kim got Jerry, Puck, Rory, Mike and Fred.

"Du ska få spö Emma!" Kim called.

"Ha du kan inte ens träffa ett träd så hur ska du träffa en kubb!"

"Will you let her talk to you like that", Puck asked even though he had no idea what the girl said.

"Of course", Kim said. "Heckling and praying to fake gods are part of it… or shouting things like fuck, damn, shit and Satan."

"Satan is actually very helpful in this game", Emma said happily. "Let the battle begin!"

"Ladies first", Jerry said.

"Wait what does the winners get?" Santana asked.

"How about half of the losers' strawberries", Rory suggested and Emma's smirk grew and Kim paled slightly.

"Taken", Emma said and ushered the girls to their side of the field.

"Fuck", Kim squeaked.

"What", Jerry asked.

"Emma _loves _strawberries… she's gonna play even better than she usually do…"

"In other words… we are doomed?"

"Hell yeah."

Austin chuckled and watched the mayhem start. It was really even between the teams and the game never really had a leading team because Kim was determent to defend his strawberries while Emma was determent to get his. The projectiles whined through the air but their targets still… Austin trailed off that thought and hurried up to his notebook and started to write again.

**_The projectiles whined through the air but their targets still stood steady awaiting their fate. The poor soldier knew that even though the first projectile missed, one of the next following five would not. One by one the soldiers would fall. It was a battle field where towers were pushed over and churches were crushed. When one side had fired their projectiles the other would make it's turn. A soldier went down, will it rest in a slumber filled with honor? No it gets thrown onto the field like a pig to slaughter, only to be hit again so that the enemy line could not advance. But now it was its own troops that fired projectiles at him and in the middle of all this mayhem stood the king and watched. He watched the two sides battle it out awaiting his own fate. He knew that was he ever hit and fell over a winner would be decided. He just had to wait. One by one the soldiers would fall, the projectiles would whine until the very last soldier fell and then they would whine again… to hit the king._**

**_The mayhem continues, the king watches silently from the middle. Cheers and groans can be heard from the troops. Cheers when a hit is done, groans when the projectiles misses. Carefully they fly, careful to hit the soldiers but careful not to hit the innocent bystanders or anything or anyone that is nearby the battle. The mocking words fly, almost as fast as any projectile, it is part of it too. But then… silence. The final soldier is down. The projectile is thrown. Hit. The king goes down and the battle is over. The losing side groans the winning side cheers and in the middle is mayhem and for what? Because a few crazy Swedes wanted to play a game of "kubb"._**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT! I know some of you might read this and think: "That's not the rules I play by/have heard of!" But the thing is that almost every region, village/city or even families kind of have their own rules in this game, kubb. It is a game played a lot during summers in Sweden and in our family ESPECIALLY during midsummer.**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	35. Lucas, Jerry and Mark Handle The It

**Today's prompt came from:** **XxX Warbler's Girl XxX**

**And it went like this: "What if Wes told someone about Jesse's bullying and Jesse kept his promise and hurt Wes. Mark, Jerry, and Lucas find about it and came and put Jesse in his place."**

**Hope you are satisfied with the result ;)**

* * *

Wes was happier than he had been for a very long time. Since Natch got back together the others started to get close again. Also, words of the newest couple at Dalton was spreading like wildfire… as was their couple-name. Gidiaz.

Justine Gideon, Dalton Academy's one and only female student and history's only Warblerette had been snatched at last. She had many admirers in and outside Dalton. But only the students at Dalton knew of her other side, Justin Gideon. The boys that fell for her outside of Dalton thought that she was a girl and the girls at Crawford envied her for being allowed to spend all her days surrounded by _hot_boys.

Any teenage girls' dream… attending a school with polite, handsome, smart, kind, funny, adorable and amazing boys as an only girl. God so much eye-candy and so many boys to choose from. Some did call her floozy since she'd probably had sex with all the guys at Dalton by now. When she heard that though she just laughed… as did every other student at Dalton. It always took the freshmen a while to realize she was in fact a guy but when they did they also joined in on the laughter.

Now to the guy that hat snatched her. One Austin Diaz, leader of the Warblers, uprising author and all in all an amazing guy. Many boys envied him for being able to catch Justine Gideon and some hated him for doing it… while others loved him for it.

Wes was one of them. He was happy for both of them and for Justine making Austin a bit… forgetful. Which gave him good opportunities to get his hands on that bloody whistle. Wes was happily walking down the hallway with the thing in his hand. He was on his way back from lunch and Austin had forgotten his blazer in the cafeteria and Wes had taken the opportunity to take the whistle out of the pocket. It wasn't really stealing. He just wanted to make sure he knew who owned the blazer before he returned it. So he found the whistle, knew it was Austin's blazer, returned it to him but _forgot_ to give the whistle back. It wasn't his fault really… right?

He was thinking of where to hide it when he heard it… a slam against a door. He hurried up his steps and got around the corner and there was Jesse St. James, pressing a freshman up against the wall and growling something at him, before taking some papers from the guy. The freshman said something and Jesse handed him other papers. Jesse let the squirt down and then walked off. Wes narrowed his eyes and hurried up to the freshman.

"Are you okay", he asked and helped him up.

"Yeah", the freshman said. "I… um just ran into him and… um we mixed up our essays and he got angry because he's late and… it was just a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", the guy squeaked and ran off. Wes didn't feel convinced in the least and started to head in the same direction as Jesse. But when he got around the corner someone grabbed his collar and slammed him up the wall.

"Tell anyone of what you saw and it will be worse", Jesse growled and Wes opened his mouth to ask a question… but got a fist rammed into his stomach and doubled over in pain. He hit the ground and Jesse kicked him.

"Tell anyone and I will hurt you and the others far worse", Jesse spat. "Got it Montgomery?"

Wes nodded and Jesse walked off. Wes felt… scared. He had seen in Jesse's eyes that he meant it. If he told anyone what had happened Jesse would hurt him and… the others. Wes had no idea who they were but he didn't want them to get hurt. He slid down to the floor and stared at his feet. What should he do? Jesse would continue to hurt those people and Wes if he told anyone! What should he do?

* * *

Justine, Austin and Joseph were walking from their class, heading towards the cafeteria. They talked about graduation and what they planned on doing after. Justine happily told the boys she was walking between of her plans to become a famous designer. She held her arms hooked to the boys' and they smiled at her enthusiasm.

"And I am gonna give you a call Joseph when I need models", she said matter-of-factly and Austin smiled.

"What about me Just", he asked.

"Oh you are my man so you will already know when I need models and will be coming", she answered. "Joe won't so I need to call him."

"I can't be a model", Joseph said and wrinkled his nose. "I'm not near vain enough."

"Wanna bet", Austin asked. "Ow!" Justine had elbowed him.

"Which is why I want you", she then told Joseph. "I need down-to-Earth models. If I wanted someone vain I'd ask Jesse." Joseph made sure to watch Austin's reaction. Austin smirked happily. Joseph just shook his head and then the three of them stopped. Because they heard a crash.

"What the", Austin asked and Joseph ran ahead of them and turned the corner and saw Wes sit on the ground, books and papers all around him and rubbing his arm. He was sitting by some of the lockers that the none-boarders used.

"Wes what happened", Joseph asked and the younger boy startled before looking up.

"Uh", he said. "I um tripped…"

"You _tripped_", Joseph asked, not believing him.

"Yeah…"

"Looks more like a shove to me", Joseph said and held his hand out. "Come on."

Wes sighed and took his hand and was pulled to his feet. He looked at his books and papers and groaned. He bent down and started picking them up.

"What is all this", Joseph asked as he started to help him, just as Austin and Justine came around the corner.

"Nothing", Wes mumbled and got up, taking the papers Joseph handed him. "Just some school work."

Justine bent down and picked up a paper and cocked an eyebrow.

"Darling", she said. "This is sheet music, I didn't know you were taking a music class."

"I'm not", Wes mumbled and blushed. "I'm just… um working on something."

"Song arrangements", Austin asked as he looked over the sheet music. He knew all about that after all.

"Maybe", Wes mumbled and held out his hand for it. Austin smiled and handed it to him and then ruffled his hair. Wes smiled shyly before hurrying off. The three seniors continued towards the cafeteria and on their way met a few freshmen… all of them having one thing in common. They looked scared, sat on the floor or were leaning on the wall. The three seniors were confused but there was nothing they could do because any freshman they asked just hurried off or said that it was nothing. Austin narrowed his eyes, something fishy was going on here.

* * *

The Warblers jumped when Austin blew the whistle. They all stopped talking and turned to him, Wes glaring daggers at him. Austin put the whistle in the chest pocket of his blazer and looked through his papers.

"Carmichael approached me today", he said. "Every January you know that the middle school kids come to visit Dalton, in case they want to start here or at Crawford County Day come fall. He asked me if the Warblers would like to perform in the auditorium. Do we?"

"It would be a great rehearsal for our regionals", Isaac pointed out.

"But we can't all take part", Roger pointed out and Matt and Wes nodded. "The three of us have to take a seminar about student politics that day. The whole student council does."

"Okay so Roger, Matt and Wes are out", Otto wrote on his paper. "As am I since the fencing team is showing off."

A few other boys told the council they were not available. But still it was enough to do an acceptable number. They went through songs they could do and settled with two songs, Jesse would lead them all, against Austin's liking. But he was voted down, but he kept a straight face and decided to power through it, as always. They talked about that upcoming 'recruitment' day and after a bit Joseph and Austin shared a look. Joseph nodded and Austin called for quiet. He was ignored and took out the whistle and blew in it again. The boys jumped and turned to him.

"Now that I have your attention", he said calmly. "We need to become serious."

"Aren't you always serious Austin", Jesse said with a smirk.

"Rather serious than an ass", Austin said in a nonchalant way and Jesse gaped at him. "Back to the matter at hand. Joseph and I have a question for the freshmen."

Howard, Logan, Oliver, Collin, Peter Pan, Juan and Alexander all looked confused.

"Earlier today Justine, Austin and I were walking to the cafeteria when we met a few freshmen", Joseph said. "All of them were either on the floor or getting up. They were all jumpy and appeared as if they had been pushed, shoved or hurt in any other way. Is there something going on in the freshman grade?"

The freshmen looked at each other and all shook their heads.

"Boys", Austin said and got up. "If something is happening you have to tell us so we can get rid of whoever is bullying you."

"No one is bullying us", Oliver said.

"Pushing you around then."

"No."

"Boys I'm serious. We've all seen you and a few other freshmen appear with bruises and you all write them off as accidents."

"They are accidents!" Collin yelled. "We're on sports teams and we collide in the corridor, slip on floors and the stairs. It is accidents Austin."

"Collin I am not stupid, occasional accidents I can understand, but every week?"

"Just because you're older than us doesn't mean you have to treat us as punks!" Howard yelled.

"Excuse me?" Austin was confused.

"Mind your own damned business Austin", Logan spat.

"Guys that just proves to me that something is going on."

"Nothing is going on", Peter yelled and marched up to Austin and pushed him. He was much taller than Austin. "Get it through your thick skull. Just leave us alone!"

Austin was staring in confusion, as was everyone else. The freshmen got up and left. Jesse snorted and followed them, but stopped by Austin.

"Looks like you're not as wanted as you thought _chaiman_", he said and knocked his shoulder against Austin's and the other boy slightly staggered back… and tripped on someone's foot and went down.

"Austin?!" a few boys exclaimed in shock and Jesse left. Austin looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What just happened", he asked.

"I think babe", Justine said and helped him up. "That you are on to something... other than the floor." The other boys agreed but then a small voice broke through the grumbles.

"It's Jesse", it said.

"Huh", Nathan asked and turned to his right where Wes stood and looked at his feet.

"It's Jesse", Wes said again without looking up.

"What's Jesse Wes", Austin asked after getting up from the floor.

"That's going on in the freshman grade… It's Jesse. He bullies everyone younger than him on this school… he pushes the freshmen around and hurt them…"

"He what?!" Justine yelled. "Oh no he isn't!"

"He is…" Wes mumbled and rubbed his arm and Joseph's eyes narrowed.

"Was it Jesse that hurt you earlier in the corridor Wes", he asked and the smaller boy looked up with sad eyes. Wes nodded and the tears started to go down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey", Nathan said and pulled the smaller teen tightly to him. "Come on buddy don't cry. It's okay."

"He said", Wes sobbed. "He said…"

"Said what baby?"

"He said that if I told anyone he'd hurt me…"

"Oh he wouldn't dare", Justine said.

"Right", Austin said. "Boys let's go find Jesse. Wes you okay with waiting here?"

Wes nodded and the boys, save Nathan left. He was not going to let Wes be on his own.

* * *

They waited for about twenty minutes and then Wes got up to use the bathroom, it was just further down the hall so he told Nathan to just wait in the Warbler Hall… and that was his mistake. As soon as he came out of the bathroom Jesse grabbed hold of him by the front of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall.

"You told someone about me", he spat.

"I'm sorry", Wes squeaked. "They pressured me!"

"Oh I'm gonna lock you into a tiny little closet and leave you there to rot!"

"N-" Wes began to shout but Jesse covered his mouth and then kneed him in the stomach. Wes gasped and bent over. Jesse used that opportunity to gag the smaller boy before he started to beat the living daylights out of him. Kick, hit, kick, hit and so on over and over again. When Wes hurt too much to move Jesse got him up and started to drag him towards a janitor's closet by the staircase to the first floor. Wes grabbed on to the railing.

"Hey let go", Jesse objected and pushed and pulled on him but Wes refused. Jesse heard running feet and slammed Wes against the railing to make him let go, but Wes refused. But his feet got off the ground when Jesse did that so he was more or less hanging across the railing.

"JESSE!" he heard Austin yell somewhere and Jesse freaked. He tried to not show it but Austin scared the crap out of him. Jesse had no idea of what to do. He knew the freshmen wouldn't speak but if the school asked Wes about what was going on the kid would talk… how to shut him up?

"Wes", Jesse heard Nathan call as he stepped out from the Warbler Hall. Nathan saw Jesse and Wes.

"Jesse!" he roared and Jesse panicked. He pushed Wes again but since he was not on the ground with his feet… he fell forward, over the railing and down.

"WES?!" Nathan screamed in horror and ran up to the railing and looked down. Wes was lying on the floor below, on his stomach and blood pooling on the floor underneath his head. "WES!" Jesse stared in horror before he melted away amongst the people and then left. Nathan flew down the stairs and got to Wes' side.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he shouted.

* * *

Later that evening the Warblers were pacing in the waiting room at the hospital, everyone but Jesse was there. They hadn't been allowed to see Wes yet, they didn't even know what was wrong with him. But the boys had sent out to call all of the former Warblers that knew Wes and they were all heading back _now_. While the Warblers were waiting Jerry, Lucas and Mark arrived.

"Is he okay", Jerry asked. "Have you heard anything?!"

"No", Austin said. "The doctors will only let family members see him…"

"What kind of bullshit is that?!" Mark asked. "It wasn't like that the last time Wes was here!"

"True but this time it was attempted murder or manslaughter", Joseph said and looked grim.

"Jerry you look like Wes", Justine said but Jerry was already moving towards the a nurse that stood nearby. The Warblers watched him go and waited patiently.

Jerry could not believe his eyes. He nearly froze at the door when he saw his little brother lying in that bed. He had bandages around his head and a breathing tube in his nose so that he could breath. His arm was in a cast and he looked deathly pale under a lot of cuts and bruises. The doctor told him Wes was in a coma but that he seemed to have suffered no brain damage. Wes had broken his fall with one hand, breaking it but only causing a massive concussion.

"Only", Jerry grumbled as he walked up to Wes and sat down beside the bed. He gently put a hand to Wes head and caressed the dark locks. Other than the earlier mentioned injuries Wes had broken ribs, fractured bones and bruises and internal bleedings. They had nearly lost him once and he was still in the ICU in case his heart would stop or something. Jerry took Wes' hand gently and then his eyes narrowed. He got up and turned to the doctor.

"Let the Warblers come in here if they want to", he said. The Warblers soon arrived and when they saw their little brother hooked up to all those machines and wired and all other shit they all felt horrified or angry. Jerry looked around and then headed for the door.

"Jerry", Otto asked but Jerry just walked by them, grabbing Mark and Lucas' arms.

"You're coming with me", he growled and dragged them out of the room with him, Lucas and Mark didn't complain. An angry Jerry Jonston was as fun as being hit by lightning.

* * *

Jesse St. James was in his room packing up everything he could before he made a run for it before the cops or worse got to him. He'd managed to stay hidden since the small accident by the staircase and he'd managed to keep away from any older boys. The freshmen were too afraid of him and now that they knew what he did to Wes they were even more afraid. Jesse smirked. To get out of here was not hard, he just needed to find some damn freshmen to force into doing his bidding and that wasn't hard.

Suddenly his door slammed open and he jumped before twirling around. But all that he saw was a fist that hit him on the nose and he heard a crack as it got broken. Whoever it was that hit him then grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed his face against his wardrobe. Jesse saw stars and then he felt himself gripped by the back of his blazer and flung across the room and hitting his desk chair. He yelped in pain and tried to get up, but he was forced face down into the floor. He felt a knee digging into his spine and a hand was at the back of his head. Whoever it was that was pushing him down he was strong. Someone gripped his arms and twisted them behind his back, two people were holding him now and the one holding his arms was _strong_.

"Come near any of the younger students at this school again and I will not hesitate to have my friend here tear you in half", a voice that was disguised growled darkly and Jesse felt his arms being twisted painfully.

"And we mean _any _younger student", another disguised voice growled, this one much deeper, but just as hateful.

"But that does not give you the right to go after students your own age or older either", a third disguised voice growled. "Just because your name means that the 'Lord exists' doesn't mean you will be forgiven by him for you actions. James means 'the Greater' but you are not that, do you understand you little shit?"

Jesse nodded.

"I can't hear you", the first one yelled, followed by the strong one twisting his arms again.

"Yes, God yes just stop it!"

"You didn't stop it when you hurt the younger students and thanks to you a young boy is at the hospital right now", the second voice growled.

"Please!" Jesse shouted but suddenly got yanked up by his arms and pressed hardly into his desk, before he was slammed against the wall.

"Get the handcuffs", the second voice growled and Jesse's eyes widened. He fought the grip but was slammed much harder.

"Try that again and I'll knock your head off", the second voice roared in his ear. He felt himself getting cuffed and then he was turned around. He saw no one but he knew the other two were behind him.

"Jesse St. James", the second voice said. "You are arrested for child abuse, harassment and attempted manslaughter."

"NO!" Jesse screamed and started to fight but the big guy holding him marched him to the door… and by "accident" caused Jesse to hit his face into the doorpost.

"Come on", the second voice growled and pushed him through the doorway and through the dorm. Everyone that saw them smirked or looked gleeful. The freshmen looked scared but relieved and the seniors were standing close to them. Protecting them. Jesse managed to look into a mirror and saw the _huge _guy behind him and saw him wearing a police uniform… but he also recognized him. It was Mark Connors… a former Warbler.

But where was his other attackers? He managed to look around but saw no one other than Mark. The other two had slipped into the crowd and disappeared, he would never know who it was.

He was pushed roughly into the back of Mark's car and Mark tied his legs with a belt, opened the car door so that he could hold up Jesse's legs by the strap of the belt. He then put the belt strap on the roof and closed the door. This caused Jesse's legs to hang in the air and it was rather painful too. Mark got into his car and drove off to the nearest police station, a satisfied smirk on his face. It wasn't his fault that the man he chased fell down a couple of stairs and therefore looked like this and it wasn't his fault he tried to fight a policeman and fight his arrest. Nope, not Mark's fault at all. *wink wink*

* * *

Wes' eyes felt heavy as they fluttered open and he hurt all over. Everything was blurry and his head hurt like hell. He groaned and felt a hand grip his and a blurry face came into view. He felt a hand rest gently on his head.

"Hey kiddo", a very familiar voice said. "Welcome back."

"Jerry", Wes rasped. "Where's… Jesse?"

"In a cage just like he deserves. Don't you worry kiddo he will never harm you again. Lucas, Mark and I took care of that. We promised to keep you safe."

"And you did", Wes mumbled before drifting off to sleep again, knowing all his brothers and sister was there… even though he couldn't really see them through his blurry vision.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**


	36. You Know Where To Go

**Today's prompt is:**

**xxMECxx - Can you do a one-shot of Mike's parents kicking him out after finding out he broke up with Tina and Mike turns to Wes for help?**

**I am a bit low on inspiration but I hope you like it anyway :P**

* * *

Wes groaned when his phone started ringing in the middle of the night. It was a cold April's night his senior year and he needed to sleep because he had a big test the next day. He reached for the phone on his bedside table but seemed to have some trouble finding it. Then he heard it hit the floor… it had vibrated too much. He groaned and reached for it on the floor… but it was too far away. He reached some more and then…

"Ow", he groaned as he hit the floor. He sighed and reached out for the phone and took it. "Whoever this is the reason for calling has to be damned good."

"Wes", a timid voice came over the other line and Wes sat up, fully awake. He knew that voice.

"Mike", he said and untangled his legs from his duvet. "What is it buddy? Why are you calling me? Are you okay?"

"Wes… my parents kicked me out…"

"What?!" Wes yelled in shock 200% awake now. He ran up to his wardrobe and got some clothes to wear. "Why? When? Where are you?"

"They kicked me out because I broke up with Tina Wes… I just… I…" Mike started sobbing.

"Okay", Wes hurriedly said as he struggled with getting dressed only using one hand. "Don't say a word buddy just… tell me where you are."

"I'm… I'm outside Dalton."

"I'll be right there."

"In the parking lot."

"Consider me there."

"Wes… I need you."

"I'm there."

Wes ended the call and threw on his clothes, horribly matched and he knew Justine would kill him if she ever saw him like this. But he couldn't give a damn. His friend needed him and he needed him now. Wes ran out of his room and slid down the hand rail because no one would see him anyway so he didn't have to behave all mature. Besides he rather slide down safely than stumble down the stairs since he was in a hurry.

* * *

Mike jumped high when the door on the passenger side slammed shut and he turned and looked at Wes. Of course it was him who else could it be? Wes shook the rain out of his hair and Mike had to smile. Wes was drenched, he had forgotten to take a jacket.

"Hi", Mike said in a small timid voice and the next thing he knew he was in Wes' strong and safe embrace. A kind of embrace he had never known during his childhood. His parents never hugged him like that. Mike's walls crumbled and he flung his arms around Wes and cried. Wes just held him and sang softly:

**Come along**  
**Will there be sunshine shinin'**  
**Will we find a silver linin'**  
**Come along**

**Sing a song**  
**When today becomes tomorrow**  
**We'll we find joy or sorrow**  
**Sing a song**

**Is it wrong**  
**To put all our hopes together**  
**And wish for something better?**  
**Is it wrong**?

Mike's sobs were heartbreaking and he buried his face in Wes' neck, the older boy just held him tighter.

**To belong?**  
**To face the future with another**  
**Who means more than any other**  
**Is to belong**

Wes rocked Mike back and forth while he rubbed his back and sang "his" song.

**We'll paint the gray clouds**  
**With pretty rainbow hues**  
**And we'll brush the gloom away**  
**And save it for a rainy day**  
**Rainy day, oh today**

**If troubles cast a shadow**  
**And shadows make the sun afraid to stay**  
**But it's okay**  
**'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'**  
**And we'll find a silver linin'**  
**Another day**

**Tomorrow is another day**  
**How I hope you'll always stay**  
**Tomorrow is another day**

By the end of the song Mike's sobs had softened and weren't as painful anymore, but he still didn't let go of Wes and Wes had no intention to move. Mike rested his head on Wes' shoulder and clung to his sweatshirt.

"Tina and I broke up", he said. "We both agreed it was for the best… We wanted to be friends still though…"

"Is there someone else", Wes asked gently.

"No… not for me… I don't know about her… It… It was just a summer fling I guess… we got all that locked up passion building up over the summer and then it just…"

"It was let loose like a big fire. It blazed and then burned out?"

"We don't even think it was real love", Mike sobbed and gripped Wes sweatshirt tighter, so that the fabric groaned and his knuckles turned white.

"So", Wes asked carefully. "Why are you here and not back home?"

Mike sobbed again.

"They kicked me out because I broke up with an Asian girl", he sobbed. "Mom and dad are so… so old fashioned. They want me to find a nice Asian girl and marry her and give them lots of grandbabies. They said… they said I was not allowed home until I took Tina back. I said I didn't love her and they yelled at me and told me I was not welcomed back. They think I did something to dishonor or embarrass them or something. They also brought up my dancing dreams and… and told me it was disgraceful and that I will never be anything… I can't be anything" He started crying again. "I don't know what to do… I don't know where to go."

"Of course you do", Wes said and held him tightly. "You came to me didn't you?"

"Yeah", Mike croaked and then shivered. Wes looked around the car and saw the bags in the back.

"Come on", he said and gave Mike a little nudge. "We better head inside."

"But… I'm not a student here…" Mike sobbed.

"Have you never heard of sneaking someone in", Wes asked and smiled. "Come on." He got out of the car. Then he walked around the car and opened Mike's door and held his hand out to him. Mike looked at it and then took Wes' hand. Wes helped him out of the car and the two of them got Mike's bags out and headed for the Dragon. A few times Wes stopped them so that they wouldn't be spotted by someone. Wes held a comforting grip on Mike's hand the whole way from the car and to his dorm room. He ushered Mike inside, let go of his hand and stuck his head out in the hallway and had a look around. It was silent as a grave and no lights were on.

Wes closed his door silently and then turned around. Only to get Mike crushing him in a bear hug again. Wes got them into a sitting position on his bed and he held Mike while this cried out all his tears. Wes just rocked him and rubbed his back and whispered comforting words that meant a whole lot a nothing and a whole lot of stuff at the same time. While he did all this he was working out what to do next. Mike couldn't stay at Dalton… but he couldn't go back home. It took some time for his still sleepy brain to get going but as soon as it woke up fully he worked out all the problems. But it would mean he needed to take a road trip to McKinley. But first… they both needed to sleep. Wes sang and comforted Mike to sleep and lied down beside the younger boy and pulled him close. He put the duvet over both of them and soon they were both asleep. Things would be okay. Wes would make sure of it.

* * *

At McKinley next day word about Chang Squared breaking up was the topic on everyone's lips. Tina didn't seem to suffer by it. She had explained to the New Directions what had happened and that she and Mike were still good friends. But it was kind of hard to believe when Mike hadn't been seen in any of his classes and didn't answer any calls. Puck even left to go to the Chang house but didn't see Mike's car there and no one was home. No one knew where Mike was and the gleeks were getting worried. They had finally gotten Kurt back… but would they lose Mike now? Tina felt worse than everyone else. Maybe Mike wasn't as okay with the breakup as he had told her he would be? Or did something happen with his parents? Did Mike have an accident or something? The gears in her head was spinning and she was getting more and more worried.

When time came for Glee Club the gleeks headed to the choir room and there… there was Mike. He was sitting on a chair and looking at his toes and looking so miserable it cut at all their hearts to see him. But he wasn't alone. It took them some time but soon they recognized the other teen. The teen sitting beside Mike, with an arm around his shoulders and a hand in Mike's both. Mike was dressed in his normal type of clothing and the other teen was dressed in skintight jeans with a painted a dragon, medieval style, on the right thigh and it continued down past the knee. There were some rivets attached to the waist and some minor details that made the jeans look even better. He had a white button up with rolled up sleeves and they were stitched there so he couldn't role them down. He wore a jacket that looked as if it had once been a jacket. The gleeks couldn't see it but on the sides of it and the back there were some nice details. On his head he wore a fedora with a band colored in the same shade of green as the dragon on his leg. He also had a pair of half-finger gloves and a pair of black shoes. The gleeks had to take a second or third… or fourth look before they realized who it was.

"Wes?!" Tina asked and he looked up.

"Hi", he said and gave them a small smile.

"Wes", Kurt asked as well, but with a big smile. "What are you doing here?"

Wes got up.

"I'm here for Mike's sake", he said.

"What's wrong", Rachel asked worriedly.

Wes looked at mike who refused to look up at them.

"How much do you know about the breakup?" he asked.

"Only that it was okay on both sides", Santana said. "Wasn't it?"

"It was", Wes said and put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "At least for Mike and Tina."

"Huh", Tina asked. Wes looked at Mike and Mike nodded, but not before he put his hand on Wes' and held it tightly.

"Mike's parents kicked him out", he said and everyone in the room stared at him and then Mike. "They didn't appreciate the 'disgrace' Mike brought upon them by breaking up with Tina." He spat 'disgrace' with such loathing that if Kurt hadn't watched him he wouldn't have known it was Wes talking.

"But they never did that when Mike broke up with his first girlfriend", Tina said confused.

"True but she wasn't Asian", Wes said and it dawned on Tina. She ran up to Mike and gave him a tight hug. Mike hugged her back and Wes moved aside to give them some space. Kurt walked up to him.

"How did you get dragged into this Wes", he asked.

"Tina, Mike and I go way back", Wes said and looked at the couple… well group now because Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany had joined the hug. "Mike drove to Dalton and stayed with me for the night."

"He knew who to turn to", Kurt said and smiled.

"He did", Wes smiled back. "But that's not all…"

Everyone but Mike looked at him in confusion.

"What more happened", Puck asked. "What did those assholes do?"

"Told Mike his dreams and talents are nothing basically… they said he has no future."

"What?!" Sam yelled. "Dude that's sick! Mike's the best dancer this town has!"

"I know", Wes said. "And you guys know, this school knows but his parents doesn't care. Now look there is a slight problem here…"

"What is it", Finn said.

"I love Mike and I care a lot about him… but he can't stay with me."

"And why the hell not", Santana yelled angrily and turned to him.

"The school board would never allow it unless Mike was a student at Dalton and I don't think his parents would pay for tuition and for the dorm."

"Huh?"

"Wes is a boarder Santana", Kurt hurriedly explained. "He lives at Dalton during school and weekends."

"What about your parents dude", Puck asked Wes. "Can't he stay there?"

"He could… but they live in Portland…"

"That's across the fucking country!"

"See the problem? I'd love to have Mike staying with me but sooner or later someone would find him in my dorm after hours and he'd be kicked out and I don't want that to happen. Besides all Mike's friends are here… so I was wondering if he could maybe stay with some of you?"

"Are you kidding me", Puck asked. "Of course he can!"

"Yeah", Finn said. "Mom loves him and I'm pretty sure she'd be more than happy to let him stay."

"All of us offer", Mercedes said and Mike looked up at all his friends. "It's no problem."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Of course", Tina said and hugged him. "Mom and dad loves you as well. If it won't get too weird you can even stay at my place."

Mike hugged her and the girls he could reach.

"You're the best", he told them and tried to smile.

"Good", Wes said. "Now that that was sorted let's get Mike a bit cheered up."

"And how do you suggest we do that", Santana asked. Wes smirked and walked up to them, grabbing Mike by the hands.

"You are going to dance", he said.

"No", Mike said. "Wes I can't."

"The hell you can", Wes said and Kurt stared at him. Wes never cursed. "Hell I'll even sing if you dance to it."

Mike just shook his head.

"Okay we'll do it the hard way instead…" He walked up to the band and asked them something.

"What", Mike asked confused but Wes ignored him and stood in the middle of the floor. Kurt understood what he was doing. The gleeks did as well. They knew when someone was about to perform. Mike sat down as well. Wes nodded to the band and they started playing. Kurt and Rachel gaped because they knew the song. Wes threw his hat aside as the intro started and did a few simple dance steps.

**What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger'**

The girls laughed as Wes made some more… suggestive moves and moved across the floor. Kurt hurriedly got his phone out and started recording this. Otherwise Blaine and the Warblers would _never _believe him.

**It says 'I wanna commit a crime**  
**Wanna be the cause of a fight**  
**Wanna put on a tight shirt and flirt**  
**With a stranger'**

Kurt laughed at Wes change in lyrics, but skirt didn't really suit here. He'd never seen Wes dance like this. He didn't even know he could!

**I've had a knack from way back****  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick**

He ran up to Mike and pulled him up.

**I know someplace sick**  
**Where this bloke'll dance in the flames**  
**We don't need any money**  
**I always get in for free**  
**You can get in too**  
**If you get in with me**

Mike was smiling shyly as Wes danced around him.

**Let's go out tonight**  
**I have to go out tonight**  
**You wanna play?**  
**Let's run away**  
**We wont be back**

**Before it's New Years Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)**

The gleeks laughed and cheered and Mike started to move a little and Wes smirked and walked up to the gleeks and danced among the chairs.

**When I get a wink from the doorman**  
**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**

**That your on line with the feline of****  
Avenue B**

**Let's go out tonight** – Wes jumped over their heads and Mike and he started to dance.

**I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl****  
Out tonight**

The dance moves slowed in the beat to the song.

**In the evening I've got to roam**  
**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**  
**Feels to damn much like home**  
**When the spanish babies cry**

**So let's find a bar**  
**So dark we forget who we are**  
**And all the scars from the**  
**Nevers and maybes die**

**Let's go out tonight**  
**Have to go out tonight**  
**You're sweet**  
**Wanna hit the street?**  
**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in**  
**Heat?**  
**Just take me out tonight**

Mike and Wes danced like professionals and the other gleeks got up and some joined them.

**Please take me out tonight**  
**Don't forsake me - out tonight**  
**I'll let you make me - out tonight**  
**Tonight - tonight – tonight**

By the last line Wes ran up the 'steps' and jumped onto a chair and pulled a real Broadway final pose and everyone cheered. Mike was grinning wide and ran up to Wes and gave him a big hug. Wes smiled and hugged back.

"Feeling better", Wes asked and Mike just nodded and held him tighter.

* * *

Later Wes, Mike and Tina arrived at Tina's place. But only her dad was home and he shook Wes' hand when he got introduced. He knew exactly who Wes was from his daughter's summer camp stories. He said he was glad to finally have a face to the name and said that his wife would've loved to meet him.

"Maybe someday", Wes said and smiled and Mr. Cohen-Chang blinked in confusion.

"Do I know you from somewhere else", he asked and Wes looked at him.

"Where would that be? I almost never leave Westerville."

"And I've never been there… Well thank you for helping Michael and don't you worry. He's already like one in the family and he'll be safe with us."

"Thanks", Wes said and gave Mike one last hug. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah", Mike said and smiled. "But if I'm never not… I know where to go."

"Exactly", Wes said and winked and after hugging Tina he headed to the bus stop, they had taken Mike's car after all.

All in all it had been a good day and Wes knew he would have a lot of explaining to do when he got home. Home… such a simple word that so many take for granted. Wes knew that he was most likely the only one around Mike that knew exactly how he felt. After all in his family Wes was a disgrace too and all but kicked out by the age of 8… no wait. That wasn't his family. That thought hit him as he entered his dorm room to find all the Warblers waiting there for him. This was his home… and his family. He just hoped Mike could find a new one with the Cohen-Chang family.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

_Guest "Female" - Okay I appreciate your comments and the slight praise you gave me BUT I have a few things to say to that comment you gave me. First of I made Justine more beautiful than other girls because I base her off of a few drag show artists and cross dressers I have seen and some of them look far better than any girl I know. I am seriously jealous of the legs a drag show artist named Christer Lindarw has! I want them! _

_The stereotypes about girls is based on the girls I knew in high and middle school and if you haven't noticed it Glee is FULL of stereotypes so why should my fanfic be any different? Why not attack me about Wes, being Asian, doing martial arts or Kim being blonde since he's Swedish? My stories are full of these stereotypes because that's what Glee is also full off. _

_I'm happy you like my stories but come on, you are the only one complaining about this and just so you know "Female"… Don't go throwing your "borderline feminism" in my face girl. I am a **WOMAN**.I base my characters and comments off of my life. When I was in high school my girl friends and girls in my class talked about how fun it would be to be an only girl in an all boys' school so take a chill pill. If you want to continue this discussion then pm me instead of going in as a guest it really annoys me because I don't want to discuss things like this out in the open where everyone can see it._


	37. Jeff Never Learned But That's Okay

**Today's prompt is:**

vampireharry the 2 - So as I was reading this, I realized that New Directions is involved in very few of them. Pretty much my most favorite Glee character is Kurt and ND is important to Kurt, so I was trying to think of an idea involving them but couldn't think of anything. I also think it would be hilarious to see how they react to magic (I love magic if you couldn't tell :D, so I would love if it involved magic too! It doesn't have to, but I would prefer it to.

**I am a bit low on inspiration but I hope you like it anyway :P**

* * *

The New Directions won regionals and it was not that any of the Warblers were bitter or sore loser. Jeff just like to play pranks and when he was in the mood for it nothing could stop it. But this time Jeff was in the mood for a magical prank and for once he asked Wes about it and to the shock of everyone in the room Wes smirked and said: "Go wild kiddo." And that' just what Jeff did.

* * *

The New Directions were celebrating their win at regionals. They were celebrating at McKinley and they were all really happy. Kurt had stopped by with the Warbler council and Blaine. They'd given the new directions a bottle with a soft drink that looked like champagne but with no alcohol in it and a fruit basket. In it was twelve glasses as well. The Dalton boys congratulated their friends and then hurriedly left because they had a performance to get to. Little did the ND know that with the help from one Sue Sylvester had the Warblers installed cameras in the choir room so that they could watch the chaos unfold safely from Dalton.

"How long until everything starts working Jeff", Kurt asked.

"I don't know", Jeff said and shrugged. "I don't even know what is going to happen to who. I just added the little extra magical ingredients in the cups."

"Did you make one for Schue as well?"

"No… should I."

"Don't worry", Wes said and smiled. "Tike will share I promise you." Wes was right. Mike offered Schue his cup so that he could share with Tina. The Warblers waited and soon… the chaos began.

Rachel was so happy that they had won and she was practically bouncing in her place. The others were all hugging and stuff but no one really hugged her and she felt a bit sad… until a pair of familiar, strong and safe arms were around her.

"Good job Rachel", Puck said hugging her from behind.

"Thank you Noah", she said and turned to hug him. It was brief and just friendly. But Puck didn't let go and Rachel's brow furrowed. "Um you can let go of me now Noah."

"What are you talking about Jewish Princess you are holding on to me", Puck said in confusion.

"No I'm not", Rachel said and tried to get loose. "Hey! Let go of me Noah!"

"You let go!"

Everyone in the room turned to them and suddenly there was a frightened scream from where Mercedes was standing. She was staring with big eyes at two Siamese cats that were sitting on the floor next to a cup. Then she screamed again because she floated up into the air and soon hit the roof.

"What's going on", Sam asked and everyone stared at him because his voice was high and squeaky, like after you inhale helium. "What's happened to my voice?!"

Quinn was waving her arms around trying to speak but no sound came out.

"What's going on", Finn asked and put a hand on a chair… it fell into pieces. "Whoa!"

"Nice job Frankenteen", Santana said and then covered her mouth because that was not her voice… it was Finn's. "Did I just… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no this isn't happening!"

"Sanny why do you speak like Finn", Brittany asked and touched Santana's arm. Brittany turned pink, all of her.

"Damn Britt looks real hot in pink, just like her breasts inside that bra", Artie said and then covered his mouth, his eyes wide in terror.

"Artie you can't say things like that", Rachel shrieked and tried to get loose from Puck. Lauren looked at Artie as well.

"You better keep quiet", she told him. "Or I'll punch you."

"You couldn't hit a fly you big fat cow", Artie said and then looked even more scared. Lauren ran at him and hit… but nothing happened.

"What the", she asked and did it again but it didn't even feel like a poke. She grabbed a pen and tried to lift it… but couldn't.

"Lauren are you okay", Finn asked and walked towards her, bumping into the drum set… and it fell apart. "What the hell?!"

Schue looked around at the chaos. Puck and Rachel being stuck together, trying to get free. Santana having Finn's voice. Finn destroying everything he touched. Mercedes still floating in the ceiling Quinn being mute. Artie saying offensive stuff. Brittany changing colors whenever she touched someone. Lauren with no strength. Two cats were cuddling where Mike and Tina were just a little bit ago. Sam with a helium voice…

"This is what I imagined Brittany's music video to _Circus_ being like", Schue mumbled and then everyone in the room stared at him.

"My God!" Mercedes screamed and covered her mouth. There in the center of the room was Mr. Schue wearing the skin colored short dress with silver glitter decorations on the chest and groin and with fringe that Brittany Spears wears in her music video. He had makeup and everything.

"Aw man", Schue said and at Dalton the boys were laughing so much tears came to their eyes.

* * *

"Okay", Schue said after a few passed. In that time they had realized what was going on… or triggering what happened around them. "Puck and Rachel are stuck together. The can move so that Rachel for example is sitting on Puck's lap but they have to slide their hands in order to do so because they have to be connected."

"This is messed up", Puck said. Having Rachel on his lap. "But in a good way."

"Puck I hope for your sake that that is your phone", Rachel snapped and Santana laughed and covered her mouth.

"Santana has somehow gotten Finn's voice", Schue continued.

"And everything I touch fall apart", Finn said. "Like this." He took a guitar and it fell into pieces.

"Nice going you idiot", Artie spat. "Instead of being a moron just stand there and don't touch anything. Sorry."

"Artie says whatever he is thinking, even if it's rude", Rachel said.

"This is so embarrassing", Mercedes said. She was tied to the wheel of Artie's wheelchair while Sam hung on her to keep her on the ground.

"Mercedes is floating", Sam said with his helium voice.

"And Sam sounds like a cartoon", Santana said and took Brittany's hand. Brittany turned completely purple. "And Britt changes color faster than Finn switches girlfriends."

Quinn glared at her.

"Quinn is mute", Rachel said. "Lauren has no strength at all."

"Schue changes style when talking about songs", Puck said. "And Mike and Tina are somehow cats." All eyes turned to the two cats on Brittany' lap.

"Meow", they said.

"Whatever", Santana said. "So what do we do about this?"

"Well the show must go on", Schue said. "Like the song says." The kids stared as Schue turned into one of the many looks Freddie Mercury is seen having in that music video. Sadly it was the same one as the drag one in _Break Free_.

"My eyes!" Mercedes said and covered them and Schue groaned.

"I wonder something", Sam squeaked. "What happens if you think or mention a song without a music video?"

"Like what", Schue asked.

"Just think of someone."

Schue did and then…

"AH!" the kids screamed and the Warblers laughed hysterically.

* * *

Schue hurriedly thought of a music video with normal clothes… well normalish and the kids could look again.

"We have to figure out why and how this all happened", Rachel said. "Tina did you mess around with dark powers again?"

Everyone turned to the cats and noticed one of them snarling and the other one glaring at them.

"Uh which one is Tina", Santana asked.

"I can check", Brittany asked but the cats jumped off and hid behind Schue's legs.

"Tina", Schue said. "Nod."

One of the cats nodded.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

Tina shook her head.

"Does anyone have any idea how to stop this craziness", Mercedes asked. "I don't wanna float around all day."

"I don't want Schue to change into drag or become naked again in front of our eyes and I do not want to talk like lumps the clown", Santana growled and Brittany hugged her… turning green.

"Green's not your color yo", Artie said. "You look like one big asparagus."

"So what or who is behind this", Schue asked and they all thought for a bit. Mike and Tina were making cat noises that no one else understood… well almost no one.

* * *

"Oh", Wes, Klaine and Niff said.

"What", Fred asked.

"Mike and Tina are getting suspicious about the drinks they got", Wes explained.

"You understood them?!"

"I understood these idiots when they turned themselves into animals", Wes said with a shrug. "I think it's because I've been put under spells before."

"Spells", Rock asked.

"I meant spell."

"But you-"

"Drop it", Wes said and the boys hurriedly did so. "Now let's see where this leads."

* * *

"What is it", Lauren asked when the two cats were pulling on her pant legs. They were squirming around her legs. "Not now Tike go bother someone else, we need to figure this out!" She tried to push them away but couldn't since she had no strength in her feet either. The cats snorted and started to bug Santana instead.

"What", she snapped. Tike hurried up to the piano and jumped up, but they weren't really… as gracious as real cats so they needed a little help to get up. Finn was about to help but was hurriedly stopped by Schue and Santana. They got the cats up on the piano and the two of them sat by the bottle of soft drinks and pointed at it with their tails. Looking more like cartoon cats than real cats.

"What about the bottle", Finn asked.

"Yeah it's just a bottle that we got from the Warblers", Sam said. Tike pointed at it again. "The bottle is the reason?" The cats nodded.

"I don't think so", Rachel said. "We opened it in here and I don't think the Warblers opened it and put back a champagne cork."

"Meow."

* * *

"Wes would", Nick translated.

* * *

"Meow."

* * *

"You have no idea of what the guy can do", Blaine said and all Warblers stared at Wes.

"No comment", he said and then they turned to the screen. On it they saw the two cats sniff at the cups. "Nick you were the kitten right?"

"Yeah…"

"Did your sense of smell get better when you were a cat?"

"Yes it did, why?"

"We're caught." Wes pointed at the screen where the two cats were jumping up and down on the piano.

* * *

They jumped off and ran to the cup they drank from and pushed on it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two", Artie asked. The cats just kept pushing, hitting or showing at the different cups. Schue picked on up.

"The cups", he asked and the cats nodded.

"They weren't in plastic when we got them", Rachel said. In Finn's head, for once, it clicked.

"KURT!" he yelled and the Warblers started laughing hysterically from their hiding place.

"What is it", Sam asked confused.

"He told me there's this guy at Dalton that keeps making magic stuff happening with a witch book! He turned one of them into a little kid and turned Kurt and a few others into animals!"

"Are you saying that the Warblers", Puck said. "The stuck up, preppy, 'polite', boring, stick in the mud, a cappella losers did this to us?"

Wes grabbed the mike in front of him.

"The losers that got you all on tape", he said and the sound transferred to the speakers hidden in the choir room and the New Directions jumped. "I'd be more careful whit what I call the people who have the only chance of salvation you guys' have. Maybe we'd decide to leave you like this."

"Big shot Warbler you stop this shit right now", Santana yelled looking around to find where his voice was coming from.

"I'm not the one with magical talents and just so you know… 16 guys are glaring at you for calling them all that stuff."

"You are just sore losers."

"Can't you guys take a prank", Kurt asked leaning over Wes' shoulder.

"Kurt Hummel you return us back to normal right now", Rachel shrieked.

"Why this is fun."

"Hummel I am warning you I will crush you", Lauren said.

"How", Wes asked. "You have no strength."

"Please boys change us back", Schue said.

"You know I just realized something", Jeff spoke up and the ND could still hear it because the mike was on. "Schue got the cup intended for Mike… would we have seen Mike naked instead of Schue?"

Silence. Then the Warblers laughed again.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

Guest - Your prompt has been added to my list :)

Chrisch - I am happy you're liking it :)

Amy-t - Your prompt has also been added to my list ;)


	38. Wedding

**Today's prompt comes from Oceanson and he wants a oneshot where Wes and Jerry get married. I'm not so fond of the couple so this is how I followed the prompt but with my own twist ;)**

**PS. I have a tumblr now which is mainly to introduce various Warblers I've made up to you in a better way. So if you are interested the adress is eraman's warblers (in one word and without ' ).**

* * *

Wes was sitting in his position as chairman in the Warbler Hall. Listening to Blaine and Kurt going on and on about something that he thought was very boring and not relevant for the Warblers at all. Wes wouldn't usually be this cranky but he hadn't gotten any sleep last night because he had been comforting Kurt about Blaine being in love with this Jeremiah guy and about the spectacle that was the GAP Attack. Wes was aware of Kurt saying something about a performance before everything went black.

* * *

The church was a quite fun sight to see because it was littered with boys and just a few girls and women so far. Wes was so nervous he was shaking. He and Jerry had decided to walk down the aisle together. Wes had to smile. He remembered the first time they kissed. They had both been stuck in New York because of a snow storm and they had gone to a small café for breakfast and then skated some. Wes got to show Jerry that he wasn't the Bambi he was the first time they went out on the ice… then they came home to Wes' place and they just kissed. Well Wes nearly fell over and Jerry had to catch him and then it just clicked. Oh the day afterwards was hilarious. It started with them posting their relationship on Facebook and it went from there…

* * *

December 25th 2015

Jerry and Wes were snuggled up together on the couch. Wes' head was still hurting from the fall he had yesterday and Jerry was determent to keep his boyfriend resting… no matter how much work it took. Wes was a _horrible_ patient because he refused to show that he was hurt or sick. God knows how many times the Warblers had forced him to bed over the years when he was about to pass out. The kid was like a bloody terrier! He never showed that he was sick unless he was near death. They were snuggled up on the couch, Wes resting his back to Jerry's chest. Wes was sitting in between Jerry's legs and was resting his back to his chest, leaning his head on Jerry's shoulder. Jerry had his legs on either side of Wes, his arms around the younger man and resting his head on Wes'. They were having Wes' laptop beside them on the table, on and with Skype signed in. It was just a matter of time after all. Both of them were still in pajamas and just snuggling. They didn't have to wait long for Wes' Skype to start ringing. It was Nathan and Mitch. Jerry smiled and pressed: "answer call".

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BABY!" was the first thing Nathan roared when the call connected.

"Hi Nate", Wes and Jerry said at the same time.

"OH DON'T YOU HI ME JONSTON!"

"I said hi too", Wes said.

"I'll deal with you later baby", Nathan said softly. "JONSTON HOW DARE YOU MOLEST MY BABY?!"

"First of all he's not your baby anymore Nate he's mine", Jerry teased. "Second of all he's 24."

"HE'S ALWAYS GONNA BE MY GACK!" The last was an exclamation from Mitch putting a scarf around Nathan's throat and holding it tightly.

"Do you mind I'm having a headache here", he told his fiancé. "Anywho we just wanted to call and say congratulations for your new relationship and we are happy for you."

"Thank you Mitch", Jerry and Wes said and Mitch ended the call. It continued that way after that call. Their brothers and sisters, well in Wes' case, called them up to ask them a million questions and the new couple answered them all. It was most hilarious to listen to Otto, very much like Nathan, yelling at Jerry for molesting their baby. Wes protested wildly, as did Jerry but were ignored. The only one not expressing any confusion, shock or anger was Mark. He just looked at them and said:

"Should it really have taken you this long?"

* * *

June 6th 2016

Wes looked at himself in the mirror once again. He was 25 by now and Jerry 31. Some of Jerry's family members were not happy about this union because of the boys' sexuality and the age gap. Wes and Jerry couldn't care less. Wes felt a hand slip into his and he smiled at Jerry's reflection over his shoulder. Jerry smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Well let's go then", Jerry said and Wes nodded. When they joined the rest of the bridal party they had to chuckle because other than Justine being part of it there were only boys there. Jerry's bestman was Mark and Wes' was Thad. Jerry's groomsmen other than Mark was Austin and Brad. For Wes it was Justine and Mitch. He had to flip a coin because he'd loved to have the Everetts or Otthan but he couldn't choose between the four so he chose Justine and Mitch instead. Justine was grinning wide, she was actually wearing a suit as well and looked as amazing as always.

"Ready", Mark asked and the two grooms nodded and they headed into the church. Now Wes wasn't religious at all but Jerry's family was… some of them and Wes agreed to have the ceremony in the church. Other than their mothers, Wes' sister and Ma Trixie there were only men in the church.

Since these are Warblers we talk about there was a lot of music involved in the wedding ceremony and just very little about God and Christianity's view of the "holy matrimony". Wes and Jerry wasn't even listening that much to the priest. They only listened and repeated what they had to say when they got there. The whole ceremony was over quite fast actually and then they headed for the reception.

* * *

At the reception there were much laughter and joy. The Warblers from Wes' time at Dalton shared memories about him as did the ones form Jerry's time. Austin, Brad and Otto even went as far as to get him a copy of the whistle he had used as chairman. To Wes chagrin, but they gave him a gavel and said he could always use it to crush the whistle… or for something else like say whacking Jerry with it if he ever used the whistle? When the bestmen held their speeches Mark caused Jerry to bawl like a baby because of everything he told him of how much he meant to him. Then it was Thad's turn. He talked about how Wes had saved his life on more than one occasion and the lives of a lot of the Warblers. He talked about how much Wes meant to everyone in the room and for Dalton itself. Wes had actually cried when Thad told him that it was thanks to him that Thad was standing there as the man he was today. Thad then turned to Jerry and thanked him for being the one to get Wes to come out of hiding in the first place and the rest of Wes' Warblers agreed because without Jerry that would never have been a Big Brother Wes in the first place. Thad got a hug from the newlyweds and then sat down. But before they could continue to eat Mitch stood up.

"I got a question recently", he said and smiled. "How would I describe Wes when he was at Dalton? Well I didn't find the right words to do it… but I thought of the perfect song for it. I may be a little out of practice but… I'm gonna do it anyway."

With that Mitch hurried onto the stage and disappeared behind the curtain. It wasn't until now that Wes noticed that all of his older brothers were gone… well everyone that was taller than 180 centimeters had left. The rest of the people whispered back and forth and then the curtains were pulled aside and onstage was a copy of the Warbler Hall. Wes and Jerry noticed the tallest former Warblers walk around or stand in groups while Mitch in a black wig was standing in the middle, looking really small. All men onstage were dressed in Dalton uniform.

"Oh God", Jerry chuckled because he realized Mitch was supposed to be Wes. Wes just shook his head. Mitch looked around as music started and he started singing:

**Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water.  
So they say, their subsequent fall was inevitable.  
****They never stood a chance; they were written that way  
Innocent victims of their story.**

Mitch scratched his head before jumping onto a chair, trying to get taller while the others moved around him.

**Like Romeo and Juliet,**  
**'Twas written in the stars before they even met**  
**That love and fate and a touch of stupidity**  
**Would rob them of their hope of living happily.**

**The endings are often a little bit gory.  
I wonder why they didn't just change their story.  
We're told we have to do what we're told, but surely  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

The others started to dance around him in beat to the music.

**Just because you find that life's not fair, it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it,  
Nothing will change.  
Even if you're little you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you.  
If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
Might as well be saying you think that it's OK,  
And that's not right.**

The bigger men grabbed his arms and hoisted him off the chair and Mitch walked around as he sang next part and the others danced or did gymnastics.

**Cinderella, in the cellar,  
Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell.  
Her Godmother was two thirds fairy.  
Suddenly her lot was a lot less scary.  
But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?  
Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.**

**Just because you find that life's not fair, it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it,  
Nothing will change.  
Even if you're little you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you.  
If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
Might as well be saying you think that it's OK,  
And that's not right.**

**And if it's not right, you have to put it right.**

When singing the next part Mitch walked around and gave "orders" that the others followed, showing them that Wes ruled even when he was littlest.

**In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt.  
The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard.  
A storm can begin with the flap of a wing.  
The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting.  
Every day starts with the tick of a clock.  
All escapes start with the click of a lock.  
If you're stuck in your story and want to get out,  
You don't have to cry; you don't have to shout.**

**'Cause if you're little, you can do a lot, you**  
**Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you.**  
**If you sit around and let them get on top, you**  
**Won't change a thing.**  
**Just because you find that life's not fair, it**  
**Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.**  
**If you always take it on the chin and wear it,**  
**You might as well be saying you think that it's OK.**  
**And that's not right.**  
**And if it's not right, you have to put it right.**

**But nobody else is gonna put it right for me.**  
**Nobody but me is gonna change my story.**  
**Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

At the end Mitch sat down on that chair again and everyone laugehd and cheered for him. Especially his own husband, Justine and the newlyweds. Mitch and the other boys bowed to the audience. Wes felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wes", Jerry said and Wes looked at him. "Wake up."

"What?" Wes asked in confusion.

* * *

"Wes wake up", Wes heard a voice say and he opened his eyes and noticed everyone in the room stare at him, some in worry.

"What", he asked.

"You fell asleep", Thad said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", Wes said. He then looked at Kurt and Blaine. "I think we should do the Lonely Hearts Dinner."

"Why", Nick asked. Wes smiled.

"I just think it's a good idea", he said and Kurt and Blaine grinned and hurriedly left to get in contact with Kurt's friends at McKinley. When they were gone Wes' smile turned into a smirk.

"Why are we really doing this", David asked.

"Because David", Wes said before he sang:

**Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

"What?" David asked confused.

**Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.**

* * *

**Bada bing!**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

sukeevo - Are you talking about oneshot or multichapter story that doesn't really have to do with the oneshots?

Sarah - You mean at the end of BBW right? I don't imagine having Wes getting shot at the end of LBW ;)

Tori - Thank you :D


	39. Déjà Vu, But Not Really

**Today's prompt comes from Crazy-4-R5 and they wrote:**

** Can you do a story in where Wes needs Jerry somehow?! Like something bad happens and Wes just needs Jerry?!**

**It might not have ended exactly like you wanted it but I hope I didn't upset you.**

**PS. I have a tumblr now which is mainly to introduce various Warblers I've made up to you in a better way. So if you are interested the adress is eraman's warblers (in one word and without ' ).**

**Okay propmt list update, in order of me recieving them:**

**1. Felix2010**

**2. Crazy-4-R5**

**4. Kagari Higuchi**

**5. savannah-araiza-5**

**6. Guest**

**7. Amy T**

**8. Oceanson**

**9. Sarah**

**10. sukeevo**

**11. Tori**

**Before you start you must know that the things in italics is the past.**

* * *

Wes was holding a tight grip on Trent as the two of them sat in one of the janitor's closets on the second floor. A man had gone into the school and started a shooting. When the alarm hit Wes ushered the Warblers into the choir room but Trent wasn't there so he shut the other boys in, locked the door and then headed out to find Trent.

He didn't have to look very long because Trent was running towards the hall. Wes grabbed his arm and was trying to calm the panicked boy down when they heard shots coming from the staircase and heavy steps coming up. Wes grabbed Trent by the arm and dragged him into that closet. He locked the door from inside, turned off the lights and then sat down with Trent.

The younger boy clung to him and Wes tried to make sure that he kept quiet. They heard footsteps outside of the door and Wes covered Trent's mouth with his own hand. The shadow under the door stopped when Trent gasped, this was before Wes covered his mouth and Wes held his breath, glaring at it. After what felt like forever the shadow moved on and both boys heard whoever the shadow belonged to pull on the locked doors. Then… there was a shot but nothing more. The footsteps hurried down the hall and were gone.

Wes moved his hand from Trent's mouth, but he didn't let go and he didn't relax. For two reasons. The first was the fact that he could feel that Trent was still scared and upset and the other… Wes realized _where _he was. He was in a dark, locked closet and for the moment there was no way for him to get out. He was stuck in there.

"Wes are you okay", a small voice asked and he jumped. He realized it was Trent.

"I-I'm fine", Wes stuttered out. "Wow you scared me pumpkin…"

"I'm sorry", Trent whispered. "But you stopped breathing and just sat there…"

"Sorry", Wes said and hugged Trent tightly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was already scare… but it's better with you here."

Wes tried to smile but he really couldn't.

"We better be completely quiet", Wes whispered. "I don't know where the guy is…"

Trent nodded and snuggled close to Wes. But it turned out that for Wes, being quiet was the worst idea.

_Jesse smirked and opened the door. Wes made another run for it but Jesse pushed him back._

_"Now listen", Jesse said. "Sooner or later the others will give up searching and return to Brad. I can then go and get you, but I need to know where you are."_

_"I'll tell you", Wes said with a trembling voice. "Just let me out!" He tried to run again but Jesse pushed him back._

_"No this place is a good as any", he said and smirked. "Bye!" He slammed the door shut in Wes' face, locked it and left._

No that was not now, that was ages ago. He wasn't afraid anymore. He _wasn't_ afraid anymore.

_Wes was all alone in the dark. He hit, kicked and screamed at the door but nothing was heard. That damn fake snake! He had tricked him! He only cared about getting that solo and not about how he could get it! Didn't he think about what this could do to a person._

"It's okay", Wes told himself but he felt Trent nod into his neck. The younger boy probably thought he was talking to him. "It's… gonna be okay."

_"Help!" Wes yelled and hit on the door. "Somebody please help! Help!" He hit on the door and got a splinter in his hand. He hissed and moved his hand back but couldn't see something through the dark. He looked at the door again and peaked through the keyhole._

"Someone will come and it will be safe", Wes whispered, closing his eyes.

_"Help me", he called, his voice breaking slightly. "Nathan! Otto! Lucas! Austin! Alvaro! Justine! Mitch! Peter! Michael! Philip! Charles! Brad! Ethan! Joseph! William! Roger! Matt! Austin! Reed! Malcolm! Tom! Julian! Eric! Carl! John! Kim! Isaac! Rob! Eric! Brett! Help!" He sniffled. "Help!" He pounded on the door with all his might as he sobbed and after a bit his hands started shaking in fear._

His eyes snapped open when he realized it only made it darker and he started to panic. Trent felt the change in his friend and wondered what was going on? He tried to catch a look of his face but couldn't in the dark.

* * *

They must've been there for hours and actually they were. They were stuck in there for four hours before the police came and tore open the door, after getting an affirmative from Wes, a weak one but still an affirmative. Trent blinked when they opened the door and he hurried outside, not thinking of Wes.

"Wes?" he asked but got no reply. He turned back to the closet and saw his older friend sit on the floor, eyes wide but empty and his face pale.

_He snapped with his fingers in front of Wes' eyes but got no reaction what so ever._

_"Shorty", he asked and slowly moved his hand towards the boy's cheek. "Are you okay?" When he touched the pale cheek something flashed in the boy's eyes._

"Woah Wes easy", Trent said as his older brother jumped high at the touch to his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine", Wes stuttered and got up slowly, Trent helped him.

_"YAOW!" Lucas exclaimed as Wes sunk his teeth into his hand. Wes stopped biting him and ran for the door. Lucas grabbed his arm but the kid screamed in terror and hit and clawed at him. Lucas lost his grip and the kid made a run for it again. But Mark stepped in and grabbed hold around the kid's middle. The frightened child screamed and screamed in terror and hit on Mark to get loose. But he was so weak that it didn't do any good and after just a little bit he fainted._

The policemen watched as the older of the two boys in the closet got out, looking physically sick. While the younger one seemed shaken about the whole shooting thing the older one seemed… sick.

"Oh God", one asked. "What happened to him?"

_"Oh God", Justine said, being pale. "What happened to him?"_

"I think", one of the others said. "That he is claustrophobic so he had a panic attack or something."

_"I think", Mark said scooping the boy up. "That he is claustrophobic so he had a panic attack or something."_

"He doesn't seem to really know what's going on or who we are", a third said. "But are we sure it's not the shooting that makes him this scared?"

_"He didn't even know it was me", Lucas said leaving the closet, holding his good hand over the bite mark. "He tried to run because he was scared."_

"No according to the boys from the big room across the hall the older boy is Wes and he was completely calm and in control when the alarms went off", the first one said. "Also… there has been a shooting before and he was part of it without any reactions like this." The police and Trent looked at Wes worriedly.

_Mark looked at the boy in his arms. Wes looking worried and scared even in sleep and he whimpered slightly. Mark hoisted him up a bit so that the kid was leaning his head on Mark's shoulder._

Trent put his arm around Wes' shoulders.

_"Let's get him to a hospital", Mark said and they hurriedly left. "We'll deal with the aftermath later, when he wakes up."_

"Let's go to your room Wes", he said softly. "We'll deal with the aftermath later, when you're okay."

"I-I am o-okay", Wes stuttered but Trent just smiled softly and lead him off. The other Warblers following.

* * *

The Warblers spent the night in Wes' room. Talking about the shooting. No one had gotten hurt or killed, it was just some drunk idiot that ran into the school. Everyone was talking, everyone but Wes but no one really noticed that. Soon they all fell asleep. But they soon woke up by a terrified scream. Trent jumped up and noticed that Wes was screaming and clutching at his sheets while he looked as if he was in pain.

_Mark's eyes snapped open when he heard whimpers from somewhere nearby. He opened his eyes and saw his little brother clutch at his sheets, while whimpering and looking as if he was in pain. _

Trent hurried over while the rest were just staring. This was unheard of. Wes was never in pain or scared or… whatever could make you scream. Wes was panicking in his sleep so whatever he was dreaming had to be terrifying.

_Mark hurriedly moved his chair closer and put his big hand on the thirteen-year-old's smaller and bandaged one. But when he touched it the kid pulled it away with a frightened scream. Mark jumped in shock but then grabbed the now flailing hand. The kid was panicking, whatever he was dreaming had to be terrifying._

"Wes," Trent said and put his hand on one of Wes' and the other on his shoulder. "Wes calm down." But Wes was still whimpering and trashing. Whatever was scaring him wouldn't let him wake up.

_"Hey, hey little buddy calm down", he said and pulled the kid into his arms and held him. The kid was still whimpering and trashing a bit in his arms. Whatever was scaring him wouldn't let him wake up._

"Come on buddy", Trent said softly and moved the hand from his shoulder to Wes' head. "Wake up. You are safe now. There is no danger anymore. You are not in that closet. The place is open and light. We're here, can't you hear my voice and the others'? Come on buddy open those chocolate orbs for me."

_"Come on little buddy", Mark whispered into his ear. "Wake up. You are safe now. There is no darkness anymore. You are not in that closet. The place is open and light. I'm here, can't you hear my voice? Come on little buddy open those chocolate orbs for me."_

Wes screamed again and looked to be in pain. But then his hand flew out and clutched at Trent's pajama shirt. He seemed to calm down a bit and wasn't as tense.

_The kid whimpered again and clutched at Mark's shirt, but he seemed to calm down a bit because he wasn't as tense._

"That's it buddy", Trent soothed and rubbed Wes arm softly, trying to calm him. "Open those eyes and look at me."

_"That's it little buddy", Mark soothed and rocked the kid a bit to calm him even more. "Open those eyes and look at me."_

Wes' eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. He looked up at all the boys watching him worriedly and his knuckle-whitening grip on Trent and his sheets loosened and he sat up. Running a hand through his hair, his sweat caused it to stand in every possible direction. The Warblers watched him worriedly.

_The kid's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Mark… and Mark felt a knife in his heart when he met those dark chocolate orbs. Last time he saw the kid there had been a glow in his eyes, even though he was sad, that showed a somewhat happy kid that felt safe… this was not it. The glow, or spark might be a better for for it, was gone. Those eyes had an insecure, scared and hurt look to them. This wasn't Wes that Mark held. This was Wesley, his eyes looked like they did when Mark first met him. The poor child had crawled back into himself during his time in that closet and God knows how long it would take to bring him back out again._

"Sorry", Wes said in a whisper.

"I-it's okay", Trent stuttered. "Did… did you have a nightmare?"

"…"

"What was that buddy?" David asked coming closer.

"Nothing… it was nothing."

"But Wes it seemed horrible", Jeff said.

_"Mark", Wesley asked in a whisper._

_"Yeah little buddy, I'm here", Mark said and patted the boy's soft hair gently. "Don't you worry. You are safe now."_

_"…"_

_"What was that buddy?"_

_"Jesse locked me in."_

_"He locked you in? Why?"_

"I don't remember", Wes mumbled so softly that the Warblers nearly didn't hear it. He didn't even look at them. He was holding a hand to his mouth now instead and the other he held Trent's hand with. He was looking at the wall opposite him and he was trembling like a leaf. Trent decided to try to help so he sat down beside Wes and pulled him into a sideways hug. He put the covers over both of them and held his friend close.

_"I don't remember", Wesley whispered in such a tiny voice that Mark nearly didn't hear it. The kid didn't even look at him. He was holding a hand to his mouth and the other he held on Mark's arm. He was looking at the wall opposite him and he was trembling like a leaf. Mark moved so that the kid was actually lying on him. Mark put the cover over both of them and held the boy close._

"You're safe now Wes", he said and rubbed his friend's arm. "They found us."

_"You are safe now Wes", he said and rubbed the boy's back. "We found you."_

"They came…" Wes mumbled.

_"No one came", Wesley whispered brokenly and still in that barely hearable voice. "I screamed and screamed but no one came… Everyone just left me… I'm all alone…"_

"Exactly", Trent said. "Whatever is so horrible you can tell us about it."

_"No you are not alone", Mark said sternly. "You got me and the Warblers."_

"N-no", Wes stuttered and shook his head.

_"They didn't come…" Wesley sobbed._

"Wes please we want to help", Trent said softly. "Anything we can sing for you we will. Anything we can do we will. Just tell us what you need."

_The singing didn't work this time and Wesley continued to cry and Mark watched him cry himself to sleep with a heavy heart. He would found out tomorrow__what__exactly had happened the past few days. _

"Jerry", Wes said and the Warblers looked confused. "I need Jerry…" Wes wished Jerry was there. Jerry would chase away every dark feeling, everything that hurt. Jerry would help. His little brothers wanted to but they couldn't. Only Jerry could. He wished Jerry was there.

_Mark also found himself wishing that Jerry was there. Jerry would be the best comfort Wesley could ever get, but Jerry couldn't be there… not in the flesh anyway. Mark made a decision at that moment. He was going to call Jerry and have him record a video of himself talking to Wesley and then show the kid. Most likely it would help._

"Who's Jerry", Kurt asked.

"Just…" Wes said and moved away from Trent. "Leave."

"Why", David asked.

"I need… space", Wes said and closed his eyes, looking really bothered by something. "Please."

"Of course", Thad said and the Warblers one by one left, looking at Wes worriedly.

* * *

The next couple of days the Warblers spent trying to figure out who this Jerry guy was. Wes was still sick or whatever it was and hadn't been to classes yet. It was Friday, a week after the shooting and Wes was still in his own personal hell… or something and it was this Friday that they finally figured out who Jerry was. By the help of the seniors from the year before and the year before that and the year before that. They finally found out who Jerry was, contacted him and he promised that he would be there.

* * *

The next day Jerry Jonston walked into the Dragon and headed straight for the room where _his_ little brother was living. He'd been told about how his little brother locked himself and another boy into the very place he feared the most to keep the younger boy safe. He also knew that it was making Wes sick with fear.

_The next day Lucas, Alvaro, Otto, Nathan and Kim walked through the hospital their little friend had been taken too. Their little buddy had been dehydrated and had to be hooked to an IV. He had been unconscious all day yesterday, after they found him in that closet. Jesse had gotten a hard time from all of them for that._

While he walks Jerry is thinking of what his little brother might be feeling right now. He soon reached the door and knocked on it before stepping inside.

_The group talked calmly amongst themselves and soon reached their friend's room. Lucas knocked on the door before they stepped in and smiled when he came in._

"Hi kiddo", he said softly and walked over to the bed where Wes was sitting. The younger boy looked up at him and Jerry felt his heart ache. He saw in those eyes the same fear he hadn't seen in years. Where was the happy glow? Where was the sureness and strength they usually possessed? They were nearly lifeless and full of fear, sadness and hurt. This was not Wes… this was Wesley.

_"Hi Wes, Mark", he greeted and walked over. He had a smile on his face but it dropped when the younger boy looked up at him. Those eyes were not the eyes he'd gotten used to since school started. Where was the happy glow? Where was the sureness and strength they usually possessed? They were nearly lifeless… and full of fear, sadness and hurt. This was not Wes… this was Wesley._

Wesley looked up at him, before looking away and while he did he rubbed his arm with a shaking hand. Jerry shook himself before walking over and sat down at the foot of the bed. He put his hand on Wesley's ankle and smiled when the younger looked up at him.

_He looked away from them and rubbed his arm with a bandaged hand. Lucas shook himself before walking over and sitting down at the foot of the bed. He put his hand on Wesley's ankle and smiled when the kid looked up at him._

"Hi there kiddo", he said. "How are you feeling?"

_"Hi there Shorty", he said. "How are you feeling?"_

"I'm okay", Wesley said so low that Jerry almost missed it. After he said it he averted his eyes again. Jerry narrowed his eyes.

_"Not too bad", Wesley said so low that Lucas almost missed it. After he said it he averted his eyes again. Lucas narrowed his own and looked at Mark. _

"Wes look at me", he said. His tone was stern, but not scolding and Wesley looked up at him and his eyes were sad. "What is it? What's wrong kiddo?"

_"Wes look at me." His tone was stern, but not scolding and Wesley looked up at him and his eyes were sad. "What is it? What's wrong Shorty?"_

"Nothing", Wesley whispered and averted his gaze but this time Jerry would have nothing of it. He moved so he was sitting beside Wesley instead. He put two fingers underneath his chin and forced his head up a bit.

_"Nothing", Wesley whispered and averted his gaze but this time Lucas would have nothing of it. He moved so he was sitting beside Wesley instead. He put two fingers underneath his chin and forced his head up a bit._

"Look at me", Jerry said in a commanding tone. When Wesley still averted his gaze he put in more authority in his voice. "Wes look at me." Slowly Wes looked into his eyes and Jerry saw all the hurt there, it practically screamed.

_"Look at me", Lucas said in a commanding tone. When Wesley still averted his gaze he put in more authority in his voice. "Wes,__look__at me." Slowly Wesley looked into his eyes and Lucas saw all the hurt there, it practically screamed._

What is going on", Jerry asked gently. "Tell me, what is wrong?"

_"What is going on", Lucas asked gently. "Tell me, what is wrong?"_

"Nothing", Wesley whispered again and averted his gaze yet again.

_"Nothing", Wesley whispered again and averted his gaze yet again._

"It doesn't look like nothing since you can't even look at me", Jerry said. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? You haven't acted like this around me since… I made _that_ mistake."

_"It doesn't look like nothing since you can't even look at me", Lucas said. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? You haven't acted like this around me since… I made_that_mistake."_

Wesley didn't look at him and Jerry sighed.

"I told myself I never wanted you to have a reason to look at me like that ever again", he went on, ignoring the tears forming behind his eyes. He was remembering Wesley's words to him when they went to him in Alvaro's room. He remembered him asking:

_"Where were you when I needed you", the kid asked drowsily, obviously having a fever as well._

_"At the wrong place", Jerry said and pulled the kid into his arms hugging him. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I should have been there. I_**_should_**_have been there."_

_"I told myself I never wanted you to have a reason to look at me like that ever again", Lucas went on, ignoring the discussion behind him. He was remembering Wesley's words to Jerry when they went to him in Alvaro's room. He remembered Wesley ask Jerry:_

_"Where were you when I needed you", the kid asked drowsily, obviously having a fever as well._

_"At the wrong place", Jerry said and pulled the kid into his arms hugging him. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I should have been there. I_**_should_**_have been there."_

_He pulled Wes into his embrace and felt the younger boy break as he started to cry._

_"I promised I would always be there remember", Jerry asked._

"Then where were you", Wes asked, his voice cracking in grief. "_Where were_ you when I _needed_ you? I needed you and you weren't there! I was so afraid! But I couldn't do anything to express it because I had to protect Trent! I had to keep him safe and I put myself in my nightmares to do that. I didn't want to be scared because it was so long ago but I got scared anyway and I'm weak Jerry! I'm pathetic and stupid for being afraid of the dark and a closet when there is a mad man on the loose that is scaring everyone else. I was just afraid of the dark! Jerry please make the dark and terrors go away! Jerry please!"

_"Then where were you", he asked, his voice cracking in grief. "__Any_ of you when I _needed_ you? Where were you when I screamed your names over and over again? Where were you when I was scared? Where were you when I was panicking? Where were you when I got hurt? Where were you when I _needed_ you?" He started sobbing and Lucas pulled him into a tight hug. "I needed you and you weren't there! I needed all of you but you didn't come! I was so afraid! I screamed and cried and hit at the door and panicked and screamed and screamed and screamed… where _were_ you?"

Jerry was at a loss of words at first but it didn't last long as he felt Wesley hug him tightly.

_Lucas didn't know what to say but he didn't have to say anything because Kim said it for him._

"Hey you are not pathetic Wes", he said and held him close and rubbed his back. "Everyone gets scared and you are so brave for putting yourself in what you fear most just to keep your younger friend safe. You are so brave kiddo and yes it was long ago you last had a scare like this but it doesn't matter. People get scared all the time kiddo… me too."

Wesley looked at him before burying his face in Jerry's shoulder. Jerry only held him and rubbed his back. He then looked up when there was a knock on the door. The Warblers entered and looked at him with gazes that asked what was going on. He sighed.

_Wesley looked at the group around him before burying his face in Lucas' shoulder. Lucas only held him and rubbed his back. Mark sighed._

"Wes is claustrophobic", he explained and the boys looked at him. "And he hates being locked in. His grandparents used to lock him into small, dark rooms as a punishment for the slightest of things."

_"Wes is claustrophobic", he explained and the boys looked at him. "And he hates being locked in, I figure that much anyway. His gramps and grams used to lock him into small, dark rooms to hide him from his stepmom and her kids."_

The Warblers gaped in shock, they had no idea of Wesley's past after all. But instead of asking questions they just watched their strong leader need someone else to look after him for once.

_Kim gaped in shock he had no idea of Wesley's past after all. Nathan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside to tell him Wesley's story, while the others focused on the small teenager._

"Oh when I get my hands on those fucking bastards", Jeff growled darkly and clenched his hands into fists. "How dare they do that to our Wessy?! It's bloody child abuse!"

_"Oh when I get my hands on those fucking bastards", Alvaro growled darkly and clenched his hands into fists. "How dare they do that to a little kid?! It's bloody child abuse!"_

Jerry then told them about Wes being locked up in his early time at Dalton and of his panic attack back then. He also told them that the dark and small spaces were Wesley's only scare as far as he knew. The Warblers all knew that if they had been in this kind of position they would've cracked long ago. They would never be able to stand what their older brother had been going through all his life. Most of them did come from loving families and they couldn't understand how someone couldn't love their own grandchild. It was wrong on so many levels.

_Mark knew that if he had been in this kind of position he would have ended his life long ago. He would never be able to stand what this boy had been going through since he learned how to talk, to walk… to be. Mark came from a loving family and he couldn't understand how someone couldn't love their own child. It was wrong at so many levels._

Wesley was such a sweet guy that it was hard to not like him and when he had this broken aura around him, every single mature being in this world wanted to care for him. Jerry had seen it, Ma Trixie at the Bean was drawn to him like bees to flowers and Carmichael and Ms. Lincoln were also drawn to him. Everyone wanted to help him. Because he was a sweet guy and he deserved love and care more than any other troubled soul at Dalton.

_Wesley was such a sweet kid that it was hard to not like him and when he had this broken aura around him, every single mature being in this world wanted to care for him. Mark had seen it, Ma Trixie at the Bean was drawn to him like bees to flowers and Carmichael and Ms. Lincoln were also drawn to him. Everyone wanted to help him. Because he was a sweet kid and he deserved love and care more than any other troubled soul at Dalton._

Trent had decided long ago that Wesley was the strongest person he'd ever met and what he'd found out just now didn't make that belief waver at all. Wesley was so strong, it was just a shame that he didn't see it himself right now.

_Mark had decided long ago that Wesley was the strongest person he'd ever met and what he'd found out just now didn't make that belief waver at all. Wesley was so strong, it was just a shame he couldn't see it himself._

"Why do my life have to be so pathetic", Wesley asked again. "Why am I so pathetic."

"You are not pathetic kiddo", Jerry said and hugged him tightly. "You will never be pathetic in any of our eyes."

"But why do I feel like it then?"

_"What is it about me that makes people despise me so much", Wesley mumbled._

_"What do you mean", Lucas asked. "We don't despise you!"_

_"But why do I feel so alone then", Wesley asked sadly. "I feel like this place going to be ripped away from me too. As soon as I start to feel safe something happens and I lose it… Why do I always have to feel alone?" That made Alvaro angry, not at Wesley but at how unfair it was that he had to feel like it._

_"When I was littler", Wesley whispered. "I dreamt to find someone that wanted me in his or her family… but as soon as I think I find that someone I lose them again… Is it a dream that's too big… should I dream smaller… should I stop feeling?"_

"Because you think that you have to be strong for everyone and not show any weakness even though it is human." Jerry held him tightly. "Kiddo we all love you and just because you got scared we don't think any less of you. Whenever you need us we're there."

Wesley looked at him.

"Really", he asked.

"I'm here am I not", Jerry asked fondly and wiped the tears off of Wesley's cheeks. "And your little brothers spent the week finding me so that I could help you _and_ they are still here." Wesley looked up then and saw all his little brothers watch him with nothing but love in their eyes.

"We all love you kiddo", Jerry said.

"I love you too…" Wesley… no… Wes mumbled and looked at Jerry. Most of the terror was gone from his eyes, due to Jerry being there and holding him. Chasing the horrors away. Instead of feeling cold and scared he felt loved and warm and it only intensified when the others joined into the hug. And especially when Trent thanked him for being so brave and putting himself through hell to keep him safe. Wes smiled softly at that and Jerry kissed the top of his head. There were all just sitting there, hugging.

_When he stopped singing the only sound in the room was from Wesley's sobs and the older boys all moved to him and Alvaro. Otto and Nathan crouched down to hug Wesley while Lucas, Kim and Mark put their arms around Alvaro and Wesley at the same time. They just stood there, hugging._

"You know something", Wes whispered to Jerry.

"What", Jerry asked.

"This is like déjà vu... but different."

Jerry just smiled and held the kid that needed him close.

* * *

**This is the weirdest but also one of the oneshots I'm most proud of for some reason :P**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

Tori - I can


	40. Packing Around

**Today's oneshot isn't prompt based. I got the idea of this when reading through LBW.**

* * *

They had been running through these woods for a few days now. The big pack of wolves, all of them male except for one female. Their furs different shades but all brown, cream, beige, grey, black or white. But different shades of those colors. There were most grownup wolves there but some half-pups and one little puppy. The little puppy was grey but had a white stomach, white paws, a bushy tail and black eyes. The pack was running very fast and the little pup was tired so one of the other wolves, a full grown male that had a somewhat red coat picked him up and put him on the back of a giant dark brown wolf. The pup lied on his back and yawned. A nearly grown black wolf noticed his tiredness and the tiredness of the rest of the pack. He pressed himself to maximum and reached the grey alpha in the front.

"Jerry", he said when he got there. "We have to stop for the night."

"Not yet Austin", the grey one said.

"But Jerry the half-pups are tired and-"

"I know but we can't stop."

"Jerry, the pup is passed out on Mark's back!"

"What?" Jerry asked and turned his head and saw the pup asleep on the back of the giant wolf.

"Jerry we have to stop", Austin said.

"Fine", Jerry sighed. "Tell Brad to make sure there is no one behind him."

"Okay", Austin said and slowed his pace until he fell in beside a brown wolf.

"What is it Austin", Brad asked calmly.

"We're stopping and Jerry wants to know if someone has fallen behind you…"

"A few of the half pups…"

"We need to go get them."

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take Richard and Scott with me." He barked and two wolves, one white and one grey stopped and turned to him. Brad barked something else and turned around, running back the same way they came from and the other two wolves followed. Austin hung back to make sure no one else was left behind and soon he heard Jerry call for a halt. Most of the wolves were panting by then and some lied down in the snow and tried to catch their breathes. Austin ran up to the only female wolf. She was strawberry red in her coloring and had green eyes. Austin licked her head and she smiled at him, well as much as a wolf can smile.

* * *

Jerry was standing on a hill watching his pack settle down. He was breathing hard himself, tired from the running but they had to keep on going if they wanted to outrun that other pack. They probably already had but Jerry wanted to be completely sure that they were all safe. He had put out guards and soon saw Brad return with a few of the half-pups that looked really tired. He felt a bit bad but sighed and continued to watch.

"Don't blame yourself", a deep voice said as Mark, the dark brown wolf, came up to him. "We understand the need to run."

"I know Mark", Jerry sighed and looked at the big wolf but saw no trace of the pup.

"I left him by Mitch", Mark explained and Jerry looked at the beige really small wolf. He was sleeping and by his side was a tiny grey fur ball. Jerry saw the ball move and Mitch lifted his head and nuzzled the ball and it stopped moving. A crème colored wolf and a brown one was watching them while playing in the snow with two identical light grey wolves, well one has a scar underneath his left eye but other than that they were completely identical.

"Too tired to run but they can still play", Jerry said and chuckled.

"You know kids", Mark chuckled. "Why don't you go and join them for a while?"

"Mark."

"I can watch the clan and Brad is already making sure there's no dangers around and Austin has his ears on high alert. Just go and have some fun."

Jerry sighed but then felt Mark push him from behind.

"Get going", he said and Jerry chuckled before sprinting down the hill and jumped in among the playing half-pups. Otto barked happily and Nathan wagged his tail. Brett and Eric just grinned, well as much as wolves could grin and jumped him. A few of the other grownups and half pups joined into the playing.

Jerry managed to push Nathan down in the snow when he heard a tiny growl behind him and felt something tug on his tail. He turned around and saw that little grey pup pull on his tail while growling. Jerry chuckled and puffed on the tiny pup with his nose. The pup just "snarled" and pulled on his tail. Jerry lifted his tail and the pup followed. His eyes were twinkling and he was still "snarling". Jerry chuckled and gently took the pups tail and pulled softly. The pup quipped happily and let go of Jerry's tail. Jerry lowered the pup to the ground and nuzzled him. The pup quipped happily and licked Jerry's face while resting his small paws on Jerry's nose. Jerry chuckled and nuzzled the pup lovingly.

"Pup come play", the brown wolf, Nathan called and the pup quipped happily and jumped through the piles of snow to get to Nathan. Jerry smiled softly and turned to pounce on Frederic the almost red wolf when he felt something tiny paw at his hind leg. He turned and saw the pup look at him. The pup tried to jump over a snow pile but was too little. Jerry chuckled and helped him over it… before getting tackled by Frederic. The pup licked his face again and started to pull on his ear. Jerry just laughed.

* * *

That was many years ago. There were no pups in the pack anymore, only grown wolves and Jerry didn't take part in the playtimes at all anymore. Not since the day he lost him. He had gone away because Jerry refused to let a really small and weak pup join. He had decided to stay back with him and Jerry and the pack left him behind. They ran into him sometimes and he now had a small pack around him as well. He wasn't theirs anymore. Jerry looked down and saw Otto, Nathan, Eric, Brett and a few others play. Austin and Justine were there too and he smiled. Maybe he should play for once, maybe that would make him happy. He joined into the playtime and didn't notice that he was watched. He played with the other wolves until everyone was too tired to continue. Jerry was the only one awake, sitting on the hill and trying to get his fur under control. Then he heard a soft voice sing behind him:

**It's nice to see you play with the others**

Jerry turned his head and saw a strong looking alpha. He was grey but with a white stomach, white paws, a bushy tail and black eyes. Jerry smiled and sang:

**Why do you say that?  
I do it all the time**

**Grey: You don't**

**Jerry: I do**

**Grey: You don't**

**Jerry: I don't?**

**Grey: You don't, you know…**

The grey wolf padded up to him and stood beside him.

**Grey: It's nice to see you smiling and laughing**

**Jerry: What do you mean?**  
**I do it all the time**

**Grey: You don't**

**Jerry: I do**

**Grey: You don't**

**Jerry: I don't**

**Grey: No, you don't, you know**

The grey wolf nuzzled the Jerry and sang:

**You're my brother****  
My friend, our leader  
You're the one that I love completely**

**Jerry: I am?**

**Grey: You are, you know you are**

Jerry sighed and got up. He walked to the edge of the slope and looked at the sleeping pack. He sighed and sang:

**You can't imagine the weight on my shoulders**

**Grey: I know too well how hard it can be**

**Jerry: You don't**

**Grey: I do**

**Jerry: You don't**

**Grey: Oh yes I do, you know**

The grey wolf walked up so he was standing beside him again, watching the pack. He looked at Jerry and sang:

**You're my brother  
My friend, our leader  
But a little chink in your armor might be nice**

**Jerry: Really?**

**Grey: It might be nice**

"I miss you", Jerry said. "I miss how it used to be…"

"I miss that too", the grey wolf said and they both sang:

**There was sunshine**  
**There was family**  
**There was our life, side by side**  
**This was home**

The grey wolf nuzzled Jerry again and sang:

**As sure as sun turns to moon will I love you**

**Jerry: And I will be there to answer your call**

**Grey: You will?**

**Jerry: I will**

**Grey: You really will?**

**Jerry: I swear I will**

The grey wolf sighed and turned away from the pack, looking at the dark forest behind them. He looked at the snowy ground and sang:

**It would be nice to see you more often**

Jerry ran up to him and nuzzled him.

**Jerry: Why don't you come back for I miss you so**

**Grey: You do?**

**Jerry: I do**

**Grey: But you know I can't come back alone**

They looked at each other. Jerry's chocolate brown eyes meeting the other wolf's black ones. Jerry looked at the forest and could just make out about 15 wolves of different sizes watching the two of them curiously. Jerry looked at the grey wolf and nuzzled him.

"Everyone is welcome", he said and the grey wolf smiled and licked his cheek and the other wolves came out of hiding. Some were smaller and some fully grown. Jerry felt happy, they hadn't had any half-pups in a long time. Jerry smiled and nuzzled all of them. Then he heard a shocked yelp coming from his pack. He and the new members hurried up to the edge of the slope and saw that the grey wolf had pulled Nathan into a pile of snow so only the brown tail was sticking out. Nathan sat up.

"Okay", he yelled. "Who's the joker?!"

The grey wolf chuckled and licked Nathan's cheek. Nathan turned and then grinned.

"WESSY!" he shouted and jumped out of the pile and started to lick and nuzzle the other wolf.

"Wes!" the pack members yelled one by one and there were lots of nuzzling, ear pulling and licking as the two packs combined. Jerry felt something lean against him and looked at three pups nuzzle against him and he smiled nuzzling them too. The pack was complete again.

* * *

**I don't own this song or any songs used so far ;) Lyrics in this one has been slightly altered. Anyone who can guess who the three puppies are?**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

Tori - Thank you :)

wesandwarblers - LBW isn't finished yet so you will get your answers from there ;)

Alexie B - It has been added to the list ;)


	41. London Circus

**Today's oneshot isn't prompt by Felix2010 and it goes: Can you do one where the Warblers visit London and Jeff gets lost and Wes panics trying to find him? Or everyone panicking and Wes being calm.**

**This is what I could come up with.**

* * *

Wes stood there with his arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. He was watching his little brothers panicking around him. The Warblers were in London to take part in a concert the school had sent them too and they would perform the next day. It had given them a whole day to explore London and that's what they had been doing. They had been all over London and where now by the London Eye after taking a small trip to Piccadilly Circus.

But now that they were at the Eye they had noticed something… Jeff was missing. Of course it had to be Jeff and Wes was sure he didn't mean anything by it. Jeff probably didn't listen when they said they would go to the Eye when they were at Piccadilly and now went somewhere else. As the boys were discussing where he could've gone and what could've happened Wes put two fingers in his mouth and whistles, which he hated but not as much as whistles themselves.

"Thank you for your undivided attention", he said and rolled his eyes. "Now get in line for the Eye."

"Wes we can't", Nick said flailing his arms around. "Jeff is missing!"

"Yes I know."

"Then why do you want us to get up in that thing", Kurt yelled. "Don't you care at all that Jeff is gone?!" Wes sent him a glare and Kurt hid behind Blaine in fright.

"I care a lot about Jeff being missing", Wes growled. "But it won't help if we all run around like panicked chickens. So you guys go up in the Eye and then wait for me here and I'll promise I'll find him."

"How can you be some calm when the rest of us are panicking", Trent asked as Wes gently steered him towards the line.

"What do you think the world would be like if I panicked also after giving Carmichael and the staff my solemn promise that I would look after you lot?"

Trent smiled at Wes.

"I think it would be a horrible place", he said and Wes chuckled. After making sure they were all in line he looked at them.

"Okay", he said. "The ride takes thirty minutes and I think you lot will have to wait in line for another fifteen. I think it will be enough time for me to go and get Jeff."

"You know where he is", Nick asked worriedly.

"No", Wes said and gave Nick a gentle hug. "But I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

"So let me get this straight", Jeff said sitting on the ground beside one of the funny looking British Guard with red coats and fur hats that were guarding Buckingham Palace. "You are not allowed to speak or move no matter what I do?"

He looked up at the man in the fur hat.

"Right you won't answer that clearly", Jeff said and looked a group do just that. "Isn't it just boring standing here and watching people make fun of you?" He looked up at the man. "Wow you must be very disciplined, I mean I've been talking to you and annoying you surely for more than an hour… My best friends usually hit me by now but you won't because you won't move unless you're ordered to or need to. That's so cool! I bet my friend Wes could be a guard like this!

He is really cool and collected and very disciplined. I think his dad is an army officer or something because Wes has that air around him. You know our school let our show choir go to London with just Wes to supervise us, that's how collected, calm and in control he is of _everything_. I really have to introduce you to him because he is really awesome." Jeff got up and looked around. "When I can find him, he's probably off doing something else.

Don't you get bored standing here all day long? It must be so boring to just stand here… and doesn't those fur hats get really warm? They look kind of funny don't you think? You know what you and the other fur-hat guys remind me of? Those guards in the _Wizard of Oz_ movie, the old one, that guards the wicked witch's castle. Do you think Victor Fleming was inspired by looking at you guys? I think so I mean you look too much like each other right?

Hey do you like music? I love music and to sing. I'm in this show choir and I try very hard to get a solo six times and Blaine gets it every time. He's nice and all but it is annoying. I mean we can all sing really well… though I don't know what the council sound like when they solo but I bet they are just as good as any of us.

Oh do you have a big brother? I do… well not biologically but he's like my big brother anyway. I'll have to introduce him to you… when I can find them." He looked around. "I wonder where the other guys went… They probably went further down the road or something. Do you think they'll notice that I'm not with them?"

"Yes", a voice said. "But not until they've reached the London Eye."

"You spoke!" Jeff accused and pointed at the guard.

"Jeff turn around", the voice said and Jeff did and saw Wes stand there.

"Wes!" he cried happily and hugged him. "Meet my new friend!" Jeff turned to the guard that hadn't moved a muscle. "He doesn't say much and doesn't move but he's nice."

"I'm sure", Wes said and took Jeff's hand. "Come on Jeffy, Nick's having a fit."

"Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed and all but dragged Wes down the road towards the London Eye. When they were gone and no one else was around the guard at the gate sighed in relief. Finally that strange American was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness but I had no idea of what to write :S**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

Tori - Thank you :)

wesandwarblers - Chris, Luke and John, the three freshmen.

Sarah - He met her the first time in the park, not knowing it was her though but he didn't meet her until sectionals his senior year.


	42. Devil Take the Hindmost

**Today's oneshot comes from the prompt from Crazy-4-R5 - What about one where all the warblers go Ice Skating with the WOTFA!**

**I'm a bit low on inspiration so this is what I came up with.**

* * *

Wes was so nervous he was shaking and it was beginning to scare the Warblers. Wes was never nervous… well he was nervous before competition but not like this! The Warblers were standing outside of the gates of Dalton. There were a little snow on the ground and it was snowing slightly. Everyone were dressed for the winter times and they were all waiting.

Nick and Jeff had talked Wes into taking them ice skating instead of having just a normal Christmas party. Wes didn't like the idea, not that it was bad but there were a few of the Warblers that couldn't skate and they told him they didn't want to go because they'd feel like idiots. But Wes changed his mind and wanted to go as well and talked to the others and everyone promised that they wouldn't make fun of the boys that had never skated before. Why he changed his mind wasn't told before they were actually about to go.

Wes told him a few Warblers alumni had decided to stop by before Christmas to take the current Warblers ice skating. So now they were waiting… and Wes was shaking nervously.

"Oh will you stop it", Kurt spat at Wes. "You make me seasick!"

"How can I make you seasick on dry land when all I do is shaking?" Wes asked and some boys sniggered.

"Why are you shaking like a maracas", David asked.

"I'm nervous."

"Whatever for", Trent asked just as a bunch of cars pulled up and a big group of young men left them. Doing a fast head count the Warblers guessed they were about 30. But then they saw that there was a young woman there as well. The single Warblers grinned but when she took the hand of a Latino guy their faces fell slightly. Wes looked even more nervous.

"Wes it's just some Warblers alumni", Blaine soothed."

"You guys don't understand", Wes said. "It's not just _some _Warblers alumni it's-"

"BABY!" a happy voice shouted.

The next thing that happened was that Wes was tackled into a big pile of snow. Well he was hugged but still… The tackle hug sent him and a brunette into the snow, soon to be joined by a blonde guy. The Warblers stared but the alumni laughed and soon the Warblers recognized Wes' laughter as well.

"Okay, okay", Wes said. "Get off of me you dolts!"

A _big_ African-American walked up to the Wes-pile and grabbed the blonde and brunette and pulled them off of the Asian. Wes sat up grinning.

"Hi Papa", he said and the African-American smiled softly.

"Hi little buddy", he said. "You doing okay?"

"Can't complain", Wes said and shrugged. A young man with neon red hair walked up to Wes and pulled him up. "Hi Bastian!"

Bastian Nolan hugged Wes close and Wes hugged him back with a big smile on his face. The Warblers watched him walk around and hugging everyone of the young men and getting a kiss on the cheek from the young girl.

"Okay", Wes said and the Warblers looked at him. "Let me run introductions." He introduced everyone to each other by giving them first and last names. The Warblers and the alumni were all amazed at how smoothly he ran introductions and that he knew all of the names. When he got to the young woman, who was last in line the Warblers watched her curiously. Wes noticed their confusion and laughed.

"Don't worry lads it happens to everyone", he said. "Darling would you mind introducing your charming self to my little brothers?"

"But of course dearest", the girl said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" the two boys that had been introduced as Nathan and Otto said warningly.

"Oh grow up you tossers", Wes said. The young woman smiled at him and turned to the Warblers.

"Hello", she said. "My name is Justine Gideon and I used to be a Warbler. Buuuut", she held her hands up as some of the boys were about to ask her how that was possible. "It is possible because I'm a beauty queen at day and a boring ol' boy at night."

"You're not that boring at night if you know what I mean", the Latino by her side said. "Ow!" She'd elbowed him in the stomach.

"And the Latino by her side is Austin Diaz", Wes explained. "Her boyfriend. And this is-"

"Brad!" Nick called happily and ran up to his cousin and hugged him tightly.

"He Nickelodeon", Brad said and hugged him tightly.

"Brad Sullivan", Wes explained. "Nick's cousin on his father's side of the family."

Nick didn't say anything, just hugged his favorite cousin. Wes smiled.

"And last we have Jerry Jonston", he said and smiled at the other Asian.

Jerry smiled and gave Wes a hug.

"Um Wes", Luke asked and Wes turned to him.

"Yes Luke."

"Is he your brother?"

Wes chuckled.

"Not biologically speaking", he answered.

"But-"

"So", that Mark guy cut in. "Weren't we supposed to go skating?"

"We were and we will", Wes said.

"I hope your skills have improved", Jerry teased.

"Oh do shut up. That was ages ago!"

"Still not much can change… Bambi."

"Okay you listen here Jonston", Wes said and pointed at the Asian's face. "I bet that I can do much more amazing things on the ice than you can."

"Deal and the loser has to", Jerry said and thought for a bit. Then he smirked evilly. "If I win you have to reinstate _and _use the whistle."

Wes paled.

"You wouldn't-" he began but Jerry just smiled.

"Oh I will", he said and Wes glared at him.

"Fine", he said. "If I win you will have to declare the whistle a stupid thing and never mention my Bambi days again."

"Fine", Jerry said and held his hand out. Wes shook it and then smirked evilly. Jerry did the same.

"Boys", Justine just said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Warblers and the Warblers of the First Age aka WotFA were all having a lot of fun on the ice. Jerry noticed that his little brother was actually better than last time. He was helping Trent to skate and Jerry skated up to Mark… well he skated past Mark and the giant gripped his collar and pulled him back so they were skating side by side.

"Are you sure you can beat Wes in this", Mark asked gently.

"Of course I can", Jerry said. "I've been skating far longer than he has. Besides you didn't see him last time we did this. He was adorably bad."

"Yes but Jerry that was years ago he was almost 13 and now he's almost 19. He's had a lot of time to practice."

"He can't be that good", Jerry said cockily. "I'll win, don't worry."

"I don't worry about you winning, I worry what's gonna happen to you when you lose."

"I'm not going to lose Mark."

"Well if the predatory smile on Wes' face is anything to go by… yes you will."

Jerry followed Mark's gaze and saw Wes smile at them in a predatory way. Jerry noticed something else the Warblers of today all closed up around Wes, flanking him and the WotFA did the same to him, well most of them. Austin skated over to Wes and the younger boys and smirked.

"Wanna lose now or later Jerry", Wes asked happily.

"Hah in your dreams kiddo", Jerry said. "Do you want a piece of me?"

"No that's for Kim's cousin", Wes teased.

"Oi!"

Wes just grinned innocently at Jerry and skated towards him and Jerry did the same. Both avoided the other close to a crash.

"Okay", Justine said and got into the middle of the ice rink. "A duel is to be set so stick to the sides boys." The Warblers of today and past did just that. "Now the audience chose the winner and we all know what's going on… Nathan start the music!"

Justine then skated to the older Warblers but couldn't help but to glare as Bastian Nolan skated over to Austin and stood beside him. Wes and Jerry started to move to the music and Jerry grinned before he started to sing pointing at Wes:

**Jerry: Look at you,****  
Sliding around, short and young, pitiful  
Shall we two make a bet  
Devil take the hindmost**

Jerry made a pirouette, trying to scare Wes off but Wes just snorted and sang:

**Wes: Look at you,**  
**Foul as sin, hideous, horrible  
Call the stakes, deal me in  
Devil take the hindmost**

Wes copied Jerry's move and they continued to slid over the ice, doing figure skating moves.

**Jerry: Our friends shall choose tonight**

**Wes: Let them choose**

**Jerry: Is the winner you or I?**

**Wes: I will fly**

**Jerry: If you fall, you lose tonight**

**Wes: I won't lose**

They were skating backwards past each other now.

**Jerry: You'll bring it back**

**Wes: Fine!**

**Jerry: Using it**

**Wes: Fine!**  
**And if I won't, if I win?**

**Jerry: It and my taunts, wiped away**

Jerry swiped with his foot and Wes jumped over it.

**Wes: Very well, let's begin**

**Both: Devil take the hindmost**

They started to perform more advanced stuff. More advanced spins and turns and even some jumps. And as they slid around over the ice they sang:

**Wes: You think you have the odds (Jerry: Our whole game)  
****You think you're in control (Jerry: it's been changed  
****You think you've fixed the dice (Jerry: Every throw)  
****Well I will gladly roll (Jerry: riskier)  
****I'll bet against the house (Jerry: All the rules)  
****I'll even double down (Jerry: rearranged)**

**Jerry: Fate has re-designed most**

**Wes: Fortune's on my side**  
**I crushed it long ago! (Jerry: Cut the deck)**  
**I freed us from it then (Jerry: let us play)**  
**I'll wager even now (Jerry: Roll the die)**  
**I'll get to crush again (Jerry: once again)**  
**And when the game is done (Jerry: In the end)**

**Jerry: Either way!**

**Both:**

**Devil take the hindmost!****  
Now our friends shall choose at last  
Is it you or I?**

Wes skated up to Jerry and bumped his shoulder against him as he passed.

**Wes: I am far better than you can be**

Jerry smirked.

**Jerry: Are you sure?**

Wes stopped.

**Wes: What?**

**Jerry: Are you so sure?**

Wes turned around to face him.

**Wes: What do you mean?**

Jerry just chuckled and skated around him in a circle and pulled on his scarf or poked him.

**Jerry: Such a child, strange to see**  
**Different, Bambi-like**

**Wes: Why you little-**

Wes made a grab for him but Jerry skated away.

**Jerry: He's not the best, that is me**  
**(turned to their audience) Which one do you find most?**

**Wes: You lie!**

Wes rushed him and they skated around each other and copied each others' moves, while the audience laughed and enjoyed the show.

**Jerry: Deal the cards, let them fall (Wes: I call your bluff, the game is on)**

**Choose your hand, try your best (Wes: And we will see, who wins out)  
He who wins (Wes: Once and for all)**

**Both: Wins it all!**  
**Devil take the hindmost**

**Jerry: Deal the cards, let them fall (Wes: I call your bluff, the game is on)  
Choose your hand, try your best (Wes: And we will see, who wins out)  
He who wins (Wes: Once and for all)**

**Both: Wins it all!**  
**Devil take the hindmost**

"You win, it dies forever", Jerry said holding Wes close by the front of his jacket. "And all my taunts, wiped away. But if I win… you're doomed." He pushed Wes away. Jerry backed away and then put in as much speed as he could and performed a double axel. Wes watched him with raised eyebrows. As did everyone else.

"Go Jerry!" Otto called. He and Brad Sullivan, Nick's cousin, wanted Jerry to win because that would mean the whistle was victorious.

"Come on Wes you can get him!" Nick cheered. Wes looked at Jerry.

"That the best you can do", he asked and Jerry scoffed.

"I presume you can do better?" he asked.

"Of course I can", Wes said and started to move over the ice at a high speed. Everyone watched him and Wes smirked before doing the jump… and he nailed it… a triple axel. The Warblers, all of them, cheered except for Jerry, Brad and Otto. They looked crestfallen. Wes skated past Jerry slowly.

**Wes: Devil take the hindmost**

"You lost", Wes said to Jerry before joining his little brothers, Bastian and Austin. Jerry sighed.

**Jerry: Devil took the hindmost**

* * *

**The song used is a rewritten version of Devil Take the Hindmost**

**Here you go, feel free to send me request by review or pm ;) And I'll see what I can do about it :D**

Guest - Thank you :D

Sarah - He met her the first time in the park, not knowing it was her though but he didn't meet her until sectionals his senior year.


End file.
